Be My Everything
by Metamorphosis2011
Summary: "Dave" Kurt said between sobs. "Can you come and pick me up, please?" Kurt needed a lift desperately after he ran out on Blaine and Dave had offered in the past to be there should he need help. AU after 3x10 Kurtofsky with a sideserving of Seblaine
1. Chapter 1 Meerkat

A/N This story is taking place sometime around 3x13. It is canon up to 3x10 and will be AU thereafter. It will be mainly Kurtofsky with a sprinkle of Seblaine mixed for good measure.

Reuploaded with just a few minor changes

* * *

><p>Be My Everything<p>

Chapter 1 Meerkat

"Why is he here, again?" Kurt huffed annoyed looking at Blaine. "I thought we were here to talk about tonight's dinner plans, which by the way" he glared over at Sebastian "means me and Blaine" He gives his boyfriends arm a possessive squeeze.

"Hey, easy man! If I can call you that" Sebastian retorted smiling sweetly. "I was just in the area so I asked Blaine if we can meet up for a bit. It's been too long since we had a face to face". Sebastian smirked at Blaine who was shuffling uncomfortable in his seat, pretty much just trying to ignore the verbal wrestling match that was going on between his boyfriend and the guy who had been nothing but flirting with him ever since they met for the first time a few months ago.

"Yeah, I might have dropped that we're meeting at the Lima Bean this morning". Blaine said looking at Kurt, shrugging as though to say 'sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it now'. Blaine could feel Kurt staring daggers at him and Sebastian beaming at him. Gosh he had enough of this already, maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut, but somehow Sebastian always managed to weasel the information out of him.

"I need the bathroom, back in a minute." Blaine got up and excused himself. He just needed a few minutes to breathe. He had no idea whether leaving Kurt and Sebastian to their own devices was a good idea, but well, they would just have to learn to get along somehow.

Sebastian gave Blaine an approving once over as he left the table, grinning to himself. "Yeah, I'm going to grab another coffee. You want anything Kuuurt?" he let the name roll of his tongue as though it had some bad taste to it but nonetheless gave him one of his saccharine smiles.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Now if you could just disappear into thin air that would be much appreciated." He hissed. He really didn't get how Blaine didn't see what an utter slime ball Sebastian was. The way Sebastian just smiled it off and left the table just got Kurt riled up even more. There was no way he could keep up this charade any longer, when Blaine was back he would just tell him exactly what he thought of this Sebastian once and for all and then hopefully get his boyfriend out of here and finally start enjoying Valentine's day.

The minutes ticked past. Kurt had checked his phone for any messages, checked his nails, they were perfect as expected, hummed to himself a bit, and was getting more than a bit annoyed. Honestly, how long did Blaine need to relieve himself of his coffee? And why was meerkat not back yet. He turned around to check the queue only to find it very much devoid of a certain person in a Dalton blazer. He huffed in annoyance. Honestly he had enough now. He would just march into the bathroom; grab his boyfriend and leave, who cares if meerkat came back to an empty table, not as though he was invited in the first place.

He grabbed his bag and made his way across the coffee shop. He was so not in a good mood right now and it was about high time to get into the Valentines' day mood, after all this was supposed to be their special day, just the two of them, a romantic dinner at Breadstix, and if they were lucky some alone time before Carol and Dad came back from their night out. Yes, he was feeling better already, today would be special.

Smiling to himself, he was looking forward to the rest of the day now. Surely Blaine must be done by now and was probably just washing his hands. "Blaine, you're done yet? I want to go" he said at the same time as he opened the bathroom door. And someone must have just punched him in the gut, because he suddenly was unable to breathe. He just stared in disbelief at the picture presenting itself in front of him. A dishevelled looking Blaine resting against the wall, staring at him like a deer caught in headlights and a smirking Sebastian who didn't even bother to hide the fact that not mere seconds ago he was pressed up against Blaine's body and had his tongue down his throat.

Blaine tried frantically to push Sebastian off of him, yelling after Kurt and he spun around on his heels and made straight for the exit "Kurt, wait… it's not what you think… Let me go Sebastian." Sebastian just put his hands up in mock surrender and stepped away from Blaine, smirking with that arrogant smile of his, like he knew he had already won. "Kurt, wait".

Kurt stopped in his tracks and turned around, fighting hard the tears that were forming in his eyes. "Don't talk to me. I don't want to hear it." He hissed out in Blaine's direction. Blaine tried to close the distance and gently grabbed Kurt's arm. "Don't touch me." Kurt spat out, not even trying to hide the fury in his voice. "Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you. Just go back to your warbler friend, wasn't that what you wanted all along?" With that Kurt turned around again and just kept on walking.

Blaine was too stunned to follow. He knew there was no point talking to Kurt now, he needed time to calm down and maybe then he would listen to him, let him explain the situation. Yes, he would just apologise and promise him not to ever see Sebastian again and everything would be fine. He realised he left his bag in the coffee shop, so he went back to get it, only to be greeted by a concerned looking Sebastian holding his bag for him.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean for this to happen," Sebastian said with deep concern in his voice. Yes, he was a good actor, he thought to himself. The way Blaine gave him a tired smile told him that in fact he had pulled it off. "Really I am sorry, it's just I really like you and I took advantage of the situation. I don't know what to say, Sorry, maybe if I explain things to Kurt.. and I really don't want to lose your friendship." Yes, that angle would definitely work well with Blaine he thought. "Let me buy you another coffee and then we can think about how to sort out this mess." Blaine gave him a little nod and sat down again at the table, while Sebastian got them some more coffee.

Kurt was outside and it was cold and there was still some old snow on the ground. He had forgotten that he shared a ride to the coffee shop with Blaine and as he had no intention of actually walking for any length of time outside his whole outfit was very ill fitted for the actual climate at this time of year. Tears were now freely streaming down his face. How could he have been so stupid, how did he not see this coming, of course Blaine would choose the sassy, well travelled and well spoken guy over him, after all what did he have to offer. His feet were starting to feel like icicles and he just wanted somewhere warm. He called Finn but there was no answer.

He went through his contacts and before he knew it his eyes landed on the name of Dave Karofsky. The guy who had sort of become a friend ever since they met at Scandals and who on more than one occasion had told him to give him a call if ever he needed anything. Well, he desperately needed a lift now. Punching the call button it only took about three rings before Dave picked up the phone.

"Hey Kurt. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Dave said with a cheerful voice.

"Dave…" Kurt said between sobs. "Can you come and pick me up, please?"

Dave's tone of voice immediately changed to concerned "Kurt, did something happen? Are you ok? Where are you?"

"I'm just outside of the Lima Bean and no, I'm not ok, in fact I don't even know what that word means at the moment. Please I just need a lift". He started to sob again.

"Ok, I'll be there in 15. You gonna be ok? Or do I need to hang on on the line?"

"No, I'm going to be fine, just hurry up, please".

"Ok, I'll get there as fast as I can."

Dave rushed down the stairs of his house, quickly putting on some trainers and a winter coat, before grabbing his keys and heading to his truck. He had a bad feeling about this. He didn't like the way Kurt sounded at all, but somehow he was happy that Kurt trusted him enough to call on him to help him out. If he disregarded the speed limit a bit, maybe he could make it there in 10.

* * *

><p>This was just a little idea of a scene that popped into my head. Let me know if you like it and if you would want me to continue with this story.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Hot Chocolate

**A/N** WOW, I am completely blown away by the reception this story got and the amount of alerts I received. Also thanks again for all the reviews.  
>I hope I can live up to expectations and you all enjoy this next chapter. Obviously this is officially AU now, the Slushee never happened. I might pinch the odd idea from the show but basically going to go my own way (which means lots of Dave, if only the show would do the same, but at least we shall see him again!)<p>

As Valentine's Day is on a school day, I worked that into my story, the last chapter wasn't very clear on that.  
>###<p>

Also, to anyone who might be reading my other story, I am still working on it, it is just very emotional to write and I want to do it justice. But I definitely plan on updating it soon

* * *

><p>Chapter Two Hot Chocolate<p>

It took Dave 12 minutes to get to the Lima Bean. He pulled up outside the entrance and was looking around. "Come on Kurt, where are you" He was saying more to himself. He was sure Kurt had said Lima Bean. He pulled out his phone and dialled Kurt's number.

"Hello? Dave?" Kurt sniffled into the phone.

"Hey, where are you? I am outside the Lima Bean and I can't see you anywhere."

"I just started walking. I didn't want to stay there. I am just down the main road."

"Ok, wait there. I'll get you."

Dave drove off and turned into the main road. He spotted him straight away and pulled up next to him. Putting the truck in park, he quickly got out and walked across to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt, now what's up? You got me…" He couldn't finish his sentence as he was met by Kurt rushing into him and just putting his arms around him, sobbing. Dave couldn't help but to hug him in return.

"Oh gosh, Kurt? What is it?" He asked, being really worried now. What could have possibly worked Kurt up like that? He hoped it wasn't his dad.

He realised Kurt was shivering. "Kurt, you're freezing. Let's get you in the car."

Kurt looked up at Dave through tearstained eyes and nodded. He let Dave lead him to the truck and after he opened the door for him he climbed in. "Please just get me away from here" he said.

Dave was getting in the driver's side and after buckling his seatbelt, he turned to Kurt. "Do you want me to bring you home? I don't think you're in a position to go to school today."

Kurt shook his head frantically. "No, not home… I don't want my dad or Carol to see me like this, they would just worry."

"Ok, I understand." Dave said. He thought for a minute. No way was he letting Kurt go to school like that. He needed somewhere to calm down first even if that meant them both missing first period.

"Ok, I'm going to take you to my house and you can warm up a bit and then if you want you can tell me what's actually going on. You're freaking me out a bit here, if I'm being honest."

Kurt looked at Dave and tried a smile, "Thanks, that sounds good, but I don't want you to get into trouble for being late for school because of me, you could just drop me, you know."

"Don't worry about it. My attendance record is perfect so far, I just tell them I had trouble with the truck or something." He glances over at Kurt, who at least had stopped crying for now, although his eyes and face were still sporting varying degrees of redness. Dave reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a packet of tissues. "Here", he said handing them over to Kurt.

"Thanks," Kurt said. "You know…, not just for the tissues but for coming and picking me up."

"You're welcome. After all, that's what friends are for." Dave replied.

They drove in silence for the most part. Kurt still sobbing occasionally; and Dave still wondering to himself what had happened.

Dave pulled up outside his house and parked the truck in the drive. Kurt looked out of the window and took in the house. It was a nice, fairly big house, with a big drive and it hit Kurt at that moment that despite them having become friends over the last couple of months, this was the first time that he actually would be in Dave's house.

Dave led them up the drive to the front door. He unlocked the door and ushered Kurt inside. "Here, give me your coat", he told Kurt and he took it off Kurt and hung it up. "Take off your shoes, they're absolutely drenched". Kurt did as he was told. Now that he thought about it, his feet were absolutely freezing and his socks were wet from walking in the remnants of the snow that had fallen last week.

Dave took his shoes and placed them under the radiator in the hallway.

"Come on, let's warm you up", he said to Kurt motioning him towards the large sitting room.

The house was nice, Kurt thought to himself. It was brightly decorated and had lots of windows to let in natural light. The sitting room had a couple of comfortable looking leather sofas in it as well as a big TV and a big fireplace.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a minute". Dave said before vanishing. Kurt let out a deep breath. This was not how today was supposed to go. He thought back at the scene in the Lima Bean and could already feel tears pooling in his eyes again. "No, Kurt Hummel, you will not cry" he told himself. Instead he focussed on the room around him.

There were a couple of pictures on the mantelpiece. Being curious Kurt walked over. There was a picture of Dave's parents smiling at the camera. Some people Kurt didn't know and then there was a picture of Dave and a girl, she looked about 12, both smiling and laughing at the camera. 'That must be his little sister' Kurt thought to himself. Dave had mentioned her in the past but he never actually had seen a picture of her. She looked cute and from what Kurt could see had the same hazel eyes as Dave.

"Yeah, that's Nancy," a deep voice said behind him. Kurt jumped back a bit. When had Dave come back, he wondered. "That picture was taken at last year's holiday in Florida. Loved it by the way". Dave said in a reminiscent voice.

"She looks sweet, and you both look very much like you were having fun. That smile suits you" Kurt had said it before it even registered. He quickly coughed and cleared his throat.

Dave looked away just as fast and moved to the couch instead. "So, I got you some socks, I gathered the ones you're wearing are soaked. And I got you a blanket." Dave motioned for Kurt to sit down before giving him the socks and the blanket. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'll get us a hot drink."

"kay" Kurt smiled at Dave. He was actually really touched by the way Dave was looking after him. For a moment the world didn't seem quite as bleak. But soon enough the memory of why he was here in the first place wormed its way back to the forefront of his mind. He busied himself with changing his socks, not quite sure where to place the wet ones he just put them on the floor for now, and then snuggled himself up into the warm blanket Dave had provided for him.

Dave was back a few minutes later, holding two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hand. He offered one to Kurt who gladly took it. "Wow" he almost squealed. "You even put cream and marshmallows on it". Kurt said excitedly.

Dave smiled. "I guess having a little chocoholic for a sister has its advantages," he chuckled. "She drinks this stuff by the bucket load".

Dave sat down at the other end of the sofa. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to address the elephant in the room. Finally Dave's curiosity got the better of him.

"So, you're ok now telling me what happened?" He asked in a gentle voice.

Kurt looked up at him and wanted to say something but his mouth had suddenly become dry. He swallowed nervously a few times. Not trusting himself to not fall apart if he told the story again.

Kurt nodded though, and looking into those warm hazel eyes, he finally found his voice.

"It was Blaine and Sebastian" he croaked out. "I walked in on them kissing in the bathroom of all places, how cheesy is that? Any B-rated romantic chick flick could have come up with something better than making out in the bathroom of a coffee shop."

Dave's eyes must have gotten as big as saucers. He could feel his pulse speeding up. That little scoundrel! Who on earth would cheat if he had someone like Kurt as his boyfriend. That guy must be a complete dickhead. What did Kurt ever see in him? Dave wondered. Of course, he didn't say any of that out loud. What actually came out of his mouth was

"Oh… that sucks". Really Dave? Was there nothing better you could have said than that, he scolded himself.

"Yeah" Kurt huffed. "That sucks, or in this case, they sucked… like each others face…" What? Did I really just say that? Kurt couldn't help but a giggle escape him.

"Yeah, sucks man" Dave tried to keep serious.

"Totally," Kurt snorted, not being able to hold it in anymore. "They really sucked…." He laughed out loud now. "It was so bad Dave, it was almost funny. The way they just stood there and…" he needed to breathe. Why was he even laughing when he felt more like crying.

His laughter slowly morphed into sobbing. "Why Dave? I just don't get why. I thought we were happy. I tried to be the perfect boyfriend, I always supported him. I thought he loved me. I get that I am not as exciting as a sexy world savvy warbler but…" He was cut off by Dave, who had walked over to him and took his mug out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"Listen to me Kurt." Dave said kneeling in front of Kurt so their eyes were level. "I don't know why Blaine did what he did but don't blame yourself for any of this. You're an amazing person, Kurt Hummel, and if your boyfriend can't see that and thinks he is better off with someone else than that is his loss, not yours. You're special and don't ever think otherwise."

Kurt was staring into Dave's eyes, a small smile ghosting over his face as he let Dave's words sink in.

They just looked into each other's eyes, neither of them wanting to be the first to break contact.

Kurt's smile grew bigger. "Did you in fact just pay me a compliment, Mr David Karofsky?" he said, giving Dave a little nudge with his toes.

Dave beamed at him in return. "I guess I did… But seriously Kurt, I know this might hurt at the moment, but if the guy is even looking at someone else while he is with you, he is not worth your time."

Dave stood up and sat down again on the sofa. Another silence stretched out between them, while they both seemed to be caught in their own thoughts.

"Dave," Kurt eventually spoke. "You know what? You're right. I won't let this knock me down. It's just bad that it has happened today of all days. I was so looking forward to dinner tonight. This would have been my first official Valentine's dinner." Kurt sighed at the thought of the wasted table reservation and the fact that instead he would be sitting at home, eating ice-cream and trying to avoid his dads' pitying glances.

Dave hummed in agreement. He of course had no date for tonight but he tried putting himself in Kurt's shoes and today probably was a bad day for this to happen.

Kurt mused over the table reservation. Then a thought popped in his head.

"What are you doing tonight?" he said turning to Dave.

"Me? I was not really going to do anything much. The usual really. Remember, closet case with no date to take anywhere!"

"Good" Kurt said, suddenly sounding very excited. "I'd hate to waste that dinner reservation. How about you and me tonight 8pm, Breadstix?"

Dave's mouth opened and closed a few times without anything actually coming out. He stared at Kurt, trying to ascertain what had just happened.

"What? You mean like a dinner date?"

"No, silly. Just two friends going out for dinner. But of course, if you don't want t to go and be seen with me out in public" Kurt said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"NO" Dave almost shouted. "Sorry…, no" he said in a quieter voice. "That's not it at all, you're getting this wrong. I just, I don't know, I didn't expect you to be wanting to spend an evening with me, that's all I suppose."

"Well, David Karofsky. Let me tell you something about Kurt Hummel. If he wouldn't want to spend the evening in your company, he wouldn't have asked, so the mere fact that said Kurt Hummel did in fact asked you implies by default that Kurt Hummel would very much enjoy spending an evening in your presence should you want to grace Kurt Hummel with it."

Dave just stared at Kurt with a gaping mouth. That was one speech he just gave him. His dumbfounded face changed into a grin soon enough. "Well, in that case, Mr Kurt Hummel, one David Karofsky would be honoured to accept your invitation to dinner."

"Good, that's settled then". Kurt said, feeling a lot better already. His feet warm and cosy, the hot chocolate did a good job in warming him up, as did the blanket and now he had dinner to look forward to after all. 'Take that Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe', he thought to himself.' No way, am I letting you spoil my Valentine's day'.

Kurt's eyes wandered over to Dave and met his. He gave him a genuine smile. Kurt realised he was actually really looking forward to having dinner with Dave.


	3. Chapter 3 I don't want to talk about it

**A/N:** WOW, if I said I was blown away at the response after the first chapter I am positively floored now at the sheer amounts of new story alerts I received. Thank you soo much! Now if even half of you wonderful people would click the little link at the bottom of the page and leave a tiny review I would go from very happy to ecstatic!

Hope you enjoy this next installment, and my apologies, I know you are all are waiting for (non) date night, we're not quiete there yet, but it's getting closer.

Also, I really don't know much about the american high school system, so please forgive me any inaccuracies.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 I don't want to talk about it<p>

Kurt stood outside the entrance of McKinley High, waving goodbye to Dave as he drove off. If he hurried up he would just about make it for second period. He squared his shoulders, put on his aloof face and walked through the doors.

He would have much rather spent the rest of the day curled up on Dave's couch, chatting, laughing and generally forgetting about this morning. But his responsible side eventually got the better of him. He didn't want Dave to get into any real trouble. He would probably only make it to his school for third period now but he still insisted that it would be cool, and he would stick with his story of a broken down truck.

In fact Kurt would be using the same excuse, that he was late because his car had broken down, should anyone ask. And he knew with his luck, people were meant to ask. He really didn't much fancy talking to anyone, least of all Blaine. But if he was clever and used his ninja skills he should be able to avoid him at least until Glee club and if Blaine knew what was good for him, he knew to stay away.

Well, that was the theory, of course the practice was a different matter altogether.

He managed successfully to weave his way to his locker without running into anyone. He just needed to quickly grab his books from the locker and walk in an unassuming fashion to the French class and he would be fine.

"Hey Dude" Kurt could feel a hand on his shoulder and quickly turned around. It was Finn.

"What happened? I had a missed call from you earlier and then you're not at school. Dude, I was worried about you. Especially as you didn't answer your phone" Finn said looking sternly at Kurt.

Oh, please, not now, Kurt thought to himself. "I'm fine Finn, just my Navigator broke down and I had to fix it and my phone had run out of power" he added quickly. No need to tell him that he had turned it off as he didn't want to risk any contact with Blaine. "Oh, I need to go for little boys before next class, See you in a bit." Kurt closed his locker and excused himself.

"Ah, ok" Finn replied, seemingly satisfied with the answer, when suddenly he shouted after him, "but..., you didn't drive this morning, you had a lift with Blaine and he was here on time?"

Great! NOW Finn decided to become smart. Kurt gave him a quick shrug and walked off towards the boy's bathroom, leaving a bewildered looking Finn behind.

He didn't even make it to the bathroom before running into Puck. "Hey Kurt, there you are. Finn and Blaine have been looking all over the place for you. They were really worried you know. You alright?"

So much for my ninja skills, Kurt huffed to himself in annoyance. Ok, here goes another round of 'yes, I'm ok's'.

"Yeah Puck, don't worry. I broke down with my Navigator and had to fix it but I'm fine. Now I need to be off to class or I'll be late." He turned the corner quickly before Puck could ask any more questions.

So Blaine was actually actively looking for him. Why on earth. Hadn't he been clear enough earlier at the Lima Bean about NOT wanting to talk to him. This would make the whole avoiding Blaine until Glee club plan a lot more difficult.

But at least it seemed he had the decency not to tell, otherwise people would have been all over him already. Well, maybe decency was the wrong word. Probably more embarrassment or being too much of a coward to wanting to own up to his actions.

The lesson was nothing but background noise to his thoughts. His mind was one jumbled up conglomerate of self pity and loathing, interspersed with thoughts of Dave and how sweet he had been taking care of him, and how he managed to make him laugh despite feeling like shit, back to the picture of his boyfriend, or should he say ex, being pressed up against the wall by Mr Warbler.

He had made it to his locker after second period, when Mercedes managed to round him up, glaring him down with fiery eyes.

"What?" Kurt huffed out a bit more annoyed than he intended to.

"What's going on with you today?" she asked. "And don't you insult my intelligence by giving me some spin about your car."

'Oh, she heard about that already' Kurt thought to himself in surprise. Yes, news still travelled fast a McKinley.

"First, I see Blaine walking round the school like a kicked puppy, asking everyone whether they had seen you. Then you turn up late for school, acting all weird and avoiding people at all costs, which makes me put two and two together and get four. Something has obviously happened between you and Blaine, OH, and don't try to deny it, the look you just gave me at the mention of his name is confirmation enough."

She stared at Kurt expectantly.

"Mercedes, can we just leave this alone for today, please." Kurt pleaded. "I really don't want to talk about it." He could feel his voice starting to crack a bit.

Mercedes must have noticed as well as her face changed instantly from fierce to concerned.

"Oh, Kurt", she pulled him into a hug. "Ok, but promise me you will talk to me, ok?"

"Promised" Kurt managed to get out. "Just not today, ok?"

Mercedes nodded in agreement. "Ok, but no more sneaking around and trying to avoid me, and if I need to hurt Blaine you let me know." She gave Kurt a little nudge.

"Ok, no more avoiding and no thanks, I think I can handle this myself." Kurt nudged her back, sighing. At moments like these he was glad he had Mercedes as a friend.

###

The inevitable happened just before last period. Kurt was on his way to his locker to change the books when Blaine walked round the corner and stopped straight in his path.

"Hey Kurt, can we talk?" he asked trying to look concerned and confident but really you could see the nervousness seeping out of every pore.

"No, we most certainly cannot!" Kurt spat out and tried to walk around Blaine, only to be held back by a hand on his shoulder.

Looking down at the offending body part, he said in a calm but fierce voice, "Take your hand off of me!"

Blaine removed his hand but held his ground. "Please Kurt, can't we just talk this over, yes it was a mistake, I know it and Sebastian knows it and he is so sorry he got carried away."

"He is so sorry…" Kurt repeated mockingly, not believing what he was hearing and throwing his hands up in the air. "Seriously Blaine, you think standing up for this goofball is a good way of trying to apologise to me?"

"Well, what else can I say? I am really sorry Kurt and I want to make it up to you. I was so worried when you just disappeared from the Lima Bean and then didn't turn up to school. What was I to think? How did you get here anyway? Did you walk?"

"No, I didn't walk. If you must know I had a deer friend pick me up, literally, putting me back together after you took me apart so skillfully."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "And who could that friend be? I know it wasn't anyone from Glee club. I bet it was that Karofsky you for some reason have decided to hang out with", he said his voice going a higher pitch than normal.

"Oh, no" Kurt retorted. "You're not going to get to act all jealous on me." Kurt's voice was raised at this point but he really didn't care, not noticing the group of people around them who had stopped to listen to the resident gay couple slinging it out in the hallway.

"You gave up that right the second you allowed that … that guy to push his tongue down your throat. If anything I had the right to be jealous. The minute you introduced me to Sebastian he had been nothing but mean to me and you knew it, you knew he wanted in your pants and you did do exactly nothing, neither to defend me from his insults nor to stop him from flirting with you."

Kurt was on a role now and he had to get it all off his chest. His finger was stabbing into Blaine's arm now.

"So don't you tell me who I can or can't hang out with. I've been nothing but loyal to you. You know what, maybe you and Sebastian deserve each other, maybe I should go and thank him for doing me a favour."

With that Kurt turned on his heels and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving a red faced embarrassed Blaine standing in the hallway. The people who had stopped to watch were slowly dispersing now that the show was obviously over.

Kurt managed to hold the tears off until he was safe in the boys bathroom. No way was he going to stay around for Glee club, not after all this. He would have to take his chances going to the nurse pretending to feel sick and hoping she would send him home.

'Just get out of here', he kept repeating over and over in his head. Forget this conversation ever happened and get ready for tonight.

Yes, tonight, now that was something to look forward to in all this mess.

###

Dave skipped through the rest of his school day as though he was on cloud 9. Not even the boring lessons or the mediocre lunch could bring his mood down.

He knew deep down that tonight was anything but a date, and Kurt had said as much. Even if Kurt could ever possibly feel anything more for Dave than friendship, now was not the time to explore that, he reminded himself. What he needed now was a friend, and he would try to be the best friend he could be.

Furthermore, there was the added complication called 'his closet'. How could he even think about Kurt in that way if he would not be prepared to openly acknowledge that he liked guys, and one guy in particular. No, Kurt deserved someone who could do that, and all Dave wanted for this year was to make it through high school in one piece. But feelings were feelings and he would have learn how to deal with them.

He sighed, as he sat down on the bench in the locker room. Only practice to go through and then he could go home and get ready for tonight.

He didn't notice James sitting down beside him. "Hey dude," he said giving Dave a slap on the back. "What's been going on with you today? You seem awfully happy for someone whose truck broke down, making him late for school, which makes me wonder if in fact something else was going on altogether. Man, the waves you're giving off today must mean she is only special lady" James said with a smirk.

Dave let out a little laugh, "Yeah,… a very special person." Dave almost said 'he is', in fact it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't, even though he more and more had the feeling that James would actually be ok with it if he knew.

They had become friends over the last couple of months, being on the same teams and not once had James uttered anything outright homophobic and generally refused to join in anything that could be classified as bullying.

Dave was more than happy to befriend him, initially only because despite his refusal to be the big bad guy, his standing in the school hierarchy was pretty high but as he got to know him he realised that the guy was actually really kind of cool and fun to hang with and the added bonus of not being exposed to constant tirades of slurs was a welcome relief after the years he had spent in McKinleys' locker rooms.

James just quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "Suppose I won't get any more out of you than that" he huffed. "You're always so hush hush about these things. You know there are at least three cheerleaders who got the hots for you, don't you?"

"Well, let's just say cheerleaders are not my type," Dave said hoping they could get off this conversation soon.

"Yeah, I gathered that. So either you are hopelessly in love with someone else or you must like the mousy quiet ones. How about Lucy from Calculus? She always sneaks glances your way?" James tried suggesting helpfully.

"But the way you are acting today I can only assume it's the former. Just promise me I'm going to get to meet her when you become 'official'" James laughed giving Dave another pat on the back.

"Yeah, you just might one day." Dave replied, wistfully thinking that that could ever really be a possibility. "Can we stop talking about this now?" He added quickly.

"Yeah, ok!" James replied, not pushing the conversation any more.

He stood up and gestured for Dave to do the same "Come on, we still need to get our gear on and practice starts in five, everyone else is already out there, I don't much fancy coach throwing a fit at us for being late again."

Dave laughed in agreement and got up to get changed.

Two hours later he was back in the locker room. His body was hurting all over. He found it hard to focus during practice and as a result was slammed into more than usual. James sending bemused glances his way, when somebody bodylammed him again and as he missed easy goal shots on more than one occasion. But he was to happy to care.

He didn't bother hanging around to wait for the guys to finish their showers so he could get in after, as is his normal routine. Instead he got changed and headed home as fast as he could. he had about 2 hours to get ready before Kurt would come and pick him up.

And that sounded so nice, Kurt would come and pick him up. He smiled virtually all the way home.

* * *

><p>Aaand can you guess what's coming up in the next chapter? LOL<p>

Also, in this story Dave has rejoined the hockey team as well as the football team. I always liked the idea of hockey player Dave.


	4. Chapter 4 Not a Date!

**A/N:** First, thanks for all the new story alerts, I can't believe I am still getting so many new ones :)

Here it is the next chapter for you. I am actually a bit nervous about posting this. This is quite an important chapter and I really hope I managed to capture the underlying tone of what is going on.  
>Also, this chapter is looooong, but I really didn't want to break it up, so I hope you all manage to stay with it till the end!<p>

All mistakes are mine and mine alone, and if anyone fancies to be my beta in order to avoid little 'forest creature' like incidents like in the last chapter (read Spooky Bibi's review if you wonder what on earth I am on about) then please let me know!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Not a Date!<p>

Kurt was standing in his room looking himself over in the mirror. He nodded in approval. He looked good. Despite tonight not being a date, he wanted to look his best. In fact he had chosen his whole Valentine's Day outfit weeks ago and he would be damned if he wasn't going to wear it.

His outfit consisted of black sinfully tight pants, a pink dress shirt over which he wore a velvet black vest. He accessorised this with a heart shaped brooch and he would be putting on some black boots. His hair was slightly gelled and spiked up.

Kurt walked down the stairs, hoping to make it out the door without bumping into Finn, who no doubt would have heard about the blow up between him and Blaine earlier today and who he had managed to avoid so far, probably due to the fact that was too occupied with his own valentine's date with Rachel.

His dad was in the living room, smiling at him when he walked into the room.

"I'll be off dad. Is the extended curfew of midnight still in place?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Yeah, kiddo, you just go and enjoy yourself. Me and Carol should be back by then so no trying to stay out longer in the hope we won't be home, understood?"

"Yes, dad" Kurt smiled, turning to leave the room.

"Oh, and say hi to Blaine from us, I would have thought he would collect you tonight?"

Kurt winced at the mention of that name. Luckily he had his back to his dad so he didn't notice.

"Yes, dad, I will" he replied almost too airily. He just wasn't up to telling his dad today of all days about what had happened. It could wait till tomorrow. He knew that technically he could get into a lot of trouble over going out with someone else without telling his dad, and Dave in particular.

His dad still didn't know about their new found friendship, Kurt had just never quite found the right time to mention it, but tonight Kurt didn't care, he wanted to enjoy himself and worry about any consequences tomorrow.

Kurt put on his boots, grabbed his black coat, keys and wallet and with a final goodbye left and got in the car, destination the Karofsky residence.

###

Dave was in his room, freshly showered and cleanly shaven, looking at the mess of clothes on his bed. He was starting to panic. He didn't really have many clothes that would be suitable for this sort of occasion to start with, but the few he had he didn't know what to do with.

He could only assume that Kurt would be all prim and proper, dressed up to the nines, that was just one of those things about Kurt, which he had come to like but when it came to deciding outfits for himself he was way out of his comfort zone.

In the end he decided to go with the safe option of his best Sunday suit, a plain black one, with a white dress shirt and a black tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. Not half bad, he thought to himself.

He was checking the time on his phone. Kurt should be here any minute. He told his parents earlier about going out for the night and after the usual questions of who is she, and his assurances that this is NOT a valentine's date but just dinner with a friend whose other plans had fallen apart, they thankfully left him to it and if he chose not to notice the raised eyebrows and questioning looks who could blame him.

Now, his sister was a different story. She was one annoying 13 year old, or maybe they were all like that, he had no idea, but she kept on busting into his room, desperately trying to get some information out of him. In the end he had to resort to lock the door just so he could get dressed in peace and quiet.

He was about to go downstairs, when he heard the doorbell ring. Oh, this must be Kurt, bang on time!

"I'll get it" he shouted as he quickly made his way down the stairs.

"Not if I get there first" yelled Nancy, who was at the door so fast, that Dave had a feeling she must have been waiting at the door.

She opened the door and her jaw dropped immediately. "Well, HELLO! And you would be?"

"Hi, I'm Kurt, and you must be Nancy, nice to finally meet you." Kurt said with a smile, stretching out his hand.

Nancy took Kurt's hand and shook it, smiling like a goof.

Dave had finally made it to the door. "Nancy, do you mind?" He huffed out. "Hi Kurt" he said, his eyes growing wide as he took in the gorgeousness that was Kurt Hummel. He looked absolutely amazing and Dave was so screwed. 'Not a date', he had to remind himself.

He knew he should probably compliment Kurt on his outfit but no words came out.

Kurt smiled. "Well, hi to you too, and if I may say so you look very nice".

No, Dave, you are not going to blush, not with you sister watching you like a hawk.

"Thanks," he got out, "same to you, I mean…, you look nice"

"Ahem!" Nancy cleared her throat which made both the boys take their eyes off each other and look at her.

"And this is who you're going out with tonight?" she said with a mischievous smile.

"No, Nancy, well, yes…, I mean, we're going out tonight but not in the way you think." Dave almost stumbled over his words.

Dave's mum had appeared from the living room. "Nancy, leave the boys alone." She smiled at Kurt warmly.

Of course, Nancy pretended not to hear. "Oh, and what _would_ I be thinking?" she teased. "I mean it's only Valentine's Day and aren't you supposed to go out with someone you really like, like on a _date_?" Dave knew she was pulling his leg on purpose now. Before he could tell her off, Kurt chimed in.

"Well, here is the situation Nancy, I was going to go out with someone tonight but let's just say something happened and that is no longer possible, so Dave has kindly agreed to take his place…" Kurt's eyes widened slightly, Did that come out like he feared it did? He was definitely NOT helping the situation. Maybe he should just shut up!

"NANCY!" Dave's mum yelled. "Living room now!" Reluctantly she moved away from the door and made her way to the living room, but not without giving the boys a final look and smirking at Dave.

Dave's mum acted like nothing had happened. "So, you must be Kurt?" she said holding out her hand which Kurt shook and nodded in agreement. "Dave's been telling us a lot about you and that you have been helping him with stuff. I just want to say thank you especially after everything you guys have been through."

"Muuum" Dave said, his face getting a slight tint of red in it.

"Oh, thank you Mrs Karofsky. Yes, we definitely had things to work through but I count Dave as one of my closest friends now" Kurt replied and Dave's mum gave him a warm nod in return.

"Ok, I think we really have to go now, mum." Dave said in exasperation. He didn't want this conversation to continue before it really might veer into an area he was not comfortable talking about.

He quickly put on his shoes and coat, and grabbing his wallet, keys and phone he literally dragged Kurt out towards his car. "Bye mum. I'll be back by 12 as agreed"

###

Kurt pulled up into Breadstix carpark not 15 minutes later. They hardly talked during the drive. It was as though there were things hanging between them, from the conversation with Nancy and Dave's mum that both weren't quite sure how to address. So it was easier to turn on the radio and let the music do the talking.

They entered the restaurant and Dave's eyes widened as he took in the atmosphere. The light was dimmed, there were heart shaped decorations almost everywhere, and each table had candles placed on them. Kurt noticed Dave's uncomfortable expression and smiled at him with a shrug, "well, it is Valentine's Day after all. But let that not spoil our mood."

Dave smiled a nervous smile in return.

They were showed to their table, which was slightly more secluded that both of them should be comfortable with. There was a single pink candle placed in the middle and an array of flowers surrounding it and heart shaped confetti sprinkled all over the table.

"Your waitress will be with you in a minute" the man said and left.

Both of them sat down, avoiding looking at each other directly. Kurt had gone to check over his outfit, not that there was anything wrong with it and Dave stared at the candle in the middle of their table.' Not a date', was going round and round in his head, despite the actual atmosphere of their surroundings trying to convince him otherwise.

To both their relief their waitress arrived with their menus.

"Hi, I'm Mandy, your waitress for the evening", she said smiling and handing them both a menu. "Can I get you guys some drinks already?"

"Mhh, yeah I think I'll have a co…no, I mean a diet coke please" Dave said. Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him but then looked up and smiled at the waitress, "Make that two please."

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks", Mandy said, leaving them.

Kurt went back to look at Dave with a curious expression. "What?" Dave said nervously. Had he done something wrong?

"Er.., nothing really, I am just surprised I suppose, I didn't have you down as the diet coke type of person. I always assumed all the jocks would be into their sugary drinks, but then I suppose I only really have Finn's habits to go by." Kurt rambled, clearly feeling a bit embarrassed now.

Dave swallowed, trying to think of something to say. "Yeah… I suppose…., I'm just trying to watch my weight a bit", he eventually said looking just as embarrassed.

"Oh…, ok. I mean, it's always good to look after your health, and I should know with my dad and all, but I don't think you need to watch your weight, you know," Kurt was looking at his hands now, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with the way you look, in fact, I bet there would be a tons of guys queuing up wanting to date someone like you." And now Kurt was positively flushing and wished he had kept his mouth shut.

Dave couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this the same guy who just but a year ago had called him chubby and sweaty? He didn't really know how to reply to that, a part of him was dancing on the inside, after all Kurt had sort of paid him a compliment.

He decided to go for a bashful kicking of one of Kurt's legs with his foot and a "shut up" while trying to hide a smirk.

"Oi!" Kurt said in mock outrage, while kicking Dave back. "Just saying it as it is".

Dave had hid his face behind the menu at this stage but he was not the type to back down so his foot went straight for another nudge against Kurt's leg, which resulted in Kurt replying in kind with another slightly more forceful kick, while hiding his face behind the menu as well, so as to hide the smile that was creeping across his face.

They kept this up for a few more "rounds" before a particular unluckily placed kick against Dave's shin sent his hand flying down to caress his leg and a "ow, that one hurt. What on earth are your shoes made off?" They both looked up from behind their menus and couldn't help but start laughing.

"Well, Dave, let me refresh your memory if I may. In case you forgot, I used to be the kicker on the football team, albeit a rather short-lived career but you see, when it comes to kicking I am rather skilled, so I'm afraid you didn't stand a chance from the very beginning."

Dave couldn't help but let a deep laugh escape him, the one of a kind that shook his whole upper body. "..., I guess I forgot about that."

They were still laughing when Mandy returned with their drinks.

"If I may say so, you two are so cute together. It's nice to see a couple just enjoying themselves", Mandy commented smiling at them.

Dave's face as he let the comment sink in was priceless Kurt thought. He opened at closed his mouth but nothing came out.

"Oh no, we're just friends" Kurt chipped in smiling at Mandy.

"Oh, ok, sorry" she said a bit embarrassed. "It's just..."

"Oh, don't apologise" Kurt said smiling. "Give us a few more minutes to order"

"OK", she said and quickly left.

Kurt stared at Dave and smiled, beaming like a child on Christmas morning. Dave was still dumbfounded and staring back at Kurt, willing his mouth to work. Eventually Dave found his voice again. "What?" he asked eyebrow raised.

"You do realise that someone just thought you are gay and are here on a date with a boy...AND... the ground hasn't opened and swallowed you up, the world is still turning."

Dave thought for a moment then the biggest brightest smile came across his face. "Yeah, guess you're right" He let out a breath he had been holding. This didn't feel so bad, Dave thought to himself.

Kurt was tempted to take Dave's hand but thought better of it. "Dave, I am so proud of you. Just think how far you have come this last year." Kurt beamed at him.

Dave smiled back and nodded, thinking over what Kurt had just said. "You know, you're right. Wow…, maybe one day soon I will be ready for the next step, you know."

"What? You mean like coming out?" Kurt said in an excited whisper, he hadn't forgotten they were in fact in a public place.

"Yeah, maybe. You know I always thought I wait at least until college, but I don't know anymore. It feels good to be able to be myself. No promises made though," he said looking straight at Kurt.

"None expected" Kurt replied, understanding that the sheer fact that Dave was contemplating this was such a huge step and he didn't want to push it. He was more convinced now than ever that Dave would come out when he felt the time was right.

"Ok, I am getting rather hungry now. I think I will indulge today and go for the burger and chips," Kurt said brightly.

Now it was Dave's turn to look at Kurt with a surprised expression. "I didn't have you down as the burger and chips kind of guy" he smiled.

"Well, normally I am not but you know, tonight I just don't care, I am going to go with what I fancy. I might pop a button or two of these tight trousers but that's a risk I am willing to take."

"What?" Dave said face reddening at the mention of Kurt's buttons, his thoughts going to where he didn't want them to go.

"I mean, yeah…a risk worth taking. In fact I think I will join you, not with the button popping that is…" SHUT UP Dave, he was telling himself before he would embarrass himself anymore, "but with the burger and chips."

Kurt just laughed, smiling at Dave, which in return made Dave relax again and laugh as well.

Mandy returned a few minutes later and they both placed their orders.

Dave took a sip of his coke as did Kurt. Both of them having a semi permanent smile plastered onto their face. The nervousness from earlier seemed to be totally forgotten.

"So, tell me, isn't regionals coming up soon? You guys know what you're going to sing already?" Dave enquired.

Kurt looked at him surprised. "Wow, you remembered the date of regionals. I am impressed."

"Well, yeah, of course I wouldn't forget. In fact I was thinking of maybe making an appearance and cheer you on."

Kurt almost jumped up of his seat in excitement. "Wow, yeah… that would be awesome Dave."

Dave grinned at Kurt's reaction. "So I guess you wouldn't mind me turning up then?"

"No! It would be great. I just never thought you would have any interest in that sort of thing."

"Well, I might have a surprise or two up my sleeve" he teased Kurt.

"Oh, that sounds cryptic; I guess I will have my work cut out finding out what they are!"

They went back to smiling at one another as Mandy arrived with their food and they both went straight on to devouring it.

####

"Hi?"

"Hi Blaine, it's Sebastian. I just wanted to check on you and see if you're ok. Did things go ok at school? Did you try to speak with Kurt?" Sebastian enquired sounding concerned.

"No." Blaine huffed out. "In fact it was the opposite of ok. He didn't want to talk to me at all. He yelled at me in the hallway. Gosh Sebastian it was so embarrassing and the way he looked at me with nothing but disgust" Blaine was almost sobbing.

"Hey, Blaine. Take a breath. I told you it would be too early to talk to Kurt. He will need time to process what had happened. Of course he would feel hurt right now. I told you, when the time is right I will go and apologise to him as well. I am still so sorry about what happened. I should have not overstepped the boundaries."

"Thanks Sebastian, but I just don't know anymore. I really care for him and things are just so messed up, and then on top of that he called on his new 'best pal' Karofsky, the guy who actually drove him away from McKinley to go and pick him up. I mean, what am I supposed to think?"

Interesting, Sebastian thought to himself. That is definitely a piece of information worth filing away for later.

"Aw, come on. I know it hurts right now, and I actually think sitting home alone sobbing into your pillow is probably the worst thing you could do at the moment." Sebastian gave his speech a pregnant little pause before continuing.

"In fact, you know what? Me and some of the guys who aren't out on a date are having a little get-together in half an hour. It's just hanging, having some food and singing some songs. How about you tag along? I'm sure it would do you some good meeting some of the guys. I know they all miss you."

"I don't know, Sebastian," Blaine said thinking it over, "I really don't want to bring the mood down by being all miserable"

"Ah, come on, I know they really want to see you and it would get you out of your funk for a bit."

"Alright," Blaine agreed hesitantly. "I suppose singing a few songs is always a good idea to brighten the mood. I'll ask my parents and if they say it's ok I'll be there in 30."

"Great. Can't wait" Sebastian said before hanging up the phone. He smirked to himself. Yes, 'Operation Blaine' was still very much a go, he might have to take a detour or two after what had happened this morning but nothing beyond his capabilities.

###

Dave and Kurt had finished their main course and were currently hunched over the desert menu.

"I don't think I will be able to fit in anymore" Kurt said patting his stomach. His trousers were starting to feel uncomfortably tight.

"Aw, come on." Dave said with a pleading voice. "I really want some of that cheesecake but I don't want to feel like a pig."

"Ok, I tell you what. How about we share a cheesecake?" Kurt suggested helpfully, planning on only having a bite or two but that way Dave wouldn't have to feel so embarrassed about ordering it.

"That sounds like a plan" Dave grinned.

Kurt waved his hand signalling for Mandy that they were ready to order.

The evening had gone extremely well. To both their surprise they hadn't actually run out of things to talk about. Kurt was even trying to take an interest in football and hockey. It was the sheer fact that Dave was so cute when he talked about it with such passion, which compared well to Kurt's own passion with music, that had kept his interest in listening to Dave.

At one point Kurt thought he had agreed to come and watch Dave's hockey match against McKinley which was scheduled for next week.

Mandy arrived with their desert and two forks, smiling brightly at them like she had all evening.

"You first" Dave said pointing to the cheesecake.

"OK" Kurt said smiling, letting his fork sink into the cheesecake and placing a forkful in his mouth. "Mhhhh, that's really good, go on try some".

Dave didn't need to be asked twice. The way Kurt's face twisted into some sinful display of enjoyment was convincing enough. He took a forkful of the cheesecake and placed it into his mouth. He hummed in delight. "Definitely worth it" he smirked.

They shared the cake out almost equally, Kurt eating a lot more than he actually had planned on.

They both leaned back into their seats, smiling contentedly at one another.

The restaurant around them was slowly emptying but neither of them wanted this evening to end.

Eventually they got the subtle hints Mandy and the other staff were giving out, and asked for the bill.

"My treat" Kurt said getting out his wallet.

"Oh, no!" Dave insisted, getting out his wallet. "Please, I'll pay".

Kurt was torn. He was touched by the gesture of Dave wanting to pay for dinner but he had invited him along so felt like it should be him who should pick up the bill.

"Please Dave, I asked you to come along, so by right it should be me who pays". He looked at Dave with his big blue eyes, smiling.

Dave really wanted to pay for dinner but melted quickly at the way Kurt was looking at him. He really didn't have any good reasons left as to why he wanted to pay other than that he would have loved to buy Kurt dinner.

"Ok then" he finally agreed. "But I expect the next time we do this it will be my treat."

Kurt just beamed at that. "I wouldn't expect anything less." Dave wanted to do this again and Kurt was more than happy to do this again.

They drove to Dave's place mainly in silence again apart from the odd mention of the food and the atmosphere of the restaurant but this time it was a more comfortable wistful silence, both of them smiling to themselves.

Kurt pulled up outside Dave's house and turned off the car. He turned to face Dave.

"Thank you so much Dave" he said. "I really had a great time." He leaned over and placed a little peck on Dave's cheek.

The simple gesture caught Dave completely by surprise. He could feel his face heating up at the simple touch.

He smiled back at Kurt. "Anytime!" he said. "And I really had a great time too."

They both were slightly flushed now and smirking and not quite knowing what to do or say next.

Dave was trying to get his body to move but it didn't comply.' Not a date', flashed through his mind again but he didn't care anymore. He had had the time of his life and he made Kurt smile and forget about the shitty day he had and that made him happy.

Only when the situation actually began to feel slightly eerie for lack of coherent things to say and amount of smiling going on, did Dave finally open the door. "Well… I think… I should better get out or we will both get into trouble for being home late." Dave said as he got out.

"Yeah, suppose so" Kurt replied not really wanting Dave to leave. He was happy right here right now and he didn't really want this to end but Dave was right.

"Drive home safe. I'll call you tomorrow and if you need to talk about anything in the meantime just call me, promise?"

"Yes, I will" Kurt smiled. "Sleep well", and with that Kurt started the car and drove off towards home.

###

Dave opened the door and went inside quietly. He needn't have bothered as he was met with the sight of both his parents peeking out of the living room door, smiling.

"Hi David, you look like you had a good time," his mum smiled.

"Yeah, I did." He said honestly, no point denying it when he probably was radiating like a 60 watt light bulb.

"I am so glad for you. Definitely better than staying home alone."

His mum looked at him eagerly, as though she was expecting him to say something.

"Yeah, I mean, it was cool hanging out you know", Dave was mumbling, and trying to edge his way closer to the stairs.

"Good…" his mum replied. Both his mum and dad were looking at him expectantly. What on earth was going on?

"You know… I mean if there is something you want to talk to us about, you know we're always here to listen", his mum said smiling warmly at him.

Dave thought his eyes must have popped out at that point. He was not ready to have that conversation yet, especially as there really was nothing going on with him and Kurt, well definitely on Kurt's part, as he reminded himself, 'only friends'. So where's the point telling them now?

"Yeah, I know; if there is something to talk about I promise I'll let you know. I am actually really tired now. I think I'll be heading to bed. It's school tomorrow after all." Dave said.

"Of course! Just remember we're here for you. Sleep well" Both his parents smiled at him and then retreated back to the living room.

###

Kurt pulled up outside his house. His dad's car was already in the drive. Kurt sighed a sigh of relief at the fact that he still had 10 minutes until the end of his curfew.

He opened the door and walked in being met by his dad.

"Hi kiddo, you look like you had a great time."

"Yeah, dad, I really did" Kurt said beaming. In fact he had one of the best evenings of his life and he knew his smile gave him away.

"Good to hear. So how's Blaine?" his dad enquired.

"Mhhh… Yeah, Blaine's fine." Kurt had to think on his feet, and not give away the fact that Blaine was the last person he wanted to talk about at the moment.

"Good, good" his dad said, the expression on his face suddenly unreadable.

"Funny thing is… Blaine called earlier, asking to talk to you…" his dad was looking directly at him now.

'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT,' was all Kurt was able to think.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the mega chapter and the little Seblaine interaction in the middle. I am planning on having snippets of their story integrated into the chapters as they both will at one point play a bigger part again. I hope this works.<p>

I am not 100% happy with the last bit of the story but couldn't think of a way of improving on it so I hope it's ok. And sorry for the cliffhanger. Please let me know what you think, reviews are always extremely welcome!


	5. Chapter 5 Aftermath

**A/N:** Thanks for all the lovely reviews and new story alerts!

I am still in shock over the Kurtofsky valentine's day scene (I honestly had tears in my eyes and I am not rewatching it at every opportunity, honestly... LOL), so I needed to distract myself, and what better to do than write another chapter.

I hope you enjoy it, it has a lot of Papa Hummel in it, I really love this character and hope I managed to capture him ok.

Any misstakes are still all mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 Aftermath<p>

Kurt stared at his dad, swallowing hard and not really knowing what to say. The way his dad looked at him had knocked all the air out of him.

"Well, Kurt?" his dad said sounding as disappointed as his face looks. "Since when do you feel it is necessary to lie to me? I thought one thing we always had was being honest with each other."

His dad's words pierced his heart. It was almost worse than if his dad would have just yelled at him but this? He was of course right. Kurt could kick himself now.

"Dad" Kurt said with a choked voice, "I am so sorry… I really didn't mean to lie to you."

Count on Finn to choose that moment to burst in through the front door with a happy "I'm here and I've got two minutes to spare." Both Kurt and his dad turned around to look at him slightly confused.

Finn might not be the brightest tool in the shed but he realised something was up straight away. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife and Kurt was looking at him, silently pleading for help. What on earth did he walk into?

"Er… everything ok?" he enquired.

"Yes, Finn, just me at Kurt need to have a little talk. So if you wouldn't mind leaving us to it. Oh, and well done for making your curfew!" Burt said trying to give him a tired smile.

Finn looked nervously between the two but knew better than to interrupt whatever it was they needed to talk about, even though he had a slight inkling what it might involve. He would just have to grill Kurt about it later.

"Ok… I'll be going upstairs then", he said giving Kurt a last concerned look.

Burt motioned for Kurt to follow him into the living room and he did so obediently sitting down on the edge of the sofa, facing his dad who sat down on the chair opposite him.

Kurt was looking around nervously. Why oh why didn't he just tell his dad what happened and who he was going out with? That would have been infinitely easier to deal with than the look his dad was giving him at the moment and not doubt the consequences for his transgression.

Burt sighed looking at Kurt. "Would you mind telling me what on earth is going on with you? I always thought we had a good relationship and you could tell me things, you know. Why do you suddenly feel you have to hide things from me?"

Kurt's eyes were already getting moist. "Dad… I just… I really don't know where to start. I just wanted to have a nice evening and not wanting to deal with all the shit that has happened today and…"

"Kurt, language!" his dad reprimanded him. "And what do you mean things that have happened today? Kurt…" his dad's voice sounded stern but concerned now. "What happened?"

Kurt had to positively fight back the tears now, he really didn't want to spend the rest of the evening trying to recount the happenings of today but he was trapped. He found it hard to believe that mere minutes ago he felt so happy and at ease, the feeling had vanished and been replaced by dread.

"It was…" his voice was breaking "Dad, I saw Blaine with this other guy… kissing and it hurt so much" a tear made its way down his cheek.

His dad immediately moved over to the couch and put his arms around Kurt.

"Oh, kiddo, I am so sorry to hear that." He hugged Kurt and Kurt let his tears fall.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kurt continued. "Dad, I am so sorry I didn't tell you. I just really didn't want to have to deal with this today. It's Valentine's Day, and you know how much I have been looking forward to this."

"I understand, Kurt." His dad replied. "But the fact still remains that you lied to me and while I can sympathize as to why, I am not happy about the fact that you went out while giving us the impression that you were out on your date with Blaine. Who exactly did you go out with?" his dad suddenly asked eyebrow raised.

'Cornered', Kurt thought. His mind was racing. Would it be any good telling another lie or should he just face the music and deal with all the consequences in one go? He didn't know what to do. He still felt like outing Dave if he would tell his dad, as he no doubt would ask questions but he didn't want to continue lying.

His dad noticed his hesitation and looked at him curiously. "Don't tell me you took someone else out on a date, because that would just not be fair, you shouldn't just use anyone as a rebound…"

"NO!" Kurt almost shouted to his dad's dismay. "No, it was not a date. He is just a friend who knew what had happened today and didn't have a date either so we agreed to hang out as friends." Kurt looked at his dad.

"Mhhhhh!" hid dad said thoughtfully. "And would this person have a name?"

Kurt was never so glad that Dave had such a popular name as in that moment. "Yes, his name is David".

His dad looked at him curiously. "Gosh Kurt, this is like pulling teeth! How do you know him, does he go to your school, is he gay as well? Why all the secrecy?"

Kurt swallowed hard. Ok, the truth it is then. "I know him from school dad. He used to go to my school but he transferred at the beginning of the year, and yes, he is gay BUT dad, he is not out yet, and you know that I take the issue of outing very seriously," he looked at his dad pleadingly, hoping this would be a good enough explanation.

His dad nodded at his last words. "Yes Kurt, I know how you feel about that and I think it's great you're being a friend to someone who is going through this at the moment but that doesn't excuse your behaviour in not telling me what really was going on."

Kurt just nodded in reply, internally breathing a sigh of relief that his dad hadn't made the connection even though he knew he had to tell him who this David was sooner or later.

"You know you're still underage and as such it is my responsibility to make sure you're safe, as much as I know that I will need to let you go. I am mostly disappointed in the way you handled yourself today, while I totally understand how much it must hurt. I really wished you would have come to me straight away."

Kurt had tears in his eyes again and just nodded.

Burt pulled him into a big hug. "Sorry, kiddo but there will have to be a consequence. You will be grounded for the next week. That means anything other than school will be out of bounds and I expect you to help me out in the shop over the weekend."

Kurt nodded again, sighing, this would not be so bad; he could hardly see himself wanting to go out anyway. Then he remembered the hockey match he had agreed to attend and how happy Dave looked when Kurt said he would attend. He tried to remember the date and prayed it would be after next Tuesday; otherwise he would have to find a way to get his dad to let him go. He really didn't want to miss it. This meant so much to Dave.

"Ok dad" he sniffled letting himself sink into the hug.

After a few moments Burt let go and patted Kurt on the back. "Come on kiddo, I think you need to try and get some sleep, after all it's school tomorrow."

Still sniffling Kurt got up and went to his room. He didn't really feel like going through his normal evening skin care routine, and the shower could wait till the morning. His bones were suddenly feeling very heavy and he just wanted to snuggle up in bed and go to sleep.

After he had done his emergency routine and changed into his pj's, he slipped into his bed. Out of habit he had the phone in his hand and turned it on to check his messages. Five missed calls and two messages from Blaine, which he deleted straight away. Two texts from Mercedes telling him she had heard what happened in the hallway and asking him if he was ok and reminding him about their 'talk' they were going to have tomorrow and two from Rachel wanting to know what on earth had happened.

He groaned. By the sound of it tomorrow wouldn't be any better than today. Maybe he should just shoo all his friends into the girls' bathroom and give them the speech, that way he would at least only have to do it once.

He was just about to put the phone down on his nightstand when he heard the ping for another text.

'Who now?' he thought indignantly, his face changing instantly when he saw the identity of the texter. 1 new text message from DK.

He quickly opened it.

- Hey, just wanted to say I had a really great time tonight and I hope you're ok. Don't forget to give me a shout if you need to talk! Sleep well :) -

Kurt couldn't stop the smile that came across his face. 'What was this rollercoaster of emotions?' he wondered to himself. How did Dave manage to make him smile with just a simple text message when he felt like shit just a second ago?

Before even giving too much thought about the actual time he hit the dial button. Dave picked up after the second ring.

"Hi Kurt? Everything ok" he said sounding slightly concerned. He assumed Kurt would only call him at this time if there was something wrong.

"Hi!" Kurt said in a hoarse voice, before he took a deep breath. "Well, I just got your text and thought I say hi!"

"Kurt?" Dave asked again. He thought he could hear some tension in Kurt's voice.

"Yes. I am ok now. It's just my dad found out about me not going out with Blaine and he saat me down and I had to tell him about the break-up. Can you believe it? After everything that happened today, he actually called my house number trying to talk to me. I mean, was I not being clear enough?" Kurt sighed.

"Well," Dave thought for a minute before continuing. "I suppose in the end you will have to sit down with him and spell it out, if he doesn't get it himself how much he hurt you."

Kurt just huffed at that.

"I mean, you don't have to do it straight away but probably should soon. Especially if you want to avoid having him chase you down at every opportunity"

"Yeah, I know." Kurt sighed. "It's just I really don't want to do this. I don't think I could even be in the same room with him at the moment." Kurt let out a little laugh. " I guess I will find that out tomorrow, won't I?"

"Well… have you given any thought to how you gonna tackle tomorrow?" Dave enquired.

"No, not really, to be honest, I didn't plan anything beyond having a good time with you tonight." Kurt said chuckling slightly.

"I take that as a compliment if that's ok" Dave replied not being able to hide the smirk in his voice.

"Yes, please do. Really I don't know what I would have done today without you…"

They both went quiet, not knowing what to say next, it suddenly felt too much like flirting to continue with the current conversation. Dave was deep in thought about how Kurt did not need this right now, and Kurt was just astounded at how easy these things seem to pass his lips when it came to talking with Dave and it suddenly scared him a bit.

Never one for long silences Kurt was the first to break. "But for what it's worth, I think you're right. I will have to face him soon but just not tomorrow, it's all too raw and I think I would just end up shouting at him again" Kurt sighed again.

Dave thought this over for a minute. "You know what Kurt, I don't know if it would help but if you like wanted to meet for coffee before school and talk about your plans for the day, I mean you know… we could do that."

Kurt just jumped at those words. "Yes, I mean that would be great" he said a little too enthusiastically. He cleared his throat.

"I mean it would be nice to get your input in how to handle tomorrow" he quickly added. He then remembered that he was in fact grounded from any activities outside school.

"Oh" Kurt said, sounding sad all of a sudden.

"Oh no… if you don't want to that's cool, I mean you can always call me if you need any input" Dave replied quickly as he noticed the change in Kurt's voice.

"No, no Dave, it's not that I don't want to, the opposite in fact, it's just I am grounded" Kurt said hastily.

"Oh…. Well…"

"You know what, I'll meet you tomorrow for a coffee" Kurt suddenly burst out.

"But Kurt, I don't want you to get into any more trouble."

"Yes, I know, but I really want to see you… err, I mean I really would like to talk to someone about tomorrow and … I'm sure leaving for school a bit earlier than normal should be ok. I will tell my dad I will pick up some coffee. So technically I would not be lying, would I" Kurt said.

"Kurt" Dave said, "as much as I want to see you, you know you're treading on thin ice don't you?"

"Yes I do…, oh god Dave, I really just need to see a friendly face before school tomorrow." Kurt sighed.

"Ok, in that case I'll see you tomorrow." Dave agreed, happy that Kurt couldn't see his blush over the phone. Kurt wanted, no even needed to see him and wow that was more than he had ever really hoped for. Even _if_ it was just as friends.

"Great, I see you tomorrow" Kurt said sounding happy again.

"Try and get some sleep Kurt"

"I will…"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight to you too…"

They both stayed on the line, neither of them wanting to be the first one to hang up.

"Kurt?..."

"Yeah?"

"I think one of us should hang up now unless we are planning on staying on the line and see who will fall asleep first."

Kurt chuckled. "Don't tempt me. I like a challenge and I could totally stay awake longer than you."

"Yes you might, but just think what your complexion would look like in the morning" Dave replied chuckling.

"Touché. You know me too well already I think." Kurt laughed out. "Well if there ever was a convincing argument than this would be it. So goodnight David"

"Night Kurt." And they finally disconnected the call.

Kurt switched off the light and finally settled himself into his bed pulling the blanket up right up to his nose.

He smiled to himself. He knew tomorrow would be a tough day but he hadn't been lying when he told Dave that he was looking forward to seeing him. So for now that was what he decided to focus on, and somehow the rest of the day didn't seem quite so daunting and would somehow take care of itself.

* * *

><p>As always I absolutely LOVE reviews (hint..)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 What's going on?

**A/N** Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and hello to any new readers!

I really needed to distract myself from thinking too much about next week's episode, so here is the result: a new chapter!

I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I had fun writing it!

Any mistakes are mine, as I have no beta to correct me and even autocorrect doesn't seem to pick up everything.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 What's going on?<p>

Dave sat at the table in the Lima Bean, tapping his fingers nervously against his leg. He was early and he couldn't wait to see Kurt again. In fact from the moment he had woken up the nerves had been building up, and he knew what that meant. He was royally screwed. No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise.

He had to face the reality that he was in fact head over heels for Kurt, and despite now being the completely wrong time to act on it, he also never felt more hopeful that maybe one day there could be something more. For the first time there seemed to be a silver lining on the horizon, after all Kurt was single now and maybe when Kurt had healed from his current break-up, he could tell him about how he feels but for now Kurt needed a friend and Dave was an expert in hiding his emotions, so he would just have to pretend for a while longer.

The smile that came across his face when he spotted Kurt reminded him though that this pretending business would be hard work. Somehow his body was working against him and constantly tried to betray him.

Kurt walked up to the table, he felt and looked tired. He didn't really get much sleep last night. Too many thoughts and emotions had been racing through his mind. He was sure his face would show his tiredness but seeing Dave sitting there waiting for him and the way he smiled at him, Kurt couldn't help but smile in return.

Dave noticed straight away how tired Kurt looked and felt a pang in his chest. He really wished he could just make it all go away. He didn't really think but as Kurt closed in on the table he got up and pulled Kurt into a hug. He was almost surprised when Kurt put his arms around Dave and hugged him back.

They pulled away a few seconds later. Kurt smiled at Dave "Hi, and thanks, I think I needed that."

"You looked like you might" Dave replied, smiling and gesturing for him to sit down.

"What can I get you?" Dave asked.

"Oh, thanks. I have a soja vanilla latte, please" Kurt said. "but you don't have to…"

"No, I don't have to but I want to! Make yourself comfortable I'll be back in a few." Dave said before leaving to join the queue.

Kurt watched Dave leave and felt a flutter in his chest but chose to ignore it. There was too much going round in his head to focus on this as well now.

Kurt had spent a good part of the night coming up with different scenarios of talking to Blaine, they ranged from just punching him (and Kurt knew that he would not do that despite how good it might feel) to sitting down over a coffee and trying to have a civilised break-up conversation.

He sighed, he really didn't know how to approach the subject but the one thing he knew was that he would not want to try and work things out, even if Blaine would suggest it. He had really hurt him but more so, if Kurt was being honest to himself, which he tried to be last night while tossing and turning, they already had started to drift apart, something just hadn't been right in their relationship for some time and while he couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was, maybe that was part of why Blaine ended up doing what he did.

Kurt scolded himself, was he already trying to make excuses for Blaine's behaviour? he wondered.

He didn't notice Dave sitting back down next to him and Dave had to clear his throat to get Kurt's attention.

"A penny for them" he said while he placed Kurt's coffee in front of him.

Kurt let out a nervous laugh. "Oh, just the usual, me slowly going insane. I was even for a second contemplating the idea that it was my fault that Blaine had cheated on me, maybe if…"

"Kurt, no." Dave said immediately. "Look at me, I told you yesterday and I'm telling you again, don't blame yourself. No matter what you think you might or might not have done, you two were in a relationship and it is just wrong to go and do what Blaine did. If he had doubts about the state of your relationship he should have come to you and talk about it." Dave took hold of Kurt's hand across the table and gave it a little squeeze.

Kurt nodded at Dave's words. "Yes, putting it like that, you're right of course. I think it will just take a while to process and of course I will ask myself if there was something I did or didn't do but yes, that's in the past now." He held on to Dave's hand, it felt comforting and he didn't want to let go for as long as Dave was ok holding it.

"Aw… so sweet!" Both Dave and Kurt's gaze shot up at the guy standing at their table, two coffees in hand.

"I see Kurt, you found yourself a nice little bear cub to distract yourself with. I must say, I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Sebastian" Kurt spat out "what on earth are you even doing here?"

"Wait, THAT is Sebastian" Dave asked, and if looks could kill Sebastian would have been quite dead at this point. "You mean Blaine cheated on you with this?" Dave's mouth gaping, he knew the guy, well knowing would be too much, he had seen him around Scandals, he remembered seeing him there with them that night but he didn't put two and two together, he never knew the guy's name. He just knew people had warned him about this guy.

"Well, helloo to you too" Sebastian gave Dave the once over and was definitely liking what he saw. "Well Kurt I wouldn't have thought burly guys were your type after all you WERE with Blaine" he stretched the word 'were' to it's limit "but count me impressed. I am sure Blaine will just lap this bit of information up. I guess this is the infamous Karofsky." Sebastian smirked.

"It's Dave" was all that Kurt was able to huff out, staring daggers at Sebastian.

"Just that Blaine never mentioned that he is kind of hot. Tell you what" he winked at Dave "if things don't work out with Blaine, oh and don't worry Kurt they will, being as I already have him wrapped around my finger, but just in case, I could totally see myself tapping this" gesturing at Dave.

Dave just huffed out "Not gonna happen" while glaring Sebastian down.

"Oh never say never" Sebastian grinned. "I have my ways."

"Still not gonna happen" Dave was getting annoyed now, who did this little posh skunk think he was. "I don't dig manipulative little shits who think it's a great pastime messing up people's life."

"Oh… consider me hurt" Sebastian said still smirking.

Kurt just looked between Dave and Sebastian and he could have kissed Dave right there and then.

"But well, for now I've got my sights set on someone else anyway. I better get back to the car before BLAINE's coffee gets cold, oh I bet he will so love to hear about you and your little boy toy you use to comfort yourself with. Catch you laters" and with that Sebastian swaggered out of the Lima Bean.

"Feel free to keep him! If he really thinks he is better of with you than with Kurt, I think you two are perfect for each other." Dave yelled after him before turning to Kurt who had gone as white as a sheet.

"Shit Kurt, sorry, you really didn't need this today" Dave said pulling Kurt into another hug.

Kurt melted into the hug, relishing how warm and comforting it felt. "No" he sighed, "I didn't need this today but I am glad it happened" Kurt said taking in a deep breath. He detached himself from Dave and looked into his eyes.

"You telling Sebastian off like that confirmed for me that Blaine's behaviour was anything but ok, I mean, we're not even together and you're giving it to the guy just like it is."

Dave shifted in his seat, blushing a bit at Kurt's words, but nodded at Kurt to continue.

"This little encounter has really helped me to get rid of any doubts I still might have had, so yes, Sebastian is a little manipulative shit but we can still choose our own actions and Blaine chose to befriend him to hang around him and to let him get to him."

Kurt smiled up at Dave "Thank you"

Dave smiled back nervously "What for?" he asked.

"For standing up for me like that and for putting Sebastian in his place."

Dave smirked "anytime" and added in his head "anything for you."

Their coffees had almost gone cold and it was time for Dave to leave if he didn't want to be late for school.

"You're sure you're going to be ok today?" he enquired.

"You know what, I think I will be" Kurt smiled as they headed out towards their cars.

"I know you probably can't meet up later but give me a call to let me know how you are!" Dave said before getting into his truck.

"I will" Kurt replied smiling, that weird feeling trying to make itself known in his chest again. He waved as Dave drove off before getting into his navigator and setting off for school.

###

Kurt knew what he had to do now. No more hiding from Blaine. In fact he was actively looking for him. He wanted to get this over with and then move on with his life.

There were still a few minutes before the bell and he had been hanging around Blaine's locker hoping to catch him there. He finally saw him coming around the corner.

Blaine spotted Kurt waiting at his locker and tried giving him a nervous smile. He didn't know what to make of Kurt wanting to talk to him, especially not after what Sebastian had told him earlier in the car.

When he saw the hard determined way Kurt looked at him, his smile vanished from his face. He remembered what Sebastian had said about Kurt consoling himself with Karofsky of all people and he didn't want to believe him but there was a little tug of jealousy rising up inside his chest, although he knew that technically he had no right to feel jealous.

Kurt stared at Blaine as he approached "We need to talk" he said gesturing at Blaine to follow him.

Blaine nodded and followed Kurt who led them to the choir room which was empty at this time of day.

Kurt motioned for Blaine to sit down, which he did and then pulled up a chair and sat down as well.

"Look Blaine" Kurt started but was immediately cut off by Blaine.

"Kurt, please let me apologise. I really am so sorry about what happened yesterday and if I could undo it I would" Blaine pleaded.

"Blaine, listen please" Kurt said already feeling exasperated. "Even if I would accept your apology and I am not sure I am ready to do that just yet, there is just no way the two of us would work out, not after what happened, and I don't just mean the kiss" he looked earnestly at Blaine who looked at him like a kicked puppy.

"Kurt, please, you can't mean that, I know I made a mistake but…"

"No Blaine, no but…, even you must admit that there was something off between us before, this was sort of just the last straw that broke our back. I am actually really disappointed that you ever even started a friendship with Sebastian, knowing full well that he wanted into your pants and"

Blaine opened his mouth "and in what way is that different than you starting to hang out with Karofsky?" Blaine cut in, sounding a lot more aggressive than he intended to.

Kurt just looked at Blaine stupefied before finding his voice again. "Really Blaine, REALLY?" his voice came out in a high pitch. "And in exactly what way would my friendship with DAVE compare to your friendship with Sebastian, bearing in mind Sebastian made it quite clear from the start that all he wanted to do was get into your pants" he glared at Blaine now.

"Kurt really? Did you never actually wonder why Karofsky kissed you back then? Are you really that naïve? Furthermore, I noticed the way he looked at you back at Scandals, I am not blind, I just ignored it because I thought there was no way you would ever want to have anything to do with him, only to then find out that you two suddenly seem to become bests of pals."

Kurt threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "I just cannot believe what I am hearing. You know what? Since after me and DAVE (Kurt enunciated Dave's name again) worked things out, he has been nothing but a good friend to me. It was him in fact who pointed out to me about Sebastian hitting on you back in Scandals and that I should keep an eye on you. Yeah, definitely the tactics of someone who wants into my pants."

Kurt took a few deep breaths, he was just getting started.

"He has been nothing but a loyal supportive friend to me, listening to me worrying about how I felt you pulling away and you know, if he had wanted to, there would have been plenty of opportunities for him to make a move, but he is nothing like Sebastian and if you can't see that then I suppose I just feel sorry for you."

They both had tears in their eyes at this point. Blaine tried to swallow them down as he let the onslaught of Kurt's words sink in. Had he really been that blind with regards to Sebastian? He really didn't know anymore. Sebastian seemed genuinely sorry about what happened and concerned for him and Kurt to work it out. It just all didn't add up in his head.

"Kurt" he said through the tears. "I am really so sorry for having hurt you, if nothing else please believe this, oh god, this is all so messed up."

Kurt actually nodded in acknowledgement. "Blaine, I believe you that you didn't purposefully tried to hurt me, but you did and I will need time to heal from this. I don't know, maybe one day we could be friends again, but for now I really need some time away from you" Kurt said sobbing himself now.

Blaine nodded, "I know, I hope we can be friends again one day." Reality finally sank in, him and Kurt were officially over now, and he will just have to learn to live with it, and learn from his mistakes.

"I'll be going now, Blaine" Kurt said getting up from the chair. "I would appreciate it if you would not try to talk to me for a few days, until I get things worked out in my head. I know with regionals coming up we will have to cooperate in Glee Club and I am willing to do that if you're willing too."

Blaine nodded again, "yes Kurt, I think I can do that." Blaine said, not looking at Kurt but resting his head in his hands.

"I'll see you later Blaine" and with that Kurt left the choir room and headed straight for the bathroom, where he let the tears fall. To his surprise they were more tears of relief and closure than of hurt and regret.

He quickly splashed his face with some water, and dabbed it dry with some towels before applying some eye drops and fixing his hair. He checked himself over in the mirror and thought he looked presentable.

The bell rang and while he made his way to homeroom he quickly pulled out his phone to send a text to Dave.

- Hi! I did it. It feels weird but good weird. Talk to you later -

Kurt was just about to sit down when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. A text from DK.

- Glad you're ok. Call me at lunchtime if you want to talk -

Kurt smiled to himself. – ok, will do, thanks –

- anytime :) –

And there it was again that weird flutter in his stomach.

###

Kurt managed to steal away at lunch break without getting cornered by any of his friends. They would have to wait; he really wanted to talk to Dave first. Mercedes had thrown worried glances at him throughout their French lesson and Rachel had given him a concerned look from across the hall briefly but he tried to give them a reassuring smile and indicted he would talk to them later.

He was walking to his car, as he thought that was most likely the safest place away from his friends. His phone vibrated, he picked it up assuming it was Dave but it was Mercedes instead, texting him where the hell he was and that there was no way he would avoid her again today.

He quickly texted her back that he will talk to her later but had something else to do first.

He settled himself in his navigator and dialled Dave's number, why were his hands shaking he wondered.

Dave picked up almost immediately. "Hey, you beat me to it" he said laughing.

"Hi Dave, I was…" Kurt could hear voices in the background.

"Hey Dave, whose that?" James shouted from across the table. "Is that the mystery girl that seems to have you mesmerized lately?"

"Yeah, man, just look at the way you're blushing" Nick chimed in. "Gosh, you must be so whipped."

"Shut up" Dave shouted back across the table, before going back to addressing Kurt. "Sorry, I am sitting with the dicks from the hockey team, talking tactics and stuff for next week's match, but I think I am going to leave them to it."

His team-mates, were still cheering and throwing rude gestures his way, as he got up, "Seriously guys?" he shook his head.

"Ah, come on Davey" James retorted as he got up and snatched the phone out of Dave's hand. "Hello?" he asked enquiringly into the phone.

"Ah man, not cool" Dave tried getting the phone back.

Kurt was confused who was actually on the line now? "Hello, hey Dave?"

James eyes got wide and he looked at Dave. That voice on the other end surely was high but somehow didn't sound like a girl's. "No, hi it's James, I'm a friend of Dave's and who would you be?"

"JAMES, seriously. Can I have my phone back" Dave almost yelled now.

Kurt thought for a second before continuing. "Hi I'm Kurt and I am a friend of Dave's from his old school. I was just calling to ask him about some maths tutoring. You know he is wickedly clever at maths don't you?"

James laughed, "yeah, our own little Einstein, I've noticed" He looked over at Dave, who looked at him worried and confused. The other jocks still cheering and jeering at him.

What on earth was really going on here, James wondered. What was he missing, he thought as he looked back at Dave who really started to look uncomfortable now but who for a second had had such a bright smile on his face as he answered the phone.

"Well, in that case, I shall hand you back to Dave, and nice talking to you" James quickly said before giving the phone back to Dave and giving him a pat on the shoulder. Dave just stared at him confused. "Hi, you're still there?" he enquired.

"Yes, Dave, are you ok?" Kurt asked sounding worried, he had no idea what had just happened over where Dave was. Dave looked around his eyes briefly landing on James who just gave him a smile and a shrug, as the other jocks pestered him for information but all they got out of him was "it was just a friend, nothing to write home about", trying to sound disinterested already, which in turn led to the rest of the jocks losing interest quickly and going back to talking tactics.

"I suppose so" Dave said sounding perplexed.

"Who was that anyway?" Kurt enquired.

Dave grabbed his bag and with a nod at the jocks walked out of the canteen. "That was James, my crazy friend and goalie of our hockey team." Dave left the school and sat down on the stairs outside. He let out a sigh.

"Dave you're ok?" Kurt enquired.

"I don't know Kurt to be honest, and I should actually be asking you the same question" Dave said.

"Well, this is not about me at the moment. You think your friend is ok?"

"Yeah, he is generally a cool guy. You know I even sometimes thought of just telling him about me, he seems different than most of the other meatheads. Just now he gave me a look when he realised that it was a boy on the other end but he didn't say anything else. I mean most of the other guys would have had a field day with something like this."

Kurt took in this bit of information. "Wow, I mean, maybe he would be ok with you. Do you think it might be worth taking a risk and talking to him?" Kurt sounded probably a bit more excited than he should but the idea of Dave having someone else who would be ok with him, who could be there supporting him was just too tempting to ignore.

"I don't know Kurt, I mean maybe…" Dave said sounding deep in thought.

"But enough about me, how are you?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I am surprisingly well, thank you. The whole talking with Blaine was kind of cathartic and felt like closure. Now I only have to convince my friends that I will be ok, they were giving me glances all morning like I was about to die."

Dave laughed, he could imagine the whole of the Glee Club looking mournful and wearing black in support of one of their own hurting. They liked their drama after all.

"Well, they are good friends if they're concerned for you" he said.

"Yes, they are" Kurt agreed. He suddenly heard a rap against the car window and turned to see Mercedes standing there, not looking amused at all.

He gestured at her to wait a second. "Sorry Dave, looks like I got busted. Mercedes found my little hiding place and by the look on her face she will implode if I don't talk to her now." He said sounding apologetic.

"Nah, that's cool Kurt. I need to go back in in a minute anyway. You wanna talk later?" Dave asked.

Kurt's face brightened, for a second he forgot about Mercedes waiting impatiently outside his car.

"Yes, I would love to, I'll call you after Glee club if that's ok?" he said airily.

"Yes, I should be home by then. Talk to you later and good luck with Mercedes" Dave laughed.

"Thank you, I think I will need it." Kurt hung up and opened the door to face Mercedes who looked at him baffled.

"Why is it that you look as bright as a Christmas light display when you should be miserable about having broken up with Blaine? Am I missing something? She asked him. She raised an eyebrow suddenly "who was that you were on the phone to?"

* * *

><p>That's all for this chapter, it was getting rather long and I had to stop somewhere but only a small cliff-hanger this time LOL!<p>

Let me know what you think, I hope you enjoyed all the Blaine, Sebastian and Kurtofsky interactions! Oh, and yes, it is THAT Nick, from the episode. I just had to work him in here! Reviews are loved as always!


	7. Chapter 7 Confessions

**A/N:** I got so many new story alerts :) I feel honoured and want to say welcome to you all!

Now, am I the only one who still hasn't recovered from Tuesday's episode? What an emotional rollercoaster and 'cough syrup' has been going round and round non-stop in my head.

As a result of this, this chapter turned out quite fluffy in parts, but I desperately needed to write something nice to cheer me up. I hope you approve! And it is rather long again, I assume you won't mind though!

Mistakes as usual are all mine!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Confessions<p>

Kurt got out of the car and stood next to Mercedes. He looked at her and saw the frustration in her eyes. He realised at that point that she must have been seriously worried about him and he felt bad for keeping her out of the picture for so long.

Kurt gave her a little smile. "Promise you will stay calm?" He asked her. Her eyes widened in surprise but she nodded.

"I was taking to Dave" Kurt said looking expectantly at Mercedes who only gave him a blank stare in return.

"Dave who? Should I know this Dave?" She asked confused, mentally going through a list of people she might know with the name Dave. Suddenly the penny dropped.

"Wait, do you mean Karofsky?" she asked shocked.

Kurt nodded. "Yes" and smiled sheepishly.

"Why on earth would you talk to him?" Mercedes demanded to know.

"Well, we bumped into each other a while back and stayed in contact. We had some stuff to work through, but that's in the past now. He is really nice once you get to know him Mercedes. In fact it was him who helped me through the last couple of days." Kurt smiled at the memory of their date and swallowed hard, did he just refer to their night out as a date? No way! They were just friends.

Mercedes picked up on his change in demeanour straight away. "Ok, so even if I believe you and assume Kar… I mean Dave" she quickly corrected herself at Kurt's glare "is actually a nice guy, why exactly are you hiding in your car chatting to him and…. OH MY GOD, don't tell me you're crushing on him. Kurt? Please tell me you're not developing a rebound crush on a straight guy and K… Dave of all people?"

"Mercedes" Kurt said reassuringly and with conviction "I can One Hundred Percent promise you that I am not crushing on a straight guy".

"Well, if you say so" Mercedes replied still looking uneasy about this. "But just for the record I am not happy about you and Dave suddenly being best buddies."

"Mercedes I can understand that but just trust me with this, please. Maybe you can get to meet up with us one day and get to know him" Kurt suggested. He always knew his friends might not take his friendship with Dave well but they would just have to deal. He had no idea why he hadn't told them yet. Maybe he just didn't want the drama but enjoy what he had with Dave.

Mercedes nodded, "ok, if you say so. And now tell me how are you really feeling?"

"I am well, really, better than I thought I would be. The last two days have been hard but me and Blaine talked earlier and it felt like closure. I really just want to move on now."

"Oh Kurt" Mercedes pulled him into a hug. "You need anything you let me know and promise me to never leave me out of the loop like this again"

"I won't, promised". Kurt was getting emotional again but gladly he was saved by the bell.

###

The week went by faster than Kurt had expected. Between school and extra rehearsals for regionals and studying and spending the weekend helping his dad in the shop there really wasn't too much time to be bored.

Mercedes had kept an eye out for him and had stopped any of the others from prying too much. They all knew about what had happened but thankfully played it low key.

Blaine and Kurt had avoided each other as much as possible during school. They were being polite during Glee club on the occasions that they needed to interact. Kurt almost felt a bit sorry for Blaine at times. He looked miserable and he mostly sat alone on the side, as his friends were still annoyed with Blaine for what he did.

He only seemed to come alive when he was singing and in those moments was almost back to his normal self. Despite what had happened Kurt still cared for him and he hoped that Sebastian wasn't messing with him.

The highlight of Kurt's days had been the regular chats with Dave. It started off as just texts in the evenings before they both decided to give Skype a go. This was why despite being grounded Kurt was tired. They had spent far too long each night chatting and sometimes just keeping each other company as they were milling around their rooms or doing homework.

Tomorrow was Dave's big hockey match against McKinley and that was why currently Dave found himself in the challenging situation of explaining the rules to Kurt. He just now was trying to describe 'power play' to Kurt.

"So, let me get this right" Kurt laughed. "One side is 'shorthanded'" Kurt smirked at Dave's approving nod at his use of the appropriate terms, "because one of their players was sent off, most likely because a couple of players knocked each others heads in. And of course they have to make the rules more difficult by having different sort of penalties depending on how hard they slam each other around" Kurt chuckled. "And depending on the penalty, the time of the power play varies."

Dave laughed at that. "Well, mainly yes, glad you're with me so far. Ok so when one side is shorthanded the other team does what it's called a power play…" he was interrupted by Kurt's giggles.

"Kurt? What's so funny? I am serious here."

"Sorry, just the word power play, I thought they are already being all powerful and manly smashing each other into the barriers. Did they have to call it power play?"

"Seriously, Kurt?" Dave responded trying to sound exasperated but not really pulling it off. Kurt was just being too cute. Dave had spent the best part of the last hour trying to explain all the positions and rules to Kurt, who bless him, had actually asked about them as he was determined that he was going to cheer for him and he didn't want to cheer at the wrong time.

"Davey, who are you talking to?" Nancy enquired rushing into Dave's room, as usual without knocking.

"Nancy, do you mind? How often do I have to tell you, PRIVACY, now get out!"

"But I am bored and anyway," she glanced over his shoulder at the screen. "Oh, I knew it, it's still Kurt, HI KUUURT", she waved into the camera.

Kurt waved back trying to hold back the laughter as he watched Dave struggle for about the third time tonight to get rid of his sister.

"Nancy, seriously, I will tell mum that you're being a pain if you don't leave me alone now, and it's not my fault that you're bored. Call a friend, read a book, watch TV just don't hang here please."

"Aw, but you're more fun. Anyway what is so important to talk to Kurt about to all this time?"

"Nancy, OUT NOW" Dave huffed frustrated.

"Ok, ok, I leave you and your FRIEND to it." She said sulking.

"Oh man," Dave groaned focussing his attention back to Kurt. "Aren't you glad you don't have an annoying little sister?"

"Well, I do have Finn" Kurt laughed, "Does that count?"

Dave giggled "Yes, snap."

Nancy popped her head through the door again. "Kurt and David sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I..." "NANCY" Dave yelled, as she quickly ran back to her room giggling.

Dave must have gone red as a tomato. "Excuse me for a minute Kurt, while I go and dispose of my little sister." He raced out of the room, leaving a laughing Kurt at the other end "If you must" he shouted out after Dave.

Dave stormed into Nancy's room. "What is the matter with you Nancy?" Dave's' voice sounded a bit shaky. "Can't you just let things rest? Do you always have to push it too far?"

Nancy's eyes widened. Her brother had been a bit moody over the last couple of months but he had been so much more cheerful lately, and she thought that they might be able to get back to the way things used to be, teasing and annoying each other and then laughing about it later. "I'm sorry Dave, I really didn't mean to upset you like that."

Dave had to fight to keep his composure. He and his sister used to be close but just like so many other things, this keeping secrets business had driven a wedge between them and he didn't quite know how to fix it. He just looked at her not sure what to say or what to think. Did she really pick up that easily on his feelings for Kurt or was she just being her usual self and being a pain?

He sighed "Look Nancy, all I am asking is for you to respect my boundaries ok, and what you just said was not cool, ok!"

"Why not? Not even if it's the truth?" Nancy insisted digging her heels in. Dave's eyes grew bigger as she continued "You know, I am not three anymore. I know that sometimes a boy likes another boy and that that is totally ok."

Dave just stared at her in disbelief. Did she really just say that? When did his little baby sister grow up?

He swallowed hard and had to fight back the tears. Just hearing that it's ok from his little sister was too much for him.

"Oh Nancy" he snivelled. He did not want to cry in front of her.

"David, it's ok." She said throwing herself at him. "He is nice you know" she said.

Dave had to chuckle through the tears. "Yes, he is, and he is also just a good friend" he insisted.

"Davey" Nancy said looking up at him, "why don't you tell mum and dad? I don't think they would react badly or anything you know."

"I don't know Nancy, I am just scared" Dave answered honestly. He really didn't know why he hadn't told them yet.

"Go on, do it, I really think they will be ok" Nancy said encouragingly.

He smiled back at her. "You know what? Maybe I will." He suddenly felt a surge of courage he had not felt before. Maybe just his sister telling him it's alright; that she still liked him was all he needed to hear. He gave her another hug.

As he left the room, he turned around and smiled at her "Thanks, little sis!"

Nancy giggled "you haven't called me that in a while."

Dave went back to his room, where he found Kurt patiently waiting for him on Skype.

"Dave, you're alright?" Kurt asked, he noticed the blotchy face and red eyes.

"You know, I take back everything I said about little sisters. They are awesome. She knows, you know… and she said it was ok!" Dave let out a breath he has been holding.

Kurt's eyes widened at this. "So you told her?"

"Nah, she figured it out, probably she was doing it on a whim but there was no point denying it. And you know what? She said mom and dad would be ok with it." Dave took another deep breath. "You know what else Kurt? I really want to tell them, I think I am ready."

Kurt almost fell of his chair in excitement and his voice went up by an octave. "Wow, that's great. I mean… when? When are you going to tell them?"

"How about now?" Dave considered this. They were both currently downstairs in the living room.

"What? Now?" Kurt had trouble keeping up with the speed of developments. "Wow!"

"Yeah, I think I will." Dave thought he better do it while he still had the courage.

"I call you later if that's ok" he said.

"Please do, whatever happens I want you to call me, understand. I don't care what time" Kurt said. "Good luck" he smiled back at Dave through the screen. He was so proud of him and so excited.

"Thanks" Dave said before disconnecting the call.

###

Dave walked down the stairs as if on auto pilot. He couldn't really believe that he was going to do this. He could feel his heart pumping the adrenaline through his body. It sort of felt like getting ready for a match he thought.

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders before entering the living room. There were his parents, sitting together on a sofa and watching TV. He smiled at the sight. Even after all these years you could still tell that they were in love. Dave had always hoped that that would be him one day. Well obviously with another man, but the idea of finding someone to spend the rest of his life with was still very much his dream.

He nervously cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Dave?" His dad asked curiously.

"Mmmm, mom, dad? I was wondering can I talk to you for a minute?" Dave said chewing on his lip.

"Yes of course dear" his mum replied as she turned off the television.

"Nancy, would you be so kind to leave us alone for a bit?" His mum told her. Dave hadn't even noticed she was in here. She sat in the corner chair playing on her ipod.

"Nah, it's ok, Nancy can stay here" Dave smiled at her and she smiled back. Their parents just exchanged perplexed looks. They hadn't seen their two children get on like that in a while.

Dave shuffled his feet nervously before deciding sitting down might be a better option, so he sat down on the empty sofa facing his parents. He looked at them wringing his hands.

"Dave what is it?" His mum asked encouragingly. "No matter what, you know we love you."

Dave looked at his hands and nodded, already fighting back the tears.

"Well, it's just, that… it's… he looked at Nancy who gave him an encouraging smile. He took in another deep breath "I am gay". He didn't dare look up at his parents. He closed his eyes instead,

"Oh, darling" his mum said "we already thought you might be but thanks for finally having the courage to tell us".

Dave's eyes shot up to meet his mums. "What? You knew? How? I mean since when?" Dave was as much relieved as he was confused now.

"Well, darling let's just say, I know what being in love looks like. And way back when you and Santana were dating, I didn't see any affection between you two, but then I thought, 'it's prom' and probably you two just decided to go together and maybe have a little fun…"

"MUM" Dave said blushing.

She laughed. "Well anyway, I didn't really think anything of it. But you know we mum's tend to put two and two together. The fact that you never before or after had another girlfriend, despite being a popular jock. The way you got angry at the world and at Kurt in particular" Dave winced at the memory of that time.

"And that you found it hard to deal with things" His mum continued. "That you suddenly wanted to transfer schools, and yes I know that could have had lots of other reasons as well." She looked at Dave with a warm smile.

"Well, I guess I really knew when Kurt came around to pick you up for dinner. The way you looked at him when you thought no one would see you. You only look at someone like that when you love them." She laughed gently "and you should have seen yourself when you came home. That smile you were wearing was lighting up the whole house."

Dave's mouth was hanging open. When did his mum become Sherlock Holmes? Or was it really that obvious? Oh god, if it was, did Kurt pick up on it? And did she just tell him he was in love with another boy in front of his dad? Oh god!

Dave turned to his dad, who sat there quietly, looking at his wife.

"Dad?" Dave asked nervously.

His dad moved to look at his son. "Dave, first of all you know that I will always love you. I won't lie, when your mother told me that she thought you were gay, I was shocked. Not because there is anything wrong with it but because I just didn't see it coming."

Paul took a deep breath before continuing. "I suppose I always envisaged what your life might look like, but I realise now that those were my dreams and that you need to live your own life and I hope very much to be part of that life. I will just need a bit of time to adjust." his dad said.

He got up and walked over to give Dave a hug. "I just want you to be happy you know" he finally said with tears in his eyes.

Dave smiled back at him. Then his mum came and gave them both a hug and then Nancy was there and suddenly they were one big huddle.

###

Kurt was pacing up and down in his room. He checked the time again. Had it really only been 10 minutes? He was so nervous. He sincerely hoped that everything would be ok. Dave's parents seemed so nice but you can never really tell.

Kurt started tidying his room. Not that it really needed tidying but he had to distract himself. He checked the time again and sighed. Still no call!

He went downstairs and busied himself in the kitchen. He emptied the dishwasher and scrubbed the surfaces before checking the time again. 25 minutes. Was that good or bad, he wondered, when his dad walked in looking at him in amusement.

"Kurt? What on earth is going on?" Burt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing much, just waiting for a call" Kurt replied.

Burt laughed "Kurt, I've known you for how long? I know this is not your standard 'I am just waiting for a call' behaviour. This is more like if 'whoever is not going to call within the next 5 minutes you're going to throw a fit' sort of behaviour. What can be so important? I haven't seen you like this in ages?"

Kurt sighed and calmed down a bit, putting down the cleaning utensils and sitting down at the kitchen table. "Dad, you know the friend I told you about, the one I went out with last week. Well, he is going to come out to his parents tonight and I am just so nervous. I really hope it will be ok."

"Oh wow. That is brave. Do you know his parents?" Burt said pulling up a chair and sitting down opposite Kurt.

"Yes, I've met them and they seem really nice" Kurt confirmed. He checked the time again.

Burt smiled. "You know he won't be calling any faster just because you check the time every 5 seconds. You're just going to work yourself up. If you say his parents seem nice I trust that everything will be ok."

Kurt looked at his dad across the table and nodded, sighing again.

Burt studied his son. He wasn't sure but somehow this David seemed to mean a lot to Kurt and Burt didn't quite know how to feel about this. In the end he was still very much protective of his little kid although looking at him now he could see the young man he was turning into. And how was it that Kurt had met his parents but he hadn't met this David yet?

"Kurt?" he finally asked "So how come this David has never been around?"

Kurt didn't answer outright. He milled things over in his head. Was this a good time to tell his dad? With Dave telling his parents would it be ok if he told his dad about him?

Kurt took a deep breath and looked straight at his dad, giving him a little smile. "Well, technically you have actually met him already."

Burt looked at his son bewildered. "What? When? I am sure I would remember someone who clearly has left such an impact on you."

Oh god, Kurt thought. This will not be easy, was it too late to let it rest, he wondered for a second.

Kurt opted for a smile before answering. "Dad, David is Dave as in Karofsky"

Burt stared at Kurt as though he had just grown a second head. "WHAT?" he finally said before his mouth fell open, "He is gay?" Burt definitely didn't see that one coming.

He looked at Kurt who looked at him nervously. "You're hanging out with your ex bully, and somehow think that it's ok to not run this bit of information past me? Kurt are you crazy? I mean I am all for forgiveness but just because he turns out to be gay doesn't mean that what he did was ok" Burt huffed.

Kurt looked at his dad pleadingly. "Dad, I know we didn't start out on the best of terms but he apologised and we managed to work things out, and knowing now what he was going through at the time, makes it easier to understand and he really isn't the person everyone thought he was."

Burt still looked livid but was listening to what his son had to say.

"Really, dad, just imagine yourself in his shoes for a moment" and at Burt's glare he quickly added, "and no, I am not excusing what he did back then but I understand now that it was out of fear and self-loathing."

Kurt thought for a moment before continuing. "I know you loved playing sports at school, so you should know what sort of environment he is exposed to every day. All his friends are jocks and they are one homophobic bunch. He really loves his sports, dad, and he probably feared he would loose it all if anyone found out." Kurt thought for a moment before adding "how many gay football or hockey players do you actually now? There is a reason why the ones that are stay quiet about it."

"Ok, I get that, he was a scared jock who didn't want to come out and somehow took it out on you and then apologised. I was there, remember Kurt, but still…? How did you two suddenly end up being best buddies? And if he really suddenly is this great guy you say he is why hasn't he been round here yet?"

Kurt's phone started to ring. Kurt checked the ID and saw that it was Dave. He shot his dad a desperate look. He really wanted to answer the call.

His dad saw the desperation in his face and nodded, "go answer the call but this talk isn't over yet, you understand."

Kurt nodded in agreement, before rushing out of the kitchen and accepting the call.

"Oh god, Dave finally, I was so nervous, how did it go?" Kurt was stumbling over his words, they came out so fast.

He heard Dave laugh at the other end "Calm down Kurt, you're giving yourself a headache. And yes, it was great actually. I am just so happy." Dave laughed again.

"Dave, get back on Skype, I want to see you!" Kurt said as he went back to his room.

"Already here!" Dave smiled broadly at Kurt from his laptop.

"Wow, Dave, I am just so happy for you. If I could I would totally come over to give you a big hug." Kurt beamed back at Dave.

"I'd like that" Dave said. "Real shame you can't." He thought for a second before continuing. "You think it would be too late for me to come over to yours so you could give me that hug?"

Kurt wasn't sure whether to jump up and down excitedly or not. He suddenly remembered his dad and the unfinished conversation.

"Mmmm, Dave?" Kurt said looking less cheerful.

"What is it?"

"I have to tell you something. Earlier while you were talking to your parents I told my dad about you, I mean about our friendship and you being gay. He caught me being all worked up and I was just so nervous."

Dave smiled at him. "No worries Kurt," His face getting more serious. "How did he react? I mean the last time we talked I wasn't exactly his favourite person."

"We actually didn't get to finish the conversation, as you interrupted. But I hope he will be ok in the long run. I think once he will meet you and you two can talk it out, he will see what an amazing guy you are." Kurt said blushing and quickly distracting himself by checking his nails.

"Oh" Dave replied. Mr Hummel had always scared him, but as he was thinking it over, he wondered if tonight would be in fact the perfect time to meet him again. Dave surprised himself for the second time tonight with this sudden surge of courage.

"Do you want me to come now?" Dave said trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Kurt looked at him. Wow, was he serious? "You're sure about this? I mean you just came out to your parents."

Then again, maybe this wasn't such a crazy idea, Kurt thought. No doubt his dad would want to continue their talk anyway. This way, he would actually meet Dave rather than hear about him and they could talk it out and hopefully his dad would be ok with them.

"You know what Dave? I just go and ask my dad, this might actually be a good idea, plus I would love to congratulate you in person. Give me a sec."

Kurt bounced out of the chair and down the stairs, looking for his dad. As he expected he was still in the kitchen looking deep in thought. "Dad" Kurt said as he walked in.

Burt looked up at him. "You finished talking? I guess from your reaction earlier that the outcome was good?"

"Yes, it's so amazing, he is so happy and …he actually wants to come over and talk to you" Kurt looked at his dad with a mixture of happiness, expectation and pleading for his dad to say yes.

'Ok, so maybe there was more to this kid than he had thought' Burt contemplated. He checked the time and then looked back up at Kurt. "This would really mean a lot to you wouldn't it?" He sighed seeing the hopeful look in Kurt's face.

"Yes, it would dad, he really is a great guy", Kurt smiled fondly, something which his dad picked up on straight away. He had a funny feeling in his gut that he should better get to know this guy and quickly at that.

"Ok, if that is ok with his parents he can come over for an hour. Not gonna lie to you, I will be straight with him"

"Thanks dad" Kurt was practically throwing himself at his dad and gave him a hug. "Just talk to him, ok?" he said as he ran back up to his room.

"Dave, it's a yes, you can come over and he would like to talk to you, but don't worry I'll be there, I know how to handle my dad" Kurt smiled excitedly.

"Ok, I'll just ask my parents and if they say it's ok I'll be there in 15."

He disconnected the call. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to do this. He was going to talk to Kurt's dad, the man who single-handedly had put the fear of god into him. But Kurt said he would be there and he knew he owed Mr Hummel a long overdue apology.

His parents thankfully agreed once he explained the situation. He grabbed his wallet, phone and keys and walked out of the house towards his truck.

He really hoped he would come out of this in once piece.

* * *

><p>I really, really needed to write a nice fluffy coming out story for Dave after last week's episode. I hope it was believable.<p>

Let's see if things will go as well when he faces Papa Hummel ;)


	8. Chapter 8 Conversations

Chapter 8 Conversations

Dave sat in his truck outside Kurt's house. He arrived about five minutes ago and was currently trying to muster up the courage to go to the front door. Suddenly this whole thing didn't seem like such a good idea anymore.

His phone started ringing. It was Kurt.

"You gonna come in or do I need to come and get you?" Kurt laughed.

"Oh, god! How long have you known I'm here?" Dave asked embarrassed.

"Oh, like only since your truck pulled up outside. Now while I can understand that you're nervous, I promise my dad won't rip off your head, and I'll have your back, so?"

Dave groaned. "Ok, let's do this" he finally agreed as he got out of the car. Walking up to the front door felt like taking forever and Dave suddenly became hyperaware of where he actually was.

Before Dave could knock Kurt flung the open door and threw himself at Dave, wrapping his arms around Dave's waist. Dave couldn't help but to return the gesture and engulfed Kurt with his big arms and pulled him in.

"I am so proud of you" Kurt said his face burrowed in Dave' jacket "and so happy your parents are ok with you."

They pulled apart after a short while, smiling at one another. "Oh, and that was the promised hug by the way" Kurt said with a smirk.

Thanks" Dave said smiling at Kurt "that was totally worth coming over", he gave Kurt a little nudge.

Dave then wearily glanced into the house, knowing that somewhere in there Mr Hummel was waiting for him. He sighed.

Kurt took his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "You'll be alright, promise. I really appreciate you're doing this. It's good to stop hiding things."

Dave nodded and let Kurt lead him into the house and into the living room, where Burt was waiting for them. He looked up with an unreadable expression on his face as they both entered the room.

"Dad, Dave is here" Kurt said smiling.

"Mr Hummel, sir" ,Dave said as Burt walked over to them and shook Dave's hand.

"Dave" Burt replied with a nod.

Well, this was awkward, Kurt thought as they all stared at one another. He chuckled nervously.

Dave was desperately thinking of what to say. Anything was better than this standoff he decided. "Mr Hummel, if I can just…" he started but was cut off by Burt.

"Kurt, would you mind giving Dave and me a moment alone" he said gesturing for his son to leave the room.

Kurt's eyes frantically shot between his dad and Dave. He had promised Dave he would have his back. "But dad…." Kurt protested, but stopped in his tracks as his dad gave him a stern look.

"Kurt, it's ok" Dave said trying to sound confident and giving him a reassuring nod. Well, if there ever was a time to man up, it was now, he thought.

"Daaad" Kurt tried once more but it was pretty evident that his dad would not change his mind.

Kurt looked back at Dave as he left the room and gave him an encouraging smile. He would just have to stay close by in case things got out of hand. Not that they would of course, his dad was very protective, yes, but Kurt was sure he would listen to what Dave had to say.

"Dave, please sit" Burt motioned to the sofa.

Dave nodded and sat down. Burt pulled up a chair and sat facing Dave, who was wringing his hand nervously in his lap.

"So," Burt finally spoke up. "Kurt told me you came out to your parents tonight and that it went well."

"Yes, sir" Dave said not really looking at Burt. "My dad might need a bit of time to adjust but they both said that they would support me."

"Well, I am glad to hear that, and I am sure your dad will be ok. I was the same when Kurt first told me, although I assume I might have had a few more clues than your dad" Burt said in a calm voice, watching Dave intently.

Dave gulped and dared to look up at Burt and gave him a nervous smile. He was curious where this was going.

"Now Dave, Kurt also told me about your struggles to accept yourself and your fear and self-loathing and how you two seemed to have worked out your issues." Burt thought for a second before continuing.

"And while I can sympathise with your situation... I know what the atmosphere among jocks can be like, but you and Kurt… This is where I have a problem understanding. Maybe it is because both you and Kurt have chosen not to keep me in the loop but I just find it hard to reconcile the fact that you seem to be such good friends now after everything that has happened last year."

Dave swallowed; his mouth was starting to feel dry. This was probably his cue to speak.

"Sir… Mr Hummel… I know how much I messed up last year, I still cringe at the memory of it, and when I said back at the meeting at the principal's office that I didn't really mean any of it you have to believe me. That was not the real me. If I could take it all back I would in an instant."

Dave looked at Burt who didn't give away any emotions but nodded at him to continue.

"We all do stupid things when we're scared, and yes I was scared and stupid in my actions, and actually I still am scared half the time, but having Kurt forgive me and befriend me and now knowing my family supports me has been a huge relief. I am learning to be more myself every day and I am just so grateful that Kurt gave me a second chance and is part of this. He has helped me so much, I really don't know if I would have been able to accept myself without his help."

Burt smiled at that, that did sound like Kurt. "Look, I know my son possibly better than he thinks I do, so I know that he wouldn't give you the time of day if he didn't see something more in you than the bully you once were." Dave flinched at the mention of the word but it was the truth, he had been a bully, but he wasn't anymore.

"Kurt is almost an adult now and I know that I can't control who he chooses to befriend or hang out with or ultimately fall in love with" Burt again gave Dave a probing look, searching Dave's face for any sort of reaction. Dave just swallowed nervously and stared at Burt.

"I guess what I am trying to say is that while I am not sure about this" he gestured with his hands at the word 'this'. "I would be foolish to try and interfere and tell you two not to hang out anymore. I trust my son but I have to be honest, I don't know if I can trust you."

Dave nodded, his face falling.

"Now, maybe that will change in the future if I get to know you better but until then I have to tell you that I will keep and eye on you and should you just put one step out of line I will not hesitate to interfere."

"Yes, Sir, Mr Hummel." Dave nodded; his heart racing. "I totally understand. But please believe me I would never intentionally hurt Kurt, he is probably my best friend and I really don't want to mess it up." Whatever 'it' was, Dave thought to himself. Dave met Burt's eyes and looked at him nervously but determined. He would prove to Mr Hummel that he can trust him with his son.

Burt nodded in agreement, his face actually displaying a small smile. "Ok". He turned towards the door and called out, "Kurt, you might as well come back in, try and not eavesdrop so obviously next time please."

Kurt came back in, his face red from having clearly been busted by his dad. He had heard most of the conversation and knew that that was probably the best he could have hoped for at this time. It was a start and Dave was still in one piece sitting on the sofa, so that was good.

Burt looked at the two boys "You have another half an hour before Dave has to go home.

"Ok Dad" Kurt said before looking at Dave and gesturing him to follow him to his room.

Once in Kurt's room, Dave's nerves eventually got the better of him. He let out a deep breath relieving some of the tension that had been building up. He leaned against the wall. Kurt was there in a flash and wrapped his arms around Dave.

He smiled up at him. "What a day you've had, I bet you didn't expect that when you got up this morning!"

Dave just laughed and shook his head. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulders and let the warmth of the embrace wash away any stress that still lingered in his body.

"No. It will probably hit me tomorrow what actually happened today. It really feels like a fresh start in a way, if that even makes sense?" He sighed. He still couldn't believe it. His parents knew and were ok and what's more he finally had the balls to face Kurt's dad and lived and was allowed to keep on seeing Kurt. He smiled.

"Today has been freaking amazing" he grinned as he let go of Kurt and sat down on the chair. "The only way to top this is if we actually beat McKinley tomorrow". Dave said beaming at Kurt.

"Oh, that reminds me, I brought a little something for you but it's still in the truck. I was so nervous earlier I completely forgot to bring it in."

Kurt's ears pricked up. "Oooh, something for moi? What is it? Please tell me, I love surprises."

Dave chuckled at how cute Kurt was being. "It's nothing special, just a little something for the game tomorrow, wanna see it?" he enquired.

"Yeees" Kurt squealed, grabbing Dave by the hand and dragging him out of his room. "Come on, I don't like being kept waiting." Kurt practically dragged Dave all the way to his truck.

Dave got a folded up something out of the back and unfolded it. "Tada! Your own Dragon's shirt for tomorrow. It's a bit too big for you but…"

"Oh, I don't mind." Kurt grabbed the shirt and sized it up. "Is this yours by any chance?"

"Mmmmm…, yes it is actually. Hope you don't mind." Dave said trying not to blush.

"No, it's perfect. I shall wear it with pride." Kurt held on to the shirt like it was the most precious thing anyone had ever given to him.

They walked back towards the house and went back to Kurt's room.

"Just give me a minute" Kurt exclaimed as he grabbed a few things and disappeared into his bathroom, leaving Dave to his own devices.

Dave sat down again and took in Kurt's room. It had Kurt written all over it. It was nice and warm and welcoming. He glanced over at Kurt's bed. Of course, he had to have a multitude of cushions and blankets adorning it. Dave would bet that it was really comfortable. 'Ok, time to focus on something else', he told himself before his thoughts would go where he didn't want them to go.

"Close your eyes" Kurt's voice came from behind the door of his bathroom.

Dave chucked but did as he was told, wondering what this was about.

"They're closed?" Kurt asked.

"Yes" Dave replied.

Kurt walked into the room and stood himself in front of Dave. "Open them. What do you think", he asked as he did a little twirl for Dave.

Dave looked at Kurt and smiled. Kurt was wearing his Dragon's shirt, accessorised with a belt and a scarf as well as some black skin tight jeans and black boots. "Wow" was all he managed to say.

"You like?" Kurt enquired curiously.

Dave smirked. "Very much. Wow, you really can make anything look good."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, thanks and yes, I think it's all in the accessories. If you accessorise properly you can make even the plainest of clothes look fabulous. This is basically what I had planned to wear to the match tomorrow, and luckily the colour scheme of your shirt doesn't interfere with the colours of the scarf."

Dave couldn't take his eyes off Kurt "no, it looks great, I mean…" Dave stuttered.

Kurt sat down on his bed and crossed his legs, showing off his boots and Dave had trouble not to stare like some idiot.

"So about tomorrow? I take it, now that I am wearing your colours; I won't be able to sit with the McKinley lot, not that I would have wanted to anyway…"

"Oh, about that, don't worry. I told James that I would bring a friend and he offered for his girlfriend to take you under her wings. She suggested that you could sit with the girls. All the girlfriends have front row seats after all."

Kurt giggled. "Oh…, and what does that make me? Your guy?"

Dave's eyes felt like they had just popped. He could feel his face heat up. "Mmmm…, no, I mean… you don't have to sit with them if…", he stuttered.

Just then it hit Kurt what he had actually said. He blushed but laughed it off. "Oh come on, you know I was just pulling your leg." He tried sounding casual. "I would love to sit with the 'girls' especially if it means getting a first class view at the action.

"Boys" Burt shouted from the top of the stairs. "Time's up"

"Ok dad" Kurt shouted back.

"Well, I guess that means you have to go now."

Dave nodded and got up and together they walked to Dave's truck.

They both shuffled their feet and looked at one another.

"So…, you're sure you'll be ok coming up on your own?" Dave enquired. He had decided to just stay on after school as there wasn't really much point in driving all the way back home only to drive back again. Some of the guys decided to have some pre-match food outing, and he was happy to tag along.

"Yes, I am sure I will find it ok." Kurt said smiling.

"Ok, so… I'll see you at the match tomorrow, unless… you want to grab a coffee in the morning?" Dave asked sounding a bit nervous.

Oh, coffee would be great" Kurt jumped at the offer. "I'll see you tomorrow at the Lima Bean then!"

He watched Dave drive off and waved after him before going back inside and starting on his usual bedtime routine. This had been a good day; he smiled at himself looking in the mirror.

###

"Hi Blaine"

"Hi Seb."

"Hey, I'm just calling to see how you are."

"Well, let's say it's nice to hear a friendly voice." Blaine sighed.

"Oh… Does that mean they're still being shitty to you?" Sebastian asked sounding concerned.

"Well, yes mainly, they're still not really talking to me but I mean, I can't even blame them because…"

"Stop making excuses for them. It's not as though any of them have never put a foot wrong. Why do you put up with it? Did Kurt put them up to it?"

"No, Seb, I don't think so. That doesn't sound like Kurt at all. I mean, he probably talks more to me than some of the other guys."

'Oh' Sebastian thought, so they're already talking again? Not so good. He had to think on his feet now.

"Well, that's good, I mean, at least you guys are being civil with one another, and who knows… and my offer of apologising to him still stands, should he ever want to talk to me that is… but really Blaine, what is keeping you at that school? It's not as though any of these guys are your friends. Be honest, if it hadn't been for Kurt would you ever have considered going to McKinley at all?"

Blaine knew the answer of course, but it still pained him to admit it. That he made this rash decision at the start of the year, and now it sort of felt like payback for his stupid actions. Maybe it was his pride keeping him there, he didn't know but this was what he was stuck with now.

"I think you know the answer to that Seb but…"

"So why don't you come back to Dalton?" Sebastian asked. "I mean, all the guys here really miss you, and I know you miss them too. The Warblers really could do with your talent. I think they don't appreciate you at your Glee club and all the talent you have to offer. Just think, over here you definitely wouldn't have to fight for your solos" Sebastian laughed.

Blaine sighed. "Yes, I miss them, but really, how would I even try and explain this to my parents? I was so insistent on transferring being the right thing to do; I sort of manoeuvred myself into a corner. Also, I really don't just want to give up and quit. I've done that too much in the past. I will just have to try and make this work."

"Well, if you say so, but you know that I really just want what's best for you and if you're unhappy there then you know that we all would love to have you back." Sebastian said.

"Thanks, that means a lot". Blaine tried to sound cheerful but there was still a heaviness to his voice.

"Tell you what! Why don't I meet you for coffee tomorrow before school and cheer you up and we can talk regionals and stuff. I am sure you would love to hear who got the solos this time." Sebastian said cheerfully.

"That sounds like a plan" Blaine finally felt like smiling.

"Ok, it's a date" Sebastian teased. "I'll see you in the morning, can't wait."

"See you then." Blaine hung up and laid back on his bed.

The last couple of days have started to take a toll on him. If he could undo it all, he would but he knew that that was not an option. The best he could hope for at this time was that he and Kurt eventually could become friends again. He didn't really care about the others, well except maybe Finn; they seemed to have gotten along well before all this mess. It would be nice though if they would at least start talking to him again.

School felt rather lonely and dull at the moment. But he was determined not to run away but to sort this out. At least Sebastian was there to support him. And although he kind of was the cause of all this mess, Blaine couldn't really get himself to be angry with him. He seemed sincerely sorry and had tried to make up for it and gosh, Blaine really needed a friend right now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** The Burt scene really gave me a headache writing it. I hope I managed to pull off Burt well enough; Also I hope that you still enjoy having Seblaine as a side story, and I know they sort of redeemed him on the show but I rather like him devious and a bit bitchy so…watch this space.

And, I claim poetic licence as far as the hockey team is concerend and took the actual name of the football team as well as the guys (like Nick) from the show and put them on the hockey team in this fic.

And thanks again for all the lovely reviews. It really is true that reviews inspire the author to keep writing. It is a great feeling waking up to an inbox full of alerts and reviews! With that in mind, please leave me a review and let me know what you think and be my inspiration ;)


	9. Chapter 9 PowerPlay

**A/N:** Wow, I have no idea where this chapter came from. It practically wrote itself. I assume you don't mind me updating so quickly ;) And please don't hate me, I just love my Sebastian to be a b*#%* (for now anyway…). I hope you're all still enjoying this story!

And distances between places are obviously not a problem on Glee, so I won't let it bother me either :)

Oh, and I guess a warning for language is in place, although I hope that this is covered by the T rating.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Power-Play (Part I)<p>

Kurt arrived early at the Lima Bean and as he knew Dave's coffee order had decided to start queuing. He was sure Dave would be here soon. He was still excited from everything that had happened yesterday and couldn't wait to see Dave again.

"Oh heeelloooo, if it isn't my favourite gay face!"

Kurt spun around and came face to face with Sebastian.

He huffed in annoyance. "What on earth are you even doing here? Haven't they got coffee shops in Westerville you can 'grace' with your presence?"

"Well doh! But then I wouldn't get a chance to bump into you… and also as thanks to you Blaine is going to that dump of a school here and I thought I keep him some company, after all someone has to."

"Whatever, Sebastian. Just let me tell you this, I am on to you and that game you're playing with Blaine and let me warn you, you might think that you have won but I still consider him a friend of mine… and if you mess him up more than you already have I will not hesitate to come after you."

"Oh, feisty! You finally growing a pair! Well bring it. I like a good challenge." Sebastian gave Kurt a smirk. "But you know Blaine was far too easy really! I can guarantee you that by the time regionals is coming around, he will adorn my arm as my boyfriend and then when the Warblers win and your pathetic excuse for a singing club has lost, I am sure it will only be a matter of time before he will come back to Dalton and my mission will be complete."

Kurt wasn't really a violent person but at this moment he didn't want anything more than to punch that smug grin of Sebastian's face. "What actually is your problem? Have you been dropped as a baby or something that you are unable to form any sort of normal meaningful relationships with people?"

Sebastian grinned "Yeah… I could but where's the fun in that? No one ever gets ahead in life by playing nice." Kurt just rolled his eyes, how did he ever deserve to have to put up with this guy?

Sebastian scanned the room as if looking for someone. "You're not here with that cute bear cup? Aren't you two joined at the hip lately? Or has he already grown tired of your little twink act? You know, I think that bear cub of yours would be a far greater and rewarding challenge for me. There's nothing more exciting than breaking in a closet case, if you know what I mean?" Sebastian winked at Kurt. "Especially when they're hot, and a jock at that!"

"You're really getting off on this aren't you?" Kurt spat out. He suddenly felt very protective of Dave. He moved up to Sebastian until their noses almost met and whispered menacingly "You better stay away from him. I can play dirty if I have to, be warned! If I ever even see you talk to him, I swear you will regret to have ever met me. You know, one day you will make a mistake and I will catch you out on it and then everyone will realise what a liar and an ass you really are, and I will be there gloating." He held the stare Sebastian was shooting at him, and Kurt could have sworn that he actually looked a bit less smug. Now if this was good or bad he didn't quite know.

"Hey! What's going on here? Everything ok Kurt?" Dave had seen Kurt and Sebastian in a heated discussion as soon as he had walked in and had headed straight for them.

"Yes, everything is just fine Dave, isn't it Sebastian?" Kurt said in a sweet voice not breaking the stare. "We understand each other?" he added.

Sebastian smiled back "Oh I do understand perfectly clear, don't worry" Sebastian said with a challenge in his voice. He turned to Dave and winked "looking good today Mr Bear Cub. Well don't let me keep you. I am sure Blaine will be here any second. Nice seeing you as always Kuuurt!" Sebastian said before walking away and sitting down at a table waiting for Blaine.

Kurt huffed and watched Sebastian intently as he left. He meant what he said and the way Sebastian had just eyed up Dave he had a feeling that he wouldn't go away easily.

"Kurt? you're ok? Please tell me what's going on?" Dave sounded worried.

"Other than Sebastian being his usual charming self you mean? Nothing much really. A word of warning, the guy will stop at nothing to ruin people's lives and I have a distinct feeling that he might be trying to come after you next."

Dave took in this bit of information. Why would he come after him? He hardly even knew the guy. "Oh, but don't worry, I won't let him get to me."

Kurt smiled up at Dave. "Yes, I know you won't" 'But that won't stop Sebastian from trying and leaving havoc in his wake' Kurt thought to himself.

"Come on let's get some coffee" Dave offered.

Oh yeah, coffee, Kurt almost had forgotten why they were here and the queue had moved along nicely, so they were up next.

When they got their coffees they found a quiet table and sat down. Dave was smiling brightly at Kurt who finally relaxed and smiled back. "I take it you're still feeling good about yesterday?" Kurt enquired.

"Yeah, I couldn't really sleep I was so wound up but in a good way. I will just need loads of coffee to keep me going today. I hope it won't interfere with the match later."

"Oh the match, I can't wait." Kurt said excitedly. "So if I come up after Glee club rehearsal I should make it in plenty of time. I got my outfit in the car with me."

"That should be fine. I told James to tell his girlfriend to look out for you. Her name is Lindsay. You should recognise her easily as she is probably the only one of the girls with short hair and it's red. They will be waiting outside the main entrance for you."

"I really can't wait to meet this James. He sounded alright when I spoke to him on the phone" Kurt remembered that surreal conversation.

"Yes, he's alright, and Lindsay is really nice, you two should get on well. Oh and I won't be able to say hi before the match, game preparation and all. And believe me just getting on all the gear takes forever."

"Oh, I can't wait to see you in your outfit." Kurt said before glancing over to where Sebastian was sitting and noticing that Blaine had arrived. Kurt sighed.

"You want to go?" Dave asked as he could see the uncomfortable look on Kurt's face.

"No, it's not what you might think. I am just concerned for Blaine. I really think he has no idea what a douche Sebastian actually is."

"Well…" Dave didn't really know what to say. Was Kurt regretting already having broken up with Blaine? He wondered.

Kurt picked up on the change in Dave's mood. "Oh, I know it takes two to tango and I am not making excuses for Blaine but he seems so smitten by the guy that he doesn't seem to see the forest for the trees. And no one deserves to be taken for a ride by Sebastian."

Dave nodded at that. He sort of understood, after all they had been together a while and Kurt is generally not the type to just drop people. Well, Dave was living proof of that and he liked Kurt almost even more for it.

"I don't' think there is much you can do though. If he hasn't figured it out yet then you telling him will definitely not change his mind."

Kurt knew Dave was right. Well, something to worry about another day. He wouldn't let this spoil his mood, not today.

He turned his attention back to Dave and smiled. Dave smiled back. They just looked at each other for a long moment, the smile soon turning into a full on grin.

"What?" Dave said eventually, trying to break the silence.

"Nothing. I was just thinking how nice it is to be sitting here with you. We should do this more often before school."

"Yeah, I would like that too" Dave said with a smirk. He noticed his alarm going off. "Oh, I have to dash otherwise I'll be late for school. Walk you to your car?" Dave offered as he stood up.

Kurt grinned and nodded, following Dave who held the door open for him. "Well thanks, I like a man with manners" Kurt teased. Dave laughed at that.

They arrived at Kurt's car. "Well, I see you later, have a great day" Dave said.

"I can't wait" Kurt replied taking Dave's hand and giving it a little squeeze before letting go and getting in the car.

Dave watched Kurt leave and just stood there; staring at his hand Kurt had just held. He left with a smile on his face and had one more reason to really look forward to tonight's game.

###

The day had been painfully slow. Even Glee club had not really been gleeful. Just more bickering about solos and song choices. Kurt sometimes wondered about Mr Shu's ability as a music teacher. With less than a week to go shouldn't they be well set already? He also was upset that as usual he only managed to get a few lines in one of the songs and he wasn't even 100% convinced that the song choices wouldn't change again.

He was glad to finally be heading towards Thurston. He had changed straight after Glee club and had gotten more than a few weird glances as he walked out of school in his Dragon's shirt.

Hockey is not normally a popular sport at McKinley but this being the state final, and the first time in years that McKinley made it, there was a certain amount of buzz about it. Even some of the guys in Glee were getting into it and were contemplating whether to actually go and watch. Last he knew, they decided against it and Kurt wasn't exactly upset about it.

Thankfully traffic was light and he arrived with plenty of time. He pulled into the carpark outside the rink. There was already a fair crowd gathered and he could spot the McKinley Hockey Team bus parked near the entrance.

Kurt was tempted to text Dave that he had arrived but thought that he probably was preoccupied with game preparation. He checked himself over in the mirror and then decided to head out. He hoped Lindsay would already be there and more importantly that he would actually recognise her.

There was a group of girls dressed in the Dragons team colours huddled near the main entrance. Kurt walked up to them and to his relief one of them was a red head with a cute little pixie style haircut.

She saw him approach and smiled at him. "Hi, are you Kurt by any chance?"

"Yes, hi, you must be Lindsay, nice to meet you" Kurt said shaking her hand.

"Yes, ok, so Dave was totally right, "she giggled turning to the other girls.

"What? Why?" Kurt asked curious.

"Well, he said we should just look out for the most stylish looking guy and that that would probably be you, and I have to say, he didn't exaggerate. How do you make this shirt look good? I mean, I've literally tried everything but it still is just a plain old Dragons shirt."

Oh, Kurt was in his element already. "Well, let me tell you about a little thing called accessorising" he smiled and suddenly had all the girls attention.

15 Minutes later, they were sitting in their front row seats and he not only knew all the girls name's but also their boyfriend's names, what position they're playing in and had a good grilling by the girls as to how he knew Dave.

When they heard that he actually went to McKinley, they were more than curious whether Kurt actually felt weird cheering for the opposing team.

"Nah, not really, I and the hockey guys never really got on to put it politely. I am in the glee club and as far as the jocks are concerned that is the bottom of the food chain." Kurt informed them.

"Oh, that's bad. Half of us are in our Glee club, including quite a few jocks and us and we all just get on fine. I suppose different schools have different rules." Lindsay said.

Suddenly the lights changed and music started playing. "Oh, here we go. They must be coming out anytime now" Lindsay and the others stood up and started cheering. Kurt followed their lead and let himself get carried away by the atmosphere.

Dave sat in the locker room trying to listen to Coach Tyler but it all turned into a blur in his head. It suddenly hit him that he would be out there in a moment against his old team mates, the people he had tried running away from. His nerves were really kicking in now.

James must have picked up on it as he gave him a nudge. "Come on, you'll be fine. I know it must feel weird playing your old team but you're a Dragon now."

Dave smiled back. James was right. McKinley was in the past, this was his team now and he would do anything he could to get them the state championship.

"LETS GO" Coach Tyler shouted as he had finished his motivational speech and with a loud cheer of "DRAGONS DRAGONS" they made their way onto the ice, where they were met by a cheering crowd.

Kurt was scanning the players for Dave as they walked up on the ice. He knew his number was 39.

Dave did the same as he walked onto the ice and after a moment they spotted each other and Dave gave Kurt a little wave while Kurt jumped up and down excitedly.

They had to go through the usual procedures and introductions. Dave was eying up the McKinley team, he recognised at least half of them. So far none of them seemed to have noticed him, too wrapped up in themselves. Just as well, Dave thought. Ok, focus!

Finally it was time for the game to start. Both teams lined up in opposition to each other. Dave being the centre moved to the middle spot readying himself for the faceoff. "Karofsky?" the opposing centre shouted out surprised. "Rick" Dave replied coldly before focusing back on the job at hand. The referee moved up with the puck in his hand. "Ready?" he asked and both centres nodded, their sticks at the ready.

The referee dropped the puck between their sticks and Dave reacting faster than Rick managed to gain control of the puck and drew the puck backward to his team mates. The crowd cheered and Kurt had trouble getting used to the actual speed of the game.

The puck just seemed to zoom across the ice, players skating left right and centre, slamming into each other. He was sure there was some sort of order to all of this. He just couldn't make it out yet.

The first two minute penalty came for one of the McKinley players who had elbowed one of the Dragons. The crowd were on their feet cheering and chanting.

Kurt remembered what Dave had taught him about power play and penalties. He jumped up and down as the Dragons dominated the game and had a few near goal shots. The McKinley goalie was rather good Kurt thought. But just before the end of the penalty the Dragons' left winger managed to get the puck between the goalie's legs and scored.

The crowd went ecstatic and Kurt let himself get carried away by it. He shouted Dave's name as he skated up to the middle again and took the next faceoff just as professionally as the first one, gaining control of the puck straight away.

The 20 minutes just seemed to go past in a blur. There was a lot of body checking going on and Dave on more than one occasion was in the midst of it. Kurt admired the way he so effortlessly skated across the ice and the skill with which he managed the puck and orchestrated the game.

The first period ended with the 2-0 lead for the Dragons. Dave skated up to Kurt and took off his helmet and mouth guard. Kurt walked up to the boards and smiled brightly at Dave. "Wow, I never knew hockey could be so much fun. I mean, it's fantastic, and you are just wow…" Dave laughed. "Glad you're enjoying yourself. Yes, we're doing alright so far."

"Hey Karofsky, what's McKinley's resident princess doing here? Never knew you're hanging with the fairies now, although I shouldn't be surprised, did he manage to turn you finally?" Rick sniggered as he skated past, giving Dave a little body check.

Oh no, Dave wouldn't have this. He grabbed Rick and slammed him into the boards. "What did you just say you asshole?"

Rick just smirked. "Well, well, did I hit a nerve? Just stating what it looks like from where I am standing! There were rumours going around, you know, when you just disappeared but we all thought that no…, there was no way but now I see you here with the fag wearing your shirt and well, what am I supposed to think?"

Dave slammed into him again. "You will apologise to Kurt and then shut up, understood?"

"Hey Dave, what's going on here?" James had had already left the ice but when he saw the commotion came skating back."

"I am just asking this shit-head here to apologise to my friend."

More players from either team came back onto the ice wondering what was going on.

"Hey, what's all this about." Nick came skating up.

"Apparently this guy was insulting Dave's friend and we're just trying to get him to apologise."

"Not gonna happen" Rick smirked. "Just saying as it is Karofsky. Your friend is a Fag and…" this time it was James who slammed into Rick as more McKinley players came rushing onto the ice and going straight for Dave.

"Well, he's got a point" Nick said looking Kurt up and down. "He does look like a fairy! Karofsky, this is your friend?" Both Dave and James now lunged for Nick. James got there first and checked into Nick. "What's wrong with you? I don't want to hear shit like that from anyone on my team, you understand." Nick just stared wide eyed at James but it didn't stop him from slamming back into James.

Dave was checked by two of the McKinley guys and suddenly it was just one big brawl of guys shouting and slamming into each other.

Finally the officials and coaches caught on to what was going on and raced back breaking up the fight.

They were all ordered back into their respective locker rooms.

Kurt was left standing there. He had tears in his eyes. Did this shit never stop, he asked himself. He never understood Dave more than at that moment. These guys really were just a bunch of homophobic Neanderthals and Kurt just really wished he could punch something to get rid of all the anger that had built up inside him.

He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him. "Hey, don't take it to heart. These guys are just idiots." It was Lindsay. Kurt smiled back through the tears. "Yeah, you could say that. It's just…" he couldn't even say that he was worried for Dave without giving him away. He had no idea what was going on in the locker room and it was driving him crazy. He hoped Dave was ok.

"Come on, me and the girls are grabbing a drink before the next period. You sure look like you could do with one." Kurt nodded and followed them. At least they didn't seem to mind him, so there was always the hope that Dave would have some people who would be ok with him. Didn't James just stand up for him as well? He hoped that wasn't just for show but because he really cared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Coach Tyler's voice was ripping through the locker room. "To have a blow up with the other team is fair enough but WHY ON EARTH are you ganging up on each other? James?"

"Well, Nick was insulting one of our player's friends and I am just not having this" James replied staring at Nick.

"Nick is that true?" Coach bellowed at him.

"I didn't really insult anyone" Nick defendet himself, throwing a hateful glance at Dave. "It's not my fault that Karofsky's friend is a fairy." Both James and Dave tried to lunge for Nick again.

"STOP IT" Coach Tyler yelled. "AND Nick, I don't ever want to hear slurs like that on my team again. Especially not against a team mate's friend. And just to be absolutely clear, I have NO trouble taking anyone off the team should they feel they need to test me on this."

The other guys tried to busy themselves with checking their gear trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"Now I need you all to focus otherwise this match will go down the drain. And I don't have to mention the scouts that are watching tonight's game. Now get your act together! I don't care if you like each other or not. Just get out there and do what you've trained to do and be a freaking team. AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yes coach" the team answered. "WHAT WAS THAT?" he yelled again.

"YES COACH" they all yelled back.

"Ok, so 3 more minutes till the next period. Let's talk tatics."

Dave got up and stormed out of the locker room. He needed a minute to let off steam. Also he didn't want anyone to see the tears that were forming in his eyes.

He had been so stupid. How could he have ever thought that just changing schools would get rid of all his problems. That somehow he could outrun this and just focus on school and sport or even the illusion that somehow people might be ok with him should they find out the truth.

He slammed his fist into the wall and yelped out in pain, but at least it took away the pain he felt in this heart. "Fuck" he screamed slamming into the wall again.

"Hey, slow down. We need our centre if we want to win this thing."

Dave turned around and looked at James standing there.

"Look I am so sorry about Nick's behaviour. It was totally out of line and I don't know what to say other than don't let it get to you."

Dave just snorted at that and trying hard to hide the tears that were now threatening to fall.

"What do you even care, James? Shouldn't you be worried about being out here alone with the fairy? Yes, because that's what I am." Finally the tears were falling, but Dave couldn't care anymore.

"Don't use that word, ok? Don't put yourself down like that."

Dave looked up at James, not knowing what to think.

"What?"

"Let me tell you why I care." James said in a calm voice. "I used to be just like those idiots in there. Then one day I heard that my cousin who I am very close to tried to kill himself. It turned out he is gay and people at his school found out and made his life hell until he thought his only way out was to die. Luckily he survived. It made me think."

Dave sniveled, wiping away the tears with his sleeve.

"I cleaned up my act and started going to a GSA meeting to support my cousin…You know I can understand how you must feel… no, scrap that. I probably don't understand how you must feel trying to hide yourself, being afraid of people finding out and giving you a hard time over something you have no control over, something that is part of who you are but hell, I can stand up to ignorant people and tell them what they're doing is wrong."

Dave looked at James. "Wow, I mean, I am glad to hear your cousin is ok now." He sniveled again. "I just… I really don't know if I can deal with all this shit."

"Of course you can. It won't be easy but I'll have your back if it helps." James walked up to Dave and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks" Dave sobbed, letting himself be pulled in. He definitely didn't expect this. He always thought that if there was one person, one jock who could accept him for who he was it might make all the difference. And now here he was. And Dave didn't know what to think or what to do.

"Come on" James said, letting go of Dave and giving him a slap on the back. "We've got a game to win. Let's show these idiots who really rules the ice."

_To be continued…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Evil cliff-hanger I know… but if Glee can do it so can I! LOL!

I know the bit with James' cousin sounds very much like canon Dave's story but honestly, I had this bit planned ever since I invented James for this story and didn't want to change it.

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 PowerPlay Part II

**A/N:** My apologies for the slight delay in updating. The plot bunny went into hiding for a few days. Many thanks to Spooky Bibi for helping me find it again :)

As always, thanks for all your lovely reviews and story alerts, they really make my day!

I hope this chapter has the right mix of story and fluff for you!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 Power Play (Part II)<p>

Dave stood there, glued to the spot and stared at James. His brain had trouble catching up with the fact that he had just come out to one of the guys, and ok it was James, but still, and he actually seemed alright with it.

"What?" James said with a smirk. "Come on, before coach will go apeshit on us."

"Are you for real" Dave finally said, his mouth twisting in to the tiniest of smiles before squaring his shoulders and following James back into the locker room.

He had no idea what to expect from his team mates. He couldn't quite remember what exactly had actually happened earlier. He replayed the scenes in his head. The brawl had been more about them insulting Kurt and apart from Rick he couldn't actually remember anyone calling him gay.

He walked into the locker room with his head held high and daring anyone to say anything to him.

"Glad you two finally decided to join us" Coach Tyler shouted at them.

Nick was glaring at them and opened his mouth to say something.

"Put a sock in it" James barked at him as he walked past and Nick growled but closed his mouth again.

Dave scanned the room. Most of the guys were already lining up to go out again and didn't really pay him any attention. Breathing suddenly felt a whole lot easier.

"COME ON! We've got a game to win. LET'S GO DRAGONS" Coach yelled as he led them out of the locker room.

They all rushed out onto the ice again. The McKinley team was already there waiting for them. They still looked livid and most of their attention was aimed at Dave, who was circling on the ice while scanning the crowd for Kurt. He couldn't see him anywhere and was starting to worry. He hoped he didn't let the jerks get to him.

Dave had no time to worry further as he had to get ready for the faceoff. Again he was face to face with Rick, who gave him a disgusted look and mumbled some profanities under his breath. Dave really didn't want anything more at this point than to punch him but he had to concentrate. There was no way he would give McKinley the satisfaction of a victory.

The game started again and it was violent from the go. It definitely had become personal as far as the McKinley lot were concerned and their main target was without a doubt Dave, who was continuously slammed into and rammed into the boards by the opposing players.

Dave's body was hurting. There were only so many slams you could take without it starting to affect you but the adrenaline kept him going. Ever so often he allowed himself to scan the crowd and was relieved when he eventually saw Kurt and the girls come back and sit down.

The only positive thing about this whole situation was that the McKinley players were so hell bent on getting to Dave that they let their tactics and especially their defence slip, and by the time 10 minutes were up the Dragons had managed to score another goal.

When Rick skated past Dave and hurled a "faggot" at him, Dave might or might not have accidentally on purpose tripped him and slammed into him. He was furious when he was sent off and sat down fuming.

He had to watch McKinley score two goals and by the time the second period ended the score was a close 3-2 lead for the Dragons.

Coach Tyler was not happy with their performance and ordered them all back to the locker room IMMEDIATELY, so Dave only managed a quick wave at Kurt before heading back to the locker rooms. Kurt waved back excitedly.

Kurt was relived to see Dave back on the ice when they returned with their drinks. He hoped that meant that his team was ok with him. Of course, no one had actually accused Dave outright of being gay as far as he could remember. Their slurs had been directed more at him, so there might be a good chance they didn't know, and after what had happened Kurt would be more than ok with that. Maybe Dave was right, he just needed to get through high school and then get the hell out of this place before coming out.

Kurt watched the drama unfold on the ice and wished there was something, anything he could do. He knew hockey was a brutal sport but this game gave the word a whole new meaning. How Dave was still standing after all the assaults really surprised him.

He never wanted anything more than the Dragons to beat McKinley and put them in their place. He was glad to be distracted by the girls who had gotten out some props for cheering on their team and currently taught him some of the chants.

In the locker room coach Tyler gave them a good talking to and reminded them that in order to win they needed to play as a team. Despite Nick's death glare in Dave's direction somehow coach must have got through to them and when they came out for the third period they seemed to have gelled again and were ready to win this game.

Dave was happy to be on the ice again and took the faceoff as skilfully as he did the previous ones. The game got faster and more urgent as none of the teams seemed to be able to score and everybody knew that a one goal lead was nothing to get complacent about.

Dave was roaming the ice and passing the puck and generally orchestrating the game. The crowd was getting louder and louder as the clock ticked on and the Dragons could hold on to their lead.

Dave saw an opening and rather than passing the puck he shot straight at the goal and straight through the goalie's legs. The crowd went berserk and his team mates all came rushing towards him. Even Nick gave him a nod. There were three minutes left on the clock and McKinley was getting desperate.

Two players slammed into Dave who in turn was slammed hard into the boards and shit, he could feel a pop in his shoulder. Play was stopped and both the McKinley players were sent off, which meant that the Dragons had the advantage for the last two minutes of the game which was as good as victory.

The crowd already chanted and celebrated and Kurt was soaking up the atmosphere, shouting Dave's name and chanting along with the rest of them, jumping up and down.

Before they knew it, the game was over. The Dragons had won 4-2. All the guys were rushing towards each other and hugging and slapping each other on the back. There was cheering and shouting and then the guys with girlfriends skated over to the boards and lifted their respective girlfriends over the board onto the ice.

Dave smiled at Kurt and wanted to do nothing more than to skate over and give him a big hug just like the other guys did with their girlfriends. Not that he thought of Kurt as his boyfriend that was! He just really wanted to share this moment with someone special.

Kurt was jumping and waving and shouting Dave's name. Dave looked so happy and the way he smiled at him had Kurt's stomach in all sorts of knots. Of course, he blamed it on the exhilaration of the actual victory.

Dave finally made up his mind with a 'screw 'em' and skated over to Kurt and pulled him into a big hug, laughing as Kurt let out a high squeaked sound.

"You were great out there" Kurt laughed and looked up into Dave's eyes and suddenly he felt his stomach flutter again.

"Yeah, can you believe it? We won. Wow, this is just wow…" Dave was too excited to speak and instead laughed again and took in the atmosphere around him. He smiled at Kurt. He was so happy that he was here sharing this moment with him.

They both got lost just looking into each others eyes for a moment and for all they cared they world could have stood still, suddenly everything else becoming a white noise in the background.

They didn't notice Rick and the other McKinley players staring at them in disgust and the way they whispered to each other and nodded their heads.

James skated over and gave Dave a big slap on the back. "Well done, man! I don't think we could have won without you."

He then turned his attention to Kurt. "Hi, you must be Kurt nice to finally put a face to the voice. You look like you enjoyed yourself."

Kurt smiled at James. He decided there and then that he liked the guy. "Yes, loved it. I never expected it to be this exciting." He smiled at Dave.

"Well, you had someone to watch didn't you" James said with a smirk which earned him a shove from Dave and a giggle from Kurt. "Shut up" Dave said teasingly.

James just laughed at that. "Ok, dude… well Kurt, I very much hope you and Dave will come to our little victory celebration afterwards."

Both Dave and Kurt looked at one another and hesitated. "Mmm, I don't know if that is such a good idea, I mean I'll have the long drive home…" Kurt said, while Dave said an "ahh… I don't know, I feel pretty battered…." at the same time.

James wasn't having any of it. "Nonsense, you played your ass off out there earlier Dave and I am sure all the guys agree with me, without you we wouldn't have won today so you better get your pretty little behind to the party and make sure your friend will come along to keep you company."

Dave shrugged, knowing James well enough that as far as he was concerned the matter was closed.

He smiled shyly at Kurt "Whaddaya think? We could just tag along for a little while?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "well, let me think… having to spent more time with you after having to _endure_ watching you skate around the ice for hours on end… as opposed to going home and spend the rest of the evening alone in my room, curled up in bed… well, it's kind of a hard choice" Kurt winked at Dave.

"Aww, sorry for that" Dave replied with a goofy grin.

"Well, ok then, let's go for it but I really can't stay too long, curfew and all… or my dad will go crazy." Kurt looked up into those hazel eyes again and wow, they were pretty, especially with Dave smiling like that.

Soon it was time for the ceremony and Kurt watched as the players from both teams were shaking each others hands and then it was time for the trophy. Kurt was busy taking pictures of the Dragons and especially Dave as they lifted the trophy. He was still standing with the girls who all looked just as proud of their boyfriends as he felt about Dave.

Kurt really hoped that there would be more games of Dave's he could attend. He had no idea whether there would be any more this being the finals but he sincerely hoped so. Kurt let his mind wander for a second and his eyes settled yet again on Dave. He has rarely ever seen him so happy. It was obvious that sports was such a big part of what makes Dave Karofsky, not to say that he also looked kinda sexy in his gear, and Kurt could suddenly feel himself blush and quickly averted his gaze.

When all the official bits were over the guys were all heading back to the locker rooms. Well except for Dave that was. He skated back over to Kurt.

"Hi" Kurt smiled. "Shouldn't you be heading for the showers?"

"Yeah, well… I am kind of waiting for the other guys to finish first." Dave said looking embarrassed. "With everything that happened earlier I don't know if I want to be in there with them at the moment or if they want me to be in there."

Kurt looked at Dave with a questioning look. "Does that mean they know?" he asked quietly.

"Well, not exactly, I mean… oh, I completely forgot to tell you that I told James earlier and he is like totally cool with it."

"Oh Dave, that is great" Kurt tried pulling Dave in for a hug but Dave winced out in pain. "Oh, my shoulder…sorry, I must have sprained it earlier. It probably will be ok in a few days. Nothing that hasn't happened before. "Dave said pre-empting Kurt's question as to whether he should get it checked out that was written all over his face.

"Ok" Kurt said still looking at him with concern. "So, does that mean the other guys don't know?"

Dave shook his head. "Not really, I mean I have no idea what conclusion they might draw from Rick's little display earlier and in a way I don't really care anymore but at the same time I am shitting myself." Dave nervously scratched his head as the thought of the possible implications.

Kurt let out a giggle. He understood perfectly. "But…" Kurt said after a moment. "If they don't know then what are you doing here waiting for them to finish? I mean nothing has changed then really, or has it? You don't want to give them any reason to talk, do you?"

Dave stared at Kurt and gulped. Kurt was right of course but still, it felt different now, but on the other hand he should just carry on as normal after all nothing really has changed. He was still the same person he was a few hours ago.

He nodded at Kurt in appreciation. "Well, thank you Mr Hummel. You're right as always."

Kurt smirked "Way to go to inflate my quite sizeable ego even further but of course I am right! Now get yourself in the shower. I'll be waiting outside the locker room for you."

"Yes sir!" Dave let out in a mock salute as he turned to skate towards the exit for the locker rooms.

Kurt smiled. Dave was really cute like that he thought to himself. He was so glad that he got to know the real Dave that had been hiding underneath this fake persona of Karofsky and that despite the little knock backs Dave was becoming more and more comfortable with himself and the world around him.

Kurt didn't quite know when or how but he couldn't and wouldn't want to imagine a world without him anymore.

He caught up with Lindsay and the others who were outside waiting and still in animated conversation about tonight's game. They were more than thrilled to hear that Kurt was tagging along to the after party and were going on about how great Dave had been on the ice, which filled Kurt's chest with pride.

* * *

><p>Dave sneaked into the showers and was happy to notice that most of the guys had already finished and were getting dressed. There was whooping and cheering going on and everyone was obviously still high from the victory. No one really paid him too much attention, just the occasional 'great game Karofsky' and slap on the back and Dave was grateful for that. Even Nick seemed to have piped down for now being too caught up in celebrating.<p>

He let the warm water wash over his body. The hot water felt amazing on his battered body. He would feel this match for days to come and could already see the bruises forming on body from all the checks he had to endure. His shoulder still hurt and he gave it a tentative roll in order to loosen it up.

"Hey Dave! Don't be too long. We'll be waiting for you in the carpark" James shouted into the showers.

"Yeah. I'll try and hurry" Dave shouted back.

When he eventually came back to the lockers everybody had left. Dave towel dried himself and got out his change of clothes and started to get dressed.

Dave pulled up his pants and yelped out in pain. Shit, his shoulder. He could feel a stab of sharp pain shooting through it. He couldn't move it or lift up his arm. That last slam must have done more damage than he initially thought. Try as he may, he could not lift his arm above waist height and he hadn't even put on his shirt yet. 'Great', he huffed out.

Well, he just had to suck it up and somehow try to get this shirt on so he could get out of here. He placed his good arm into the sleeve and tried to manoeuvre the shirt over to his other arm but fuck, he yelled out again. There was no way he was able to lift up this arm. He sat down on the bench in frustration and stared at the wall.

Kurt was still waiting outside the changing rooms. He had watched everyone come and go but there was no sign of Dave. He was getting a bit nervous but tried to reassure himself that Dave was ok. James told him that he was waiting for them in the car park but that was like 15 minutes ago.

"Dave?" Kurt yelled into the locker room, not really wanting to go in there. "What's taking you so long? You're ok?"

Kurt's voice got Dave out of his funk. "Yes, I mean no… I am actually not alright."

At Dave's words Kurt rushed into the locker room without giving it a second thought. What could possibly be wrong with Dave? He was worried.

Dave saw Kurt rush in and instinctively jumped up from where he was sitting, shirt still hanging off one side of his body.

Kurt stopped in his track and couldn't help but stare. There was Dave standing shirtless, well sort of, in front of him and wow, Kurt thought, he never realised Dave looked so hot. He had to gulp but couldn't get his eyes to look away. He took in Dave's impressive biceps and broad chest, covered in a layer of hair.

Dave just stared back, not really sure how to interpret that look on Kurt's face. Gosh, could he just please stop looking at him like that, he pleaded silently.

He suddenly felt very naked and a bit self-conscious. He was well aware that he didn't have a perfect body. He tried to cover himself up with the shirt as best as he could which only resulted in another cry of pain as his shoulder made itself known again.

"Oh my god, what is it Dave?" Kurt asked concerned moving closer on impulse.

"It's my shoulder Kurt. I've no idea how but I just can't lift my arm. I can't even get this bloody shirt on" Dave huffed out frustrated.

"Oh… let me" Kurt said moving closer and taking hold of Dave's shirt. He guided it round Dave's back and gently moved Dave's arm into the sleeve before shrugging it over Dave's shoulder, taking care not to aggravate anything.

He moved to Dave's front and started to do up the buttons, his fingers brushing against Dave's skin ever so often. Dave gasped out at the touch and suddenly became very aware as how close Kurt was being to him.

Kurt misinterpreted the noise as Dave being in pain and instinctively put his hands on Dave's shoulder as if to soothe the pain. His eyes never leaving Dave's and his mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

What on earth was Kurt doing? Dave wondered. He was way too close for comfort and Dave was getting lost in those blue eyes. He swallowed but couldn't make himself move away. He zoned in on Kurt and everything else just sort of faded away.

All he would have to do was lean in a bit closer. He could practically feel Kurt's breath on his face. As if hypnotised he closed in and instead of pulling away Kurt actually closed his eyes and let his head fall back a bit.

Suddenly Dave's phone went off.

Both Dave and Kurt jumped back having been brought back to reality. Dave rummaged for his phone and pulled it out of his pocket.

"Hey, what's keeping you so long? We really want to head to the party. You haven't changed your mind I hope?" James enquired.

"What? No… I mean… I… we'll be there in a minute" Dave stuttered, looking at Kurt with panic in his eyes. What on earth was he just about to do? Ruin a really great friendship because he couldn't keep his hormones under control, Dave cursed himself.

"Ahhh… We? Can in infer from that that you're not alone? Do I get a feeling I don't want to ask?" James laughed.

"Noooo… nothing like that" Dave protested all too eager. "I can't move my shoulder and Kurt was just trying to help me to get on my shirt…"

"Well, whatever" James chuckled. "As long as you two get over here soon. We don't want to miss all the fun. And I'll have a look at your shoulder. Probably just sprained."

"Yeah, we'll be there in a minute." Dave said before hanging up.

Kurt had suddenly become very interested in checking his phone for any messages but when Dave had hung up he put his phone away. He couldn't really bring himself to look at Dave. He was too busy beating himself up for almost crossing a line and ruining everything he and Dave had become over the last couple of months.

Dave coughed to get Kurt's attention. He still needed help with his buttons and probably his shoelaces as well. Kurt looked up and gave him a nervous smile. He moved closer again to do up the remaining buttons but this time taking great care not to touch Dave's skin or to look up at him.

Dave sat down and Kurt did up his laces as well before grabbing Dave's things and carrying them out for him.

"Come on, we don't want to keep James waiting any longer" he said trying to sound casual.

Dave nodded and followed Kurt out of the locker room.

James and Lindsay were outside waiting for them. "Finally, what kept you so long?" he said with a smirk but when he noticed the uncomfortable silence between them he let it rest.

He noticed the way Dave was holding his arm. James had a quick look at it and realised that the shoulder was swollen. "Man, that really looks messed up. You think you can drive?"

"Oh" Dave hadn't even thought about that yet. Driving probably wasn't such a good idea. "I really don't know. I think I will just have to give it a try." Dave said but was cut off by a protesting Kurt.

"No way Dave! You can hardly move your arm at all. There is no way I am letting you get behind a wheel until you have this checked out."

James smiled at the worry and affection he could hear in Kurt's voice.

"Yeah, I think the guy is right" James agreed.

Dave knew there was no point arguing with Kurt, plus he had a bad feeling that he really wasn't up to driving, so he just nodded.

"Ok, how about you go in Kurt's car and Kurt can follow us to the diner. And later you can crash at my place. No point in driving home if you can't come back here tomorrow. We can get your shoulder checked out in the morning."

Dave agreed and gave his dad a quick call to see if that was ok. After they stopped off at his truck to put his stuff in they headed over to Kurt's Navigator and followed James and Lindsay. The drive was filled with awkward small talk, both of them too busy with their own thoughts to give conversation much attention.

They pulled up outside the diner 10 minutes later. The team and hangers on were already inside and pretty much had taken over the place.

They all cheered when Dave and James came in, well apart from Nick and a few of his friends, who just nodded at them before throwing a not too friendly look at Kurt and then went back to ignoring them. Well, as long as they just ignored them and left them alone Dave would be ok with it.

Dave noticed that even Coach Tyler and a few parents had tagged along. That would explain the relatively tame behaviour compared to some other celebrations they had had in the past.

He and Kurt were pulled along by James and Lindsay and joined the main table. People were still cheering and then Coach Tyler went into one of his infamous speeches of the importance of team spirits for any victory and went on to thanking as many people as he possibly could.

People tried to look interested and knew better than to interrupt him in mid-flow. Dave nudged Kurt and rolled his eyes which elicited a small giggle from Kurt and just like that the awkwardness that had built up between them was broken.

They spent the next hour chatting and laughing. Lindsay monopolising Kurt for a fair bit, telling him all about how she and James met; in return wanting to know everything about him and Dave. Kurt skipped over the more sensitive details but assured her that they are great friends to which she gave him a mischievous smile.

Dave was deep in conversation with James and a few others of the players, analysing the game. Kurt just enjoyed seeing him so lively. Their legs touched at one point and neither of them felt the urge to pull away.

This was kind of nice, Kurt thought as he looked around. Everyone seemed to get on and had a great time. Even the douches on the other table seemed to have mellowed and joined in the conversations, not minding him much anymore.

It sounded weird in his own mind but Kurt felt _normal_, if there ever even was such a thing as being normal and Dave just looked happy and relaxed and it made Kurt very happy indeed.

At one point Kurt checked the time and jumped up "Oh gosh. I really need to head home otherwise there is no way I am going to make it in time." He said his goodbyes. Both Lindsay and James gave him a big hug and he had to promise them to meet up again soon. Kurt waved a general goodbye at the other guys at their table.

"Wait. I'll walk you to your car" Dave said, following Kurt across the diner, choosing to ignore the bemused looks from some of his team-mates.

They walked across the car park in silence. When they got to Kurt's car they both didn't quite know what to say or do. Dave nervously shuffled his feet while Kurt checked over and smoothed out some non-existing wrinkles on his shirt.

"Um… thanks for coming. It really meant a lot to me." Dave finally said.

Kurt chuckled and made himself look up into Dave's eyes. Big mistake! As his stomach was starting to flutter nervously again. "No, thanks for inviting me. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I had a blast and also finally getting to know James was a real plus. I am so glad you've got a friend here who seems to like you just as you are." Kurt took Dave's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Dave looked at their intertwined hands and felt the heat rise up his hand and arm. He looked back up at Kurt. "Yes, who would have thought? You know, maybe things do get better after all. I mean my family and now James. I know there will always be some people who won't approve but… you know… I actually start believing that maybe one day I can be happy."

"Of course you will be" Kurt beamed at Dave and gave his hand another squeeze and silently pleaded with his stomach to stop playing up.

"Well, I think I should get going now. Goodnight Dave and please get that shoulder checked out." Kurt leaned in to give Dave a hug before opening the door.

"Ok, I will." Dave's emotions were all over the place. Was he imagining Kurt blushing as he said his goodbyes? He just didn't know anything anymore.

"Kurt" he shouted after him.

Kurt who was about to get into the car turned around and looked at Dave and could feel the flutter again.

"Yes" he said in a voice more husky than he had intended.

Dave just gulped but didn't actually know what he wanted to say. "Nothing… Just… drive carefully."

"Oh… ok, I will" Kurt sounded almost disappointed but smiled at Dave anyway. What did he expect him to say?

Dave watched Kurt drive away before going back to the diner. He really could do with some distracting now. When did things suddenly get complicated? He knew he liked Kurt like THAT but that friendship was all he could possibly hope for and he was more than happy with that. Then today he felt like getting all these weird signals and didn't know what to make of them. It all just didn't make sense.

Kurt spent the whole drive home wondering why on earth his stomach refused to behave itself when around Dave lately. If he even had the slightest inkling, he did his utmost not to allow his thought to go there. He and Dave were friends and he didn't want anything to mess that up.

* * *

><p>Long chapter again, I know. Would you prefer me to break them down im more palatable chunks when they get to a certain length or are you happy to plough through?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11 Rumour has it

**A/N:** Wow I am overwhelmed by all the lovely reviews and suggestions. Keep them coming!

This chapter is probably not what most of you expected. There is not much Kurt/Dave interaction going on but I promise there will be more again next chapter.

Oh, and you shouldn't have told me you didn't mind long chapters. I really got carried away with this one. I will one day learn to write 5000 words or less for a chapter!

I had a blast writing this! So I regret nothing! (But just in case I shall hide under a rock until I know whether you're coming after me with praise or pitchforks LOL)

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 Rumour has it<p>

He should have really seen this coming. There was no way the guys from the hockey team were just going to let it rest after their encounter last night. He was shoved into the lockers at least three times and to top it all off a slushy found its way in his face.

That was why he currently was bending over the sink in an awkward position trying as best as he could to wash the sticky mess out of his hair.

He had almost forgotten how much it actually hurt, and it's not just the physical pain. It was as much the humiliation that hurt.

Kurt heard the door to the bathroom open. He huffed. He really hoped that it wasn't one of the Neanderthals coming after him for seconds.

"Kurt" he heard a familiar worried voice. "I saw what happened. Now I understand if you don't want me around but do you need any help?" Blaine stood nervously at the door.

"Yes, I think I could do with some help" Kurt replied thankfully. "It's really difficult trying to wash this stuff out while not ruining my clothes any further." He tried to laugh but it came out more as a choke.

Blaine walked up to Kurt. "Here, lean forward. I'll do it." Blaine took his time washing Kurt's hair, making sure all the slush was out before handing him some towels to dry himself with.

Kurt towel dried his hair and then got busy with trying to get any stains out of his shirt. He hadn't been slushied in so long that he stopped bringing spare outfits to school a while back.

"Ah, this sucks. I only wore this shirt once and I don't think this dye will actually come out." Kurt let out his frustration by rubbing fervently at the stain as though his sheer force could make it disappear.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a confused look. "Can I ask you something?" He eventually said.

Kurt switched his attention from the stain to Blaine "What do you want to know?" He wasn't really in a mood for relationship talk if that was what Blaine wanted.

"Erm… I was just wondering why? I mean why now. The jocks haven't as much as looked at you sideways for months and now all of a sudden they all seem to have it out for you."

Kurt let out a nervous breath. Yeah, that about described the situation perfectly. "Oh, god. I don't even know what's going on in their Neanderthal brains half the time."

Blaine was not pacified with that answer. "Well, obviously something must have set them off. I am just wondering if there is anything I can do?"

"Oh Blaine" Kurt let out a gentle laugh and for the first time since their break-up actually smiled at him. Sweet helpful Blaine! Always out to make the world a better place even when he has no idea what was actually going on.

"Well unless you can implant some brain cells into their shrivelled up little organs and convince them that being gay is not something you can catch I don't think there is much you can do. I will just have to ride this out just like I used to do before."

"But why?" Blaine was still not satisfied with Kurt's explanation.

Kurt really wanted to share with someone about everything that happened yesterday. The good and the bad, but Blaine? They were hardly on speaking terms and to bring up Dave might not be a good idea but he needed to talk to someone and at least Blaine knew about Dave.

"I went to Dave's hockey game last night to support him and some of the jocks saw me and let's just say drew their own conclusions."

"Oh" Blaine said his eyes suddenly growing wide with realisation.

"Yes, oh… You know how daft they are at the best of times."

"Does that mean they know Karofsky is gay?"

"No but that hasn't stopped them in the past from jumping to their own conclusions."

Blaine nodded looking sincerely concerned for Kurt. If they found out about Dave and blame Kurt this could get nasty.

Blaine looked at Kurt, really looked at him and he missed him so much, missed talking to him Gosh, he had been an idiot.

He sighed. "Kurt, I really miss you, you know."

Kurt's defences went up immediately. "Blaine, I know but I've told you that…"

"No, please let me finish. I know I've blown my chances of being with you but I miss you. I miss talking to you. I miss us hanging out and being friends." Blaine said tears forming in his eyes.

Kurt's mouth suddenly felt very dry. He hadn't really thought about whether he missed Blaine or not but talking to him now felt nice. He looked at him and knew that any romantic feelings had gone but he that he still cared for him.

"Yeah, I kind of missed that too." Kurt said walking up to Blaine holding out his hand.

"Now I can't make any promises that I will be comfortable around you straight away but I would like us to try and be friends."

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "Friends."

They both laughed. "Come on, I'll walk you to class. I might not be much of a bodyguard but maybe you walking with someone will put them off."

"Thanks" Kurt said with a smile, his mind wandering to the perfect guy who could pull off being his bodyguard. Oh Dave! He had to call Dave and let him know what was going on.

####

The rumour mill at McKinley was a well oiled machine. By lunchtime most of the jocks had heard about 'Kurt and Dave'. Well, the hockey players version of 'Kurt and Dave' anyway. The stories ranged from how Kurt turned Dave gay and hefty make out sessions in the locker room to Kurt seducing Dave and consequently driving him away from McKinley.

Most jocks still didn't want to believe the actual rumour of Karofsky being gay so they tried to put the blame squarely with Kurt who surely must have corrupted one of their own in some way. In short, the jocks were not happy.

Walking through the corridor to the canteen he could feel their glances resting on his back and he tried to walk a bit taller acting as if he didn't notice. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and whirled him around. Staring at him was a very upset looking Azimio.

"Is it true?" he half yelled at Kurt.

Kurt tried to keep his cool. "What?" he replied.

"That you tried to seduce D and that's why he transferred to get away from you."

"WHAT on earth?" Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. This must be some surreal nightmare he was in. He just stared at Azimio lost for words.

"Well, you're not denying it then are you?" Azimio sounded livid.

Kurt started to get a bit uncomfortable by Azimio's close proximity but held his ground. "Look Azimio. I don't even know where you would have heard something as ridiculous as that but I can sure guess that it all started with the hockey lot. If you want to know what really happened, I and Dave are friends and I came to watch his hockey game last night that's all."

Azimio looked puzzled. "But… wait? You and D are friends? What sort of crap is this? Since when even? I am sure he would have told me. And why would he be friends with someone like you?"

Oh gosh, how can I get out of this without blowing the whistle on Dave, Kurt wondered to himself.

"Look. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to but rest assured all this stuff you are hearing about me and Dave is just a bunch of annoyed hockey players who didn't like losing last night trying to get back at the star player."

Azimio looked ever more confused. He gave Kurt a quick shove as he walked away. "This is not over Hummel. I will check with D to see what the hell is really going on here."

Oh gosh, he has to warn Dave. He tried calling earlier but Dave's phone had gone straight to voicemail. He tried again but still nothing. He sent a quick text to Dave hoping he would pick it up as soon as he would switch on his phone.

####

Meanwhile… Dave's day had been a mixed bag so far. He hardly slept due to the continuous pain in his shoulder. When he went to the doctor in the morning he was diagnosed with having grade II acromioclavicular separation, including a torn ligament, which meant wearing a protective sling, applying ice whenever possible, taking lots of anti-inflammatory medicine and no driving until movement in his shoulder was restored, which made the whole idea of getting to school a very real problem.

He tried calling Kurt straight after as he knew he would be waiting for news about his shoulder but his battery died on him, and for obvious reasons he didn't have his charger.

When he finally arrived at school Coach Tyler had him come to the Principal's office immediately and had him meet the scout who was at last night's game. He apparently had noticed Dave at a football match already and he was very impressed by him and had possibly offers from two universities for a part sports scholarship for Dave if he was interested.

He really couldn't believe it. This would be a dream come true. He was aching to tell Kurt about it. Damn phone. He needed to find someone with a compatible charger.

James was over the moon when Dave told him and dropped everything to give him a big hug in the middle of the hallway to the amused looks of passers by. James had appointed himself carrier of Dave's stuff and that's why they were connected at the hip even more than usual.

Dave wasn't sure if he was just being paranoid but he thought people were looking at him funnily. He tried to convince himself that it must be because of his arm being in a sling or maybe because of their victory last night but a niggling doubt remained.

This was, as far as he was concerned, confirmed by the weird behaviour of the jocks at lunchtime when he and James had joined their table. It had suddenly gone from animated discussion to dead silence the second they had sat down. Even James shot them a confused look, so Dave was sure he wasn't just imagining things.

Dave tried acting as if nothing was wrong but his hands were sweaty and his heart rate must have gone through the roof. He just needed a moment so he excused himself to go to the bathroom.

The minute he had left James turned to the other jocks. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded to know. All the jocks just shuffled awkwardly not really meeting his eyes. "Well, someone better tell me what the heck is going on with you guys today. I thought you would all be exhilarated by last night's victory but something seems awfully off." James put on his 'I'm your team captain so you better not bullshit me' voice and waited for an answer.

###

"Kurt. Wait." Mercedes was coming at him like a train at full speed. Oh god, here we go, what did she hear, Kurt wondered.

"What on earth is going on? Is it true? Is Karofsky gay and have you two been making out in the locker rooms?" She almost stumbled over her words.

"Mercedes please" Kurt huffed rolling his eyes as if that could refute these rumours. "You know the guys. They are just pissed that Dave and his team beat them at hockey last night and now they are on their little revenge path."

"That doesn't explain why they say that you and him… What the hell Kurt, please be honest with me." Mercedes pleaded.

Kurt sighed. "Look, there's nothing going on. Like I told you we are friends. I came to watch his game, the guys saw me and now are going on a rampage, that's all. Case closed." Kurt said indicating that as far as he was concerned this discussion was indeed over.

Mercedes put on her best "bitch please" face and sulked. "It's like I don't even know you anymore Kurt. If you want to talk you know where to find me, otherwise I will just leave you to it" she said, before walking off.

Kurt watched her leave. He turned the opposite direction and took out his phone. Still no message from Dave. He was getting worried and dialled his number again and let out a frustrated huff when he only got his voicemail again.

###

"Hey Dave wait up" James was running up to him in the corridor.

"Hi James I thought I head to the library while you have your club."

"Aw, come on. I was hoping I could finally coax you into coming along, being as you're at my mercy at the moment." James laughed.

"Oh, god, you really never going to let this rest are you?"

"Nope! And you know how persistent I can be, so you might as well give up now. At least come along and sit in the corner." James gave Dave a gentle nudge on his good side.

"Well, I tell you what. You help me find someone who has a charger for my phone and I might tag along and sit in the back."

"Deal. I think Thomas might have the same phone as you, let's go and ask him.

"Great" Dave smiled. "I really need to call Kurt"

"Ah, Kurt. Yes, he will probably wonder what has happened to you going all MIA on him" James chuckled. "You know he is really nice. How long have you two been together?"

Dave almost chocked and coughed trying to catch his breath. "We're… *cough* …. Not together ….*cough*… or anything like that." He had gone red in the face.

"Oh… well you two could have me fooled … Why not?" James was curious now.

"James, can we talk about this another time, please?" Dave was still trying to catch his breath.

"Ok, we will have all evening for me to grill you, being as you will be my guest for another night."

Dave rolled his eyes and wished he could go home instead. But no driving meant he was stuck here for now. His dad would come and pick him up tomorrow night for the weekend and drop him off again on Monday morning. He really hoped he would be able to drive soon.

"Let's go and find Thomas for that charger." James picked up both their bags and led the way.

###

Kurt walked into Glee club fashionably late, hoping that Mr Shue would be there already as to avoid any more questions. He had managed to avoid most of them all day, hiding out in the library at lunch time and generally turning the other way as soon as he spotted one of them in the crowd.

He really needed to talk to Dave first before answering any more questions as to his and Dave's state of association. He hoped Dave was having a better day at his school. Kurt was seriously tempted to call his mum just to find out if he was ok or not but had resisted so far.

Kurt walked up to Blaine and sat down beside him giving him a tired smile, trying to ignore the stares people were throwing his way. He put on his best 'I don't care what anyone thinks' face and just stared ahead.

Mr Shue was droning on and on about the final set list which has to be handed in tomorrow, and of course the songs had been changed again, and …. Wait? What was that? Mr Shue suddenly had Kurt's attention.

"… Aural Intensity has withdrawn from the competition, apparently there is a bug going around the Glee club and most of them are off sick and they felt if they couldn't bring their A game they'd rather withdraw."

Mr Shue shuffled through some papers. "Ah, yes, the replacement will be a new show choir who came second to Aural Intensity and was apparently very good. They're called "Con Spirito" and come from Thurston."

"WHAT?" Kurt shouted out, which had everyone turn to him in surprise.

"Yes" Mr Shue laughed. Looks like another showdown after last night's hockey match. Let's make sure we will win this one."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief, as everyone turned to face Mr Shue again apparently satisfied with his answer.

He now desperately wanted to get hold of Dave. This day was turning out to be one weird rollercoaster ride. He was so not in the mood for singing but as he managed to grab some lines for himself he would give it his best, after all he was a born performer.

###

It was after rehearsal that Finn managed to ambush him with an uneasy look on his face.

"Kurt, we need to talk" he said while holding Kurt back from leaving the room.

"Finn, please. Whatever you've heard is nothing but rumours ok." Kurt said bluntly, knowing what this would be about.

"Man, I know the hockey dudes make shit up all the time but this time they're really mad. And that has spilt across to some of the football players. How do you even come into this? Why are they so upset with you? And all this talk about Karofsky being gay? I mean come on…Also, the guy left months ago, and you two weren't exactly on best terms as far as I know and I just don't get it?" Finn asked confused.

Kurt wanted to go home, hide forever or drive over to Thurston and have Dave give him a big hug just so his headache would go away.

"Look Finn. I know this will come as a surprise to you and please don't freak out… but I and Dave have been good friends for a while now and…."

Kurt couldn't finish as Finn's eyes popped out of his head. "You what? You're friends with Karofsky? How even? Are you crazy or something? Do I need to remind you of…"

"FINN!" Kurt yelled which made him shut up but still opening and closing his mouth clearly wanting to say more.

"Please Finn, I don't need to ask your permission who I am friends with. Just take my word for it; he is not the same guy he used to be."

"But… you know your dad will go apeshit when he finds out and…."

"Finn! Dad knows and he is wel…l let's say, he is currently making up his mind about Dave. So if he can be ok with this, please Finn, I don't want to have to argue with you over this." Kurt pleaded.

Finn didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. "But what about the other stuff then? Is he really… I mean he is a jock!"

"Finn, really? REALLY?" Kurt huffed out more than annoyed now. "How much more stereotypical can you get. For your information gays come in all shapes and sizes and as for Dave that is none of your business. If, and I mean IF he was gay then it would be totally up to him to decide whether he wanted to tell anyone. So can you please stop listening to a bunch of homophobic idiots making up stuff about people."

"It's just… I don't want anything to happen to you, Kurt, you're my little brother.".

"Finn, I will be ok. Don't worry about me but thanks! That means a lot to me" Kurt smiled up at Finn.

"And now I would really like to go home and forget that this day has ever happened." Kurt said.

###

Finally, they had found Thomas and Dave was able to charge his phone. He sat in the back of the classroom listening to the others arguing about one thing or another. He would not give in to James and join in, no way.

He turned on his phone and immediately noticed 5 missed calls from Kurt, as well as two text messages. The first one was just a simple "I hope your shoulder is ok, call me when you know more." The second one had him puzzled. "Please call me urgently. Azimio will be calling you. Things are crazy here. Where the hell are you?"

Dave knew that Kurt didn't normally swear so whatever had happened must be bad. His battery had a fair amount of charge on it so he excused himself and went out into the hallway, dialling Kurt's number.

Kurt picked up almost straight away. "Dave, oh my god, what happened? You had me really worried. Please don't do that to me and…"

"Kurt, Kurt, slow down" Dave pleaded.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Ok, it's just things have been crazy here today."

"Yeah, what was that second message about you sent me? What did Azimio do? Do I need to go after him?" Dave laughed, thinking that might be a problem right now with his shoulder.

"Oh gosh Dave. The hockey players started to spread rumours about us and you … and I got slushied and shoved into the lockers and then Azimio ambushed me and freaked out about you being gay and …"

"Hold on there. They did what. Are you ok?" Dave had stopped listening after the being shoved into locker bit. He was worried for Kurt.

"I am ok but Dave, they're spreading rumours about you being gay and about us and I didn't know what to do. "Kurt's voice was breaking. "I tried to deny it all but you know what it's like once the rumours are out."

"Kurt" Dave said calmer that he thought he would be after hearing that he was basically outed, even if it was just rumours and he didn't go to McKinley anymore. "Please calm down. I just want you to be ok, and the thought of them giving you hassle and me not being able to do anything about it is driving me crazy."

Kurt smiled at that. "Yes, I really could have done with Bully Whip Dave today", he chuckled remembering Dave in his adorable red beret and jacket. "But you'll never guess who tried to act as my bodyguard."

"Well, as the obvious choice would be Finn and that would be too easy to guess I'll go with I don't know… Sam?"

"Well, he would possibly be able to pull it off. No it was Blaine!" Kurt laughed.

"What Blaine?" Dave was confused. "How so?"

"Well, he saw me getting slushied and helped me clean up and we got talking and we decided that we wanted to try and be friends. It kind of feels nice to talk again."

"Oh, ok" Dave tried to hide his slight disappointment at that. Blaine was there with Kurt and he was here and could not do anything for him.

"Oh, I know, it feels weird but you know what? When I look at him now I only see a friend. It's like all the romantic feelings have gone and realising that has definitely made being around him a lot easier."

Dave heaved a silent sigh of relief at those words. Well, if they were really just being friends he would have to be ok with that. "Well, I am glad you're feeling ok about this now. And you now the rumours… there is nothing much you or I can do about this now that …."

Dave's phone was ringing. He checked the number. It was Azimio.

"Hold on Kurt, Az is on the other line. I guess I'll better answer that. You wanna hold?"

"Yes, I'll hold, good luck"

"Hi Az, What's up?" Dave said trying to sound cheerful.

"D. man, you have no idea. All the shit I've been hearing about you today and then Hummel has the audacity to tell me that you two are friends and I told him that there was no way. Dude what the hell is going on?" Azimio sounded agitated.

Dave took a deep breath. He was so tired of all this. Maybe the hockey team did him a favour. He might have never had the balls to come out on his own but he just didn't want to do this anymore. Why did he even care what the guys over at McKinley thought of him?

"Az, listen. Yes I and Kurt are friends. Very good friends at that. I've not told you until now because I didn't see the need as it was not likely that you two would ever be hanging out with me at the same time, also me being a bit of a coward as I knew how you would react. And as for the crap you've been hearing all day. Well you said it, it's crap, why do you listen to it?"

Dave could almost hear Az think at the other end. The silence stretched out longer than was comfortable. "Az?"

"Dude, just… I don't know anymore. So you're friend with Hummel and next you're telling me that you're gay as well?"

Dave swallowed. Shit, he didn't want to do this over the phone. Az took Dave's silence as confirmation.

"Shit dude, so it's true?" he said sounding deflated.

Dave groaned. "Yes, Az it's true" he finally said, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for whatever would be coming next.

Oh god… and are you and Hummel… I mean? NO, forget that I don't even want to know. Fuck D. I can't deal with this right now."

Az, please… I am still the same guy and no me and Kurt aren't like that so please can you get off his back."

"D. sorry, I'll have to go now."

"Az? Please…"

Dave started to well up. He guessed that was it as far as Azimio was concerned. A friendship down the drain.

He put Kurt on again.

"Hi you!" he said trying to hide his snivels.

"Hi you too. How did it go?" Kurt asked concerned.

"As I thought it would I guess. I only hope he will stay off your back. Oh gosh Kurt, this is all really happening isn't it?" It finally hit Dave and the tears started to flow.

"Oh Dave. I don't even know what to say. I wish I could be there with you now but… are you coming home today? Can I see you?"

"No" Dave said through the tears. My shoulder is in a bad state and I am staying with James. My dad will pick me up tomorrow."

"Ok. Promise me I'll see you tomorrow then." Kurt really wanted to see Dave and be there for him.

"Yes, that would be nice." Dave was still snivelling.

The door behind him opened and James walked out with their bags in his hands. He took one look at the state of Dave and immediately rushed over to him, giving him a big hug. "What the hell happened?" He asked alarmed, but Dave was pretty much unable to talk.

"Dave?" Kurt yelled into the phone.

James took the phone out of Dave's hand. "Hi Kurt, it's James here. Dave's in a pretty bad state. What the hell is going on?"

Kurt filled James in as best as he could.

"Oh that sucks. These guys sound like even bigger jerks than some of our lot."

"Yes you could say that." Kurt huffed out.

"Kurt, let me take Dave home ok? He looks like he could do with a break. I take it you know about his shoulder?"

"Yes, sort of, how bad is it? I mean he will be able to play again won't he?"

"Yes, no worries. It s a pretty standard hockey injury. He'll be back on the ice in no time."

"Thanks you James. I am so happy he has got a friend like you."

"No thanks needed, he is a cool guy" James laughed.

"Yes, he is one of a kind." Kurt chuckled. "Tell him to call me later, please?"

"Yeah I will and don't worry. Things will be ok." James said before hanging up and handing Dave back the phone.

"Come on; let's get you out of here." He tugged at Dave's arm. Dave was still digesting everything that had happened and just followed James wordlessly.

###

"Hi Seb"

"Hi Blaine. What's up?"

"Well, I am just so happy today. I thought who to share it with and you popped to mind."

"Oh spill" Blaine definitely had Sebastian's attention now.

"Guess what. Kurt and I are talking again. Isn't that great?"

Sebastian gulped. What? What is wrong with that Hummel guy? Sebastian really initially just wanted to steal Blaine away from him, as he thought Blaine was kind of cute but now… the holier than thou twink was really starting to piss him off. It's hardly been two weeks and already he is getting cosy with Blaine again?

"Yeah… I mean that's great … of course it is. So what brought that about then?" Sebastian thought the more info he would get on this the better prepared he would be for any future encounter.

"Well, somehow the jocks were annoyed with him and slushied him and I just wanted to help and we got talking and it seems he wants to try the being friends thing… and you know I am fine with that."

Oh friends. Well, that's not too bad, still he knew he couldn't let things slide. He still hadn't got up close and personal with Blaine. Also, why were the jocks annoyed with Kurt? What was he missing?

"Friends, that sounds great, Blaine. I know how much you missed him. You sure though you can manage just friends?" Sebastian said concerned.

"Yes, you know I think I can. It's better than not having him in my life at all."

"Well, that's good then. But why on earth were the jocks pissed at him? What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything Seb. Somehow rumour got around that he turned Karofsky gay and they freaked."

Interesting, Sebastian thought. Something obviously must have happened to get those rumours started. He was the master of deception and knew to every rumour there would be some truth somewhere. He would need to find out more. Maybe there was something in there to get at Kurt. Yes maybe the bear cup was his weak spot, and he really wanted to get to him now. The guy just rubbed him off the wrong way one too many times. He still was cross over their last encounter and the nerve Kurt had in challenging him.

"Well, in that case. We should celebrate. How about we hang out tomorrow night? Maybe catch a movie or something? If you're not busy that is." Sebastian went for his casual voice.

"You know, that would be great. I haven't felt like going out in a while. So why not."

"Great, it's a date." Sebastian laughed.

"Seb, really?" Blaine couldn't hide a chuckle.

"Sorry, just got carried away. See you tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 7 if that's ok?"

"Yeah, great. See you then."

###

James and Dave were sitting at the dining room table concentrating on their homework, although James could tell that Dave's mind was anywhere but on the textbook in front of him. Dave didn't want to talk earlier so James let it rest.

Dave huffed out in frustration, "man this is crap, I just can't concentrate." He pushed the textbook across the table before burying his head in his hands.

James looked up from his textbook and quirked an eyebrow at Dave. "Dude, you want to spill? Maybe it helps. I don't know. The girls seem to swear by it. I would offer to wrestle with you but don't think your shoulder would be up for that."

Dave laughed. He didn't want to but couldn't help it. It suddenly hit him that being upset about something that had already happened and he really had no control over was pointless and a waste of energy. And as for Az, if he couldn't accept him for who he was then that was his loss. James could do it, so if Az couldn't then it was not Dave's problem.

"You know what. I think I am feeling better. I mean screw 'em. I am only worried about Kurt really. It sounded really tough for him today. Those jerks! And I still don't even have any idea what sort of rubbish they really came up with. Knowing them it can't be that original though, their creative thinking is very limited."

James laughed. He was relieved that Dave seemed to be taking it in his stride.

"Well, if they're anything as creative as our lot, I sure would have liked to hear those rumours."

Dave stared at him. Rumours? At Thurston? Wait? What?

"What do you mean rumours?" McKinley was one thing but Thurston? Damn, he obviously had been right with the funny looks he thought he got earlier today.

James scratched his head. "Well… apparently… oh gosh, this is kind of funny really…Apparently half the school thinks that we're an item. "James chuckled slightly nervous.

"What?" Dave wasn't really following.

"I wheedled it out of the jocks earlier. Rumour has it that we did get it on between first and second period at the game last night. And I suppose us being inseparable all day didn't really help to diffuse the rumours."

Dave's eyes grew bigger. "And you think this is funny?"

"Why wouldn't I? Dave, if these guys want to be so gullible I'd say let them. I know I am not in your shoes and I don't really know about the pressure you must feel, but you've got your family, you've got Kurt and me and Lindsay and I am sure there will be lots more people. Just don't let those idiots intimidate you. You will be going places. I mean two offers for a scholarship. Most of those guys can only dream about that." He smiled at Dave, and at seeing Dave smile back felt a bit bolder.

"And anyhow… I should feel flattered. I mean come on. Me banking a hot jock like you on top of going out with the top cheerleader. That would surely make me duke-stud of Thurston." He let out a deep belly laugh.

Dave just face-palmed but couldn't help a laugh escaping him. "When did my life turn into this?" he bemoaned with a smile.

"You know what" James said while wiping away the tears from laughing so hard. "We should totally give them a show to remember. I'd say we create some rumours of our own."

"You coming on to me Clarkson?" Dave laughed.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying" James said with a wink. "Not sure Lindsay would be too happy though." James tried catching his breath.

"Oh gosh, I can't. I have to stop laughing. My shoulder hurts."

"Well is that a yes then?"

"Shut up James, I am trying to calm down here."

"Oww, ok then. I am sure the jocks would have enjoyed the show though."

Shut up… and thank you James."

"What for?"

"For being a good friend and for making me laugh. This whole day could have ended really shitty. So thanks."

"Anytime dude. What are friends for?"

"I better call Kurt and tell him about "_us_". I am sure he could do with some cheering up. This is just…" Dave blew his nose and grabbed his phone making his way up to James room to have some privacy while talking to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Did you enjoy the rollercoaster? Can I come out or do I need to stay in hiding? I know I put our boys through a lot in this chapter, but surely you must have expected some sort of backlash from the jocks ;)<p>

And Kurt and Sebastian … it's an accident waiting to happen!


	12. Chapter 12 Just friends?

**A/N:** I am really happy that I seemed to have pulled off the last chapter.

I've had a few rough days but am glad that I managed to type out the next chapter. Please forgive me if there might be more mistakes than usual, proof reading at 1am is rather hard work... but I am uploading it now as otherwise I won't have time until next week and I wanted to give you something. And I hope the ending will make you all smile :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 Just friends?<p>

Kurt was lying in bed wide awake. Try as he may he was unable to get to sleep. His mind kept wandering back to Dave and their telephone conversation. He had laughed so hard when Dave told him about the rumours about him and James and he was glad that James took it all in his stride. Kurt was relieved that Dave had someone like James by his side although he would have loved to be there himself to support him.

Then again, was there really much he could do? Maybe Dave needed a friend like James at his side, another jock, in build very similar to Dave. Someone who had pull with the other jocks. He was of course worried about Dave. As much as Dave sounded cheerful on the phone, Kurt could hear the tension hiding behind it. And he hated that he couldn't do anything to make him feel better.

And then there were his own issues with the McKinley jock population. He really didn't want to think about what might lie ahead tomorrow. But he was Kurt Hummel and he would not chicken out. Seeing a friendly face before school would be nice though. And his thoughts immediately went to coffee with Dave before remembering that Dave was at Thurston until tomorrow night.

Maybe he could ask Blaine, or would that be too soon? Gosh, why were things suddenly so complicated? If he wanted to have coffee with someone why shouldn't he just. Before he could think about this anymore he sent off a quick text to Blaine, not expecting to get a reply until the morning. But a few minutes later his phone pinged and apparently Blaine would love to have coffee before school.

###

Kurt made even more of an effort than normally to look his best. If he had to contend with rumours and angry jocks he at least wanted to look good. Of course he had planned a Plan B outfit pre-empting any possible shlushies. At least it was Friday so after today he would have a whole weekend of no school. And he was hoping to be spending a good time of that with Dave. He really had missed him the last two days. More than he should miss a good friend. He tried to convince himself that he was just worried about him with everything that has happened but somehow it didn't quite ring true anymore.

He made his way to the Lima Bean, looking forward to spending some time with Blaine. And the weird thing was he _really_ was looking forward to it. Maybe they always were meant to be better off as friends.

Blaine was already there waiting for him and after they got their coffees they sat down at a table in the corner. There was an initial uncomfortable silence as they both tried to think about what to talk about without touching on anything too sensitive.

They eventually settled on talking about regionals and the song choices and laughing at the usual fights over solos and soon the conversation was in full flow. This probably was the most natural they had been around each other in ages. Even before the 'incident' their relationship had seemed somewhat strained and this was nice.

At one point Kurt's phone went off. It was Dave.

Kurt's face changed into a bright smile as he pressed the answer button. "Hi, how are you?" he said his voice going up a notch.

"I'm fine. We're just on our way to school and I just wanted to say hi really." Dave sounded nervous.

"You sure you're going to be ok today?" Kurt enquired.

"Well, if James' plans are anything to go by I have no idea what's going to happen today. That guy is crazy." Dave laughed. Kurt heard James' "oi, watch what you're saying" and couldn't help but laugh as well.

"What I would give to be there" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine's eyes were on Kurt throughout the whole conversation. He felt a pull at his heart, a little tug of jealously. He knew Kurt well enough to read the signs. Kurt was flushed and the way he was chewing his bottom lip was a clear give away. There was obviously something more going on here than just friendship and Blaine knew that he had to accept that, however hard it might be.

It was just that it had to be Karofsky of all people that would bring forth these sorts of reactions from Kurt was something he just couldn't get his head around. How could Kurt possibly see anything more in the guy? Maybe it was just as simple as being there at the right time. And where did that leave him? He really had to try and move on. He thought about tonight's outing with Sebastian and suddenly had the thought of maybe giving him a chance. He obviously liked him. He sighed as he took another sip of his coffee and brought his attention back to Kurt.

"So, just text me when you're leaving tonight and what time I can come over to see you. I can't wait." Kurt giggled into the phone.

"Will do, oh, we're here…. Here goes nothing." He could hear Dave take a deep breath.

"Good luck and see you later."

Kurt let out a happy sigh and took a sip of his coffee, being deep in thought.

"A penny for them?" Blaine laughed pulling Kurt out of his thoughts.

"Oh… nothing really. Just thinking about Dave and the day he has to face. I know he plays it down but I could hear he is really nervous. Thank god for James."

Blaine looked at him with a confused expression. Who was James?

"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know James. Well…" and Kurt spent the next 5 minutes filling Blaine in on everything that has happened over at Thurston and of their plan to mess with the jocks and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Obviously Karofsky seemed to be taking it in his stride; well he might not like him and what he might mean to Kurt but good luck to the guy.

Before long it was time to go and they both set off in their respective cars.

###

"Ready?" James asked.

"Not really but do I have much of a choice?" Dave huffed in response. They were currently sitting in James car in the Thurston car park and Dave had had somewhat of a mini panic attack at the thought of going into the school.

"Nope, honeycombs" James laughed. "We're totally going to do this. This is going to be so much fun."

"What the hell James?" Dave replied at the name of endearment but his mouth was twisting in to a little smile. "You know that your reputation is as much on the line as mine, and you really have no reason to risk this."

"Reputation really is overrated." James laughed. "You know, we're out of here in a few months what do I care what some narrow-minded idiots think of me but if we can actually teach them a lesson and make them think then it's something worth doing."

"Ok, let's do this then." Dave said nervously but somehow James enthusiasm was rubbing off on him.

"Well, I suppose you wearing my clothes is a good start. That will give them something to talk about, and just for the record I look way better in those than you." James snorted.

"Well, I think these jeans fit me rather well" Dave replied in a voice he would not normally allow himself to use to which James rolled his eyes.

James got out of the car and taking his and Dave's stuff led them both towards the entrance, at one point mischievously slinging an arm around Dave's shoulder.

###

The day really had gone in a blur, and before Dave knew it it was time to go home. His dad had agreed to come and collect him directly from school as it would be quite late by the time they finished.

"I told you, you were a natural" James laughed as they made their way down the corridor.

"Yes, were have you been hiding this whole time" Lindsay agreed.

"Well, I have to say it was sort of fun." Dave said meekly, trying not to sound too enthusiastically. The truth was that he had had a blast.

"Sort of fun, come on dude, you totally rocked it. I think the others couldn't really believe their eyes when they saw you giving it your all. And you were handicapped by your sling."

"Well, I think that wasn't the only thing they found hard to believe today. I still can't get over the look on Nick's face at lunchtime." Dave laughed.

"He looked like he was having a cardiac arrest." Lindsay giggled.

"Yeah, did you really have to squeeze my knee like that?" Dave snorted. "Poor Nick's eyes were literally popping out of his head."

"Well…, I could have kissed you instead. "James said with a wink "but I am sure that their heads would have exploded at that."

Dave's eyes bulged. "Thank god for that." Dave heaved a sigh of relief. "You know I don't just make out with anyone."

"Well, I gathered as much but…" James was about to throw in a comment about Kurt but bit his lip thinking better of it, knowing that it was somewhat of a sensitive subject.

"I'd say it was a total success though. You could literally see that the guys were dying to say something but I think they just didn't know how to handle two of 'their own' being up close and personal. I think we've blown all their preconceptions of 'gays' out of the water. Let's hope it will indeed make some of them think."

"Well, I hope you're right. I am not convinced yet. Also, don't forget only one of us is actually gay unless you've got something to confess?" Dave teased. James just chortled at that. "But yes, so far they seem pretty lost for words. Let's just hope it will stay like that." Dave as usual was already thinking three steps ahead. He hoped that this wouldn't backfire on them. But it also felt good to not be the victim but to actually turn the tables on them.

"You were so convincing that in fact half the cheerleader squad commiserated me" Lindsay chipped in. "Really, James how could you do this to me?" she giggled giving him a nudge.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you babe." James pulled Lindsay in for a big hug and a kiss.

Dave couldn't help but smile at them. They were clearly so in love and it made his heart ache. He hoped one day he would be so lucky.

They walked out to the car park where Dave saw his dad waiting for him. They made their way over to the car and James and Lindsay said hello to Mr Karofsky before putting Dave's belongings in the boot.

His dad got in the car waiting for him.

"Ok, so you're going to be back Sunday afternoon and me and Lindsay try our best to get you up to speed with everything."

"Yeah, I told my dad already I'll be coming back up early. I still can't believe you guys talked me into this." Dave chuckled scratching his head.

Lindsay gave Dave a quick hug before James pulled him into a strong hug, patting his back. "Well done. I know the last two days must have been hard on you, but look you're still standing."

"Yes, thanks to you James" Dave smiled at him warmly and he meant it. He was really lucky to have a friend like James in his life.

Dave got in the car and got out his phone sending off a quick text to Kurt, letting him know that he should be home by about 8 and that he would totally understand if Kurt wanted to come around tomorrow instead.

His phone pinged a minute later with a typical Kurt response that of course he would be over. He was dying to hear all about today. Dave chuckled to himself which resulted in his father throwing him a baffled look.

"So…" Mr Karofsky cleared his throat, obviously being nervous about something. "This James seems like a nice guy."

"Yes, definitely is." Dave replied.

"Erm… is he someone ….special?" Dave's dad was clearly uncomfortable now.

Dave was just about to say yes, when it suddenly hit him what his dad was most likely implying. "NO…. dad, oh god…" Dave face palmed. "No, he is just a friend."

"Oh gosh, sorry Dave…. I just…. Oh this is really embarrassing" Mr Karofsky let out a nervous chuckle.

Dave had to hand it to his dad that he was at least trying. "Don't worry dad. It's cool." And he hoped with that the matter would be closed. His dad was of course more than happy to let it rest.

###

Sebastian was bang on time collecting Blaine for their evening out. He already bought the tickets for the movie and had planned for them to go out for some food after. He didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Blaine opened the door and greeted him with a big smile. "Hi. Wow, are you always that punctual?"

"Only if it's someone special I have to see." Sebastian said with a wink. "Ready? Movie will start in half an hour."

"Yes, just let me grab my jacket. You're going to tell me what movie we're going to watch?"

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Oh, I like surprises" Blaine laughed.

They drove to the cinema in Sebastian's car and Sebastian was already on full-on charm attack on Blaine and by the way Blaine was laughing and chuckling, it seemed to be working.

Sebastian was being the perfect gentleman from holding open the door to getting their popcorn and drinks. Blaine was getting more and more smitten with this version of Sebastian. He had always been charming but could be too head on on occasion. This was different and suddenly very much felt like a date and not just two friends hanging out. And he had to say that he enjoyed it.

After the movie, which was actually a romcom, and Blaine didn't have Sebastian down for enjoying these, Sebastian took Blaine to this nice little Italian restaurant where he had a table reserved. The atmosphere was very romantic including low lighting and live piano music. Blaine was impressed; he had never been to this place before.

Sebastian kept the conversation light and ever so often threw in well placed compliments. He suggested they shared a desert to which Blaine agreed. When it arrived he made sure he had the first taste and then offered to "feed" Blaine. Sebastian of course paid for dinner. Things were really going according to plan.

They walked back to Sebastian's' car when Sebastian took Blaine's hand and swirled him around, looking into those brown eyes and smiling shyly.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, trying to hide his nerves.

"Mmmm… you know Blaine… gosh, this is not easy, I promised you we would just be friends but… gosh, I don't know if I can. The thing is I really like you Blaine like a lot and I would love nothing more than to…" Sebastian stopped and took in Blaine's reaction. Blaine was smiling at him.

Sebastian gently pushed Blaine against his car and placed both his hands on either side of Blaine. Blaine swallowed nervously but didn't look away.

"What would you say if I told you that I really, really would like to kiss you right now?" Sebastian said in a husky voice his eyes wandering down to Blaine's lips.

Blaine was lost for words but let his eyes fall close indicating that he would indeed be ok with it.

Sebastian smirked to himself. "Thought so," he said before he closed the distance and put his lips against Blaine's. He let one of his hands move into Blaine's hair and pulled him even closer. Their lips working in sync and before too long Blaine was allowing his tongue access.

Sebastian knew a thing or two about kissing and soon Blaine was a whimpering mess against his lips. He pulled away and looked at Blaine. He was still having his eyes closed and was panting heavily. Sebastian let his hand rest on Blaine's arm and started to stroke it. Resting his head against Blaine's neck he whispered into his ear. "You are so special Blaine. I can't believe how lucky I am. I really just want to make you feel good" and he placed a kiss on Blaine's neck. Blaine moaned but nodded. "Come back to Dalton with me tonight. My roommate has gone home for the weekend so we have the room to ourselves." He kissed him again.

Blaine's eyes shot open and he looked at Sebastian, swallowing hard and seeing the passion in Sebastian's' eyes he agreed. He wanted to feel loved and the way Sebastian looked at him he just was not able to turn him down.

Sebastian unlocked the car and opened the door for Blaine to get in. As he walked around he had a grin forming on his face. Now this would be a night to remember, he would make sure of that. Objective achieved!

###

Kurt pulled up outside the Karofsky residence just before 9. Dave texted him the minute he had arrived and Kurt basically jumped in the car to the amused looks of his dad, who just about managed to shout a "don't forget your curfew" after him. He couldn't really explain why but he was feeling nervous. It's not like he hasn't been here before. He was just really looking forward to seeing Dave especially after the surreal day he had had.

Somehow the jock population had decided to leave him alone and apart from the odd death glare and whispered conversations behind his back, that made him remember that in fact things weren't as ok as they seemed, his day had been surprisingly eventless. Let's just say it was not at all what he had expected and he somehow hoped it wouldn't be the calm before the storm. Maybe Dave could shed some light on the weird behaviour; after all he used to be one of them.

He rang the bell and after a short wait Dave's mum opened the door with a big smile. "Hi Kurt. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Mrs. Karofsky." Kurt replied and shook her hand. "Nancy popped her head out of the living room door and waved at Kurt with a big smile. Kurt smiled back and it somehow felt weird but also nice the way they all made him feel welcome.

"Come on in. I think Dave's expecting you. He is upstairs in his room. It's the first door to the right."

"Ok, thanks Mrs Karofsky"

"Oh, hold on Kurt, I was just about to take this ice pack upstairs. Could you give it to Dave for me please? His shoulder still is in a pretty bad condition."

"Sure" Kurt smiled taking the ice pack and making his way up the stairs. Kurt's heart was starting to beat faster which each step he took. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Kurt was standing nervously in the door. His nerves were not being helped by Dave sitting with his back to the door on his bed only in sweatpants and a vest. He had ear buds in and seemed to be listening to some music. His head was bobbing along and his hands were doing some waving motion in the air. The sight was just adorable and Kurt suddenly had knots in his stomach.

He stood there for a minute watching Dave and only when he thought he would start to look like a creeper did he finally have the courage to walk into the room. He walked up to Dave and tapped him on the shoulder.

Dave whipped around and smiled broadly at Kurt as he took his ear buds out. "Hi you." Kurt smiled back. "Hi Dave. Gosh I really missed you. I am just glad to see you're ok."

"Missed you too… and yeah, I am still sort of surprised myself. I suppose I've learned there are some decent people around, so, I think things might be ok."

They both looked at one another, suddenly feeling lost for words. Kurt shuffling his feet. It seemed weird only last night they spoke for over an hour on the phone and now all words seem to fail them.

Kurt finally remembered the ice pack in his hand. "Oh, your mum told me to give you this." He handed Dave the ice pack. "Your shoulder is still bad by the sound of it?"

"Yes, it's still quite swollen, and I need to apply ice regularly to get the swelling down."

"Let me see" Kurt said as he gently touched the shoulder and he could feel how tender it still was. "Wow, that looks painful. It really is swollen. Can you move it at all?"

Dave tensed at the touch of Kurt's hand on his shoulder and had to work hard to pull himself back together. "Well, I have basic movement but it still hurts. No lifting the arm as yet" Dave grabbed the icepack and tried putting it on his shoulder, twisting himself in an awkward knot in the process.

"Here, let me" Kurt said taking the icepack from Dave and kneeling down next to him on the bed and holding it in place on his shoulder.

Dave held his breath. Kurt was way too close. He could feel the body heat radiating off of him. He closed his eyes and fought an internal battle. He really didn't want anything more than to lean over and kiss him but he swore to himself that he would never do that again. Kiss someone unless he was sure they wanted it that was. He tried to focus on his breathing instead.

Kurt had troubles of his own. What had he been thinking sitting down so close to Dave? He could feel his pulse speed up and was suddenly feeling an uncomfortable rush of blood coursing though him, which made his hands clammy. To make things worse, he had let his eyes wander over Dave's broad shoulders and noticed this little beauty mark right in the middle of his neck, and he was mesmerized by it. He desperately wanted to touch it. He had unconsciously leaned in closer and was now almost flush with his chest against Dave's side. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

Dave had felt Kurt moving in closer and his breathing had sped up. Did Kurt really not know what he felt for him and what his close proximity was doing to him? He could feel himself tense up again and rolled his head to try and relief some of the tension.

Kurt gulped when Dave rolled his head. He eyes were still glued to that beauty mark and he had no idea that something small like that could hold his interest like that. His brain must have short-circuited for a second because without thinking he brought his hand up to Dave's neck and let his fingers brush gently over the mark.

At Kurt's touch all of Dave's hairs were standing on edge. He swallowed nervously as he turned his head just enough to be face to face with Kurt. He was met by a pair of blue eyes looking deeply into his and his breath hitched. Kurt looked as nervous as he felt but didn't move away and gosh, did Dave just imagine it or did Kurt's eyes briefly flick down towards his lips?

Dave brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek and stroked gently along Kurt's lips with his thumb, eliciting a little moan from Kurt. Kurt placed a little kiss on Dave's thumb and moved in closer his mouth basically resting against Dave's cheek.

They both closed their eyes and Kurt placed a little peck on Dave's cheek. And Dave felt like he was on fire. This couldn't really be happening. But he could still feel Kurt breathing against his cheek and oh god, he really wanted to kiss him so badly. This could be it, this could possibly ruin everything they had but he couldn't stand this uncertainty anymore.

He opened his eyes and moved his face to brush their lips together and just placed a little peck on Kurt's lips giving him more than enough time to pull away if he wanted to. But to his surprise Kurt's lips started to move with his as he started to kiss him back. Dave's head was swimming, this felt so much better than he could have ever imagined.

They deepened the kiss and soon their tongues were meeting and then Kurt started to suck on Dave's bottom lip and Dave couldn't help but groan. They eventually pulled away to catch their breaths and rested their foreheads together.

'Wow,' was all that Kurt was able to think. He had no idea that a simple kiss could have him emotionally all over the place like that. He didn't want to open his eyes in case it all was just a dream but then again he wanted to look into those beautiful hazel eyes that were looking at him so passionately just a moment ago.

He dared to open his eyes only to find that Dave was already looking at him with a nervous smile on his face.

Kurt brought his hand up and stroked Dave's cheek.

Dave took Kurt's hand in his own and gave it a little kiss before intertwining their fingers. They gazed into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

Dave finally spoke up. "Kurt, I am scared". It was not the most eloquent things to say but in a way it described what he felt at that moment perfectly. He was scared of what might happen to their friendship, of having crossed this line and not knowing how to handle it. Of what they might or might not be, of the future in general.

Kurt chuckled. "I am scared too David" He looked at their hands still intertwined. "But I think it's worth taking a risk" He looked back up at Dave.

"Yes, me too. Just say… let's take it slow" Dave replied bringing Kurt's hand up for another kiss.

"Slow is perfect" Kurt smiled before placing another gentle kiss on Dave's lips.

They both smiled and Dave moved himself so he was able to pull Kurt in for a hug. Kurt melted into the hug resting his head on Dave's shoulder and breathing in his scent.

Dave needed a few minutes to be able to process what had just happened. Him and Kurt were what, a thing now? Boyfriends? Dating? He really didn't know. All he knew was that they were more than friends now.

"Kurt" Dave eventually said

"Yes" Kurt replied still resting his head against Dave.

"Do you want to go out sometime, I don't know maybe tomorrow?" Dave asked nervously.

"Like on a date?" Kurt asked curiously trying to hide his excitement.

"Yes… like on a date."

"I would love to" Kurt said finally letting his excitement show.

"Great" Dave said placing a little kiss on Kurt's forehead.

They spent the next hour wrapped up in each other's arms, mostly in comfortable silence. Both allowing themselves to just enjoy each other's company, the feel of their bodies against one another. Kurt was applying the ice on Dave's shoulder intermittently until the pack had gone warm. When they talked they mainly were making plans for tomorrow's date and Dave insisted that this time it would be him to pick up the bills and Kurt was more than happy with that.

All too soon it was time for Kurt to leave if he didn't want risk missing his curfew. Dave walked him to his car and although being very nervous about any PDA he leaned in and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips and the way Kurt was smiling back at him he was glad he did.

"See you tomorrow. I can't wait." Kurt said before setting off.

Dave went back inside and up to his room. He lied down and had to pinch himself. Did this all really just happen? He really hoped he wouldn't wake up at any moment. But he could still feel his lips tingling, so it must be real. He smiled to himself and sighed contentedly. His eyes fell on his ipod. Oh yes, he had some catching up to do, he almost forgot but who could blame him.

* * *

><p>Finally, yeah! Hope you enjoyed our boys realising they mean more to each other than just friends. (I hope the title didn't give too much away…)<p>

And, I hope you enjoyed the bits of Seblaine (well it is mentioned in the summary, so I felt I better deliver)


	13. Chapter 13 Mixed emotions

**A/N:** FFN has been messing with me most of the week! Most features were not working properly. That's why I have no idea if and which of my replies have been sent so just in case some people didn't get a reply I want to use this a/n to say **a big thank you to you all for reviewing and for you lovely comments.** It really means a lot to me and is what keeps me going to want to write more, so keep them coming!

Also, I would like to mention that I have written a Seblaine one-shot. It's detailing what exactly happens that night in Sebastian's room and it's all smut. So if some Seblaine is your thing, go and check it out! It's called '"I will make you feel good".

As for this chapter, I hope I got the balance of story and fluff right. I know it's tempting to just let our two guys have some nice fluffy times but there is a story to tell as well!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Mixed emotions<p>

Kurt was floating around the kitchen on cloud 9. He had brewed some fresh coffee, decaf of course, so his dad could have some, and currently was beating together the mixture for his blueberry pancakes. He had woken up early with butterflies in his stomach, and who could blame him. Last night had been just amazing. He smiled at the memory of the way his and Dave's lips brushed together, the way his body felt pressed up against Dave's. He was dancing around the kitchen, bowl in hand and was humming one of his favourite Wicked songs under his breath.

Kurt could hear his phone ping in his pocket. He smiled anticipating it to be a good morning text from Dave. He was surprised when it was a text from an unrecognised number. Curious he opened it. It consisted of one simple sentence.

- Objective one completed, now for objective two. –

Kurt looked at the text puzzled. Why would someone send him a cryptic message like that? It must obviously be someone who knew him. Being inquisitive by nature, he pressed the dial button and waited for the call to connect. After a couple of rings someone on the other end picked up.

"_Hello_… what owes me the pleasure of Mr Kurt Hummel giving me the time of day? Did my little message get your attention?"

Kurt had a cold shiver run down his back. He recognised the voice immediately and he should have known really.

"Sebastian… what on earth… where did you even get my number from… no, no need to answer that, you probably lifted it off Blaine's phone."

"I see we're already switched on so early in the morning. Well, now that I have you on the line… Guess who is currently having a shower in our shower rooms."

"I am not in the mood of playing silly games with you. Why don't you just say what you have to say and then I can get on with the rest of my day." Kurt huffed out. He didn't really need Sebastian to ruin his good mood.

"Well, I just assume you still remember our last very _entertaining_ conversation." Sebastian said stopping with a pregnant pause.

"Yes and?" Kurt was getting annoyed and was tempted to just hang up on Sebastian.

"I told you I would have Blaine at my side as my boyfriend by Regionals and let's just say if last night was any indication… that this has been indeed achieved… at least if the way I had him squeal and beg for me is anything to go by."

Kurt had to take a deep breath. "You really disgust me Sebastian. You know life is about more than sex and power play and one day you will realise that and the fact that you're all alone with no real friends and you will be miserable." Kurt spat out.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve? I have it on good authority that you were never able to give him what he needed. You just never were able to work out the finer details of Blaine's needs" Sebastian was enjoying himself now. He could hear the strain in Kurt's voice. "But anyhow let's not focus too much on Blaine… how is that little bear cub of yours doing? Any luck yet?" He asked with saccharine sweetness and just a hint of a challenge mixed into his voice.

Kurt almost stopped breathing for a moment before finding his voice again. "I told you before and I tell you again leave him out of it. I don't know whatever it is you think you have to settle with me but don't go near David."

"Ohhh… we _are_ touchy today. That either could mean that you didn't get anywhere with him yet or that… you indeed have and are scared that he will just run off with the next best guy just like Blaine did. You better keep an eye on him."

Kurt had to fight not to let his hurt show in his voice. "For once thing I trust Dave to make _wise_ decisions and that includes staying the hell away from you but just in case you're not clear on this ... Listen to me good now Smythe, I will only say it one more time, if you mess with Dave you will have me to answer to and believe me, I can get unpleasant if I have to and as for Blaine, you better not hurt him. I just about had enough of you and wish you nothing but bad luck and misfortune" and with that Kurt hung up.

He had to wipe a stray tear away from his eyes. He really had no idea what Sebastian wanted with him. Why he seemed to have made it his mission to meddle with him. He never really hated someone before but Sebastian was coming awfully close. Wracking his brain he also knew that at the moment he exactly had diddly-squat to expose or intimidate Sebastian with, the guy was good at covering his back. But a start would be whipping his ass at Regionals. Just to see that smirk being wiped off his face would be worth it. But otherwise he didn't really have a clue, and really didn't have the time to get involved in this crap. He had Regionals and his NYADA audition and a new boyfriend to worry about. But maybe just in case it was time to get friendly with some of his old warbler friends again he thought to himself.

He brought his attention back to the pancake batter he had made. Well, there was no point wasting it although his good mood had all but vanished now.

And what did he want with David, Kurt wondered as he prepared the first batch of pancakes? Kurt would hate him being drawn into whatever this was. He and Dave had literally just started to admit their feelings for one another and Dave might seem strong on the outside but inside he was very sensitive and he was still learning to be himself. He had to keep Sebastian away from him. Kurt suddenly had the urge to hear Dave's voice and was wondering if it was too early to call him.

Checking the time he decided it was worth taking a risk and he took out his phone again and pressed Dave's name.

"Mhhh… hi Kurt" a very grovely and tired sounding Dave answered.

"Oh god, did I wake you? Sorry" Kurt said apologetically.

"'s cool" Dave said. He was not a man of many words first thing in the morning and Kurt had literally pulled him out of a deep sleep. "'s kind of nice to hear your voice." Dave added after a big yawn.

"Only kind of?" Kurt said with a tease in his voice. "Aw, I am disappointed now."

"Well, ok, it's freaking fantastic to hear your voice, just give me a minute to wake up properly and gain full control of my thought processes." Dave yawned again.

"I think I can do that" Kurt giggled finding grumpy and tired Dave rather cute.

"Why are you up already anyway?" Dave enquired.

"Weeell… I think that could have to do with a certain someone and the way he made me feel last night and the promise of a date and… can you blame me if I can't sleep?"

Dave laughed "ok, if you put it that way… want to know a secret?" he chuckled.

"Aha!"

"This is a bit embarrassing but I was so high strung after last night I only managed to get off to sleep about 4 hours ago."

Kurt smiled at that. At least he hadn't been the only one having trouble sleeping but he felt sorry for having cut Dave's short sleep even shorter.

"Oh… sorry, if I had known I would have waited calling you. I just really wanted to hear your voice. "Kurt said bashfully.

"So you just wanted to hear my voice?" Dave said, a big goofy grin forming on his face. "Sure it's just my voice you missed?" Dave had no idea where that came from and giggled nervously.

Kurt was glad Dave wasn't here to see him blush. "erm… maybe other things too but… oh hold on…" Kurt almost burned the pancakes and had to quickly take the pan off the heat.

"What you're doing? Am I not having your undivided attention?" Dave said in mock hurt.

"Just making pancakes for the family. I felt in a good mood this morning… no idea why!" Kurt teased. And yes, he did feel better again now. The weird conversation with Sebastian almost forgotten and the excitement of being with Dave taking over again.

"Tell you what, Kurt, you finish off your pancakes and I try to get a bit more sleep, after all I don't want to fall asleep tonight."

"Oh, we can't have that!" Kurt chuckled. "You get some sleep Mr Karofsky and I will finish off this fantastic breakfast and then head out to get myself a fabulous outfit for tonight. There is a sale on at the mall."

Wow, I didn't think you would need any more clothes."

"Let's just say the fashionable young man of today can never have enough clothes, especially for special occasions. Have we finalised where we're going? It might help pick my outfit."

"I found something online last night which I think you might enjoy. I will just have to check later if they have tickets. I'll let you know as soon as I know." Dave said sounding mysterious on purpose.

"Any more specific than that?" Kurt wondered.

"Nope, not for now. Oh, and if you want I could… I mean… I wouldn't mind tagging along later. I could do with some new jeans." Dave said coyly.

"YOU WOULD?" Kurt shouted excitedly. "I mean, yes, that would be fantastic… but do you know what you're letting yourself in for?"

"No I guess… but I better find out sooner rather than later."

"Ok then, if you think you can take on Kurt Hummel on a shopping trip how about lunchtime at the mall?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, now get some beauty sleep, can't wait to see you."

"Same here… see you later". Dave was tempted to put the 'love you' there at the end but bit his lip at the last second. Way too early for that. Was it not him who only said last night to take it slow? He turned over in his bed pulled his covers up over his head and hoped for sleep to claim him again.

###

The rest of Kurt's morning went pretty well. Burt and Carol came down soon after he had finished the pancakes and had been very grateful for such a delicious breakfast although they were pulling his leg a bit about the fact that he was up uncharacteristically early for a Saturday. He was just about to tell them about him and Dave when Finn appeared. Kurt didn't want to do this in front of Finn. He and Finn had hardly spoken since their little bust up and if anything it almost felt like Finn had been trying to avoid him. Kurt knew though that he would have to tell him soon. He watched Finn hovering up a generous helping of the pancakes

As for his dad, he would try to catch him at the shop later. He definitely wanted to tell him before they went out on a date officially. No more secrets as far as his dad was concerned. Kurt enjoyed spending the morning with his family before they all went their separate ways.

He took his sweet time in the shower making sure he was scrubbed and exfoliated and moisturised. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach at the thought of meeting Dave later. He smiled at himself in the mirror. Wow, he still couldn't really believe it. Him and Dave! He knew it would be an uphill struggle as far as his friends were concerned but this was about them and their happiness.

Kurt arrived with plenty of time at the mall. They had arranged to meet at the entrance of the food corner. Dave texted him earlier saying that his dad would drop him, as driving was still a no. When Kurt got there he saw that Dave was already there waiting for him. A warm fuzzy feeling filled Kurt's chest as he walked up to Dave and tapped him on the shoulder.

Dave turned around and greeted Kurt with a beaming smile. "Hi" his voice sounded warm but nervous. He shuffled a bit not sure what to do.

"Hi" Kurt said fluttering his eyelashes as he looked up at Dave. He could sense that Dave was a bit tense.

Dave looked around a bit anxious but then took a deep breath and pulled Kurt into a hug. "I've missed you" he whispered into his ear.

Kurt nudged himself into Dave's neck and smiled "Missed you too." He looked back up into those wonderful hazel eyes. "How's the shoulder?"

"Oh, I was finally able put on the shirt myself this morning. Felt like a massive achievement. I suppose sometimes you don't know what you've got till it's gone." He released Kurt from his hug.

"That's great to hear, so it's getting better" Kurt waffled a bit. He was nervous as well.

"Yeah…" Dave swallowed, clearly something was on his mind. "Umm, Kurt, gosh… I don't know how to say this without possibly upsetting you."

Kurt looked at him with concern. What could possibly upset him? Did Dave already regret last night?

"No Kurt, no need to look at me like that. It's just I don't really know… I mean how to behave in public you know… I don't know if I … I mean… like holding your hand or anything. I mean… I would love to but I am just not quite there yet." Dave rambled.

Kurt let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh but Dave, that's ok… I mean, don't worry really… we said we were going to take it slow and that includes any PDA and stuff. I know we'll get there together."

Dave smiled his eyes a bit moist. "Thank you Kurt, you have no idea what that means to me, I feel like such a coward still."

Shut up now. Come on. You've been through so much in the last couple of weeks. You've come so far. Don't try to run before you can walk, ok".

"Ok" Dave said snivelling but smiling. "Thanks. Ok, so how about shopping?"

Kurt grinned "now we're talking! Follow me!" Dave couldn't help but chuckle. Bossy Kurt was kind of hot.

###

Three hours later an exhausted Dave was dropping down on a bench outside whatever shop it was that Kurt just had to go in and have a look. Kurt hadn't been joking. 'Shopping Kurt' was definitely a whole new persona to Dave. One he enjoyed watching though. He liked the confidence with which Kurt just glided through the isles, exactly knowing what would look good on him and going for it. Apparently that extended to also knowing what looked good on other people. Before Dave knew it Kurt had convinced him to buy this light pink dress shirt, which apparently enhanced his natural skin tone and accentuated his broad frame in a flattering way. He had to promise Kurt to wear it tonight.

Kurt came out of the shop with yet another bag. At Dave's raised eyebrow he just said "What? It was 50% off, basically free. I promise this is it now. I've blown my allowance." He slumped down next to Dave and let out a satisfied sigh. They both looked kind of comical next to one another. There was Kurt with his 6 bags, including a massive bag of new boots he just had to have and Dave with his two small bags holding exactly one pair of jeans and said dress shirt. Dave had offered at one point to carry the bags for Kurt but Kurt insisted that as Dave's shoulder was not well he was more than able to carry his own stuff and anyway, he had informed Dave, that it was his way of getting some extra exercise.

"So can we finally head for some food now? As opposed to _some_ people who have had a very extravagant and lavished breakfast others might have had exactly one cup of coffee and a banana." Dave could feel his tummy rumble.

"Oh, you should have said! I feel kind of bad now having dragged you around the shops all this time. But I have to hand it to you, normally people run screaming after about an hour and say they'll meet me when I'm done." He turned and smiled warmly at Dave.

"Does that mean I passed the test" Dave said nudging Kurt.

"Most definitely" Kurt nudged back. "Now let's get you some food." Without giving it much thought he jumped up and grabbed Dave by the hand and pulled him up and Dave more than willingly let him. Kurt completely forgetting to let go of Dave's hand once he was standing and smiling at Dave.

"D. fuck man…" Dave and Kurt whipped around their heads staring into the unbelieving eyes of one Azimio Adams and a girl they didn't know who both stared at their entwined hands.

"Az" Dave said nodding his head, turning around and going defensive.

"Shit man… you said that you and Hummel weren't that way… you lied to me again?"

Dave swallowed "No Z, I mean we weren't when I talked to you but…" Kurt realised that he was still holding on to Dave's hand and quickly let go. He was staring at Az and not really being able to read his facial expression. It almost looked more like hurt than disgusted.

"Dude, do you have any idea how hard it was to get the other guys to lay off of Hummel? They only agreed because of my word that he and you weren't… and that you would have been… you know… with or without Hummel around."

Both Dave's and Kurt's mouths fell open. What? It had been due to Az that they jocks left Kurt alone on Friday.

"Shit…" Az said scratching his head. "You know if they find out that you and Hummel are … there is nothing I can do. My pull with the jocks only goes so far, especially the hockey nerds… it will just be open season on Hummel, and I still don't know what to make of _this_? I mean… I still can't believe that you're really … and why of all things Hummel?" Az brain was clearly about to fry, as his eyes darted between the two.

"Az…" Dave started.

"No, sorry, I'll have to go, bye D. Oh and if I were you I would avoid my facebook account for a while". Dave looked flabbergasted but nodded. "Yeah, I thought as much, haven't been on there in days."

Azimio grabbed the girl by her hand and turned around to walk away.

"Z wait!" Dave yelled out after him. Azimio turned around with a sad look on his face.

"Thanks… I mean for Kurt" Dave said.

Azimio gave him a nod before turning around again and walking off.

Dave sat back down on the bench and placed his head between his hands. Kurt sat down next to him, trying to process what had just happened. "Wow, so Azimio did really do that?" he finally said. Dave looked up into Kurt's eyes still full of shock.

"I don't know what to make of this." Dave huffed out. "I mean he is probably right. If they find out they will give you hell and I…"

"It's going to be ok. I can take a few slushies and I am used to them being assholes anyway. If it comes to that that is. I think it will most likely just blow over in a few days when the next drama will come along. Don't worry so much about me ok?"

"I'll try but I wish I could be there."

I know, but try to focus on the positive, I mean I got a weird feeling that Azimio is actually trying to understand or at least trying to be civil about it. Maybe all he will need is time."

Dave smiled sadly. "Maybe, maybe. Nothing I can do about that anyway." He sighed and then got up. "Come on, we were going to have some food weren't we?" He held out his hand for Kurt to grab and then pulled him up. "You sure you're going to be ok with all those bags?"

###

Somehow they had ended up spending most of the afternoon together and they still had their 'official' date to look forward to. Dave was still secretive about where they were heading tonight but confirmed that he had managed to get a pair of tickets and that Kurt might want to dress up smartly. Not that he had any doubt that he would, he added with a smirk, which earned him a nudge from Kurt.

Currently they were sitting in Kurt's navigator outside Burt Hummel's shop. Dave had no idea what had gotten into him when he came up with the idea of accompanying Kurt to tell his dad that they were dating. Maybe he was kind of old fashioned at heart and wanted to ask Kurt's dad's permission, or maybe he just felt like after their last conversation he still had to prove himself to him. But whichever reason it was he was here and he was nervous as hell.

"Breathe David, or you'll pass out before we even get out of the car." Kurt chuckled. "You know you don't have to do this. I am perfectly happy to just go in and tell my dad."

"No, I do want to do this. I just… what if he says no. I suppose I rather hear it from him direct… you think he might say no?" it suddenly dawned on Dave that that could be an actual possibility.

Kurt took Dave's hand and traced small patterns with his thumb on the back of it. "He won't say no, trust me, he might give us a speech… no, he most likely WILL give us a speech."

"Oh gosh" Dave groaned, envisaging what sort of speech Kurt's dad might have in store for them.

"Dave, take it easy" Kurt squeezed his hand, and suddenly looked at Dave rather playfully. "I know something that would take you mind of things." Kurt leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Dave's lips. "Better?" he asked with a smile.

"Mmm, let's see… no not sure, you might have to do that again" Dave replied trying to look serious but failing as his mouth curled up into a tiny smile.

"If I must…" Kurt huffed out as he leaned in again, placing his lips on Dave's and brushing their lips together. Soon his tongue slipped out and licked against Dave's bottom lip. Dave moaned and opened his mouth and let Kurt's tongue slide in. He put his hand in Kurt's hair and pulled him closer.

"Ow… hold on" Kurt said as he had trouble getting comfortable. He shifted a bit and then dived back in and without much hesitation pushed his tongue straight back into Dave's mouth. Dave grunted and let Kurt take over. This felt so fantastic; Dave never would get enough of this, not if they were doing this for a hundred years. He still felt a bit self-conscious about his kissing abilities and was more than happy for Kurt to take the lead but he wanted to learn.

They pulled apart after a few minutes and looked at each other with glazed over eyes, both their hair had been dishevelled and they were panting. Kurt suddenly started laughing. "What?" Dave said with a curious expression.

"Just imagining… us … walking in to talk to my dad… looking like _this_! He pointed at Dave's hair and then at his swollen lips. I don't think we would need any words at all… he would get the picture."

"Oh god" Dave's eyes grew wide with realisation. He had just made out with Kurt outside his dad's shop and what was he thinking? Did he have a death wish? He looked in the mirror and desperately tried to flatten his hair into some form of normality. Kurt watched him amused. He was gorgeous all flushed and nervous. There was something about this big strong guy going all coy and Kurt loved the apparently complex mix of what made up Dave Karofsky's character.

Kurt took out a comb of the glove compartment and after fixing his hair went to work on making Dave look presentable. "See, that's better, you look like nothing ever happened." He placed a kiss on his cheek. "Ready?"

"As much as I will ever be" Dave replied as they got out of the car and made their way to the shop entrance.

Kurt walked them straight through to the back. Dave followed him, feeling like he was going to be sick.

"Dad?" Kurt yelled out into the garage. Jim one of the employees looked out from under a car. "Hi Kurt, your dad's in the office." Kurt gave him a nod and gestured to Dave in the direction of the office. He gave him a reassuring smile and Dave smiled back, taking a deep breath.

They walked into the office together and saw Kurt's dad absorbed doing his invoices.

"Hi dad" Kurt said.

"Hi kiddo" Burt said without looking up from his books.

Kurt nudged Dave. "Mmm, Good afternoon Mr Hummel" he croaked out, licking his lips.

Burt's head shot up. "David" he said nodding at him. He looked between the two boys and took in their body language and the close proximity that they were standing next to each other. And the way they both seemed to fidget with their hands. He gave them a searching look. He had a nagging suspicion what this might be about. After all he knew his son and if his good mood this morning was anything to go by, it could only really be one thing. But that didn't mean he was prepared for this. He hardly had come to accept that Kurt was friends with David now.

"What can I do for you boys? Kurt I thought you would be at the mall all afternoon?"

"Well, I… I mean we were but I… we wanted to talk to you. I sort of wanted to talk to you this morning but... but then Finn came and then you had to go … and…" Kurt sounded as though he was starting to hyperventilate at any moment.

"Kurt, slow down here. You don't want to have your old man start to worry." Maybe he had interpreted things wrong and there was something else going on here. "Are you guys in any sort of trouble?"

They both shook their heads vigorously.

"Well, that's good then, so what is it?" they definitely had Burt's attention now.

They both looked at each other before looking back at Burt. Dave cleared his throat and Burt looked at him expectantly.

Well, Mr Hummel, I was wondering… I mean… me and Kurt…" his hand went up to the back of his neck and he rubbed it nervously. "Erm… what I wanted to do was ask you if it was ok… if I would ask your son, I mean Kurt… out on a date."

Burt kept his poker face, and studied both boys intently with narrowed eyes. Dave had no idea what to expect next. Could the ground just open up and swallow him please. Anything would be better than being under the scrutinising eye of Mr Hummel.

Burt wanted to phrase his words very carefully. He coughed and turned his attention to Kurt. "And is this something you would want to Kurt?" Burt asked matter of factly.

Kurt held his dad's gaze and smiled while nodding. "Yes, very much so."

Burt took off his cap and scratched his forehead before placing the cap back.

"Well, boys, first thank you David for asking me if you can date my son. I have to say that that must have taken some guts, and thank you Kurt for not keeping this from me. Now, I don't really know how to feel about this. I've said it before I don't know whether I can trust you with my son but I have to say that this has definitely been a step in the right direction." He nodded at Dave in acknowledgment of what he had done.

He turned to Kurt, "Kurt, just one simple question, do you trust him?"

Kurt needed no time to answer that. "Yes dad, I trust him."

"Well, Kurt, I trust your judgement." He turned his attention back to Dave. "And in this case, David, to answer your earlier question, yes, you may take Kurt out on a date tonight."

"Thank you dad" Kurt squealed as he ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Burt laughed and gave Kurt a big hug in return.

"Now, the next time David will be at our house, we all will have to sit down and establish some ground rules and tonight I would like you to be back home by midnight." They both nodded in approval at Burt. "Thank you Mr. Hummel sir."

Kurt walked back over to Dave and took his hand, basically dragging him out of the office. "Come on we only have about two hours left to get ready for tonight" Kurt said excitedly. "Bye dad". Dave laughed at that, it would take him what… like 30 minutes max to get ready, and that included a shower. But he supposed as Kurt was his designated driver, they would need a bit more time, especially as it made more sense now to head straight for Kurt's so he could get ready first, as they were basically round the corner.

"I'll be with you in a minute Kurt" Dave said turning around and heading back to Burt's office. "I just want to tell your dad where we're going tonight so he doesn't need to worry."

"Wow, you're definitely trying to get into the Best Boyfriend Ever Book" Kurt chuckled.

Dave had a warm fuzzy feeling built up in his stomach at the mention of the B word. He thought he definitely could get used to that.

**A/N 2:** Ok,… so really, really… this was NOT where I had planned on ending this chapter at all but it just kept getting longer and longer, scenes demanding to be put in and as I didn't want to rush their romantic outing I will have another chapter devoted to that. And any guesses for where Dave will take Kurt?


	14. Chapter 14 Stargazing

**A/N:** My sincere apologies for being so long in updating! Work and a nasty bug got in the way of my writing.

I once more have to extend my thanks to Spooky Bibi for not only getting me out of my funk but also for supplying me with helpful suggestions to finally finish this chapter!

This is unashamedly fluff, fluff and oh… more fluff, with a sprinkling of story development. ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Stargazing<p>

Dave sat on the chair in Kurt's room checking the time for what felt like the tenth time. Kurt had said he wouldn't be long but that was obviously open for interpretation as he had disappeared into his bathroom almost an hour ago and had yet to resurface. Dave's bum was starting to feel numb from sitting on this chair, which was obviously designed to look good but not to be comfortable, but somehow he would have felt awkward making himself at home on Kurt's bed.

He had checked his emails and played some games but somehow nothing held his attention for too long. His thoughts kept on going to the actual fact that he was indeed taking Kurt out for a date tonight. Now if someone would have told him that a few days ago he thought they'd gone crazy. He hoped Kurt would like where they were going. He thought it was a good idea at the time but now he was not so sure anymore. Well it was his first date ever so nerves were to be expected, right?

Dave got up to stretch his legs and to walk off some of those nerves. His shoulder felt stiff so he removed his sling and tried to stretch it out as best as his limited movement allowed him.

Kurt looked himself over in the mirror again just to be sure everything was perfect. His hair was perfectly styled; his skin was glowing but not greasy. He decided to go with classic but stylish, well Dave had said to dress up. He already put on his black tailored trousers and had his crisp white dress shirt tucked into it. All he needed was his waistcoat and bowtie and his matching tailored Blazer and the little blue flower for his button hole which matched the colour of his eyes perfectly.

He walked out of the bathroom and smiled as he was met with the sight of Dave stretching himself out in his room. He chuckled, "Is this a subtle way of telling me that I took too long" he said playfully. Dave whipped around and at the sight of Kurt his mouth formed into a little "o". "Wow, you look..."

Kurt giggled. "No need to be shy now, how do I look?" he teased and gave Dave a twirl. "Well… of course it's not quite finished." And with that Kurt sauntered over to his chest of drawers, possibly swaying his hips a bit more than he normally would but hey, it's not everyday you have your boyfriend watch you like this. He put on the waistcoat and the bowtie and slipped on the blazer adding the flower.

"Now, I am done" he said turning his attention back to Dave. Dave was sure he was drooling by now. Kurt was such a tease. He of course had noticed the way he walked like sex on legs and if he hadn't been nervous before he was now. What was a guy like Kurt doing with him? He wondered. Gosh, he so didn't want to mess this up.

"Dave? Hello, earth to Dave?" Huh? Ah, Kurt was talking to him. He must have spaced out for a second. He smiled at Kurt and taking Kurt's hand pulled him in for a hug. "You. Look. Absolutely. Stunning." He whispered into Kurt's ear and Kurt could feel the hairs on his neck stand up. Dave's voice went this sexy husky growl when he whispered and it did funny things to Kurt, like make him lose control and be spontaneous. Well, that was what he blamed it on anyway as he desperately attacked Dave's lips and moaned into the kiss as Dave grabbed him round the waist and pulled him in closer.

They pulled apart after a minute both flushed and out of breath and smiling brightly at one another. Dave was the first one to regain control. "Now, as much as I would like to continue this, and believe me I do, if we don't get a move on and get over to my place I'm afraid I'll have to go wearing this and somehow this isn't appropriate for where we're going."

Kurt pouted but nodded. He very much hoped that there would be lots more time for this later plus he really was curious about where they were going.

"Well, what you're waiting for? I am all ready." He smirked and reached for Dave's hand, dragging him out of his room.

They made it as far as the front door, and Kurt was about to slip on his shoes when said door swung open with a loud clatter and inside rushed Finn, along with the rest of the male population of the Glee club.

"Guys, why don't you make yourselves comfortable in the living room while I go and get some drinks and then we can…" Finn finally caught up with what everybody was staring at in disbelief.

"Karofsky" he said coolly, before looking over at Kurt and giving him a 'what the hell is he doing in our house' look.

"Hudson" Dave replied and gave the rest of the guys a quick nod. He hoped Kurt would just hurry up so they could get out of here before this could possibly get nasty.

"Hi guys. What brings you here?" Kurt said trying to sound as though them all meeting here like that was the most natural thing in the world.

Everyone was still staring and you could feel the tension building up in the air. "Oh me and the guys are just going to play some games on the XBox and chill for a bit" Finn said trying to fill the awkward silence with something to say.

"Kurt? What the fuck?" Puck finally found his voice again and glared between Dave and Kurt. "I thought all this bull about you and Karofsky was just the jocks gone mad but the hell? Karofsky is a bully and a homophobe, I mean even the ridiculous idea of spreading a rumour that he was gay… come on now… who would believe _that_… and I thought there was no way you two are… but… how can you even hang out with him?"

Dave hung his head in shame, he hated being reminded of that particularly painful bit of their past. He knew all he should care about is Kurt and the knowledge that they have moved past this but what if all this reminded Kurt just how bad things really had been? He looked over at Kurt worriedly, searching his face for any indication of emotions.

"Yeah Kurt" Sam and Artie piped in. "Don't you remember how he made you feel?" They all looked accusingly at Kurt

"And Finn? Why are you so quiet? Did you know about this? He is your brother after all; there is no way you can be ok with that?" Puck was really pumping himself up now as if he was getting ready for a fight.

Finn's eyes flitted nervously around the room, between Puck, Dave and Kurt. "Well, erm… No, of course I am not happy about this, but you know Kurt…" Finn was flailing to find the right words to say.

Kurt was silently simmering away under the surface. He stared disbelievingly between all these guys who call themselves his friends. Did they really not see the change in Dave? Even last year at McKinley? Or did they just not want to see it? And what made them suddenly become judges of character. A fair few of them had bullied him at one point or other in the past.

At the way they were all staring at him disapprovingly, Kurt finally exploded. "You are all full of crap, you know that." That definitely got their attention. Kurt hardly ever swore. "I really can't take any more of this self-righteous rubbish you're all coming out with! Finn, you used to call me horrible names and slushy me. Puck you threw me into dumpsters, probably slushied half of us and you locked Artie in a porta-potty and generally been not a very nice person and now you're friends. And as far as I can remember none of you ever apologised to me or anyone else for your behaviour. And what was your excuse for being such dickheads? And yet, Finn, now I call you my brother and Puck, I consider you a good friend. You never complained about that. So how come Dave is not allowed to change? Not allowed a second chance? You all…" Kurt looked as though he was just about to start on round two.

Dave grabbed his hand and got his attention stopping his rant in mid flow. "Can I say something? Please Kurt?" His eyes looked pleadingly at Kurt and Kurt looked up at him through wet eyes, he hadn't realised he had started crying. There went his complexion. Now he probably looked all red and blotchy. "Dave... you don't have to?" he chocked out.

"No Kurt, but I want to." Dave turned and faced the guys still holding on to Kurt's hand. He took a deep breath. Didn't people say this would become easier every time you say it? Well, his heart was racing in his chest and his hands were sweating but he needed to do this for Kurt.

"It's true ok, I am gay." The jaws of the glee-clubbers literally hit the floor as they stared at Dave not believing what they just heard. "And I was scared … and while that is no excuse I hope it does explain why I acted like I did. I was so petrified of anyone finding out so I acted like a complete dickhead making sure no one would. And part of me will always be sorry for what I did but I also know I have to move on from that place and I know that Kurt…," Dave squeezed Kurt's hand reassuringly at that point. "… has completely forgiven me and whether he should or shouldn't I don't know but he did."

Kurt smiled at Dave. He was so proud of him at this point. Dave moved his hand and wiped away the tear that was still rolling down Kurt's cheek.

"And so… yeah, if you must be mad at me I can deal with that but please don't be mad at Kurt. He has done nothing wrong other than being the amazing person that he is."

The guys were completely shell-shocked. Their eyes just darted between Kurt and Dave and down to their entwined hands and then up to their faces again.

"Wow, dude… so you're really… like gay?" Finn asked, realisation slowly hitting him.

Both Dave and Kurt laughed. "Well, like yeah totally!" Dave said.

"Oh, ok!" Finn replied. "I mean, that's cool, no I mean I am ok with that… and… Kurt and you…"

"Finn, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Kurt said, knowing his step brother would just dig himself into a big hole if he would be allowed to carry on talking.

The rest of the guys nodded in sort of agreement, not really knowing what to say after Kurt's little speech and Dave's admission.

"Well, if that is all, then we shall bid you farewell." Kurt said tugging Dave by the arm. "After all we don't want to be late." He smiled up at Dave and melted at the way Dave smiled back at him.

"Wait? Where are you going... and are you going like OUT?" Finn shouted after them. "Does Burt know?"

"Sorry Finn, can't tell where I am taking Kurt but yes, his dad knows." Dave said giving Kurt a mischievous look.

"Aw, and there was me hoping to finally get some answers to my questions." Kurt sulked. "Bye guys. You better close your mouths before you catch flies in it."

They left the still dumfounded looking group of gleeks in the doorway and made their way to Kurt's car.

"Wow, Dave" Kurt flung himself at him. "I am so happy right now. You really didn't have to do that you know… but it just feels so good not to have to hide anymore."

Dave pulled Kurt in and to hell with his fear of PDA, he leaned in and gave Kurt a kiss in the middle of his driveway with quite possibly the gleeks still staring at them from the door.

They pulled apart after a moment. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. I never want to see you hurt again, and seeing the guys having a go at you just broke my heart." Dave said giving Kurt's face a gentle brush with his fingers.

"Now come on, or I really have to go out like _this_!" Dave teased.

###

Luckily Dave hadn't been kidding when he said he could get ready in under 30 minutes. Including his mum and sister fussing over Kurt and him and the fact that they're going out on an actual date Dave just about had enough time for a quick scrub in the shower and who needed to shave anyway… and managed to put on his clothes without his arm giving him too much trouble. He only needed Kurt to help him with his tie, which Kurt had picked out of his collection of ties to go with the new dress shirt.

Dave had somehow managed to get the 'surprise' for later in the back of Kurt's car without Kurt noticing, owing his mom and sister a great deal of gratitude for getting it ready for him. Something he knew his sister would let him live to regret. But for Kurt it was worth it.

Dave had great trouble finally getting them to leave and literally had to drag Kurt away from his mom and sister. It seemed that Kurt and his mom had a great bonding experience over the fact that Kurt had managed to get Dave to wear a pink dress shirt and generally to Dave's great embarrassment had kept Kurt busy with stories of his younger days.

They pulled up outside the Lima Community Theatre just with enough time to spare. As soon as Kurt had realised where they were heading he had not stopped to bug Dave for information about what it was they were going to see but Dave had kept the secret.

Remembering how much Kurt had appreciated little gestures like holding open doors for him, Dave basically jumped out of the car the minute they had parked and walked around to open the door for Kurt and held out his hand. "Mr Hummel, if I may?"

"Oh, you may!" Kurt swooned as he took Dave's hand and let him help him out of the car and lead the way up to the entrance. "Now please tell me what we're going to see before I combust." Kurt said laughing.

"Well… I… oh gosh I hope this wasn't a stupid idea. I just saw this advertised on the internet and it had good reviews and I know how much you like music so…" Dave stuttered now. Kurt was very tempted to just kiss him there and then, he was sure he would never get used to how cute nervous Dave was. Instead he gave him an encouraging smile.

"I've never actually seen it and I don't know if this is your sort of thing but…"

"DAVID! Will you just tell me or do I have to go in there and find out for myself?" Kurt chortled, trying to hide his slight exasperation. He thought bearing in mind that he was not good at being patient as far as surprises were concerned, he had managed rather well, but there was only so much more he could take.

Dave pulled out the ticket his mom had picked up for him earlier and handed them to Kurt.

"Oh… La Traviata!… you must be kidding me. You are taking me to an opera?" Kurt was speechless. He didn't even know they did that sort of thing in Lima.

Dave looked anxiously at Kurt. "Yeah… and?… good or bad?"

"Oh, _definitely_ good! Despite my obvious obsession with Broadway musicals I can appreciate classical music when it comes to it. In fact you could say that opera was the music for the masses in their time." Kurt was beaming at Dave now. Wow, Dave did manage to surprise him. Dave let out a sigh of relief. He was just so happy that he forgot where they were and pulled Kurt in for a hug and somehow managed with one arm to lift him off the ground and give him a little spin.

Kurt laughed as Dave put him back down on the ground. "David Karofsky, there is indeed a lot more to you than meets the eye. And I am looking forward to getting to know _all_ about you." Dave felt a tug at his heart at Kurt's words.

They headed inside and Dave bought Kurt a programme, so they could read up on the actual story and just because Kurt seemed the type who would want that sort of memorabilia for safekeeping. They made it to their seats in time for lights out and within minutes they were mesmerised by the singers on stage and the way their beautiful voices filled the room.

It was a love story between one woman and two guys and the tragic ending was always hanging in the air. By the second act Kurt was clinging to Dave's arm and fighting with his emotions as he was getting more and more engrossed in the actual story, letting the voices carry him away with them. Dave grabbed Kurt's hand in support and he had to say he never thought he would enjoy opera as much as he did.

At the end of the third act when Alfredo and Violetta sang their final song '_Gran Dio!...morir sì giovine_ – "Great God!...to die so young' Kurt was literally falling to pieces and actually cried when Violetta finally died, burying his head in Dave's chest. Even Dave had to admit that he was moved by the scene and part of him wished he would have read up on the story before he booked the tickets as this was just too sad and tragic and his plan hadn't been to make Kurt cry.

There were standing ovations for the singers and Kurt had recovered rather quickly to jump up and down and clap and cheer enthusiastically, encouraging Dave to do the same.

They walked out of the theatere a few minutes later and Kurt was basically talking non stop about how fantastic and sad and emotional the whole thing was and that they have to do this again. Dave just smiled and nodded giving the occasional "mhhh" in agreement. He was just too happy that Kurt had enjoyed himself so much.

They arrived at the car and Kurt looked expectantly at Dave. "So? What now? It's only just after 10. Anything else planned on this fantastic first date?"

"Oh yes" Dave smirked. "Now for the romantic bit."

"What more romantic than this? You definitely got my attention now." Kurt said intrigued as he unlocked the car. "I guess you again are not going to tell me where we're heading."

Dave just shook his head and loved the excited and curious look on Kurt's face. He could feel that Kurt was bursting to know but bit his lip. Kurt followed Dave's directions and soon they left main Lima behind and headed up a little hill.

"Where you're taking me?" Kurt giggled. "You know we left civilisation behind about 2 miles ago."

Dave smirked back. "Come on, trust me. It will be worth your while. I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"But, I am dying of curiosity here, and you said you only ever want to see me happy and not hurt and… I doubt there will be a restaurant somewhere up that hill."

"Aw, come on Kurt. If anything, this is the _good_ kind of suffering, and one kind I don't mind at all putting you through." He grinned at Kurt who tried to pout but couldn't hide his smile. "Why don't I show you what I have in mind when we get there? It's just another minute or so. There will be a little make-shift car park to your left."

Kurt already had had such a great night, he had no idea what else Dave could have possibly planned. Soon enough he saw a little clearing on the left and pulled his navigator in.

Dave got out and walked around the car opening the door for Kurt. He took him by the hand and walked a few steps into the middle of the clearing.

"Wow!" Kurt gasped out. They were almost on top of the little hill. The view over Lima was fantastic and it was a beautiful clear night and the stars were out in full force and a half crescent moon was hanging picturesquely over Lima.

"Yeah, I know. It's a fantastic place for stargazing. My dad used to bring me here when I was a kid to look at the stars. But the actual reason we're here is that there is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight over this part of the hemisphere and this will be an ideal place to watch it."

Kurt looked at Dave and was literally lost for words, something that didn't happen very often. The possibility of seeing some shooting stars would just be the icing on the cake. This was easily the most romantic place he had ever been taken to. He smiled at Dave and suddenly his stomach was doing those funny things again and he moved up to Dave and wrapped himself around him. Dave didn't need any more encouragement and leaned in and kissed those wonderful red and moist lips. He wished his shoulder was better so he could just lift Kurt up and let him wrap himself around his waist but instead he had to do with pulling him as close as he possibly could.

Dave moved his mouth to Kurt's neck and kissed along it and placed little pecks on Kurt's ear which send shivers down Kurt's spine. "Oh don't stop" he moaned out as he let his head fall back giving Dave more access to his neck. Dave had no trouble complying and attached his lips to Kurt's neck and started to suck and lick and bite having Kurt come out with all sorts of noises which only spurred Dave on, as he left his mark on Kurt's neck.

Dave pulled away eventually to catch his breath and also because he remembered the basket in Kurt's car. Kurt let out a little annoyed groan at the lack of contact and opened his eyes, looking at Dave like a love struck little puppy.

"I almost forgot; there is more to this part of the evening. You mind giving me a hand?"

Kurt giggled but resisted the temptation for an ambiguous reply to Dave's remark, and why did his mind even go there? Oh gosh, he needed to slow down, Kurt reminded himself. He didn't want to push Dave beyond what he was comfortable to do.

"Sure" he said instead and followed Dave back up to the car, where Dave pulled out a handful of blankets and then Kurt saw the massive basket. "Oh a picnic… under the stars! And how? I mean… when did you even have time to prepare this?" Kurt asked in astonishment.

"Mh, when it became apparent that we were basically spending the whole day together, I asked my mum and Nancy to get something prepared. You have no idea what Nancy will put me through to make up for this little 'favour'" Dave rolled his eyes.

"Oh, my poor baby. If you want I can have a word with her. Tell her not to be too hard on you." Kurt placed a kiss on Dave's temple and then they carried the stuff over to the clearing. They put one blanket on the ground and used the other one to wrap themselves in as the night was as cold as you could expect for this time of year.

Dave opened the basket and pulled out two plastic glasses and some sparkling grape juice. Kurt smiled approvingly as he poured them a drink and then got out the rest of the food. It was mainly finger foods, little sandwiches cut in cute shapes, two little chocolate deserts, an assortment of fresh cheeses and grapes and strawberries and cream.

The food was just made for feeding and Dave and Kurt took the utmost advantage of that. Food was being passed and put in each other's mouths and fingers were being licked clean all the while they were watching the sky for the first signs of any shooting stars.

Kurt was feeling daring and also it had been decidedly too long since they last kissed! He smiled impishly as he dipped a strawberry into the cream and offered it up for Dave to eat. "Don't bite it yet" he said as Dave took the strawberry and ended up just holding it between his teeth. Dave's eyes displaying the sudden realisation as to what Kurt was about to do as he saw him move in closer and closing his mouth around the other half of the strawberry and biting down on it while simultaneously placing his lips against Dave's.

Dave groaned out in surprise and pleasure as he took his half of the strawberry into his mouth while at the same time kissing Kurt back and tasting the strawberry in his mouth. He placed his hand in Kurt's hair and pulled him in closer, licking his bottom lip with his tongue and tasting the remainder of the strawberry on Kurt's lips.

Kurt whimpered and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of Dave's tongue against his lips and parted them enough to invite Dave in. Dave's pulse was racing as he slid his tongue in and explored Kurt's mouth. He just needed Kurt closer and he pulled him in.

Kurt's thoughts went along similar lines and when he felt Dave's arm tighten around him he instinctively moved himself and crawled up into Dave's lap, being proud of the fact the he managed not to break their kiss. He might have knocked over their glasses of sparkling juice but both of them were too absorbed in the moment to care. He wrapped his legs around Dave's waist and Dave somehow managed to pull the blanket around them.

Kurt broke the kiss and placed one of his hands on Dave's cheeks and lifted his head up slightly. They gazed into each other's eyes as they felt their chests heave in sync and the warmth of their breaths against their cheeks. Kurt started to kiss along Dave's jaw line and moaned as the felt the stubble there. "Mmmmh, someone didn't shave today. I like it…" he murmured as he dived in for another kiss. Dave had goose bumps all over his body by now, which only got worse as he felt Kurt's hands travel up and down his back and tugging at his dress shirt.

Kurt's hands were exploring the great expanse of Dave's back. He loved the feeling of the solid fleshy mass he could feel under the clothes and really, really desperately wanted to touch Dave's bare skin. He tugged at Dave's shirt and without much work managed to pull enough shirt out to let his hand slide in and move his hand up Dave's back.

Dave's breath caught at the touch and he couldn't help but tense up. Kurt removed his hand straight away and looked at Dave concerned. "Too fast?" he asked softly. Dave swallowed. He didn't really know why he freaked at the touch; it just felt like they were suddenly heading to the next level and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. He simultaneously wanted Kurt to carry on and to stop. "Sorry, I don't know why… it's just..."

"Dave it's ok. I am sorry, I got carried away." He placed a gentle kiss on Dave's cheek. "I never want to make you feel uncomfortable. We will have lots of time to do these things." Dave smiled relieved at how understanding Kurt was and nodded. They will have time for these things… this was just their first date after all.

Kurt went back to caressing Dave's back through the clothes and soon enough they were back at full force kissing and Dave let the blanket slip out of his hand as he reached up into Kurt's hair and let his fingers run through it. Dave could feel the need to pull up for air as his head started to swim and he pulled away briefly to catch his breath at the same time looking up.

"Look" he said pointing at the sky. "A shooting star." Kurt just turned his head in time to see the little light in the sky flick across it before it burned out.

Soon there was another one and then another. Kurt turned himself around in Dave's lap so his back was facing Dave and he moulded himself against Dave's strong chest as Dave wrapped his arm around him and pulled the blanket around them both. Kurt let his head fall back on Dave's shoulder and he had never felt happier in his life. They sat in silence watching the display unfold as more and more little stars where flying across the sky before vanishing into thin air.

Dave let one of his hands travel up and down Kurt's arm before he finally intertwined their hands. "You know what they say about wishing on a star" Dave whispered as he watched a particular bright one shoot across the sky.

Kurt chuckled. "Which one? There are just too many. And I don't know if it applies during a meteor shower." He turned his head to face Dave. "And anyway, I think I have everything I could possibly want right here."

Dave's heart fluttered. He was sure he could burst into happy tears at any moment. He was just overwhelmed with emotions. "Oh Kurt, I am just the happiest guy in the world right now." Dave closed the distance and soon the shooting stars around them were forgotten as they were wrapped up in each others arms, bodies pressed against each other, lips meeting lips and unspoken promises being conveyed with every touch.

They only pulled apart, panting heavily, when they heard Kurt's phone go off. Kurt was so relieved that he had set the alarm, because he was sure that otherwise they could have stayed like this for another hour and he would have forgotten all about time. He didn't want this evening to ever end but he knew better than to disappoint his dad. After all they had to show him that he could trust Dave.

Dave had similar thoughts and after placing a soft kiss on Kurt's forehead, they reluctantly started packing up, Dave's eyes never really leaving Kurt. He was so in love with this guy and he wondered at what point it would be ok to say these words. Maybe after the second date?

Kurt dropped Dave off first but only let him leave the car after another passionate kiss and the promise of a telephone conversation as soon as he was home.

He made it home just in time. And was he glad he did, as a waiting Burt met him in the living room. But instead of a possible lecture Burt chose to ignore the clearly visible mark on Kurt's neck and the flushed look he still had. Burt was still not comfortable about the idea of his son getting _personal_ with another guy but they have had the talk already and Burt had to learn to trust Kurt to make the right decisions. Instead he had just asked Kurt how his date went and that he was pleased he kept his curfew before he excused himself.

Kurt raced up to his room and didn't really care about skin care routine tonight, and wow, that was something new for him… He rather would hear Dave's voice before he got off to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope that was enough fluff for all you fluff lovers!<br>Please review and let me know what you thought of it!


	15. Chapter 15 A step too far

**A/N:** Firstly, as always much love for all you lovely people reading my fic, it means so much to me!

Now regarding this chapter: I should probably warn you that I might have gone a bit loopy. Well, let's just say this might not be what you're expecting (then again if you would always know where I am going with this, then why would I be writing it) Also, I am shamelessly living out one of my fantasies I've had about this story for a while, and if I as the writer can't do this where's the point! LOL!

The story is taking some leaps in this chapter, and well… just see for yourselves.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 A step too far<p>

Long distance relationships sucked. Even more so when in actual fact you only lived about 15 minutes from each other but with Dave being unable to drive, he yet again had to spend his days at James' house and they had to make due with texting and skype conversations.

Kurt really missed being around Dave. As nice as hearing his voice was, he wanted to feel him, kiss him and have his body wrapped up in Dave's big strong one. He couldn't believe it had already been four days since he kissed him goodbye as he made his way up to Thurston on Sunday afternoon, because there was stuff he _had_ to do and apparently he couldn't do it without James' and Lindsay's help.

Kurt had been ever so slightly annoyed, what could be more important than spending all afternoon with him? And yes, that probably made Kurt a bit selfish but now that he had Dave, he couldn't seem to get enough of him. But, in all honesty Kurt was rather busy himself and in a way Dave had done him a favour. He desperately needed to start focussing on his NYADA audition, regionals and schoolwork in general. He couldn't really afford to let his grades slip now.

As far as this week had gone, Kurt felt like he was trapped in some sort of time warp. It was pretty much a repeat of last week with the added disadvantage of the glee girls giving him the _look_. He already had felt like a persona non grata most of the time and he could really do without this; although honestly he wasn't surprised at their reaction.

To their credit, the guys tried acting as if nothing much happened, basically ignoring the issue completely. But Finn obviously had blabbed to Rachel about his new found relationship with Dave… and well… once Rachel knew things, they weren't generally kept silent for long. At least no one said anything to his face, sparing him the possible outburst he no doubt would have had otherwise.

Even Mr Shue noticed the below zero temperature in the choir room but as so often didn't really bother to get to the bottom of it and assumed it must be pre-competition nerves and ended up giving them one of his usual motivational speeches which only helped to make everyone feel even worse. At this rate, they were in real danger of losing at regionals. Kurt could only hope that their fighting spirit would somehow see them through because as much as he wanted to win, he was also stubborn and he would not be the one trying to mend things, he had done nothing to apologise for. It would have to come from them this time.

Funny thing really, all things considering, was that the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment was Blaine. He at least made an effort to talk to Kurt about everyday things and didn't give him the 'evil eye' as though he had gone mad. Although even Blaine seemed to be spaced out half the time; his mind was being somewhere else completely. Kurt would have loved to ask what was going on in his life but the sheer thought of it possibly having to do with Sebastian and the fit Kurt would throw at the mention of that name, has kept him from asking. Their rekindled friendship was still in its infancy and Kurt didn't want to risk it. Well as long as Blaine looked happy maybe it was none of his business after all.

And what was going on with the jocks was anyone's guess. Kurt had real trouble trying to adjust to their bipolar behaviour. On Monday he received a 'good morning' slushy from Rick and his cohorts with a mumbled "just a reminder to stay away from us… we don't need your fairy dust turning more jocks" to seeing same Rick exhibiting a black eye and walking past him without saying a word the next day.

Kurt was at a loss and could only think that _just_ maybe the glee guys finally grew a pair and tried standing up for him. But why would they do it now? Well, that was a mystery to be solved another day as there was no way Kurt was going to ask them outright. What was even weirder though was that every time Az walked past him he actually acknowledged his existence with a mumbled 'Hummel' and a nod. The first time it happened Kurt had just stared after him like he had grown a second head. Now he almost nodded back in amusement. Weird, indeed!

And now he was sitting in his room after the final rehearsal, phone and laptop turned off, as he desperately needed to get some work done. But try as he may, he just couldn't concentrate. Dave withdrawal and the impending competition would not let his mind rest. He put his ear buds in and lay back on his bed. Maybe a few minutes of meditation would get him in the right mind set. But all that came to mind was Dave's smile and the way Dave's lips felt against his, and the way he had sucked that mark on his neck, which by now had almost faded. Kurt dreamily touched that spot on his neck. Was it weird that he had liked it so much being marked by Dave? He never had had that feeling before. He sort of felt as if he belonged.

"Arrghhhh" Kurt grunted out in exasperation, flinging a cushion against the wall. He really wanted Dave and thank god it was only one more day. Or he might literally tear his hair out. And still the work was there on his bed, mocking him. There was no way he would turn on his phone until it was done. Well, better do it quick then, he finally decided.

###

Dave did his own impression of going stir crazy, which mainly took place in his head. While there had been more than enough going on this week to keep him busy, he missed Kurt desperately but being the guy he was he just swallowed it down. Well, the only one he allowed himself to moan to a little bit was James, who to Dave's gratitude took it in his stride. As far as James was concerned he was just really happy for Dave to finally have gotten his guy.

They had decided to keep up the charade of them being involved at school for the fun of it. It was too easy really. As far as people were concerned they were now living together and Dave kept on wearing some of James' clothes just to add to the rumours. He had not in a million years thought he would be brave enough to do this, but somehow this outright display seemed to work. He really loved James for the fact that he had been willing to take this risk and Lindsay for taking it in her stride.

Nick and his friends had gone suspiciously quiet after a few days, mainly glaring at them from a distance. Perhaps the latest rumours that they were in fact a hot threesome with Lindsay in the mix had finally blown a fuse in their brains.

Lindsay had not really done much to refute those latest rumours. On the contrary, when she sauntered into the cafeteria on Wednesday she bypassed James and giving him a wink draped herself around Dave's lap, to the obvious horror and disbelief of the other jocks at the table. There were muttered "why do chicks always dig on gay guys" and Dave had to chuckle at that. It reminded him of something he once said in his _former_ life, as he had come to think of it.

His shoulder kept improving and he hadn't needed his sling the last two days, which hopefully meant he would be able to drive soon and spent more time with Kurt. His heart ached from missing Kurt so much. Only one more day until he could gaze into those beautiful eyes again, he thought as he made his way through the corridor to the locker rooms.

This would be Dave's first time back in the locker room since his shoulder injury. His shoulder still wouldn't be up to any proper sports but he wanted to do some lower body workout and see if his body would be ok with the treadmill. It probably was only thanks to his other new extracurricular activity that he hadn't started piling on the pounds. He couldn't say he missed being here. Spending time with the guys at lunchtime and having to listen to their pointless banter was more than enough as far as he was concerned. His heart was racing. He braced himself for any possible slurs from the guys as he walked through the doors.

He was relieved to see that James was already there . James was changing at the moment and when Dave walked in he gave him a concerned look. "Should you really be in here with your shoulder? You think this will be a good idea?"

"Awwww," Nick mocked them. "So, sweet, being _so_ concerned for your other half. Of course the question remains whether he really is." He glanced disapprovingly over at Dave. "You know James, me and the guys think that you've had your fun so come on now… there is no way you're a fag. I mean _Davey_…" and he used James pet name for Dave on purpose and with a sweet sickness to it, "yeah, I can see that… bearing in mind his fairy friend he chooses to keep but …"

"Shut up, you did not just…" Dave was about to lunge at Nick and show him just how well _this_ "fairy" could punch his lights out but James held him back. "Cool down Dave, he's not worth getting in trouble over." James then focused his attention on Nick, smiling innocently. "What do you mean you don't believe that we're an item? For one thing, do you think I really care… and for another why don't you believe that I am a fag, as you so eloquently call _us_? Because you've known me all your life? And because you've only known Dave for a couple of months… so you find it easier to believe? Well, _honey_, I've got news for you, you can't tell by just looking at someone, it is something you just are so…"

Nick pulled himself up straight and took a step towards James. "Yeah, all big words Clarkson, but it's time to cut the crap! Come on, no one is falling for this anymore," his hands pointing between him and Dave.

Dave looked between the guys, panic slowly building in his gut. Well, it had been fun while it lasted. Now it was back to the reality that he was in fact the only gay jock around here and he would have to learn to deal with it. At the moment that dealing ideally would consist of leaving the locker room as fast as possible but James grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. To his great embarrassment Dave let out a noise between a squeak and a whine at the pull. 'Very manly indeed' he scolded himself before looking at James who glared at Nick with venom in his eyes. "Not that we need to prove anything but if it makes you feel better." He leaned over and whispered into Dave's ear. "Just go with me on this one," before placing a gentle peck on Dave's lips.

"Eugh, gross" some of the jocks screeched. Dave stared at James with eyes as wide as saucers. What the hell was that? He threw a nervous look in Nick's direction.

Nick just huffed with a superior tone in his voice. "Yeah, really impressed, you want to prove something? You will have to do better than that."

James didn't know why but Nick's arrogant attitude was starting to piss him off big time. He thought he had it all figured and James really wanted to teach the guy a lesson. How dared this arrogant prick think he had all the answers? It was exactly because of dickheads like Nick that his cousin had suffered so much, and he would not have Dave go through that if he could help it. Well, maybe there was one way of shutting the guy up for good.

He looked at Nick and squeezed Dave's hand before turning to Dave trying to convey with his eyes what he was about to do. Dave just looked at him not knowing anymore what to think or what could possibly happen next. He swallowed and nervously licked his lips and mentally reprimanded himself. This was most likely the most inappropriate thing to do in this situation. But he just couldn't help it, that was what he did when he was nervous. His eyes were darting back to James. He surely must have got trapped in some alternate reality, there was no other explanation.

He felt James leaning in closer and closing the distance placing his lips firmly on Dave's. The next thing he felt was James' hand in his hair, while the other one came resting on his back, pulling him in closer and soon he felt James' tongue brushing against his lips. Dave didn't know if it was an automated reaction or why the hell… but he let his eyes flutter close and could feel his lips moving against James' and why on earth was he opening his mouth to let James tongue slide in? And why did that moan escape him at the sudden touch of their tongues? And then suddenly they were kissing full on in the middle of the locker room, James pulling him in even more and really giving his tongue a good workout, Dave's hand instinctively came up to rest on James' back and pulling away again immediately as though James was on fire. Shit, the guy had no shirt on! All the while the jocks around them were watching them. They didn't notice the phones that were pulled out to take pictures and videos and they didn't hear the murmurs and gasps.

They pulled apart with a loud smacking sound as James had sucked Dave's bottom lip into his mouth and turned to face the speechless jocks. James leisurely placed an arm around Dave's shoulder.

"You were saying Nick?" he said glaring at Nick, who had a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Man… that's just sick!" he eventually spat out before legging it out of the locker rooms faster than lightning, followed by his minions. The rest of the jocks were still staring at them not sure what to say but clearly uneasy at being there. "What?" James said casually. "Never seen two guys kiss? Saw something you like?"

Clearly not knowing how to or wanting to answer that the jocks dispersed and busied themselves.

Dave felt like he needed to wake up. His mouth was still hanging open and he suddenly felt the weight of James arm around his shoulder. He could still taste James on his lips and he stared at James not really knowing what to say. The first thing that came to mind was "what the hell dude?" And with that he left the locker room suddenly feeling like he needed some air.

"Dave!" James shouted after him as he quickly flung on his shirt and raced out of the locker room after him.

"Dave! Wait up, what's the matter?"

Dave stopped but didn't turn around. Instead he let himself rest against the wall and slid down until he was sitting on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to look at James.

James sat down beside him, looking at Dave pleadingly "Dave, man, what's up? Talk to me please!"

Dave needed a minute to collect his thoughts.

"Why?" was all he was able to croak out.

James sighed, suddenly feeling very foolish. "I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Look, I'm sorry if it upset you this much but…"

"Gosh, James… upset is not the right word. Try fucking embarrassed. For goodness sake, I just let you stick your tongue down my throat and I don't know how to deal with it or … what does that make of our friendship? And how could you even kiss another guy and…"

"Dave, I'm so sorry! But first of all it was my idea so don't you feel embarrassed, please. And second you will always be my friend ok and I mean my friend nothing more nothing less. And as much as I am straight, I have no problem kissing another guy should the need arise. Nothing wrong with that but…as far as this is concerned… this was just a stupid joke to get the idiots to shut up and yes... in hindsight, I should have asked your permission first, and for that I apologise but…hey…" he smiled up at Dave now who finally was able to look him in the eyes. "You have to say that it worked a treat."

Dave huffed out but it turned into laughter halfway through.

"Worked it did!" he snorted. "They were getting out of there faster than you could say 'fairy', probably they thought just breathing the same air as us would make them gay."

James was so relieved to hear Dave laugh. "So, we're ok?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes we're ok." Dave replied with a grin.

"You know… I love you really man, just not like _that_!" James teased.

"Shut up" Dave said giving him a nudge. "Come on then, fake boyfriend of mine. Let's go and workout." James snorted at that and followed Dave back into the locker rooms.

###

They came out of the locker room about an hour later, ready to head home. Dave was happy he had managed some time on the treadmill without his shoulder hurting. They were laughing and they both were glad that things seemed to be back to normal between them, slapping each other on the shoulder and winding each other up. But gosh, they most likely wouldn't hear the end of this _incident_ for a while.

Lindsay was walking towards them from the other end of the corridor and James mouth turned into a bright smile for a second before his face fell as he saw Lindsay approach. She had clearly been crying. He raced up to her ."Linds, oh god, what's the matter?" he asked concerned trying to give her a hug but she pushed him away. She looked between him and Dave and fresh tears were streaking down her face.

"You know… you could have just told me… you know I would have understood" she managed to get out between sobs.

James and Dave just stared at her, at a complete loss as to what she was talking about.

"But… to have you go behind my back… it just hurts so much."

"Linds" James said clearly worried. "Please, I don't know what you're talking about" He swallowed hard looking at her pleadingly. "Please I would never do anything behind your back, what is it?"

"I just…" she sobbed again. "You… just… it's ok… I mean you can't help who you fall in love with and…" She looked at them trying to compose herself. "I know you're in love with Dave!"

"WHAT?" both James and Dave yelled out simultaneously, completely shocked.

"There is no need to deny it anymore." She cried. "I saw the video of you two kissing and… oh gosh, it just, sorry, I will be ok but now it just hurts too much." She snivelled before turning on her heels and running away.

"Oh god." James groaned out. "LINDS WAIT! It's not like that, please…" he dropped his bags and ran after her.

Dave stood there glued to the ground. Why would Lindsay suddenly think that they were in love? She knew he was with Kurt and …. KURT …Wait… what was that about a video? OH HOLY CRAP. Someone obviously must have filmed the kiss and oh god… he pulled out his phone and opened his facebook, something he had avoided for the last two weeks. There it was already! A video of them kissing with lots of comments and … OMG! KURT! What if Kurt saw this and drew the same conclusions as Lindsay?

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Dave punched the wall. No! This couldn't be happening. Not like this. Oh god, after the way Blaine cheated on him with Sebastian this would not end well. He needed to talk to Kurt and explain the situation before it got out of control. But over the phone? No way! He had to get himself to Lima and ASAP that was.

Bus? Train? Forget that. He told himself. He would just have to risk driving. His shoulder had a lot more movement in it. He was sure he would be ok and even if he wasn't he needed to see Kurt face to face.

His car was parked outside James' house and he had no idea where James had gone to. He would just have to take the next bus. He raced to the bus stop and jumped on the bus that was just about to leave.

His head was aching and he was feeling physically ill. He never ever wanted to hurt Kurt and gosh, this was just meant to be a joke and it hadn't even been his idea. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Dave took it out with shaking hands. It was from Az?

Dave opened it. And oh gosh, he must have already seen it. The message simply said.

-You seriously turning into a man slut now D.? What the hell?-

Dave was sure he could feel the onset of a panic attack. If Z had seen it that meant that it somehow had reached McKinley and that could only mean sooner or later Kurt. Come on darn bus, hurry up!

Dave got into his car about 15 minutes later and after sending a quick text to James telling him where he was going and that he hoped him and Linds were ok, he set off towards Lima.

###

Sebastian was bored and crossed. The warblers had virtually spent the whole day on finalising their performance and while he enjoyed the singing and dancing he really had been looking forward to a little private time with Blaine in the evening. Then Blaine had the audacity to tell him that he couldn't come over because of the competition tomorrow and Sebastian of all people should understand and yadayada…

Of course he was all understanding on the phone but in reality Sebastian was not used to people saying 'no' to him and he did not like it one little bit. Blaine would need to be taught that you don't say no to Sebastian Smythe, and especially not while he called you his boyfriend, which as far as Sebastian was concerned was a privilege that many guys had wanted to have in the past. Blaine had to just learn how lucky he was.

Blaine had turned out to be very teachable in the bedroom department and Sebastian had thoroughly enjoyed every bit of it and had planned on showing him some new tricks tonight but now that would have to wait and what was he to do with his evening now?

Well, as so often, it was a small jump in his mind from Blaine to Kurt and then from Kurt to Karofsky. Yeah, he figured by now that bear cub was probably Kurt's Achilles heel and thinking about getting one over Kurt would at least keep him busy. Taking Blaine away from him hadn't quite been the challenge he had anticipated; it had been too easy to break them up. Now, that Karofsky might be a whole new challenge altogether. He clearly was smitten with Kurt and didn't like Sebastian and also was a baby gay. Now that would be a worthwhile challenge.

He opened his laptop and typed in the name Dave Karofsky. Better get to know as much about the guy as possible, Sebastian thought to himself and… OH… what was THAT? "Oh god, this is GOLD" Sebastian shouted out. Wow, he didn't think Karofsky had it in him. Sebastian had just wanted to pull Kurt's leg when he told him that his new boy would soon get bored of him but obviously he had been right. Or maybe Karofsky had been playing Kurt the whole time? At any rate, that kiss was hot as hell and Sebastian could feel something stir south of the border. Well, who wouldn't enjoy watching two jocks getting it on, especially with one of them being shirtless? And now he was even more determined to taste those lips.

He hummed to himself. Oh this would be too easy again. It was time to send a little message to Kurt informing him about this precious little piece. He typed up a quick message and added the link and pressed send. Resting back in his chair he smirked contentedly. Well, bring on tomorrow and a win at regionals and his week will be complete, and hopefully after tonight bear cub would be available for him to pursue.

###

Dave had made it to Lima in record time. He was very lucky indeed not having been caught for speeding. He approached Kurt's house and parked his truck along the road before rushing out and racing up to the door. He had been driving himself crazy the whole way here. He prayed that Kurt had not seen the video yet and that he could explain first.

Kurt was up in his room. He sighed happily. He had finally managed to finish his work and the first thing he did was reach for his phone and turn it on turned as he was desperate to hear Dave's voice. He was surprised when he saw the number of calls and texts that he had missed in the last couple of hours. Really, the glee clubbers were all drama queens. They probably were all freaking about tomorrow and most likely had suddenly forgotten that they were not on actual friendly terms with him. Or maybe they wanted to make up before tomorrow. Anyway, he could read those later. He wanted to speak to Dave.

But oh, what was that? A text from an unrecognised number? And, somehow that number seemed familiar. Kurt huffed out annoyed. Smythe! What could he possibly have to say? Most likely some slur about tomorrow's competition. Kurt really wished he had the willpower to just delete the message but a part of him wanted to know what rubbish he had come up with now.

He pressed the open button and was confused. It was just a simple message saying 'Looks like I was right! Enjoy' and a link. Kurt's eyebrows knitted themselves into a frown. His finger hovered over the link as he fought with himself whether to open it or not. Well, 'curiosity killed the cat', Kurt huffed as he pressed the link.

Dave rang the bell and waited shifting on his feet. Come on, someone must be there surely. He rang the bell again.

The door opened and Finn was glaring at him. "Karofsky! What do you want?"

"Look, I need to see Kurt. Can I come in please?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He doesn't know yet and I don't think once he does he wants to see you ever again."

Oh, Finn saw it then! "Finn, please , you must believe me it's not what it looks like. It's just…I really need to talk to him."

"How about no! Haven't you done enough damage in his life?" Finn bigged himself up and blocked the doorway completely.

Dave sighed, a slight panic was evident in his face. He didn't think he could win this standoff. It was not his house after all. In his desperation he reached for his phone and dialled Kurt's number.

"Kurt hi! I'm…"

"Hi Dave, gosh, I was waiting all day to hear your voice." Kurt said happily. Did he sound like he was laughing, Dave wondered.

"Erm…" Dave said his chest hurting. Kurt sounded so sweet and gosh, he couldn't stand the thought of making him upset. He took a deep breath. "Kurt, could you possibly come to your front door."

"…, I could … but why?" Kurt asked sounding intrigued.

"Well, I am sort of standing outside of it and Finn refuses to let me in and look, I really need to talk to you."

"You're WHAT? You're here. Wow… give me a second." Kurt darted out of his room and raced for the front door. "FINN, what the hell? Haven't we been over this? Can you please let Dave in." he shouted.

"I don't think you will want to talk to him after…"

"FINN, please, I need to talk to Kurt" Dave yelled in desperation.

Kurt was staring daggers at Finn before his eyes flicked over to Dave. "Dave, how did you even get here? And FINN, let him in please. I think I can decide for myself whether I want to talk to my boyfriend or not."

"Fine" Finn huffed. "But I will tell you 'I told you so' when you come crying later." Finn stormed to his room.

Dave heaved a sigh of relief at finally being able to get inside. "Kurt, please, can we talk somewhere in private?"

"Yes, let's go to my room and … hey, don't I get a hello kiss? It's been four days you know?"

"Yes, yes of course." Dave leaned in and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek. Kurt rolled his eyes at that. "We're back to being all coy now? Ok, you want to talk. Let's go to my room."

Kurt led the way and Dave followed him. How on earth was he going to tell Kurt? Kurt made himself comfortable in his chair, crossing his legs and looking at Dave expectantly putting on his poker face. Dave had no other choice but to either stand or sit on Kurt's bed. He decided on sitting and lowered himself onto the edge of Kurt's bed.

"What is it Dave? You seriously got me worried here. Is everything ok at home and at school? Something happened at school, didn't it?"

Dave nodded. Well it sort of did happen at school and before he could gather his thoughts it all came tumbling out.

"Oh gosh Kurt, I am so sorry… this was not meant to … I mean… we didn't plan on … and you know how we had been messing with the jocks and now… this video… and it's all so messed up and you have to believe me there is nothing going on and… I never would hurt you …"

"DAVID" Kurt had to raise his voice to get him to stop. "Please slow down, you're starting to hyperventilate." Kurt got up and sat next to Dave on the bed. Dave felt the bed dip but couldn't bring himself to look up at Kurt. He was trying to steady his breathing and think about what to say that would actually make sense.

"Dave, please look at me," Kurt said and Dave lifted his head and looked into those beautiful eyes full of concern and worry and his heart broke.

"I think I know what this is about. Dave… I just watched the video you're most likely referring to."

OH CRAP!

_TBC…  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ok, so I have gone loopy <em>and<em> I am evil… to end it here. (I am only a little bit sorry) What better way to get you hanging on for the next chapter.

And please don't be mad at James. Despite his apparent maturity he is only a teenager and as such will have his 'face palm' moments just like we all do from time to time, I am sure.  
>What can I say? Please bear with me to the end. (It's me after all… and I love my Kurtofsky)<p>

(And dare I ask for reviews?)


	16. Chapter 16 Us against the world

**A/N:** Many thanks again for all the lovely reviews and comments! I always love to hear from you!

I really hadn't planned on being this long posting the next chapter and keep you all hanging, my sincere apologies for this. So without any further delay finally here it is.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Us against the world<p>

"I think I know what this is about. Dave… I just watched the video you're most likely referring to."

OH CRAP!

_**Kurt's room 5 minutes earlier**_

_Well, 'curiosity killed the cat', Kurt huffed as he pressed the link. He was redirected to one of those video blog sites. Kurt pressed the play button. He wasn't really paying attention to the video. Why the heck was Sebastian sending him a video of two guys getting in on for? He huffed annoyed and was just about to stop the video when suddenly the angle changed and his eyes were about to pop out. Dave and what… James? Oh my gosh! _

_Kurt's heart missed a beat. His instinctive reaction was to start panicking. He could feel his hands get sweaty. He tried to understand what was playing out in front of him. Tears were starting to pool in his eyes. Why would they even kiss? And this was not just a simple peck this was full on. His mind was racing. No, this couldn't be happening again. He needed to breathe and start thinking. _

_James wasn't even gay and Dave, no he wouldn't do that… or would he? Finally the video stopped and Kurt stared at his phone. He had to take a few calming breaths. "Ok, so facts," he said to himself trying to gain control over his emotions which were threatening to run away from him. There surely must be a totally logical explanation for this. He refused to believe that Dave would cheat behind his back. For goodness sake, Dave was so nervous of any kind of PDA there was no way he would willingly kiss anyone like that in the middle of a full locker room.. _

_The last thing he remembered Dave telling him about him and James was that they were still playing happy couple in front of the school and Dave had alluded to the fact in the past that James thought they should just give the jocks a show. Yes, this must be it, he tried convincing himself. He pressed play again and watched the scene unfold more closely and looked for any clues to support his theory. Was it painful to watch Dave kiss another guy? Hell yes, but he needed to see this again._

_James was pulling Dave in and, why hadn't he noticed it the first time? Dave looked so tense, and if you knew Dave you could actually see the way the awkwardness was just radiating off of him. And Kurt couldn't help but smirk at the way his hand was just sort of hovering in the air not knowing what to do with it. This was not the way Dave normally kissed him so full of confidence. And then when they pulled away James was smiling wickedly at someone and poor Dave, he looked like he didn't know what had hit him. There he was, liking his lips, a sign of him being nervous. Kurt knew this little quirk of Dave's so well already _

_Kurt almost felt sorry for him, but only almost. He breathed a big sigh of relief and once the tension was gone he couldn't help but laugh. It was almost a hysterical cackle but it felt good. Still, he would need to talk to Dave about this. He was startled out of his musings by his phone going off. "Hi?" Kurt said trying to muffle his laughter._

_"Kurt hi! I'm…" _

_**Present time**_

OH CRAP. Was the first thing that popped into Dave's head. He was too late. He looked at Kurt and was confused by the impassive look he gave him. Why wasn't he shouting at him? Oh god, he was going to break up with him before they even had a real shot. Dave's eyes started watering. Say something, anything, he willed himself.

"Kurt, I… please believe me I would never hurt you or cheat on you… this was … it was just a stupid joke… Nick was being an asshole and James just tried to … shut him up I suppose."

Kurt was watching Dave intently. He sighed and took Dave's hand in his. Dave looked at him in surprise. "Kurt?"

Kurt started smiling gently at Dave. "I know… I figured as much. I won't be lying to you. The first thing that went through my mind was that you two were… and it hurt seeing you kiss someone, and that it was happening all over again and … to even having to contemplate that you would … but…"

Kurt, I…" Dave interrupted him, desperately wanting to be heard.

"Dave, please let me finish. I know you wouldn't do that. It's nothing like the situation with Blaine and Sebastian… Sebastian was out for Blaine from the word go and Blaine was too enamoured to see it… If I am mad at you for anything… it is the fact that you were stupid enough to drive in your condition." Kurt was looking at Dave sternly. "Dave, you seriously could have had an accident and what then? Without your doctor giving you the ok your insurance would not cover you. And the idea of you getting hurt just to get to me… you could have just called you know." Kurt looked at Dave through wet shiny blue eyes.

Dave's eyes met Kurt's as he suddenly realised that yes, he had rather acted on impulse and he nodded hanging his head low. "I just didn't want to risk you getting the wrong idea, especially after what happened with Lindsay and James."

Kurt looked at Dave confused. "What about Lindsay and James?"

"Lindsay saw the video and assumed we were in love and I think she wanted to break up with James or something. I have no idea what's going on with them. I just panicked and had to talk to you." Dave said honestly.

"Oh". Kurt mumbled out surprised. "You think they're going to be ok? They looked so in love."

"I don't know. I can only hope they work it out. After all there _is_ nothing going on." Dave emphasised again.

Kurt laughed a tight laugh. "I get that, and while this was most likely not his brightest moment, I even sort of get where James was coming from. Obviously I am not at your school and have no real concept of what is going on and I am really happy you have James…. I just don't know _how_ we're going to deal with this situation. I believe everything you told me but…"

Dave didn't like this 'but' at all. He looked at Kurt, tears threatening to fall. "Kurt, please! I would never willingly… do anything to hurt you. Oh god Kurt… I love you so much I only ever want to make you happy and…" Dave stopped midstream because Kurt suddenly was looking at him very strangely and his grip on his hand had intensified.

"What?" Kurt said in almost a whisper after a moment.

Dave was at a loss as to which part Kurt could possibly refer to. It had all just spilled out of him. "Well, I said that I really would never hurt you and only ever…"

"No… not that bit. The bit where you said… you loved me." Kurt's eyes were shining as they were gazing at Dave.

Oh… did he really say that out loud? Dave gasped, but Kurt had a right to know. "Yes, I love you Kurt Hummel. Have for a while now and…" Before Dave could finish he felt Kurt's lips smash against his own and greedily kissing him. Kurt putting all his emotions and fears and hope into the kiss. Dave was stupefied by the intensity of the kiss for a moment before he kissed back just as fervently and pulled Kurt in.

Kurt crawled onto Dave's lap and wrapped himself around Dave. He had missed him so much and these last couple of days really have taken their toll on him. He didn't know why but suddenly tears were starting to fall and he started to sob, holding on to Dave for dear life.

Dave was perplexed. What had just happened? One minute they were kissing the next Kurt was clinging to him as though he was to disappear at any second and his whole body was shaking as he cried. Dave wrapped his big arms around Kurt and placed little kisses along his jaw and neck and did the only thing he could. He held him tight and let him weep and rocked them from side to side.

"Kurt, what is it? Why are you crying?" Dave whispered when it became apparent that Kurt wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Kurt just shook his head and buried himself in Dave's chest, fisting his shirt and Dave let his hands run down Kurt's back, trying to soothe him.

"Kurt, please… I don't know what to do. What's wrong? Was it to early to tell you 'I love you'?" Dave asked anxiously.

"No, no… It's… I am just… so happy but also… so fed up…" Kurt snivelled. "This situation will just be another thing people will add to their list as to why we can never work… Why can't we just get a break … I mean… if people didn't leave us alone before … now… and then Sebastian… I have no…"

"Wait? What has Sebastian done now?" Dave sat himself up straight and took Kurt's face in his hand and made him look at him.

Kurt snivelled. "He sent me the link. I really don't know why but he just seems to have it out for me … and now for you as well… and I…"

"Kurt, listen to me, there is no way this guy will manage to come between us. You have nothing to fear from Sebastian. He is just a little rat who gets off on being an ass, and you are stronger than him. I have no idea what his problem is but the best thing we can do is to stay clear of him and hopefully he will lose interest." Kurt sobbed but nodded. If only Sebastian would lose interest quickly.

Dave stroked Kurt's hair and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth. "You know Kurt, we've been through so much already … as long as we hold true to one another there is nothing that can break us apart… we've seen the worst of each other… literally… and still we made it work." He had tears in his eyes as well now and was too worn out to hold them back.

Kurt started crying again but nodded his head. "I know… I just… I want to enjoy what we have… _us_… and I am tired of all this crap from people who think they know it all..."

###

Finn had been pacing up and down in his room rather impatiently. He had been listening out for the no doubt inevitable outburst of Kurt and the consequent throwing out of Karofsky but somehow it hadn't come. Maybe Dave didn't tell Kurt about his new _boyfriend_. Maybe he tried weaselling his way out of it. This would not do. He just needed to know what the situation was. He would go and stand outside Kurt's door and get an idea of what was going on, and yes, technically that was eavesdropping but he only had Kurt's best interests at heart. He would not let Kurt down again like he had in the past.

Finn didn't even make it all the way to Kurt's door when he heard the sobbing. Shit, Kurt was crying and... he heard Karofsky's voice. He was still there. Finn saw red and stormed into the room.

"Ok, out now Karofsky. You have caused Kurt enough heartache and…"

Both Kurt's and Dave's heads shot up and looked at Finn in absolute confusion.

"Finn? What on earth do you think you're doing busting into my room like this? If you haven't noticed, this is a private conversation." Kurt said through gritted teeth.

"No, I am not letting that dickhead worm his way into your life like that. What is it he does? Does he threaten you in order for you to be with him? Kurt I don't know you anymore. I mean the guy cheats on you and…"

Kurt stood up and with a furious look in his face walked up to Finn and jabbed a finger into the bigger boy's chest.

"Finn! You… are… completely... out… of… line…here… Now please leave."

"No, I should have said something earlier but… I thought maybe you were right and he had changed, but clearly he must have something to pressurise you with. You would not stay with someone who cheats on you. I know you Kurt… Why were you crying?" Finn's face had gone red and he glared at Dave who had got up and was standing next to Kurt, holding his hand.

"MAYBE… if you would have actually bothered at _one_ point… to ASK me about what was going on rather than jumping to your own LUDICROUS conclusions… then you would know what _is_ going on here. I do not have to listen to anymore of this … and… apologize to my boyfriend for the way you were talking about him." Kurt yelled at the top of his voice.

"NO WAY" Finn yelled back. "KURT, really please…"

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" the firm and angry voice of Burt Hummel travelled across the house, reaching them before they even saw him stomping towards them.

They all stopped in their tracks and stared at a livid Burt. "As I said, what is going on here? Why are you yelling at one another and…" he looked at Kurt and Dave and saw they had been crying and the way Dave was holding Kurt almost like he was holding him back from lunging at Finn. What could have them worked up like that?

"Living room… all of you… NOW." He said in a voice that made it quite clear that this was not something open for discussion.

He led the way and the three teenagers followed him, still grumbling and fuming under their breaths.

"Sit down," he ordered them.

Kurt and Dave sat down on the sofa. Kurt deliberately taking Dave's hand and placing it into his lap while staring at Finn, who sat down on the chair opposite. Burt sat down on the armchair and looked at them.

"Now, can someone please fill me in as to what this is all about?"

Kurt was just about to speak when Finn blurted out. "Karofsky is cheating on Kurt and I have no idea why but…"

"NO, he's not!" "No, I'm not!" Both Kurt and Dave yelled out in despair simultaneously.

"Boys, no yelling" Burt reminded them.

"That's bullshit Kurt, I've seen the video and…"

"FINN. You know I don't approve of this language in this house. Watch it please."

"But Burt…" Finn protested.

"No Finn, I want to hear from Kurt and Dave." He motioned at them to start talking. His gaze was studying them intently. Finn's words hadn't gone unregistered but he needed to hear from them before he formed his own conclusion.

They both gulped and tightened the grip around their entwined hands, holding on to each other for comfort, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Burt.

Dave looked at Kurt and Kurt nodded, knowing this would not be easy for Dave but it was really easier for him to explain this whole mess.

Dave turned to Burt and addressed him. "Mr Hummel, this is all just a big misunderstanding. I told you before that I would never do anything to hurt Kurt and…"

"That's rubbish Karofsky. I've seen you make out with…"

"FINN" Burt reprimanded him. "I can send you to your room if you do not let them explain."

Finn sunk in on himself but nodded.

"Now what is this about a video Finn kept referring to?" Burt was tired of beating around the bush.

Dave and Kurt spent the next 10 minutes explaining the situation, about being outed and bullied and James coming to Dave's rescue and then today… and how it just got out of hand and now this video was in circulation. By the end of it, they were virtually in each others arms and looking nervously at Burt, who had listened patiently giving the odd "mh" and "oh".

Finn sat in his chair, looking suddenly very small and like he wished the floor would just swallow him up.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Dude, I'm sorry… I had no idea…" Finn said in a quiet rasp, not being able to look Dave directly in the eyes."

"S' cool, I know you only wanted to protect Kurt…"

"No, it's not cool." Kurt exclaimed. "Finn, you should have just talked to me or Dave. You say you know me; then you should know that I would never… ever… let myself be played the way you accused me of … and think how hurtful what you said must have been to Dave."

"Now boys" Burt interrupted him. "I think you all made mistakes here. I know how easy it can be jumping to conclusions… and Finn, it would have been better to go to Kurt and ask him directly. Also, you should have trusted Kurt's judgement." Next Burt turned to Dave. "Dave, I think I understand why you and James put on your little show but it's easy for these things to get out of hand and you know… it's going to be hard to convince people otherwise now. Once it's out it's out and this will just be another block for people to accept your relationship."

Burt felt sorry for them, he really did. He could see that this Dave kid really cared for Kurt and by the way Kurt clung to him it seemed to be mutual. Somehow Burt had imagined he would feel weird seeing them together as a couple but as much as he hated to admit to himself, they seemed to fit. And Burt really didn't want them to fit. He still had his reservations although they were starting to waver.

He wished things could be easier for Kurt, that he would have chosen someone else. But he knew his son too well and looking at him it was obvious that Kurt had made his choice. Burt was worried that after this little fiasco they would have an even bigger uphill struggle ahead of them. But his son was a fighter and he suspected that despite his obvious insecurities, Dave was too. All he could do is offer advice and be there to pick up the pieces should things go wrong.

"Kurt and Dave, promise me to not hold these things back from your friends anymore. If you two really care for each other like you say you do then make it official. No half truths and hiding anymore. That will just give breeding ground for these sorts of rumours. I know it is a lot to ask but at least you would be in control of the situation. And always keep in mind that whatever you do there will be people who will not agree with you. Don't let that scare you into not trying to be happy."

Kurt knew his dad was right. They had to be honest about what they were and be able to deal with any consequences, because this current situation was infinitely worse.

Burt motioned at Finn, prompting him to say something. Finn knew he had to apologize properly. He got up and walked over to Dave and Kurt. "Guys, I am really, really sorry. Kurt, for not talking to you and believing you. And Dave, I really… I am sorry about the things I said. I… if you want to… I totally understand if you don't but… I would like to get to know you properly, as it seems like you and Kurt are going to be like… really together." Finn looked sheepishly between them.

Dave got up and held his hand out for Finn to shake. "I would like that. And ... apology accepted."

"Thank you Finn, this means a lot to us that you are willing to try." Kurt added. He got up and gave Finn a hug. Finn returned the gesture and for the first time in weeks they both felt like brothers again.

Burt smiled at the boys. "Finn, if it's ok with you I would like to talk to Kurt and Dave alone for a moment." Finn nodded and excused himself. "See you guys later," he said as he went to his room.

Burt sighed. He knew he had to choose his words carefully as not to cause any more upset tonight. Both boys were staring at him not sure what to expect next. Dave licked his lips nervously and Kurt studied his dad closely while holding on to Dave's hand.

Burt spoke up after a moment. "So guys, I actually had planned on giving you the _talk_ the next time Dave was going to be over but I think after today I will spare you. Just a few ground rules I would like to go over quickly. I know you're both almost 18 but definitely until then the open door policy will be in place anytime Dave is over and I don't even have to mention that there is no funny business in this house." Both Kurt and Dave nodded their head trying to hide their respective blushes.

"Kurt, your usual curfews apply unless I say otherwise and Dave, I appreciated your gesture of telling me where you were taking Kurt the other day and I would be very grateful if you two would continue to keep me informed about your whereabouts. And as for anything that happens to you in school or otherwise, please let me know and I will help you in any way I can."

"Thanks dad" Kurt said smiling. He had a feeling his dad was coming round to accepting Dave rather more quickly than he had let himself hope.

"Oh, and before I let you to go, Dave, I think it's high time me and Carol get reacquainted with your parents. The last time we met wasn't exactly under the best circumstances. So I would like to invite you all for dinner at ours one evening. If you could extend that invitation to you parents I would be very grateful."

"Yes sir, of course I will." Dave said surprised at the sudden turn of events. Mr Hummel wanted to meet his parents that could surely only be a good sign. Both boys smiled at each other and then at Burt.

Burt noticed the affection they both had in their face as they smiled. They also seemed desperate to be on their own and digest everything that had been said, so he took pity on them.

"I think that covers it for now, off you two go. Dave will have to leave in an hour."

"Thank you" they both said at once before quickly scrambling out of the room. Kurt was literally dragging Dave by his hand.

They walked back to Kurt's room, still holding hands and gazing at one another. They both mulled over in their heads what Burt had said.

"You know your dad is right" Dave said still lost in thought. Kurt nodded. Of course his dad was right. There was nothing like the truth to refute any rumours.

"I know what we should do." Kurt said after a moment and sat down on his chair and started up his laptop. Dave didn't even need to ask, he had a pretty good idea what Kurt was talking about. Dave walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"You know what that will mean though, don't you? All your friends and all my _non_-friends are going to give us hell, at least for a while."

Kurt placed one of his hands on Dave's arm. "I know, but we can hold our heads high and… I can finally call you my boyfriend." Kurt tried to lighten the mood. "We don't need their approval. I just hope in time things will work out. And if not, we only have a few months left in this hell hole. But if you don't want to then…"

"No," Dave cut it. "I am ready. Let's do it. I am not going to hide you anymore or be ashamed of who I am or worried about what might happen as a result." Kurt smiled at him affectionately.

Kurt opened up his facebook page. "Me first, I think," he said. Kurt ignored his wall, as there no doubt was a lot on there neither of them wanted to read today. He went to his profile and changed his relationship status to 'in a relationship' and then went on to add Dave's name. Dave went next and first of all changed his preference to 'men'. He could feel his hands shaking as he did so but at the same time he felt liberated. Just like Kurt before he then changed his relationship status and accepted Kurt's request to be listed as his partner.

They both looked at the screen. There it was, out in the open and, they both smiled staring at it with tears in their eyes. They clung to each other knowing that this would lead to a few tough days ahead. Kurt sighed as he closed down the laptop and then steered Dave over to his bed and without any warning pulled him down for a deep kiss. Dave moaned and allowed himself to be pulled in.

They let themselves fall back onto Kurt's bed and Kurt clambered on top of Dave and looking into his eyes took his face into his hands and started to gently stroke Dave's cheeks and jaw. They both were pulled out of their reverence when they heard Kurt's phone go off. Kurt pulled it out and it was a text from Mercedes. He sighed. "Looks like it started already." He had no intention of opening the text. Tonight would be theirs, no worries, no doubts just the two of them. They would face the world tomorrow.

"Let's turn off our phones" Dave suggested as he pulled his phone out and turned it off.

"Sounds like a great idea." Kurt said doing the same. He placed his phone on the nightstand and grabbed his ipod instead. Giving one of the ear buds to Dave he placed the other one in his ear. Dave looked at him with that charming confused look on his face he displayed whenever he was unsure about something.

"I think I've got just the song for us to listen to," Kurt explained to Dave. He scrolled through his play list until he found the song he was looking for. He pressed play and curled himself into Dave's side and placing his head on Dave's broad chest closed his eyes and let Coldplay's 'us against the world' wash over them.

Dave knew the song and yes, it was very fitting for their situation. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him in closer, placing little peppered kisses on Kurt's hair. '_Through chaos as it swirls, it's us against the world_,' the chorus went and it described their situation perfectly. It felt like they were in the eye of a storm and all around them was chaos and once they would step out they would just get swallowed up by it all. They sighed as they held each other.

The song finished and Kurt opened his eyes looking up at Dave and drinking in this wonderful boy who lay here with him. Kurt let his eyes wander over Dave's features. He looked so strong and yet so fragile at the same time. And he was so beautiful although Kurt had a feeling that Dave had no idea how gorgeous he really was. It was one of the many endearing features about him.

Dave was watching Kurt with equal amount of admiration. Kurt was such a remarkable strong beautiful person and that in return made Dave a braver person. Kurt moved himself up on his elbows and gently placed a kiss on Dave's lips. "You know, you were right earlier. We have been through so much already; we will make it through this."

"I love you" Dave murmured as he placed his lips on Kurt's pink moist ones and gently started to kiss him. Kurt reciprocated without hesitation and soon the kiss was getting passionate, Kurt was sucking on Dave's bottom lip and Dave placed his hands in Kurt's hair and on his back pulling him flush against him. Kurt moaned. He wanted, no… he needed more contact. Kurt pulled apart and looked at Dave through glazed eyes.

Dave could see Kurt's facial expression change. "What is it?" he said in a low voice that sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"Dave, I really… oh gosh, please say no if you're uncomfortable but… I really want to feel your skin." Kurt burrowed his head in Dave's chests and peaked up at Dave through his fingers.

Those words sent a jolt of electricity through the whole of Dave's body. He fixed his eyes on Kurt and let his hands travel up and down Kurt's back. "Yes" was all he was able to say as anticipation and butterflies in his stomach took over.

Kurt pulled himself up and slowly started to undo the buttons on Dave's shirt until he could let the shirt fall open. He looked at Dave's amazing chest and the covering of hair. He had the overwhelming urge to touch it. He let his fingers brush across it, feeling the soft hair and grazing one of Dave's nipples as he did so. Dave flinched at the touch. Kurt stopped and looked at him but Dave just smiled. "It's ok. It's just… new to me to be touched like that." He said biting his lips.

"Dave, you really have no ideas how stunning you are, do you?" Kurt said admiring Dave's frame. Dave chortled nervously. "No, stunning is not something I normally associate with myself."

Kurt's warm smile hit Dave full on. "Then you… Mr Karofsky… need to get it into your head that you. Are. Absolutely. Stunning. Kurt said as he placed little kisses along Dave's stomach. Dave had wanted to protest but as soon as Kurt's lips made contact with his skin his breath caught and he let his eyes fall close. Kurt's hands wandered over Dave's stomach and he knew he found a new favourite part of Dave's body. He let his hands sink into the bit of soft padding and leaned in to place a kiss on Dave's belly button. Dave's eyes flew open as he jerked in surprise, panting and looking directly at Kurt. "Oh god … Kurt… slow down…" he gasped out.

Kurt smirked but stopped and sat up, his eyes never leaving Dave's. And while Dave was still watching him, he slowly started to undo his own shirt. Dave was mesmerized as Kurt's shirt slowly fell open to reveal perfect porcelain skin. He had to remind himself to breathe. "You … just … wow." Dave lost his ability to speak and could feel a tightening in his stomach.

Kurt crawled up to Dave and after giving Dave's chest another stroke with his hands placed his own body over Dave's, pressing their exposed torsos together. A moan escaped Kurt as he felt Dave's skin against his own; could feel their body heat radiating into each other.

Dave's body was on fire. He never had been this close to another person let alone someone he was in love with and it did things to his body. He groaned as he felt Kurt's body melting into his and Kurt's lips finding his again while his hands were gripping in his hair and tugging at it.

Only when Kurt suddenly started moving on top of him did Dave's brain switch on again. "Kurt" he panted. "Stop… please… you need to stop … before..." Kurt jerked up and noticed the almost desperate look on Dave's face. "Oh… yeah… of course…" He said as he rolled off of Dave and onto his side. Kurt felt embarrassed for losing control like that. "I'm sorry Dave, I…"

"Don't apologise… that was… I mean… it's just we promised your dad no funny business and I don't want to give him any reason for concern straight away." Dave knew he would need a long cold shower once he was home. Kurt did things to him, made him want things; he had up until now not allowed himself to really believe he could have.

Kurt smiled at his responsible adorably bashful looking boyfriend. And he was right; this could have possibly been _very_ embarrassing. The door was ajar as per his dad's request and they had been very lucky to go uninterrupted for so long. But inside Kurt felt like pouting. The idea that Dave actually would have wanted more if it hadn't been for these stupid house rules had him left wanting.

"We better button up our shirts before someone _will_ come in." Kurt said sitting himself up. Dave agreed and when they were properly dressed again they spent the rest of the evening cuddled up in each others arms talking about tomorrow and regionals and a fair amount of time not talking at all but just enjoying each others presence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Hope you liked :) and that I managed to get the atmosphere of their current situation across and that the fluffy bits made you smile!

I think I might have to at one point put this story up to an M rating, just to be on the safe side, as I don't want to have to censor myself. (How much is too much before the rating needs to go up?) I am trying to keep this to a T for now but the boys seem to have other ideas ;)

And next it's going to be regionals. All the guys in one building… well… let's see how that pans out.


	17. Chapter 17 Three part harmony

**A/N:** Hi there! Thanks as always for your lovely comments and I am very happy I still get new followers for this story! A very warm welcome to you all!

And… with this chapter I swiftly moved the rating up to an **M** (and before you get too excited, no not for the reason you are all hoping for, well not _yet_).

With that said I give you the next instalment of BME and I will just sit back and enjoy/dread your reactions. (I wish I could be a fly on the wall as you read this). *insert evil laugh* All I ask of you is to please read till the end before you decide that I have finally jumped the shark and abandon ship (pun intended LOL). It will all make sense and thank you Spooki Bibi for giving me the inspiration for making this scene possible without assassinating the characters too much. :) And if I didn't pull it off, I will take all the blame!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 Three-part Harmony<p>

Dave was standing under the hot stream and let the water wash over his tired muscles. Everyone else had already showered and left. Dave didn't mind taking his time. He was not in a rush to get anywhere. Only when he could feel his skin get wrinkly from the water exposure did he reluctantly turn off the stream and stepped out. He towel dried himself and then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to the lockers.

He jumped in surprise. "Gosh dude, you scared the shit out of me. I thought everyone had left," he yelped out as he almost fell over James who was sitting on one of the benches and looked deep in thought. James just looked up at him but didn't say anything.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Dave enquired. He suddenly started to feel a bit tense at the way James was staring at him and then looked away again to his feet.

"I was kind of waiting for you," James said with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Hey, you know whatever it is you can tell me." Dave was standing in front of James now, placing his hand on James shoulder and trying to get him to look at him. James swallowed and sighed deeply, as if fighting an inner battle with himself. Then without a word he stood up and was suddenly face to face with Dave.

He stared directly into Dave's eyes with his beautiful emerald ones and Dave was not sure what that look was supposed to mean. Dave flicked his tongue out nervously, as he so often did when he didn't know what to do, and licked his lips. "Dude, you're starting to scare me here," he said not taking his eyes off of James. He could feel his pulse speed up, and he did not know why. Well he had an idea but he didn't want to acknowledge that.

They were standing far too close, at far too an intimate distance for just friends, Dave realised and his breath suddenly came out in short gasps. Their bare chests were nearly touching. Then without a word James placed his hand on the back of Dave's head and pulled him in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled away again and just looked at Dave. Dave's mouth hung open and was formed into a perfect "O". To say he was absolutely stunned was an understatement.

"What… why? ... I mean…" Dave stuttered out, his tongue licking over his lips and he could taste James on them.

James smiled timidly. "I just really wanted to kiss you again." His eyes wandered up and down Dave's face, resting on his lips and watching Dave's tongue in awe as it was sliding over them.

"But… and…," Dave had trouble thinking. "But…" he tried again. "I can't do this to Kurt…" he eventually managed to blurt out, and that was probably totally the wrong thing to say in this situation. How about just saying no? Just Dave' wasn't sure he wanted to say no.

James moved in and his lips rested against Dave's cheek. Dave could feel his breath brushing against his skin. "Kurt never needs to know," he hummed as his hand moved up and stroked Dave's cheek. Dave groaned at the warm touch of James' hand against his skin and gazed into the green eyes of his friend. "Oh god…" he moaned as he felt James lips against his jaw and placing little kisses all long it until James reached Dave's lips again and covered them with his own.

Dave's eyes flew close. He didn't want to fight this any longer. He pulled James in and started to kiss him back which elicited a low growl from James as his tongue slid out to meet Dave's own that was already licking James' bottom lip.

Both of them, being very similar in build and strength, were fighting for dominance in the kiss. Tongues being intertwined and pushed back and forth between their mouths as they grabbed each other round the waists and pulled each other in until their bodies were just one sweaty hot mess.

James having a few pounds over Dave eventually managed to assert his dominance and slammed Dave into the lockers and pinned him up against them. Dave groaned out in surprise. He was not used to being the one being pushed around like that. Well, he was not used to much at all when it came to making out but this was kind of turning him on. He replied in kind by attaching his mouth to James' neck and sucking a big red mark onto it, while trying at the same time to wriggle out of James grasp on his arms.

"Oh god, Dave" James grunted as he felt Dave's lips against his neck and in a moment of weakness he let go of his wrists and before he knew it Dave had spun them around and was now firmly holding James in place against the lockers. James yielded willingly and started babbling. "Oh god, Dave,… please…need to…" Dave licked a trail along James neck and shoulder and all the way down to one of James' nipples. He let his tongue circle the hard bud before tentatively taking it into his mouth and giving it an experimental suck.

James squirmed under him and moaned out in pleasure. "Please, release me… I need to touch you," he begged, while his lips were hungrily looking for somewhere, anywhere to kiss Dave.

Dave released James' hands and then both sets of hands were all over each other. Touching and stroking and tickling and teasing. James hands was stroking up and down Dave's back and with every stroke his hands went a bit lower until it eventually reached the top of Dave's butt cheeks. Dave clenched and groaned. "Oh god… James."

"I need to feel you" James said breathlessly and clearly aroused beyond the point of return. Dave panted; he needed to feel more, just like James. James tugged at Dave's towel and with little force it fell to the ground. Dave disposed of James' towel just as efficiently and without the extra barrier of the fabric, they finally felt their erections press together and the feeling was beyond anything either of them had ever felt.

They both started to grind their hips against one another and groaned when with each thrust their erections met. Dave grabbed James' butt and pulled him in closer while thrusting up harder and harder. James returned the thrusts with just as much force and even in this they seemed to be fighting for control. Their breathing was speeding up and Dave could feel himself get close. He placed his lips hungrily back over James'. He wanted to kiss him, to feel his tongue inside his mouth when he came. He knew the way James was gasping that he too must be close.

Dave stopped grinding and moved one of his hands from James' butt to his cock and started to jerk him off. James moaned and tried to catch his breath but Dave was still on him with his lips and devouring his mouth. James grunted and panted as he thrust his erection into Dave's fist which was still moving up and down his length.

"I'm going to come" James shouted as his face distorted into almost pain from the way he was coming so hard.  
>+++<p>

"ARRGHHHH" Sebastian shouted out as he felt his orgasm rip through him. He opened his eyes and it took him a moment to realise where he was. Did he really just come in his pants from a dream like some pre teen? Oh god, he shouldn't have had that video of Karofsky kissing James, as he had found out the guy's name was, on repeat. But who could blame him really. It was hot. Sebastian had always thought his type were slightly smaller men he could dominate and manipulate but seeing those two jocks together and their broad bodies and imagining what they must feel like on top of him had obviously changed that perspective.

He got out of bed and took off his pants and boxers and tried cleaning himself up as best as possible before putting on some new underwear.

At any rate, this only confirmed for him that he really wanted to get close and personal with that Karofsky. And it wasn't only to get back at Kurt anymore. Well, if his plan worked they would already be broken up by now. But no, he wanted to know what it would feel like having this big burly guy all over him and what Sebastian wanted Sebastian got. With any luck, he would be at competition tomorrow, after all his school was taking part. But if not, Sebastian was sure he would be able to track the guy down.

He fell back into bed and let the happy memory of his recent dream lull him back to sleep.

###

Kurt had driven Dave home that night and insisted that he would be his designated driver for the next couple of days. Dave's parents hadn't been pleased in the least that Dave had driven without getting the ok from the doctors first and once Kurt had said his goodbyes they had given him a long speech about responsibilities and consequences for foolish actions. They had only agreed to spare him house arrest as the next day was Regionals and they knew how much Dave wanted to be there. Also they thought it would be good for him to face his demons and head back to McKinley as this was where Regionals was held this year.

As everyone from his school would arrive by early afternoon, Dave's parents agreed that there was no point in driving him all the way to Thurston in the morning so that's how he had the pleasure of finding himself having a lie in on Friday morning. It was just as well. It took him forever to fall asleep. The memory of Kurt's touch on his skin was still fresh and kept sending shivers down his spine and when he had finally managed to purge his mind of that memory, the worry about what this coming day might hold had kept him awake.

Dave finally crawled out of bed around 10.30 and went through his morning routine, feeling the anxiety building up in his gut. He wasn't really hungry but knew this would be a long day and he would be facing more than one challenge today, so he had better try to eat something. He grabbed a banana and a coffee and went back to his room. He sat down at his table and was toying with the idea of checking his emails but thought starting with his phone might be a safer idea. Kurt and him could face the email challenge together later.

There were a handful of texts from some of the guys but the ones that caught his eyes were 2 missed calls and 3 texts from James. Shit, James! He had been so wrapped up in his little bubble with Kurt he completely forgot about his best friend. The texts all pretty much said the same thing. He was worried and wanted to know if Dave was ok, and also that he would bring Dave's stuff down with him today. Dave had to smile. James really was one of a kind. But there was no word as to his and Lindsay's situation. Dave didn't know whether that was good or bad. He tried calling James but of course at this time of day it went through to his voicemail. He sent him a quick text and then busied himself with going over his routine in his head again.

###

Kurt had faced the school in the morning with his head held high and shoulders back. He had got used to the stares and whispers by now. Finn had been nothing but supportive but Kurt reassured him that he wouldn't need to be at his side at all times. Nonetheless Kurt was pleased he had his brother back. The jocks pretty much left him alone other than a few stares and the odd shove and Kurt was saddened that it was in fact the Glee girl brigade which gave him the most grief. Despite a concerted effort by Finn to explain things to Rachel and the others, they were giving him sad looks and shaking their heads when they thought he wasn't looking. Finn obviously must have not got through to them. What hurt the most was that they really seemed to think that little of him. That they assumed he would go out with somone who might not treat him with the right amount of love and respect. The glee guys pretty much treated him like nothing had happened, and Kurt was glad for small mercies.

Blaine had just mentioned in passing about his new status and said that if that was what made Kurt happy he was happy for him. Kurt had hugged him and thanked him. It felt almost weird that they had come so far as friends again in such a short time and Kurt still had the weird urge to find out exactly what was going on with Blaine and Sebastian and to protect his friend. But Sebastian was always covering his tracks so Kurt had no real proof as to his shenanigans. He would have to bide his time and hope for Sebastian to make a mistake eventually. Or for Blaine to realise what an ass he really was. Kurt didn't hold out much hope for that option though. Blaine looked like a love struck puppy half the time.

Kurt deliberately had deleted all messages on his phone in the morning. Surely there would be nothing in them he hadn't heard or anticipated anyone saying before. What he didn't anticipate in the least was that one Azimio Adams pulled him into an empty classroom between second and third period. Kurt just stared at him wildly, not knowing what to expect. Azimio rubbed his forehead nervously and clearly looked for the right words to say.

"You have a death wish or something Hummel?" he huffed out eventually.

"What?" Kurt replied perplexed.

"You know perfectly well what! Look if you and D have something going on at least keep it to yourselves and not drag it around all over the internet. I have warned you two about the jocks. I tried to reason with them to lay off of you. Gosh I even had to punch Rick to persuade him to stop slushying you but now..."

Kurt's mouth fell open and he stared at Azimio with a "wtf" expression on his face.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. I figured I owed him that much for old time's sake. Look, I really don't know if I can be ok with him being… you know… but I get that for whatever reason he likes you and … call it whatever, but that sort of makes you my business now as well. We used to be best friends after all."

Kurt didn't know whether to cry or laugh. "Well, it's not often than someone manages to render me speechless," Kurt managed to squeeze out. "I suppose thank you Azimio."

"No need to thank me. You know I'm not doing it for you." Azimio replied trying to keep his bad ass face.

"I know that, but I still want to thank you. You're going to tell Dave? I know it would mean a lot to him."

Now it was Azimio's turn to shuffle and be lost for words. "I … I really don't know… maybe it's better to leave things as they are," he bit his bottom lip, clearly uncomfortable.

"But why?" Kurt could tell Azimio wanted to by the way his body language had just changed. "You obviously still care for him and you know in a few months _this_ will all be over and we're all be off to college and then no one will give a hoot anymore about who you were friends with or not. And let me tell you, real good friends are hard to come by and I for once know that Dave cares a lot about you."

"Whatever!" Azimio shrugged his shoulders but the way he was chewing his lip told Kurt that maybe something of what he said must have gotten through to him.

"Just warning you to watch your back, man. And don't make too much of a display of your relationship." With that Azimio turned around and left Kurt standing alone in the classroom.

Well, that was unexpected; Kurt huffed as he picked up his bag and headed for his lockers.

###

Oh gosh, he was sure he was going to have a mini panic attack as his dad turned into the McKinley car park. He hadn't been here since last summer and the memories all came flooding back. Why did regionals have to be here of all places? As it was only early afternoon he was almost guaranteed to be running into some of his old friends. Something he rather would avoid.

He had tried calling James again but still only got through to his voicemail. Dave looked around the car park and saw the Warbler bus parked outside the main entrance. So they were here already. No sign of the Thurston lot yet.

"Son, you're sure you're going to be ok? You look like you're about to be sick" his dad asked him in a concerned voice.

"Don't worry dad. I will be fine. It's just memories I'd rather forget."

Paul nodded in understanding. "Now, don't forget, you don't have to be ashamed of yourself. You changed and also you can be proud of who you are. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Dave looked at his dad and could have cried. He was so thankful that his parents were so supportive of him. "Thanks dad. I try and remember that. Now, I'll better be going before I change my mind. Don't forget the competition starts in 3 hours. You and mom still coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, son. Bet on us being there."

Dave waved goodbye and watched his dad pull out of the car park. What now? He wondered. He felt lost standing there all alone in the middle of the big parking lot. Everything around him still felt so familiar and yet so strange. The dumpsters on the way to the stairs, the main entrance, the corridors and classrooms that were waiting just behind the doors all held awful memories in his mind. He felt like he was suffocating and had to open the top button of his shirt. It would still be at least 20 minutes before Kurt would be finished but they both assumed they wouldn't be able to spend much time together until after the competition. There were costumes to be put on, warm-ups and final rehearsals to be done. He sent Kurt a quick text anyway, informing him that he had arrived.

Dave's phone pinged. It was a message from James informing him that they would arrive in about 5 minutes. Dave sighed relieved. He made his way to the stairs and sat down waiting. Not long after he saw the bus pull into the car park and saw the familiar faces get off and got up and waved at his friends.

"Hey Dave!" James shouted as he ran towards him and pulled him into a big hug to the accompanying catcalls from the rest of the group. Dave rolled his eyes. "So they all saw it then I take it?"

"Yep, I guess so but you man… you had me worried, you know. What the hell did you turn your phone off for? By the way, I like your new status on facebook! So you and Kurt are ok?" James enquired.

"Yes, we're great actually but… what about you and Linds? Please tell me you two are ok."

James scratched his stubbled jaw nervously. "Yeah, I think we're ok. We talked about it and she does believe me that there is nothing going on. It was more that when she saw all the other cheerleaders gawking over this video and telling her how hot we two looked making out like that" James actually blushed at this. "Well, they kept telling her that it was obvious that we two were in love and how could she stand seeing her man falling for someone else and Linds just freaked."

"Oh god, man. I feel so sorry for her but I am so glad you two are ok" I was really worried." Dave sighed relieved.

Just then Lindsay approached them. "Hi Dave! I heard about your little disappearing act. You ok?"

Dave smiled at her. Things seemed a bit tense between them but he couldn't blame her. "Yes, thanks. And just for the record, I am really sorry we put you through this."

"Don't worry. Me and James talked and I am proud of him for standing up to those idiots but at the same time… I think it might be time that you two broke up at one point. I am sure Kurt would appreciate that too."

Both James and Dave laughed. "Yes, I think he would. Especially as we are now official," Dave said.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. I am so happy for you two and you are being really brave if I might say so. You'll have our support anytime."

Dave pulled Lindsay in for a big hug and she warmly accepted it.

"Well now that that's sorted, I am sure we can come up with a dramatic break up scenario that will be worthy of our epic relationship." James winked at Dave.

"Oh god, please stop him Linds. I can only imagine what is going on in that head of his," Dave groaned out.

###

The final bell rang and Kurt couldn't wait to get out of class fast enough. He had received Dave's text about 20 minutes ago and he really wanted to see him before they all had to go and get ready. He darted out of class and pulled out his phone dialling Dave's number. Dave picked up after the third ring.

"Hi Dave! Where are you? I really want to see you." Kurt said excitedly.

"Hi you too. We are all about to walk into school so if you head towards the main entrance you should find me." Dave said, trying to hide his nerves.

Kurt knew Dave's voice too well and could hear the slight shake in it. "You're ok? It must be hard for you coming back here." He enquired.

"Not sure if I will be ok but if I've learned something over the last two weeks it is that running away will not make it better. It just would be nice to have you're here with me."

"I'm coming as fast as I can." Kurt said and hung up the phone darting through the corridors and for once not minding if he bumped into people. His face turned into a big grin as he finally saw him walking towards him from the other end of the corridor. "Hi Dave!" He shouted excitedly and when Dave's eyes met Kurt's he too couldn't help but beam.

People around them had stopped walking and were watching them, not even trying to hide their interest. There were a good few jocks around as well but Kurt didn't mind as he sprinted and jumped into Dave's outstretched arms. "Gosh, I've missed you so much" he whispered as Dave pulled him in for a big hug. "Missed you too, was thinking about you all night" Dave said smiling brightly.

"Hey Kurt" James walked up behind them and Kurt detangled himself from Dave and walked over giving James a hug as well. "Nice to see you again, and… just feel I need to ask... are we ok?" James said looking at Kurt.

"Yes, we're fine. Although should you have any urge ever again to kiss my boyfriend you might find me having to hunt you down. "Kurt said nudging James in the rips. "But for what it's worth thank you so much for being such a good friend."

Kurt then spotted Lindsay and raced over to her. "Hey Linds", Kurt pulled her in for another hug. Gosh there would be lots of hugging today at this rate. But he was really happy to see her again.

Lindsay giggled and returned the hug. "Hi Kurt, how are you. I guess your day yesterday has been as exciting as mine."

"You could say that." He said looking over at Dave and James who stood there sheepishly watching them.

"Just look at them. Sometimes I am scared what they might come up with next. They're just an accident waiting to happen." Lindsay laughed.

"I know. If you keep them in one room for two long the whole universe will implode but that's why we love them I guess." Kurt smirked.

"Yes, I guess so," Lindsay chuckled. "Oh, and for your information, there will be a break-up of our hot jock couple soon. I think they've proved their point by now."

Kurt sighed but smiled. "Yes, they definitely have. Well, come on, let's go get our boyfriends."

Kurt and Lindsay walked up to Dave and James and they all fell into step as they walked through the corridors towards the main auditorium where all the show choirs were to meet for an initial welcome before they all had to go to their allocated changing areas.

As they were walking past, people were staring and whispering. Dave could feel himself tense up but walked with his head held high and at one point grabbed Kurt's hand and kept on walking down the corridor. There might have been the odd muffled homophobic slur but other than that it wasn't as bad as he had expected. And if anything the blessed out happy look on Kurt's face as they walked towards the auditorium holding hands made it totally worth it.

The Warblers, the rest of the Thurston choir and most of the members of ND were already there on stage, getting a feeling for the place. Things suddenly went very quiet when Dave and Kurt walked through the door hand in hand. The ND girls just stared daggers at them. The Thurston lot were starting to whisper and point and looking between Dave, Kurt, Lindsay and James in utter confusion and if looks could kill Kurt would have been quite dead by the way Sebastian was glaring at him.

In fact Sebastian couldn't believe his eyes. What was wrong with Saint Kurt? He had dumped Blaine's ass faster than you could say 'break-up' when he had found Blaine kissing him but somehow he was still with Karofsky and they both looked sickeningly happy. Either Kurt hadn't watched it or this Karofsky guy was good at talking himself out of situations.

Maybe Sebastian had been wrong and he wasn't some sort of gay virgin but instead some sort of sex god and had people falling at his feet. Although Sebastian's sense at spotting virgins was usually spot on. And there was James as well with a girl in tow. And Sebastian was getting the weird feeling that he somehow failed to see the bigger picture. What was he missing? It was time to send in the 'Blaine' and investigate. His interest in getting this bear cub had just gone through the roof.

Sebastian signalled at Blaine who was standing with the ND to come over and Blaine just smiled but obeyed. Such a loyal little puppy Sebastian smiled to himself. He really had him trained well.

"Hey babe," Sebastian said giving him a sloppy kiss. "I missed you last night."

"I missed you too but this competition is just too important and you know at least for today we are actually rivals." Blaine replied smiling.

"Well, that might be so but still, despite who might win I expect to spend tonight with you." Sebastian whispered making it quite clear what he expected to happen tonight.

Blaine chortled in agreement.

"Oh, and not that it's any of my business but are Kurt and Karofsky an item now?" Sebastian asked trying to sound bored.

"Yeah, they made it official on facebook last night. I think it's kind of brave, bearing in mind what they have been through. But you know if it makes them happy."

"Suppose so, and what about that guy over there standing next to them? You know him?"

"No. Must be one of Karofsky's friends. Me and Kurt don't really talk about him much. Just like we're not really talking about us. You're still kind of a sore topic for him."

Well not much information, thank you very much Blaine. I thought you were a talker, Sebastian huffed to himself. He would just have to coax Blaine to get some information out of Kurt somehow.

"Well, you know, my offer to apologize still stands but I suppose it's up to him" Sebastian said sounding concerned.

"Well, I could ask him again. It would really mean a lot to me if you two could somehow just get along."

"I know babe." Sebastian said pulling him in for another peck, his eyes still fixed on Kurt.

Kurt was at that point looking over at them and gave Sebastian a cold smile and snaked his hand round Dave's waist possessively. Sebastian smiled back sweetly with a 'bring it on' thrown in for good measure.

Before long the welcome and talks were over and they all left to get ready.

"I see you later. You want to sit with us while Thurston is performing?" Kurt enquired.

"I don't know yet. I might just hang with them and maybe wait behind stage." Dave said suddenly sounding extremely edgy and licking his lips.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're ok? You don't look so well all of a sudden."

"I will be fine don't worry. Need to go. Love you." Dave hugged Kurt and followed the rest of the Thurston choir out the door.

"Dude, you haven't told him yet?" James enquired as they made their way to the changing room.

Dave shook his head. "No, initially I wanted to be a surprise and then I got too scared to say anything in case I chickened out and well, I still feel like running a mile you know."

"Nah, you'll be alright." James bumped Dave in the rips. "Well, I for once can't wait to see the expression on Kurt's' face!"

Kurt was still standing in the auditorium dumbfounded. What was that all about? He really had no time to worry about that now on top of everything else. He was a professional and they had a competition to win. He walked into the ND changing room and switched to competition mode.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Hi again! What can I say… Please be honest if the dream sequence worked for you or not. I just needed to get 'Dames' out of my system and Sebastian seemed the perfect tool for it. And speaking of Sebastian, are you worried for Dave yet?

I really had planned to have the competition in this chapter but a certain scene had taken the spotlight, so competition time next chapter. And things will get even more interesting… And I hope you liked Azimio!


	18. Chapter 18 What goes around comes around

**A/N:** I send my love as always to all you lovely people reading and reviewing.

I am glad that you all seemed to have enjoyed my little indulgence in Dames and that people slowly seemed to have caught on to Dave's extracurricular activity ;)

And now, finally, it's competition time. Not much else to say. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 18 What goes around comes around<p>

The next two hours had gone in a blur with getting changed, warm ups and general preparation and before Kurt knew it, they were all gathered in the auditorium ready for the competition to start.

Con Spirito would go first, followed by the Warbles and New Directions would go last. Kurt had really hoped Dave would come and join him watching Thurston but he could understand that he wanted to support them by being backstage. Maybe just as well. Kurt's competition nerves were taking over and he knew he was not particularly good company when they surfaced.

The auditorium was filled to the brim and was buzzing with the excited chatter and murmur of the people around him. Kurt sat down between Blaine and Mercedes and looked around. His dad and Carol had promised to come and also he knew that Dave's parents intended to come along. Maybe they could have the long awaited Hummel Karofsky reintroduction after the competition. He didn't manage to spot either set of parents and decided to go look for them after the performances.

The lights dimmed and everybody sat themselves down as the host for the evening came on stage and after an initial welcome to everyone finally introduced the first choir. Kurt could feel himself get excited. This was it. He loved this moment. Eyeing up the competition and waiting impatiently for their go. He watched as the group settled themselves on the still dark stage.

Suddenly the spotlights came on and the first bars started to play. Kurt recognised the song despite the slightly different arrangement. He watched amazed as the group of about 20 girls started singing and dancing along Destiny's Child's Survivor. They sounded fantastic and the dance moves were well rehearsed and slick. But where were all the guys Kurt wondered. He knew for a fact that there were supposed to be some in the group. Lindsay had mentioned about some of their jocks being part of it and there were a good few in the auditorium earlier. Maybe they were having a similar agreement than ND and the Troubletones by splitting the songs between two groups.

The song came to an end to the ecstatic applause of the audience. Yes, they were good and Kurt couldn't' wait to hear the next song. Again, the stage went dark and Kurt could just about make out the shuffling that was going on on stage.

The music started up again and Kurt recognised the unique piano score of Beyonce's Halo straight away. It was again a different and slightly lower arrangement. Suddenly the spotlight lit up and focussed on a single spot just before the main choir.

"_Remember those walls I built…_" a smooth low baritone voice started singing and the body the voice belonged to stepped out in front.

Kurt was sure his eyes must be playing a trick on him. "DAVID" he shouted out as he simultaneously clasped his hand over his mouth. People around him were turning to him and shushing him but Kurt didn't care. He just stared and listened and wow… Dave had an amazing, voice and …. It suddenly hit Kurt. HOW DARE Dave not tell him about this? Oh he was so dead when Kurt would get his hands on him.

The rest of the New Directions just stared just as shell-shocked. "Is that… Karofsky?" Rachel asked Finn, her mouth hanging open in shock. "I didn't know he even could sing." Puck said. Blaine nudged Kurt, "you didn't tell me that he was part of Con Spirito, and if I may say so, he is rather good."

Kurt didn't reply but was mesmerized and just stared and listened, and Dave's smooth voice was worming itself under Kurt's skin which had goose bumps all over.

"_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out"_

Kurt felt the butterflies doing a dance in his stomach. He was definitely getting emotional. He was so proud of Dave. He was proud to call himself his boyfriend and… he swallowed as realisation suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew that he liked Dave, that he was attracted to him but he had until now been scared to think about the 'L' word. But here, listening to his voice, watching the way he just stood there and sang like he had never done anything else in his life, looking at this beautiful guy he had the privilege to call his boyfriend, he suddenly knew. He not only loved Dave, he was _in love_ with him. And he couldn't wait to tell Dave, well after he killed him for keeping _this_ from him that was. He felt like laughing and crying at the same time.

A tear of joy rolled down his cheek and Kurt wiped it away. Mercedes grabbed his hand and looked at him concerned. "You ok Kurt?" She whispered. Kurt nodded, giving Mercedes' hand a squeeze but not taking his eyes off of Dave who was singing the chorus now and still was the only one singing.

"I love him" he said, more to himself than to Mercedes but she heard him well enough. She squeezed his hand again and made him look at her. "You really do?" she asked looking into his eyes and seeing it written all over them. "Yes" Kurt smiled. Mercedes sighed. "And… Karo… I mean Dave… does he love you too?" Kurt smiled as he remembered those whispered words of last night. "Yes, he does" Kurt said confidently. Mercedes just squeezed his hands and both turned back to face the stage. But Mercedes did not let go of Kurt's hand.

A girl stepped out next to Dave and started singing the second verse. She had a beautiful alto voice and when they reached the second chorus her's and Dave's voice blended nicely while a few more voices joined them in the background. Suddenly the whole stage was bathed in light and the whole Thurston choir stepped out and started harmonising to the chorus. There must be at least 40 of them and they sounded breathtakingly amazing. The harmonies were tight and perfect and the arrangement was awesome. The sound just swelled with each repeat of the chorus and when they finally had reached the final note, the audience was so captivated that it actually took a moment before they burst out into applause.

Without warning the beginning of the next song started blaring out while people were still clapping and Kurt recognised The Black Eyed Peas 'Pump It'… "Oh my god!" Kurt squealed out as the guys swiftly ripped off the girls' black dresses to reveal cheerleader uniforms before the girls did the same to the guys' blazers, leaving them wearing some rather tight version of a football shirt. They started arranging themselves in pairs on stage while a line of about 6 of them went to the front and started singing. The choreography was mind-blowing. They were dancing and grinding and throwing people in the air and between legs and Kurt's mouth fell open as he watched Dave twirling around one of the girls confidently.

So that was what he needed Lindsay's and James' help for that Sunday he couldn't stay in Lim, Kurt smiled to himself. His mean, cheeky, gorgeous boyfriend keeping this secret from him! Kurt remembered that night he walked into Dave's room and saw him mouthing along to a song while moving his hands in the air. Oh Kurt, you should have really been able to pick it up then. It was so obvious now that Dave had been going through some dance moves at the time. Kurt did that all the time.

By the time the group shouted out the first 'Pump It'-chorus the audience was already up on their feet, clapping and dancing and cheering. On stage the group was now one big flash mop and pushing and pumping their bodies in time with the music.

Suddenly without warning the dynamic changed again and the girls were dancing with each other and in the back the boys were pairing up and starting to grind rather graphically. The audience gasped and catcalled and whistled and Kurt just watched in admiration. Wow, this was kind of really hot to watch. Dave and a guy Kurt didn't know where really going for it. Kurt wished his Glee club would have had the balls to do that, not just their usual 'let's play it safe' performances. His eyes were never leaving Dave and the way he was able to move his hips had Kurt's mind wander temporarily to something else completely and he had to shift in his seat to get more comfortable.

The guys at the front were still encouraging the audience to join in as they shouted their 'pump it' and Kurt looked around and there was dancing going on everywhere.

Lindsay stepped out and sang the part of Fergie. She looked so cute as she sang her 'la di di da's' and had the guys drooling with the way she moved her body. Kurt thought that if he had been born straight Lindsay would be exactly what he would have gone for.

Then they all were back to dancing in one big group and with the final cord collapsed onto the floor to the rapturous applause of the audience, who gave them standing ovations and encore calls.

They were so screwed, Kurt thought. Con Spirito had been absolutely amazing and by the way the rest of the New Directions was still staring at the stage in unbelief, Kurt new they were pretty much thinking the same thing. Kurt's eyes searched out Dave again, who was currently getting up and took a bow together with the rest of the choir. He looked so radiant and happy, Kurt's heart was about to explode.

Kurt hadn't been the only one who had been watching Dave with increased interest. Sebastian had literally devoured Dave with his eyes from the minute he stepped out singing. If he had thought he wanted him before, well now he had to have him. No questions asked. The guy knew how to shake his hips and it had Sebastian hard with all sort of scenarios flashing through his mind of what exactly Dave could do with those hips. Screw waiting until after competition. He needed to have a word with him now.

People were still clapping while the New Directions left for their changing rooms for a 'strategic meeting' which was short for 'let's all panic and bemoan our fate'. Kurt really wanted to find Dave; he hoped the meeting wouldn't last long. They had 10 minutes before the Warblers would be up on stage.

Sebastian had already darted out of the auditorium and headed for the backstage entrance where he hoped he would be able to grab Dave before Kurt might get to him. He had no idea really how to get Dave agree to even talk to him. The last time they spoke he looked like he was short of punching him but Sebastian would think of something. He was tired of wasting any more time. He was not the patient type and he wanted Dave. He wanted him so badly. He was sure he had never wanted anyone that badly before. He could not place the reason as to why but he desperately needed to find out.

He also knew that he needed to try to get to Dave now while he would still be easily impressionable and before Kurt would lay a complete claim on him. He would be surprised if they had done anything more than kissing at this stage. From what Blaine mentioned Kurt rather liked to take things slow; all that rubbish about romance and atmosphere and old fashioned kind of courtship, bla bla bla. Well, Sebastian was not into any of that and he very much hoped that if he only managed to get Dave's attention then the hormones of a horny teenager would do the rest.

He heard voices and cheering and finally, there they all were heading towards their assigned changing room. Sebastian ignored any of the other people around him and zoomed in on Karofsky.

"Hey, Karofsky, have a minute?" he said putting himself in Dave's path.

Dave was still on a high from his performance and maybe because of that his guard was down. It took him a second to realise that it was Sebastian who was talking to him and he had trouble putting on a straight face.

"For you? No." Dave groaned out and sidestepped Sebastian.

"You might change your mind once you hear what I have to say!" Sebastian said sounding cryptic on purpose.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Dave said as he kept on walking. Leave it to Sebastian to ruin his mood. He didn't want to have to deal with him now. Hopefully he would just go away.

Sebastian caught up with him and tugged him by the arm. "I think _Kurt_ might be grateful if you would listen to me." Dave stopped in his tracks and spun around. Sebastian grinned to himself. He knew it. All he needed to do was to mention the magic word and Dave would be all ears.

"Kurt? Since when do you have Kurt's interests in mind?" Dave huffed out glaring at him.

"Well, people do misunderstand my motives sometimes. I always have people's best interests in mind. So why don't you follow me and find out what I have to say. It will only take a minute." Sebastian said as he half pulled Dave into the empty choir room. Dave didn't know whether this was a good idea or not but he knew how much Sebastian had got to Kurt lately and if there was only a slight chance he could find out what Sebastian had planned next, or to finally tell him to stay the hell away from Kurt it was worth taking the risk.

Dave was completely taken by surprise when the second they were in the choir room Sebastian pushed him up against the wall. No point beating around the bush, Sebastian thought. He hoped the element of surprise would be on his side. He leaned in and whispered into Dave's ear.

"I think there is something I can help you both with!"

Dave stared at him, not knowing what on earth he could possibly need Sebastian's help with. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"I see, I have to explain myself a bit better!" Sebastian was moving himself closer against Dave, who didn't know whether to panic and run or to punch the guy. Dave willed his body to kick into action, or at least his mouth to work and to tell Sebastian exactly where he can shove his help but truth was, he still was trying to catch up with how exactly he ended up here.

No point in wasting words when actions could speak so much louder. Sebastian moved in until he was flush against Dave and moved one of his hands down to Dave's groin where he gave it a tentative squeeze.

"What the fuck…?" Dave croaked out as his breath caught and the sensation of someone's hand on his cock registered with his brain. No one had ever touched him there before and he knew he wasn't attracted to Sebastian but… fuck he was only a 17 year old teenager, of course his body would react and Dave could feel the blood rushing down to his cock. Sebastian smiled wickedly. Shit, he should have just run when he had the chance.

Sebastian looked at Dave with a superior grin and gave Dave's groin another stroke, bathing in the reaction he could feel. "You like that? There could be so much more! You know I could teach you, show you how to make a guy feel good. Wouldn't you want that? Being able to give a certain person the best first time he could possibly have?" he said in a low husky voice.

Dave eyes popped out wildly. He had to guess that Sebastian was talking about Kurt but Dave had always assumed that Blaine and Kurt had done _it_. This was news to him and it must have displayed on his face.

"You know, we gays should look out for each other, pass on our knowledge. You don't want to risk hurting Kurt. I could teach you how to make sure he will be ok … _and_ enjoy it." Sebastian let his breath ghost across Dave's neck and Dave was frozen to the spot, flabbergasted. What? Did Sebastian say he could hurt Kurt if he didn't know how to do things right? He didn't want to hurt Kurt, and shit, Dave wished he hadn't been such a prude until recently and actually knew exactly what Sebastian was referring to. He knew about the basics but he also knew he had a lot of catching up to do now that he admitted to himself that he was gay and actually had a boyfriend. He was suddenly feeling very stupid.

Sebastian was now blatantly stroking Dave through his trousers and let his other hand wander up and down one of Dave' impressive biceps. Oh please, god, let him say yes, he prayed. He needed to feel this strong body on top of him, taking him. His perception of anticipation had just been completely redefined.

"What do you say?" he asked as his lips brushed against Dave's jaw.  
>~~~<p>

"Why didn't you tell us Kurt?" Rachel huffed out. "I mean after all you claim to be with Karofsky and you're telling me that you honestly didn't know how amazing Thurston's show choir is?" She looked at him accusingly.

"No, Rachel, I had no idea! In case it has slipped your mind me and Dave had a couple of other things to deal with in the last couple of weeks… but thanks for trying to pin this on me in your moment of utter madness!" Kurt scowled back. "You know any of you could have taken the bother to actually check out the new competition but you all were too smug, too confident to even bother with finding out about the substitute choir." The all looked rather foolishly at one another. Kurt was right, they were so wrapped up in making sure they would beat the Warblers none of them paid Thurston's choir any attention.

"I don't know what you want to achieve with this meeting but as far as I am concerned all we can do is do our best and then deal with whatever happens. It's not like we could change anything now anyway," Kurt said staring at them all before leaving the choir room. He really wanted to find Dave and he had already wasted too much time.

He headed for the Thurston changing room and knocked on the door before entering. They were still cheering and celebrating.

"Hi, I just wanted to say well done guys. That was really impressive." Kurt said smiling at no one in particular.

Lindsay stepped out and gave Kurt a big hug. "Thanks! I for once can't wait to see what you're going to do, but if you're looking for Dave, he has not come back with us. I thought he would be heading straight for you."

"Oh," Kurt said, wondering if they had missed one another trying to get to each other.

"No worries, I'll try my luck back in our room. He probably is looking for me there." And Kurt excused himself and headed back down the corridor.  
>~~~<p>

The touch of Sebastian's lips against his skin finally got Dave out of his stupor. He might not have the wits to keep up with Sebastian but he had his body strength. He grabbed Sebastian and swirled him around pushing him into the wall with force, getting out some of his frustration.

He stared Sebastian down and just for a flicker of a second thought he could see something in his eyes. A different look; a different way he was holding his body and it was something that had grabbed Dave's attention. He hoped he was right, he was not particularly good at reading body language, and he didn't even know why the thought had popped into his head. It was just something one of his friends had once mentioned that he was into. Dave didn't really know how to do this but he would try.

Dave pulled himself up to full height and used his whole bodyweight to push into Sebastian and grabbed his arms and pinned them against the wall.

"You were saying?" He growled as he stared down Sebastian with cold eyes.

"Come on Karofsky, time to be a man" Sebastian teased, hardly being able to hide his excitement at the sudden turn of events. He had Dave pressed up against him and it did things to him, made him want to do things he had never done before.

Dave glared at Sebastian. "It is Mr. Karofsky for you!" he said as he held on tight to his wrists and studied Sebastian for a reaction.

Kurt was passing the choir room when he heard voices. One of the voices sounded extremely familiar. He stopped in his tracks and peeked through the slightly ajar doors.

"It is Mr Karofsky for you!" he heard Dave growl. He had to put a hand in his mouth and bite down to stop himself from shouting out. He took in the scene in front of him and couldn't help but smirk. Dave loomed menacingly over a rather subdued looking Sebastian and maybe he would be able to finally witness Sebastian being put in his place. If things got bloody he would of course intervene, well maybe after a moment or two. He would not normally take joy in seeing someone intimidated like that but Sebastian had pushed his buttons one too many times.

What he didn't expect to see next was that one of Dave's hands let go of Sebastian's wrists and was slowly, almost tenderly moving up and down his arm until it finally came to rest just below Sebastian's jaw. Kurt didn't want to believe what he was witnessing. He wanted to scream but no noise came out. 'No, not Dave' his mind went into overdrive. He wanted to run but couldn't.

Dave placed his hand on Sebastian's jaw and made him look at him. "Say it" he growled.

Sebastian swallowed and he didn't believe that he was actually doing this but he lowered his eyes and whispered out a "Mr Karofsky, please."

Dave smirked cruelly. "I thought so. You know you're the sort of guy who thinks they always need to be in control but deep down, you just want someone who can tell you to shut up and take it." Sebastian whined at that and thrust his hips up against Dave's thigh, making him aware of what his words were doing to him.

Dave jerked his head by the hair. "No, you are not going to dictate the pace of how this is going."

Kurt had tears in his eyes now. Why? What has this Sebastian got that he didn't that even someone like Dave who just yesterday said he loved him would not be able to say no? Kurt had always feared he was nothing special but now he had confirmation. Two of his boyfriends would rather be with someone like Sebastian. 'Run,' he told himself, just run. But he didn't. A part of him was unwilling to believe and knew that nothing but to actually see it would be able to convince him that this was really happening.

"Please" Sebastian whimpered again.

Dave knew he had him and could go in for the kill. He leaned in and ghosted his lips over Sebastian's ear. "You will kneel before me and then beg me for it." He said putting his hands on Sebastian's' shoulders.

Sebastian was breathing in short gaspy puffs and was so aroused by the way Karofsky was talking to him, ordering him around that at that point he would have done anything, said anything just to finally feel him on him.

He submissively went down onto his knees and letting his hands fall by his side. "Please Mr Karofsky, please do to me whatever you want." Ok so this was not exactly Sebastian teaching Karofsky, it crossed Sebastian's' mind. But again, it looked like Karofsky didn't actually need help. How could Sebastian continuously be so wrong about the guy, he wondered? Maybe the fact that he was unable to read Karofsky was the reason he wanted him so badly.

Dave leaned down and after placing a little peck on Sebastian's jaw, made him look up at him. He smirked as he looked into his lust blown dilated pupils. "I know exactly what you want…" he grunted and Sebastian shifted in anticipation, letting out a low whine.

Suddenly without warning Dave took a step back from Sebastian. "But… I'm afraid that that is never going to happen." Sebastian's head shot up and he thought he hadn't heard Karofsky right.

Outside Kurt had to bite down hard onto his bottom lip to stop him from screaming. He had witnessed the whole scene and now tears of pain turned into tears of joy. Dave, his Dave had not fallen for Sebastian or for his tricks. He loved Kurt just like he had said. He didn't want Sebastian. He looked at Sebastian kneeling on the floor and couldn't help but feel a weird sense of justification wash over him.

"You see… there is no way I would ever go near someone like you. Who knows what I could be catching!" Dave took another step back, taking glee in watching Sebastian still on the floor and looking totally lost.

"But… how does it feel to be the someone who got played for a change?" he asked smirking down at Sebastian.

Sebastian was lost for words. He felt utterly humiliated as he registered that he was still crouched on the floor, hair dishevelled from where only moments ago Karofsky had pulled him roughly with his big strong hands and his erection still visually tenting his trousers. How stupid had he been! He had let his guard down. Somehow this guy had managed within minutes to make Sebastian forget any and all of his rules. He never ever gave up his control to anyone exactly to avoid situations like these. He was never the one being played. He looked at Karofsky still confused. How did the guy manage to get him to this point?

Dave was about to walk out as he turned around and addressed Sebastian once more.

"And while I've got you here… while I personally don't care much for Blaine I know he means a lot to Kurt. So a word of warning, don't mess him up." Dave glared down at Sebastian.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to break up with him gently before he finds out what a cheating and lying asshole you really are."

Sebastian was slowly regaining some of his usual bravado.

"And how do you think you're going to make me?" he hissed out at Dave.

Dave quirked his eyebrow and pulled his shoulders back and puffed out his chest. "Well, let's just say, if you don't, we can settle this like two guys," Dave punched his hand with his fist.

"You're threatening me Karofsky?" Sebastian said as he finally pulled himself off the floor into a standing position.

"Oh, whatever happened to Mr. Karofsky?" Dave mocked Sebastian. "And I leave that interpretation up to you."

Sebastian was feeling pure cold rage rise up his body. He would not make the mistake again to underestimate Karofsky and he had an advantage. He knew his weak spot.

"What do you think you actually could do to me? How about I have a little chat with Kurt about how we just got it on and I had you screaming my name as I taught you how to give it to me hard. I bet he would love to hear that." Two can play that game Karofsky, he thought to himself.

Dave stopped dead in his tracks. Shit, Sebastian wouldn't or would he? Of course he would! Dave hadn't really thought about that. And what if Kurt actually believed him and…

Kurt chose that moment to walk in through the choir room doors. He smiled up at Dave before giving Sebastian a dismissive look. "And… what exactly makes you think I would believe a single thing that comes out of your mouth?" he snarled at Sebastian.

Dave looked at Kurt bewildered. How long had he been here? Kurt stared frostily at Sebastian while he snaked his arm around Dave's waist. "You know I was looking for you," he said smiling up at Dave. "Come on let's get out of here, MR KAROFSKY!" he stretched the last two words and nodded knowingly at Sebastian. 'Oh, he had been here _that_ long,' Dave realised feeling slightly embarrassed.

They walked out of the choir room laughing and Sebastian slid back down the wall and curled up on himself on the floor. Kurt had heard it all. He had never ever felt so humiliated in his life. He actually had a tear roll down his cheek and he never cried. He knew he had to pull himself together. The Warblers were due to perform and after everything that had just happened he had to make sure they would win. He hated Kurt, he hated Dave and they both would live to regret this. He got up and dusted himself off and tried to fix his hair as best as he could. Well, the show must go on.  
>~~~<p>

Dave was walking quietly next to Kurt. He didn't really know what to say but he knew he should better say something.

"Kurt, just so you know he came onto me I would have never…"

"Sh, Dave" Kurt said as he turned him around to look at him. "I heard everything you said." He smirked at Dave. "I had no idea you could talk like that! Once I figured out what you were doing it was actually rather hot" Kurt explained while trying to hide his blush.

"Oh god…" Dave put his hands over his head in embarrassment. "I didn't either…, honestly, no idea where that came from… but you were right the guy manages to press all the wrong buttons. Well, let's hope he learned his lesson."

"Yeah, let's hope" Kurt said wistfully. That would be too good to believe. "Oh, and thanks for trying to stand up for Blaine. It means a lot to me and maybe one day you two actually get to like each other."

Dave laughed out. "Yes maybe! Stranger things have happened." They had stopped walking and were now staring into each others eyes.

Why were they here again? Kurt wondered. It suddenly hit him, of course, regionals and oh… Dave singing and Kurt's revelation and…"

Kurt beamed up at Dave before giving him a big punch in the ribs.

"Ow" Dave shouted out confused. "What was that for?"

"That…" Kurt said as he jabbed Dave in the chest with his finger, "was for you not telling me that you have an amazing voice and would be singing tonight." Kurt tried to put on his most serious cross face but he failed miserably. Dave tentatively smiled back.

"Yeah, about that…" Dave started nervously but before he could finish Kurt had his hands on his face and pulled him in for a kiss, desperate and wanting, moving Dave's face just so that their lips fit perfectly over one another and Dave moaned as he felt Kurt suck in his bottom lip and let Kurt take control of the kiss.

Kurt pulled away after a moment and looked at Dave with his beautiful blue eyes, which displayed all the emotions that were racing through Kurt's mind and which were starting to fill up as he stared into Dave's amazing hazel eyes which had nothing but love written in them.

Dave let his thumb wander up to Kurt's cheek and wiped away the stray tear that was rolling down it.

"What is it?" he asked Kurt, still feeling his hands on his cheeks and Kurt's gaze looking into the deepest parts of his soul.

"I love you" Kurt said in almost a whisper and Dave had just about managed to pick it up above the noise of his blood pulsating in his ears.

Dave was speechless but didn't need any words; his eyes portrayed everything he wanted to say to Kurt.

"I love you" Kurt said again and Dave finally reacted and picked Kurt up and placed his lips hungrily over Kurt's as he held onto him for dear life. This was all he ever wanted to hear.

I love you so much" Dave said between placing little butterfly kisses along Kurt's jaw and cheeks, spinning them around and revelling in the feeling of finally being able to hold Kurt up properly.

Kurt was overwhelmed by the ease with which Dave held him. It made him feel so secure and so loved. He laughed. "I love you more!" It felt so good saying it, he never wanted to stop saying it. "Love you, love you, love you" he kept repeating as he felt Dave's lips attaching themselves to his neck and kissing along his collarbone.

"Hey, you love birds. Keep it PG!" Finn and the rest of the Glee club were coming towards them. "Come on, we don't want to be late to hear what the Warblers have to offer."

Kurt noticed that most of them were actually smiling at them, only Rachel and Quinn still seemed to keep their distance.

"Come on Dave, sit with us?" Kurt said as he pulled Dave along the corridor with him.

"Sure!" Dave would do anything at this point as long as it meant being near Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** So… what did you think? Did I have you worried there for a second for Dave and Kurt?

Were any of you still surprised by Dave's appearance as part of Thurston's choir?

Hope you liked Sebastian finally getting some of his own medicine and I that you enjoyed the fluffy bit at the end. So they're both in love with each other and finally said it yeah!


	19. Chapter 19 Winners and Losers

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in updating. A bad toothache has kept me from writing for a few days. This chapter mainly deals with the rest of Regionals. I have been a bit cheeky and mostly recycled the song choices from the actual episode. I wanted the main focus of my version of Regionals to be on Con Spirito and Dave's performance. And also I did not want to delay updating any further for lack of song ideas. Hope that's ok.

Are you ready to find out who wins…

* * *

><p>Chapter 19 Winners and Losers<p>

Sebastian raced through the corridor to the back entrance of the stage. He would kill Dave if he was late for the Warbler's performance. He still couldn't believe that this had just happened to him. He knew he would get back at Dave for humiliating him like that but for now he had to make sure that the Warblers would win Regionals. So he pushed any thoughts regarding the last 15 minutes out of his head.

He raced up the stairs to the stage to be met by the frantic stares of his fellow Warblers.

"Where the hell have you been?" Nick hurled at him pacing the stage.

"We've had two calls already and the organisers are getting really pissed," Trent added. "We need to go NOW or we will get disqualified."

"Calm down guys. I am here now, am I not? Come on, focus." Sebastian huffed back at them as he gestured to them to line up. He didn't need all their drama. Sebastian nodded at the organisers that they were ready to go. He was ready to kick ass. He needed this win now more than ever. Putting on a big smile Sebastian walked out on stage followed by the rest of the warblers and they took their positions.

New Directions all sat in the auditorium watching the Warblers go on. Due to a rather fortunate, as Kurt thought, lack of seats Dave had offered for Kurt to sit on his lap and Kurt more than happily agreed. He almost didn't care about winning or losing anymore. Here he was, sitting together with his friends and his boyfriend. _His_ boyfriend; who seemingly wasn't scared of PDA anymore as the arm slung around his waist proved. The same boyfriend he had just exchanged 'I love you's' with and who currently was engaged in a conversation with his best friend Mercedes. Kurt felt like crying. This was more than he could have ever hoped for and what's winning a silly competition compared to this. Well… of course he wanted to win and go to Nationals and he would give it his all … but if he didn't win it wouldn't be the end of the world.

Dave hung onto every word that Mercedes was saying. He desperately needed the distraction. What the hell had he been thinking offering Kurt to sit on his lap? Had he forgotten what Kurt's sheer presence did to him, let alone having him squirm and wriggle in his lap, feeling his body heat radiate into his own and smelling that all too familiar smell that is all Kurt. Thank god Mercedes started talking to him and doing her concerned best friend impression, asking him a hundred questions. At one point he had to shift and manoeuvre Kurt into such as position as for Kurt not to be pressed up against his crotch and becoming aware of his _situation_.

The lights dimmed and the Warblers were announced and then started performing their first song, 'Uptown Girl'. It was a group number with no featured soloist and they did a good job. The audience seemed to enjoy it and got up and clapped them on as they performed. Kurt and Dave were reluctant to cheer for them but after exchanging some silent glances decided to join in. After all it wasn't any of the other Warblers' fault that their leader was an idiot. Dave was definitely grateful for the distance that standing up had put between them. At least he might stand a chance now to get himself under control.

Sebastian took the lead in their next two songs, 'Glad You Came' and 'Stand'. Dave and Kurt were watching Sebastian strut his stuff with contempt, not being fooled by his bright smile and smooth voice. Blaine on the other hand was giving his best lovesick impression, which both Kurt and Dave couldn't help but notice. It would be an uphill struggle trying to get Blaine out of Sebastian's clutches they realised at that moment as they shared a knowing look.

The songs were very good but Kurt thought not as good as Con Spirito, which gave ND a fighting chance if they brought their A game. The Warblers drew to a close to cheering and clapping and before Kurt knew it, it was time for them to leave the auditorium to get ready. They had 10 minutes for any final preparations.

Kurt, who had just minutes ago made himself comfortable on Dave's lap again, rather reluctantly stood up. He had quite enjoyed being this close to Dave. He asked Dave to walk him back to the changing room but Dave had to decline, blushing brightly when at Kurt's insistence he had to inform Kurt that he would need a few minutes. Kurt didn't get it straight away but when he did his mouth shaped into a little "o" and his blush rivalled Dave's. They both smiled coyly at one another and Dave wished him luck and gave him a gentle peck on his cheek before Mercedes grabbed his hand and dragged him off with a hushed "you will have time for that later."

Kurt and the rest of ND headed back for the changing room and did their last vocal warm-ups and Mr Shue gave them the 'this is it' speech and before they knew it 10 minutes had been up and it was time for them to get on stage.

Dave had managed to calm down sufficiently and headed over to where Con Spirito was sitting. They all were still on a high from their performance and were comparing their performance with the Warblers. James and Lindsay were grinning wildly at him when Dave sat himself down next to them.

"What?" Dave asked smirking back at them.

"Where have you been all this time?" James nudged him. "Rather busy I guess?"

"Shut up James." Dave nudged him back. "You wouldn't believe what I've been through in the last half an hour." Dave let his mind wander back to the choir room and Sebastian and it all seemed like a blur already. And then Kurt telling him he loved him and his friends suddenly accepting him, well kind of. But he could live with being grilled by them as long as that meant they might eventually be ok with Kurt and him dating. To say that this was not how he had this day expected to go at all would be an understatement.

And then there was the small fact that he had in fact sung … solo … in front of a full auditorium, and had absolutely _loved_ it. He had never really believed people when they said you could get a real buzz out of performing. But now that he had felt it he wanted to do it again. He would have to thank James and Lindsay for dragging him into this.

He smiled over at his friends. He had no idea where he would be without them; whether he would even be here with Kurt as his boyfriend. In a way James and his antics had given him the courage to stand up for himself. And Dave didn't know if he would ever be able to repay him for that, for just being his friend. He smiled at James and suddenly felt all fuzzy inside. Yes, James was without a doubt the best friend he's ever had.

James was still giving him this weird goofy grin and Dave raised an eyebrow in question at him. "Well, I hope that I will get to hear all about your afternoon later. After all _boyfriends_ shouldn't keep secrets from one another." James winked. Dave face palmed but laughed and Lindsay punched James in the ribs. "Watch it big boy. Girlfriend listening!" she said. Dave gave her a nervous look but she smiled at him. "Don't' worry Dave. I'm really ok now and if I still had any doubts about you two… that would have gone out of the window the minute I saw you and Kurt pining over each other earlier," she laughed.

"That obvious then?" Dave said rather bashfully.

Both of them nodded at that and had trouble hiding their big smirks.

"And now… from Lima Ohio, our third regional show choir and last year's national finalist…. It's the New Directions." The host announced and the lights dimmed.

Everyone in the audience stopped talking and started clapping politely as the New Directions arranged themselves on the still dark stage.

Dave knew what the songs would be and knew Kurt's solo would be part of the first song, so he turned to face the stage excitedly and waited for the lights to come on.

The first bars of "Love Shack" started playing and the audience erupted in appreciating applause. Dave beamed. There he was, in the second row and looking so confident, so beautiful. There was no doubt where Kurt belonged. He was at home on that stage.

People were standing and clapping and when it was time for Kurt to sing Dave just had to whistle and cheer, which earned him a nudge from James. Kurt was sex on legs as he strutted his stuff on stage and Dave was sure he was drooling at one point. They were good, Dave thought, definitely better than the Warblers and he was sure he didn't just think that because he was biased.

The song drew to a close and next it was the girls from what Kurt had told him was the ex rival glee club at McKinley. They sang 'What Doesn't Kill You' and Dave had to admit the girls sounded fabulous. He never knew Santana could sing like that.

And of course Rachel needed her moment in the sun, Dave thought as she took centre stage for their third song. Yes, she had a good voice but so did most of the other members of ND and Dave could understand Kurt's frustration at always being overlooked. The audience cheered and clapped along to 'Here's To Us', and burst into loud applause as the last note slowly faded away.

Now all everyone could do was wait. They all headed back to their respective changing rooms and the scenes in all of them were pretty much the same. There were people analysing the strength and weaknesses of the performances. People guessing whether some of the judges might have a preference based on their backgrounds and just general chit chat about how nerve-wracking this waiting game is.

Dave had never experienced this part of a competition. All he knew about competing was sports and you always knew who won straight when the last second was up. This waiting was torture. Why would anyone want to go through this more than once? He felt absolutely powerless. They were basically at the mercy of three people and their opinions. Dave missed the simple win or lose and the comfort that came with that.

It took the judges almost an hour to make up their mind, which as everyone concluded must be a sign that the voting must have been really close and they had trouble coming to an agreement.

All three choirs were asked back on stage. The host of the evening was already there grinning brightly together with the Wife of the Governor who would be the one announcing the outcome, as she was personally invested in funding the arts in schools.

People were holding hands and bouncing up and down nervously on their feet. Dave and Kurt's eyes met across the stage and they smiled warmly at one another and mouthed 'good luck'. Blaine was waving at Sebastian who was waving back sweetly while he was still seething on the inside. His eyes wandered over to Kurt and then to Dave and he glared at them with loathing. Well, for a start winning would be a consolation to his bruised ego.

'Mrs Governor' was rambling on and on about great performances and the importance of performing arts and everyone wished she would just shut up already and announce the winner.

Eventually she was handed the little white envelope and turning to address all three show choirs, she wished them all good luck and thanked them all again for outstanding performances.

"And, …" she started as she opened the envelope. "It looks like we have a draw for second place, in which case I will go straight to announcing the winner."

Everyone gasped out and eyes were darting around nervously. Joint second place, wow it really must have been close then.

"And…. Without any further delay …. The winner of this year's Mid West Regional show choir competition is …." She held her breath dramatically and everyone stared at her and the audience was whispering nervously.

"_Con Spirito_ from Thurston! Well done! She beamed at them as she picked up the trophy and walked over to congratulated them.

It took a second for the result to sink in and then suddenly there was mayhem on stage. Con Spirito were cheering and looking in shock at one another, hugging and handing around the trophy.

The crowd was cheering and gave Con Spirito the standing ovation they deserved.

New Directions were absolutely stunned as were the Warblers. They had lost! The reality slowly sank in as they stared at one another, tears streaming down the girls' faces. Rachel being absolutely inconsolable and not even Finn could calm her down.

Sebastian was absolutely livid and didn't even try to hide the death glares he was throwing at Dave. He had no idea how this preposterous last minute replacement show choir could steal the show like that. He was just so angry, not even the thought of New Directions losing as well could cheer him up.

Kurt was somewhere in between crying and smiling. He was of course upset about losing but when he looked at Dave and saw the sincere joy and happiness displayed in his face, he just had to feel happy. And they did deserve to win. They had had the best performance by a mile.

At least the Warblers aka Sebastian didn't win and Kurt chanced a look and a wicked grin in Sebastian's direction. He could see that Sebastian was one unhappy bunny and when Kurt smirked at him his face turned an even deeper shade of purple.

Kurt briefly scanned the audience to see if he could make out Carole and his dad. He wanted to let them know that he was ok but people were already getting up and heading for the exits and he couldn't really make out anyone in the crowd.

He then turned his attention back to Dave and walked over to him.

"Congratulations," he said smiling warmly at Dave.

"Thanks!" Dave beamed, "but I'm really sorry that you…"

"No Dave" Kurt cut him off. "This is your moment, you enjoy it for all that its worth. You were the best choir tonight. I am happy to see you happy." Kurt said as a tear made its way down his cheek.

They both smiled and gazed into each other's eyes and suddenly it was just them. Dave wiped the tear away from Kurt's cheek and kept his hand on Kurt's face who leaned into the touch and smiled through wet eyes. This felt special. Sharing this moment and being happy and sad for one another.

Dave felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Kurt and without thinking pulled him in and placed his lips over Kurt's. Kurt moaned and let his arms fly up wrapping them around Dave's neck.

The members of Con Spirito gasped in shock and then went all quiet as they were staring at Dave and Kurt and then they were looking over at James.

Finally someone said what they all were thinking. "James? I thought you two? What is going on?"

Dave pulled apart from Kurt and turned to face them all. James was smiling and walked up to Dave and Kurt. "So does that mean we're over?" he huffed out trying not to burst out laughing.

Dave got his drift when James winked at him and played along. "Well, I'm sorry I have to tell you … but yes, I'm with Kurt. I hope you can forgive me." Dave couldn't keep a straight face and pulled James in for a hug while his whole body was shaking with laughter. It felt like letting out all the stress and tension of the day.

James at this stage had exploded laughing as well and hugged Dave back. "I understand, I mean who could resist him?" He said nodding at Kurt who was more than amused by these two goofballs, smiling at them. "But let's try to stay friends ok?"

"Oh you won't get rid of me" Dave chuckled. The rest of Con Spirito still didn't know what to make of it but took away from it what they could. Mainly that Dave and James were not an item anymore.

"Come on everyone. Let's celebrate" James said as he headed back to Lindsay who had to wipe tears from her eyes. "You guys are unbelievable. That was a great break-up performance. Have you ever thought of getting into acting?" Now the people nearby who heard what Lindsay had said looked even more confused than before. But they were in too much of a good mood to really care.

Eventually most of the New Directions and the Warblers found their manners and headed over to congratulate Con Spirito on their win before they all left to get changed.

###

Half an hour later Dave was outside saying goodbye to his friends as they were boarding the coach back to Thurston. He knew there would be a big party tonight and he was tempted for a second to go back with them but his overwhelming urge to see Kurt, to be close to him, to hopefully hear those words again had won outright.

He still hadn't seen his parents all evening and he was starting to wonder whether they had in fact made it. He would have thought with Thurston winning they would be all over him.

Dave saw the first members of ND exiting the building and headed back to the entrance. He nodded at Tina and Mike who smiled back at him and congratulated him again.

It was not long before he could see Kurt and Blaine come out of the double doors. Kurt saw Dave and smiled heading straight for him and wrapped himself around Dave. Dave was just happy, happy, happy and nothing could bring him down tonight. He even smiled at Blaine and… well, they say there was a first time for everything!

Blaine held out his hand and Dave took it. "I just want to say, well done; you really deserved to win tonight, as much as it hurts to say it." Blaine said giving Dave a warm smile.

"Thanks" Dave said.

"And also… I just wanted to say…" Blaine continued before he was cut of by a rather loud Sebastian who had just turned up.

"Hey babe! You're ready to go? I told you I've got plans for you tonight!" Sebastian said giving Blaine's butt a squeeze and glaring at Dave with a 'what you gonna do about it' look. He would be damned if he let someone like Dave interfere in his dealings with Blaine.

Kurt had to literally bite his lips until he almost drew blood so as not to burst out yelling and telling Sebastian to get lost and leave Blaine alone.

Dave had to think on his feet. Quick. He did say to Sebastian that they would deal with this like guys if he wouldn't back off of Blaine but somehow he didn't think punching his lights out here in front of Blaine would achieve the desired effect.

"Oh shame really, me and Kurt just wanted to ask Blaine to join us for a little 'after regionals' get together." Dave blurted out and Kurt gave him a confused look before he realised what Dave was trying to do.

"Yes Blaine, we were really hoping you would come along. You know build some bridges with Dave and for you two to get to know each other."

Blaine looked between Kurt, Dave and Sebastian. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable and the centre of attention in a weird way, and he had no idea why. Well, other than Kurt and Sebastian not liking each other and him being the link between them but surely they must have moved past that by now. Kurt had Dave and he should just be happy for Blaine to have found Sebastian as messed up as this whole situation had been to begin with.

But they were friends again and Kurt was trying to get him to know Dave and maybe if he was willing to try with Dave, Kurt would be willing to give Sebastian another chance. But Sebastian and he had plans and he didn't really want to change them.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea but I don't know. And Sebastian is my ride for the evening so I might have to say no this time." Blaine said apologetically.

"Well, you heard it from the horse's mouth. We are going to be rather busy tonight." He smiled wickedly at Blaine before focusing on Dave and Kurt again. He could see his presence was winding them up and it felt good to slowly gaining the upper hand again. He would not underestimate them again. AND he was still pissed at them, so anything that would make them feel bad was a good thing as far as he was concerned.

Kurt was getting angry. "Well, we wouldn't want to stand in their way, and have us BEG letting them leave, now would we MR KAROFSKY?" Kurt huffed out, and enjoyed the temporary embarrassment he could see in Sebastian's eyes. Dave pulled himself up to his full height and took a step towards Sebastian. He could literally feel him tremble as he looked him directly in the eyes. "No, we wouldn't want him getting the _wrong_ idea" Dave growled out in that same low rough voice he had used earlier in the choir room. Sebastian's mouth opened and closed and Blaine just looked confused.

"What?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt and Dave.

"Nothing," Sebastian huffed. "Well, we're better be off then. You're coming Blaine?"

"What was that all about? Can't you at least try to be nice to him, for my sake?" Blaine said accusingly looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, it's not that, it's just…" Kurt didn't know what to say, so he just nodded. "I'll try." He said knowing full well that that would just not be possible.

Blaine shot them a hesitant smile. "Thanks, that's all I'm asking for. Bye, see you on Monday," Blaine said and then followed Sebastian to his car.

Both Kurt and Dave were speechless for a moment. Dave could feel Kurt shudder against his body and pulled him in for a big hug.

"That bastard!" Kurt grunted. "There must be something we can do to…"

"Kurt, Kurt… look at me." Dave said as he gently grabbed Kurt's chin and tilted his head up. "You might just have to accept that there quite possibly is nothing we can do. Blaine is a big boy and yes, Sebastian is playing him but unless we have some sort of proof the best we can do is leave them alone. You don't want to give Sebastian any more ammunition to use against you and to put a wedge between you and Blaine. And if you carry on hating on the guy it will happen. I know Blaine is your friend but there comes a point when you have to let him go and make his own mistakes. He is not your responsibility beyond what you've already done for him. As long as he leaves us alone we should probably do the same."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. "I know you're right and I will try but if in the meantime we can come up with anything to show Sebastian up let's do it." Kurt said, slowly calming down again. He would not let Sebastian ruin this day for him.

"I promise we will. If we ever find anything to incriminate Sebastian we will make full use of it," Dave said tightening his hug on Kurt.

"By the way have you seen my parents at all tonight?" Dave asked, trying not so very subtly to change the subject.

"No, and I haven't spotted my dad either. He had promised me he would be here." Kurt said suddenly starting to feel a bit worried. What if something was wrong with his dad and no one told him as to not ruin his performance.

"I better try and call him." Kurt said as he pulled out his phone and dialled his dad's number with shaking hands. He couldn't help but worry about his dad ever since he had his heart attack.

He sighed relieved when his dad picked up the phone.

"Hey buddy. You finally finished?" Burt chuckled into the phone. Kurt could hardly hear him there was so much background noise going on.

"Dad? Where are you and weren't you at our performance. You promised…"

"Kurt, calm down. Of course Carole and I were there. Wouldn't have missed it for the world, and I wanted to come straight up after the announcement but… then I saw that you were in rather capable hands already… and so we left for a quick drink while you guys got changed."

"Oh…ok" Kurt blushed. Of course his dad would have seen their kiss. He had never actually kissed a guy in front of his dad and it just redefined the word _'awkward'_ for him.

Kurt heard someone talk in the background. 'Ok, ok,' his dad mumbled.

"Kurt, can you tell Dave that his parents are here as well."

"WHAT?" Kurt shouted out. Dave's parents and his dad and Carole hanging out together, how did that happen?

Dave nudged Kurt, looking at him worriedly. "What?" he enquired.

"_Your parents and dad and Carole are having drinks together at the moment_" Kurt mouthed at him. Dave chocked and coughed. Wow, that was… something. He knew Mr Hummel wanted to meet his parents but didn't expect this to be so soon. What were they talking about?

"Kurt? You're still there? You've gone unusually quiet?" Burt chortled. He could only imagine what must be going through the boys' heads.

"Yes…" Kurt squeaked.

"Good, well, as it was quite obvious earlier that you two have taken the brave step to make your relationship official, I thought it would be a good idea to get to know Dave's parents rather sooner than later and then we bumped into them at the entrance. Let's just say there are a few things we needed to discuss parents to parents… and we need to have a talk with you two about a thing or two in due time."

"_They have been talking about us_," he mouthed to Dave trying to hide his face in embarrassment. "_And they want to talk to us about it_!" Dave's face turned red yet again. "Oh god." He groaned. He had images of his parents getting 'the talk' from the Hummels and oh gosh, he was not ready for this.

"Well Kurt, how about you and Dave meet us in half an hour at the new Italian place in Lima Central. We've already booked a table and I am sure you must be hungry. I don't assume you have eaten yet?" Burt asked.

"No… I mean… we haven't eaten and yes… we will meet you there in half an hour. Bye" Kurt disconnected the call.

"You're ready to meet the parents?" Kurt chuckled out hysterically.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Because apparently we're all going out to dinner together in about half an hour." Kurt hid his face in Dave's chest.

"Oh… You don't think they want to have 'the talk' tonight?" Dave asked, chewing on his bottom lip."

"I don't know anything anymore." Kurt laughed. "What I do know is that I love you and that's all that matters."

At that Dave beamed at Kurt and grabbed him and lifted him up and started to suckle on his neck. "I. LOVE. YOU. TOO." He said between little kisses and sucks.

Kurt moaned and giggled at the sensation against his neck. "Now, slow down here tiger or our parents will really have something to talk about." Kurt didn't want Dave to stop but he also didn't want to show up to dinner with their parents with a massive hickey on his neck.

Dave pouted. "But…"

"No but. We will have time for this soon. I promise. I will think of something." Kurt said as he leaned in and found Dave's lips and covered them with his own.

They must have been the last ones left in the car park by the time they finally let go of one another and headed for their impeding doom, dinner with a double serving of parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Did I manage to shock you with the winners? I hope you approve (and I might still have a surprise or two up my sleeve…)

And there was a lot of jumping around with different POV's and situations. I hope it was clear enough. And some more Kurtofsky fluff… I take it you approve :)


	20. Chapter 20 Getting an Education

**A/N:** Hi everyone. I had some time this weekend and thought I surprise you with a quick update! I hope everyone is excited about meeting the parents! Incidentally also looks like the longest chapter yet …

(Also just a very small reminder that this fiction has changed to **M** a few chapters back… not going to give anything more away ;) Enjoy!)

* * *

><p>Chapter 20 Getting an Education<p>

Kurt pulled into the car park of La Roma, the newest edition of restaurants on the Lima landscape, and praised for its authentic pizza recipes. They had hardly spoken the whole drive down from McKinley High, both being way too nervous about the possible parental ambush they were expecting. Neither of them was in a hurry to get out of the car as their eyes settled on each other.

"Can we just not go in and tell them we got lost on the way or something?" Dave huffed, licking his lips, which gave Kurt temporarily other ideas of what they could be doing with their time but he knew there would be no chance of that tonight. He leaned in and placed a peck on Dave's lips. It wasn't sexual, more a sign of comfort and that he would be here with him no matter what.

"Unfortunately this car came with its own SatNav, so unless you want to blame a software malfunction, I think we might have to think of something else… or just face facts and go in." Kurt laughed tensely.

Dave managed a very nervous smile as he nodded. "Suppose we got each other to hold on to should things go belly up," he said grabbing Kurt's hand to make his point.

Kurt squeezed Dave's hands in support. "Yes, I don't think there is anything they could say to change that. And don't forget they all know about us being together, so probably the worst we can expect is some awkward sex talk."

Dave groaned. "Yes, that's kind of what I fear. Don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Oh, believe me; you're never ready to have THAT talk with your parents. But I am living proof that it can be survived," Kurt chortled as he remembered his own mortifying talk with his dad only too well.

"Well, only one way to find out." Dave said mustering up his courage. "Coming?"

"Following wherever you're going," Kurt said with a smirk, only realising afterwards how that could have sounded. Dave looked away and tried to hide the smile that was plastering itself onto his face.

They entered the restaurant and were welcomed by a smiling maître d'. "Good evening gentleman. Have you reserved?"

Dave and Kurt looked at one another realising they had no idea which name the table was reserved under.

"Ahm… yes, under Hummel… or Karofsky?" Kurt answered.

The man smiled his professional happy smile at them. "Ah … the Hummel-Karofsky party. Let me show you to your table. The rest of your party has already arrived."

Hummel-Karofsky? Dave and Kurt looked at each other totally nonplussed. Ok, that was new and something to get used to. They followed the man across the restaurant until they ended up in front of a nice corner table, where their parents were already seated and smiling at them. Dave's parents got up when they saw Dave walk towards them and pulled him into a big hug.

"Well done son" Paul said, patting him on the back.

"I'm so proud of you. Your singing was amazing." His mom placed a kiss to Dave's cheek, much to his embarrassment.

"And Kurt, your performance was really great too. It's a real shame there could only be one winner." Dave's mum said turning to Kurt and pulling him in for a hug as well.

"It's ok, really Mrs Karofsky," Kurt replied. "I am just too happy for Dave to really care."

"Oh, call me Helen" Dave's mom said.

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Ok, thanks Helen."

Burt stared at his son in disbelief. Did he just hear that right? Had his son been body snatched? Winning nationals had always been one of his biggest goals and here he was saying that it was ok! And the thing was he really looked like he meant it and wasn't just saying it to please Dave's parents. 'OH', he suddenly realised looking between Dave and Kurt. Kurt obviously cared for Dave a lot more than just having a crush, which was what Burt, until now, had half-assumed.

Paul shook Kurt's hand, keeping his distance a bit more than Dave's mom did. This was the first time he actually met Kurt officially as Dave's boyfriend and it would take him a bit of time to get used to that. But he liked Kurt and knew that he would be good for Dave.

Carole and Burt got up and both gave Dave a hug and congratulated him on his performance and the win of his show choir.

"I won't lie, you really surprised me there," Burt laughed. "I didn't have you down as the musical type. And buddy!" He was turning to Kurt now, "I am really proud of you how you're handling this; I know how much winning meant to you." Kurt smiled at his dad and nodded letting himself be pulled into a big hug by him and then by Carole. "Come on let's sit down." Paul and Burt almost said at the same time.

The parents sat back down on their chairs and Kurt and Dave noticed to their relief that there were two empty chairs next to one another. Dave offered to take Kurt's coat off for him (which didn't get unnoticed by four pairs of eyes) and placed it on the back of Kurt's chair before removing his own and putting it on his chair. They sat down and suddenly both felt very much on display. Their legs nudged each other under the table and once connected neither moved their leg away.

"Now, you two, don't look like you're about to meet the Spanish Inquisition" Burt laughed. "Relax. Have a look at the menu. We've already decided what we want to order. But no rush, take your time."

Both Dave and Kurt heaved a silent sigh or relief and nudged themselves under the table again, while their eyes were glued to the menu behind which they both were hiding.

They all ordered their starters and mains and Kurt and Dave were watching their parents suspiciously, waiting for the moment they would pounce on them. Somehow that moment didn't seem to come though. They almost felt ignored at times as their parents seemed to be getting on like a house on fire. At one point their hands had found each other under the table, and what had started out as a gesture of support soon became their main focus. Their hands were playing little games. They were tickling their wrists, stroking and squeezing each others fingers, and finding out in how many different ways they could entwine them, while trying to keep a straight face, which they managed for the most part.

They earned the odd confused look from their parents when one of them tried to hide a giggle or when Kurt by accident had pulled one of Dave's fingers back too far and Dave had to fight back a muffled 'ouch'. They didn't talk for the most part but listened to their parents making conversation.

Burt and Paul discovered their shared love for watching football and fishing of all things and both Dave's and Kurt's jaws almost hit the table as they were happily making plans to meet up to watch the next bit game together. The moms were chipping in by planning a barbeque in the summer time and Kurt and Dave looked at each other and tried to telepathically converse with each other about 'wtf' was going on here.

Over the main course they had to endure their dads reminiscing about old 70s and 80s TV series, which apparently had been _all it_ and today's series just couldn't compare to it. Kurt chortled out at that. When was the last time his dad had actually watched anything other than sport or news on the TV? He rolled his eyes at Dave, which earned him an "I saw that and I am not happy," look from his dad. And when Kurt turned a lovely shade of pink, looking like a kid who had been caught with its hand in a cookie jar, Dave almost spit out the piece of pizza he had been chewing on as he desperately tried not to laugh. Kurt huffed out at that and nudged Dave in the ribs before they both burst out laughing, as their parents tried to hide their amusement.

By the end of the mains Kurt and Dave were just lost for words at how well their parents seemed to be getting on. It was almost like they had known each other for years. And no _talks_ so far, maybe they did manage to dodge this bullet for tonight at least.

The waiter arrived with the desert menu and Dave was hesitant whether he actually should order something or not. He really fancied the cheesecake but didn't want to seem to be eating too much. His large frame was still a sore point for him at times. Kurt was too busy trying to talk his dad out of ordering, a portion of real Italian ice cream, appealing to Carole for support and huffing out crossly when she said he should let Burt have it as he had been good all week food wise.

Kurt threw his hands up in surrender and mumbled to himself. Now Dave really didn't feel like ordering anything. He didn't need Kurt's lecture on saturated fats and sugars.

"You having anything?" Kurt enquired as he himself was scanning the menu now.

"Erm… I think I'll pass tonight." Dave said.

Kurt felt bad after the speech he had just given his dad but he really fancied some cheesecake. But there was no way he was going to demolish a whole piece after the giant pizza he just had.

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes at Dave. "Sure I can't convince you to share a cheesecake with me?" he said flirtingly, the parents almost forgotten for a split second.

Well who could say no to Kurt when he asked like that? Dave sighed. "Ok, I guess I could be persuaded to share a piece with you," he said with a wink.

When they looked back up from the menu, they both could feel their faces flush with heat. Their parents' eyes were on them and were studying them intently. The atmosphere suddenly seemed to have shifted. Lucky for Kurt and Dave the waiter chose that moment to arrive and take their orders for deserts.

The waiter left and the table was clouded in a tense silence for a moment before Burt cleared his throat to get everybody's attention.

"Now, Kurt, Dave… we actually wanted to talk to you about some things." The rest of their parents nodded in agreement.

Oh… here we go, just when they felt like this evening would turn out ok, their parents had to go in for the kill. Kurt and Dave looked at each other, their hands searching each other out under the table again and holding on tight to each other once found. They braced themselves for impact and turned to face their parents.

"Well, the Karofskys and we had a very nice talk earlier about both of you and things in general, and as things are still pretty new to them, we could help them out with _certain_ information." Burt said looking at the two brightly blushing teenagers, who must have gotten his drift.

"Let's just say Burt and Carole encouraged us to go out and find support and information to help us adjust and to be able to support you as best as we can." Paul added after a little pause. "After all Dave, you are our son and we can't let our lack of knowledge stand in the way of helping you on your journey and make sure you know about some of the more important things like how to be safe for example."

"Oh god," Dave turned bright red but nodded at his parents, "I really actually … know about these things enough to… so really… it's not that different from …" Dave rambled and decided to shut up before he would dig himself into a big hole. Well, he said the truth, he probably knew enough about how to be safe, that wasn't saying he knew a lot in general but he didn't need his parents to help him find these things out. He was grateful they wanted to do this, to support him, but did they really have to talk about it here and now with his boyfriend's parents across the table?

Another small silence ensued during which the pairs of parents exchanged meaningful glances which totally didn't go unnoticed by either Kurt or Dave and then they looked back at their kids.

"We wanted to ask you both one question." Burt said looking directly at them, and had to smile. The way these two had behaved all evening really made this question more or less obsolete but they had all agreed earlier they needed to ask them and hear the answer so they could decide how far they would be willing to make concessions for the two.

Both Kurt and Dave gulped and tightened their hold of their hands under the table but looked at their parents and nodded. What could they possibly want to ask? The both were silently praying it wouldn't be about whether they had had sex yet.

"How serious are you with your relationship? What do you mean to one another?" Burt said keeping a straight face.

Both boys almost simultaneously burst you "We love each other" and they both couldn't believe they had actually said it out loud in front of their parents and they turned and even brighter shade of red, if that was even possible, as they heard their parents respective "Oh's" and saw the tentative smiles that flashed across their faces.

"Those are big words for 17 year olds" Burt said after a moment of contemplation and the rest of the parents agreed.

Kurt and Dave looked at one another, trying to think about what to answer to that and who would take the challenge of doing so. Kurt squeezed Dave's hand as he turned to his dad.

"I know those are big words and that you might find this hard to believe but … we mean it." Kurt smiled back up at Dave.

"Mum, dad, Mr and Mrs Hummel" Dave took over. "Me and Kurt had our fair share of struggles, on our own but not least of all with each other … and … we overcame them all and … in the process fell in love. We learned so much about ourselves and about one another and it feels, to me at least, like I've known Kurt for a long time … his good sides and his bad ones … and I assume it is the same for Kurt." Dave looked at Kurt who smiled warmly and nodded his head.

"Dave's right. This is not just some quick puppy love infatuation." Kurt agreed. "What we've been through together probably accounts for a good few years of experience. Most people most likely would have never assumed we would work but we do. In a way we work better because of everything we've been through and we can look at our feelings for one another without rose tinted glasses."

Their parents all listened to their sons and let their words sink in.

"Ok, I actually believe you two and you have put it very well … but still, you're so young and you will both be off to college soon and, well, what we're trying to say is probably that we don't want you two to get hurt."

"Don't you think we both know that?" Kurt replied a bit snappishly which earned him an earnest look from his dad. "What I mean is that I think about this a lot and I know it will be difficult but if we don't even try we will never know if it can work … and living with that regret would be worse than the risk of things not working out." Kurt explained.

Dave could feel himself well up but there was no way he would cry now. He couldn't have said it better.

"Yes, we don't know what the future holds, and who know we might even end up in the same city." Dave added which earned him surprised look from everyone.

"Explain, please?" Paul asked curious. He knew his son hadn't really decided on any university yet so this should be interesting.

"Well, as you know I've had two partial scholarships offers, one from Columbus University and one from Philadelphia University. But I was also thinking of applying to NYU, they have a great sports program and also offer a fantastic business degree. Maybe I can get a scholarship there too."

"NEW YORK?" Kurt squealed out so loud that a few heads on nearby tables were turning.

"Well, yes, but don't get ahead of yourself. I was only thinking about it as an option. It will be hard to turn down a scholarship." Dave said which had his parents look at him in surprise.

"Oh, ok. So you two are really thinking about your futures in earnest?" Paul enquired, shocked by the sudden realisation that his boy was indeed growing up.

They both nodded their heads vigorously and smiled brightly at one another. It felt like they had just passed another milestone in their relationship.

The parents all exchanged looks again and both Kurt and Dave felt there was a whole silent conversation going on between them. After a moment Dave's mom (who had been rather quiet all night) spoke. Carole was smiling at them as well.

"We all had a discussion earlier about putting some rules in place as far as you two are being concerned. You are obviously being very serious about your relationship and we already know you're very responsible in letting us know where you're going and with that in mind we agreed to extending your weekend curfew to midnight on a regular basis." Both Kurt and Dave smiled at that. Another whole hour was something to celebrate.

Dave's mom looked at Paul, who nodded although he looked a bit uncomfortable. "Also, we've discussed earlier about sooner or later granting you two the right of staying over at each other's houses." Both Kurt's and Dave's eyes bulged out at that.

Burt took over from Helen. "Well, we had agreed on 'at one point in the future' but I have to say you two really surprised me, us, with what you said earlier. You both obviously are approaching your relationship very level headed and well, … I think we are all willing to grant you that privilege as long as we all feel you two are indeed responsible and are not rushing each other to do things you might not be ready to," Burt said, looking a bit tense but trying to smile through it.

Well, now Kurt and Dave really were speechless and their faces were a lovely shade of purple as it was pretty obvious what Burt had referred to between the lines. They cleared their throats and nodded and croaked out an "ok, of course." While trying not to directly look at their parents.

"Well that's settled then. So sleepover rights it is as well." Burt said and swiftly changed the subject to why the waiter was taking so long with their deserts.

It took Kurt and Dave a moment to collect themselves. They had just been given the ok to spend the night together should they feel ready too and that had given both of them food for thought.

The arrival of their delicious looking cheesecake reminded them that right now they had more urgent business to attend to than worry about sleepovers, like who would get the first piece of the cheesecake. They both tried being polite while desperately wanting to tuck in.

"You first" Dave offered pushing the plate towards Kurt, who pushed it back with a "No, you go first."

"Aw, come on Kurt, I know how much you like cheesecake, so come on," Dave said smiling at him.

"But I want you to go first." Kurt replied, giving Dave his best puppy dog eyes.

Dave groaned, why did Kurt's eyes have to be so beautiful. He wouldn't able to withstand them much longer.

"Ok, tell you what we both go at the same time." Dave suggested, trying his best impression at smiling seductively.

Kurt's heart skipped a beat and he nodded smiling up at Dave. "OK, on three. One. Two. Three," he said and they both let their fork sink into the creamy texture of the cheesecake and brought it up to their mouths, making sure they would stay in sync. As they finally put it into their mouths and tasted it they both let out a contented moan.

"Oh god, this is really good" Kurt said licking his lips.

"Mhh, it is. Tell my why are we sharing again?" Dave replied grinning.

When they finally looked up from their cheesecake they were met with four faces displaying varying degrees of amusement and surprise. Oh, their parents had obviously witnessed their little banter and now Kurt and Dave wished the ground would open up and swallow them.

Carole and Helen both patted them on their backs. "No need to be embarrassed. That was rather cute," Carole said.

"Not helping" Kurt huffed out through gritted teeth.

They tried their best to behave themselves for the rest of the evening as they agreed that most likely their parents had witnesses enough PDA for one night.

###

It was way past midnight by the time the Karofkys finally arrived home. Dave excused himself and headed straight for the bathroom, faking being tired. He decided to leave the shower for the morning and quickly brushed his teeth headed to his room and changed into his pj's. His mind was still racing after everything that had happened today and he knew there would be no way he was going to sleep anytime soon.

Which was just as well, he needed to be awake for a bit longer. Dave had come to a decision earlier. Having spent most of his teenage years in his iron clad closet, denying who he was, meant that he had well stayed clear of anything to do with gay sex. Yes, as he had hinted to his parents earlier, he knew the basics, but beyond that his knowledge was limited to put it politely. But now that he was with Kurt and very much hoped to one day go further than just kissing, he needed to know it all. Sebastian's words about the possibility of hurting Kurt really had left him worried.

The embarrassing if enlightening dinner chat had not helped matters. The thought of his parents possibly knowing more about _it_ now than him was something he rather not think about! He had no idea into how much details the Hummels went when explaining things to his parents. And if anything this had made him even more determined. He would feel weird doing this in his own bedroom with his parents sleeping nearby. But if the happenings of today taught him anything it was that he was in desperate need of an education.

Dave got up from the bed and locked the door. He wasn't going to take any chances of his parents or his sister walking in on him doing 'research' on the internet. Dave walked across to his table to pick up his laptop. It took him a moment to actually do it. He felt equal parts excited and anxious and kind of filthy at the thought of what he was about to do. 'Time to grow up Karofsky', he told himself. Why was he feeling so nervous about it? He had spent a fair amount of time listening and talking about straight sex with his _then_ friends. Not that he had actually ever experienced it but he had picked up enough from his friends to bluff his way through most conversations. But this was the real deal. He would find out things he hopefully would be doing with Kurt and it scared the hell out of him.

He eventually mustered up enough courage and walked over to his bed where he made himself comfortable. He leaned against the headboard and pulled a cushion onto his lap and placed the laptop on top and started it up.

What to search for, where to start? Dave started by typing in 'gay sex' but was mainly met with links to porn sites, something he thought he might want to leave for a later date. Next he tried 'gay' and came across some sites that could be of interest to him. Some of those sites were support sites and finally he came across some that explained things in the sexual department. Some sounded very scary, focussing mainly on all sorts of STD you could get by dabbling in certain kinds of sexual activity to the more helpful ones talking about how to be safe. Eventually he found those which informed Dave about all the different kind of activities two men could get involved in.

Two hours later his mind was racing from all the things he had read up on. He had placed his laptop on the side of the bed and rested his head against the wall, his eyes closed as he tried to process all the information he had just gained. He knew everything from the importance of stretching your partner properly and how to do it to avoid injury to which lube was the best to use. What kind of condoms were recommended for anal sex. There were the sex toys, some of which he wouldn't mind trying, like a cock ring to make him last longer to things he'd rather not, like dildos so big that he couldn't believe that they could possibly fit anyone.

And then there were the more interesting bits like 'tea bagging'. which sounded intense and pleasurable and he couldn't wait to try this one day, or 'rimming.' He had never heard of it before and initially wasn't sure whether to be grossed out by it or not. But then he tried imagining him and Kurt doing it and the immediate reaction his body gave him confirmed that probably as far as Kurt was concerned there wouldn't be much that could gross him out. He stopped short of a site going into details about BDSM and other kinks, as he didn't feel ready to face any of that just yet.

But the one thing that had given him most food for thought was the concept of' tops' and 'bottoms'. He had read a fair bit on the joys of having one's prostate stimulated and by the sound of it that was the best bit of anal sex for a man. Which had left him facing a total different dilemma altogether. He had naively always assumed that because of his body type he would be the one doing the fucking but apparently size did not determine whether you were or not. There were some rather big guys on the internet which claimed to be exclusive bottoms and loving it. Dave had spent a good few minutes just staring at pictures of some of those guys' websites which were quite explicit and he had found rather titillating.

Another thing to add to his list of worries, Dave sighed. Apparently some people were exclusive tops or bottoms and then there were the ones that switched it up occasionally or regularly. Gosh, straight couples had it so easy, he huffed out to himself. They didn't have to make big decisions like who puts what where.

Dave let his mind wander to whether Kurt had ever fingered himself and whether he considered himself a bottom or a top. Kurt had starred in quite a few of his jerk off fantasies in the past but they had always been rather chaste. Now that he had the vocabulary and images it would take his fantasies to a whole new level.

The image of Kurt stroking himself while his long slender fingers were moving in and out of him sent a jolt of heat through Dave's body. He could feel himself getting flushed just from the thought of it and let his mind drift to putting his own fingers inside of him and what that could possibly feel like. Would he be able to stroke his prostate? Dave had never even touched himself there in that way but now all this reading up on and thinking about sex and Kurt had left him horny and could feel his erection straining against his pyjama bottoms.

And possibly one way to try and find out whether he would maybe like bottoming was to find out whether he actually liked things inside of him. His dick twitched at that thought and his stomach did a nervous flip. Dave couldn't really believe that he was going to do this, even as he stood up and shook off his bottoms and reached for the small tube of lube he had stacked away in his nightstand. He normally only used a bit to ease the friction when he was jerking off, a tip one of his ex-friends had given him a while back and one of the very few good tips he had picked up from him.

Dave kneeled down on his bed and spread his legs slightly. His dick was rock hard and standing to attention. He opened the lube and placed a generous amount on his fingers. Dave let his eyes fly close as he reached between his thighs with a trembling hand. He had to adjust his position a bit to get a comfortable reach. He felt himself clench as he could feel his cold fingers brushing against his hole. He spent a minute spreading the lube around and massaging the entrance and getting used to the feel of his fingers in that area of his body.

Dave let out a deep breath before tentatively pushing in his middle finger. He stilled and tried to get used to the sensation. It wasn't painful just different but not bad different. He breathed out again as he slowly moved his finger in and out. His eyes were still screwed shut as he focussed on the feeling his finger left inside of him before it suddenly disappeared as he pulled out.

Without hesitation he tried for a second finger, which was a bit harder to push in next to the first one, and Dave groaned out as he finally slipped both fingers in. Once inside he had to stop moving as it was now burning a bit and Dave remembered about waiting and letting yourself adjust. Despite the slight discomfort Dave could feel himself getting more and more turned on and his cock was hurting from the lack of attention. He placed his free hand on his cock and started to very gently stroke himself. Soon he wanted to move his fingers, was desperate to feel that sensation again. He pulled them out and pushed them back in and it was a lot easier than the first time. He moaned as he pushed back in and pulled out again and again. Fuck, this did feel amazing. He wasn't even sure if he had actually hit his prostate or not but even if not, his nerve endings were on fire with the double administrations of stroking his cock and basically finger fucking himself at the same time.

Dave wanted to feel more and he pulled out, putting some more lube on his fingers and then trying to push three fingers inside. There was quite a bit of resistance and Dave in the end had to push himself down onto his fingers. A guttural moan escaped him and he could feel the burn and his entrance clench around his fingers. The muscles were trying to strain against them but not being able to and it felt amazing and … fuck, fuck, fuck … why had he never done this before?

He pushed himself up slightly with his strong things and then let himself sink down onto his fingers again now fucking them for real as his hand started to move faster around his cock, swirling over his head and slit and sliding up and down his length. In his mind the fingers he was riding suddenly changed from his to Kurt's and it was Kurt who at the same time pumped his cock in rhythm with Dave bouncing up and down on his fingers. Kurt was kissing him and edging him on, telling him to move faster and when he could feel his dick twitch in anticipation of the impeding orgasm he told Dave to let go and come. Dave cried out as his orgasm tore through him and he could simultaneously feel his cum spill over his hand and his muscles spasm around his fingers and that almost send a second shudder of orgasm through his body.

Dave collapsed forward onto his bed in one big boneless heap, panting heavily and unable to move. It took him a few minutes to come around and to actually regain coherent thought process. Wow, that had been freaking intense. Dave could still feel his heart beating fast in his chest. Now if this was _this_ good doing it on your own, Dave was sure he was going to die when he and Kurt eventually would decide to take that next step.

Dave didn't want to move but knew he had to clean himself up and wash his hands at the very least. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed some tissues and cleaned his hands and his cock as best and he could. He noticed that some of his cum had spilled onto his duvet and he cursed himself for not putting down a towel or something he could easily dispose off. He didn't want to have to change his bedclothes now. He decided to do it first thing in the morning before anyone could spot the evidence of his night activities. He put his pyjama bottoms back on and as quietly as possible unlocked his door tiptoeing to the bathroom to clean himself up and get a wet cloth to wipe off the stain as best as possible.

After everything was cleaned and disposed of, he let his tired but blissed out body fall into bed and pulled his covers up. Thanks to that amazing orgasm it didn't take him long to fall into a peaceful sleep.

Dave woke up the next morning around 10 and was still exhausted but happy. The problem was, as he noticed straight away, that he was exhibiting an impressive boner pressing into the mattress. He groaned. All the memories of last night and of Kurt were flooding his mind. He was debating whether to take care of it or to have a cold shower but the memory of his amazing orgasm was too fresh in his mind to not want to do it again. Oh god, he had quite possibly created a monster, Dave grunted as he got up and checked that the hall was clear before quickly rushing into the bathroom and locking it behind him.

He turned on the water and took off his pyjamas and headed into the shower. He took a moment to let the water wash over him before he placed his hand around his hard cock and started to thrust into his fist. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would come as he could already feel the tightening of his muscles in his legs and abdomen and he didn't need this to last. He thrusted in and out more vigorously, all the time imagining it to be Kurt he was thrusting into. Now that he knew what it felt like, he imagined Kurt pushing back against him as he filled him up with his cock and Kurt's screams of pleasure every time he pushed back into him. Then the picture changed to Kurt moving in and out of him and while doing so he was jerking Dave off in time with his slams. That was enough to take Dave apart. He had to steady himself with one hand against the wall, as his legs had begun to shake. With a final thrust and a muffled 'Kurt' he came hard and almost blacked out.

Dave went through the rest of his morning routine on auto pilot. He was way too spaced out to pay much attention to anything. He absentmindedly changed his bedclothes. This whole new world that he had opened himself up to was scary but exciting and he wasn't sure how to but he wanted to share it all with Kurt. Dave had no idea if he would be comfortable talking about it with him but he knew they would have to. Dave wanted to be open with Kurt about anything and hoped Kurt would want the same. Dave knew it would possibly be a long time before he would be ready to go all the way but there were so many other things they could do. And from what he remembered he had been the cockblock in the past. So quite possibly Kurt was ready to explore more.

Groomed and dressed Dave finally made his way downstairs at about 11 and headed straight for the kitchen to have some coffee. His mom was calling him from the living room and Dave knew better than to ignore her.

"Good morning sunshine! She smiled at him. "You enjoyed your lie in?"

"Morning mom. Yes, and I am actually really hungry and…"

"Oh, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to tell you that your dad and I are going to go out tonight and Nancy will spend the night at one of her friends. I know you and Kurt probably have plans but I just wanted to let you know that it's perfectly ok with me and your dad if you wanted to bring Kurt over, as long as Kurt is back home safely in time for his curfew, … unless he wants to stay here that is," his mom said giving Dave a little wink.

Dave's face morphed through a whole set of emotions as his mom was talking to him. From surprise to shock to embarrassment to happiness and back to embarrassment again. And had she really been winking at him? Oh gosh!

"Erm … yeah… I mean we're probably going to go out somewhere… but thanks… it's good to know you trust us with being home alone… and I … I mean I could ask Kurt if he wanted to … like stay over … if it's ok with his dad of course."

Was this potentially really happening? Him and Kurt spending a whole night together?

He heard his mom chuckle.

"You are so adorable like that you know. No need to be so nervous."

"MOOOM" Dave scratched his neck.

"Well, anyway," his mom said changing the topic. "I was thinking, if you don't have any plans yet, why don't you cook him some dinner. I am sure Kurt would appreciate a romantic gesture like that." His mom continued.

Dave could have kissed him mom at that moment. "Wow, that… that is actually a great idea." To be honest Kurt and he hadn't decided yet on anything specific for their night out.

"I think I might ask Kurt if he would like that. I hope he will survive my cooking though." Dave laughed and his mom smiled at him. "You have to give yourself more credit. Cook something Italian. All your pasta dishes are actually rather good and I help you with desert before we head out if you want to."

"You would?" Dave said excitedly. "Thanks. I think I'm going to call Kurt now." Dave said and headed back upstairs to his room, coffee and breakfast completely forgotten as he excitedly dialled Kurt's number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, I hope you liked ... And what could possibly be happening in the next chapter? No not _that_… then again…


	21. Chapter 21 The first of many

**A/N:** My apologies for being late in updating. But I hope I can make up for it by giving you my fluffiest chapter yet.

It's all about Dave and Kurt, not that any of you will mind I think ;) Hopefully it will cheer you all up. I for once am still a bit upset about Dave not being back for the rest of the season but thank goodness there is fanfiction!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21 The first of many<p>

Kurt had jumped at the idea of spending the night over at Dave's house and had raced over to his dad's garage to get his ok the second Dave had disconnected the call. He thought it would be better to do this in person and he was surprised when his dad only put up a little bit of resistance, saying that he had hoped it wouldn't be quite so soon before they would ask for this. But to Kurt's amazement he ultimately stuck to what he had agreed to yesterday, telling Kurt that he would have to learn to trust him and Dave enough to let them make their own decisions. Kurt hugged his dad and his dad hugged him back, hiding his shiny eyes as realisation hit him that his little boy had indeed grown up.

Kurt was so excited that he had packed and unpacked his overnight bag at least three times. He was wondering what would be the proper attire to wear for a sleepover with your boyfriend, if you could call it a 'sleepover'! Somehow that didn't ring quite right and reminded him of the sleepovers he used to have when he was younger. 'Spending the night with his boyfriend' was probably a better way of putting it, especially as he hoped there would be some skin to skin contact along the way somewhere. But if all they did was cuddle and kiss and fall asleep in each others arms Kurt would be more than happy. At any rate he would need some proper pyjamas. Dave didn't have a bathroom attached to his room so the chances of bumping into any one of his family should he need the toilet during the night meant that he would needed to be properly dressed.

Once the bag was finally packed to his satisfaction, he spent the next two hours worrying about what to wear for the dinner. He wanted to look his best but not overdressed and the outfits came flying out of his wardrobe, being held on and then discarded as Kurt was looking for that special something to wear. Kurt was sure that Finn had walked into his room at one point and seeing the frantic look on his face had headed straight out the door again without saying a word.

He finally agreed on an outfit that would make him look both stylish and yet not overdressed and if the black skinny jeans showed off his ass in a rather flattering light that was just an additional perk as far as Kurt was concerned. Over the jeans he was planning on wearing his favourite lace up boots, paired with a plain white shirt and a red tie and his favourite waistcoat, with a chain attached to the right side.

Then Kurt was starting to fret about what to bring for Dave. He wanted to give Dave something. It wasn't just that that was what you were supposed to do when you were invited for dinner but he wanted to say' thanks' for all the amazing times Dave had taken him out and made him feel special. The next time he was in charge of a date he would take Dave somewhere he enjoyed like a game or an action movie or maybe ice-skating Kurt thought, as he fondly remembered Dave gliding effortlessly across the ice.

Kurt had spent the rest of the afternoon frantically browsing the shops for something fitting to give to Dave. He never knew shopping could be so exhausting but it was different when you're not shopping for yourself. Kurt always found a reason why something wasn't quite right for Dave and he had almost given up hope when a little shop caught his eye and 15 minutes later he walked out of it with a nicely wrapped present and the hope that Dave would like it.

He rushed back home happy and knew he would be pushing for time if he went for the full skincare routine before it would be time to go. There was no way he would risk being late. But he managed to squeeze in a quick shower before getting dressed and after saying goodbye to a smiling Carole and a solemn looking Burt set off towards Dave's house.

###

"Dave honey… we're ready to go." His mom informed him popping her head into the kitchen and smiling fondly at her son who was slaving away over the stove and looked very smart in his dress pants with a simple dark green shirt and a tie over which he had draped his mom's huge apron to avoid risking any spills.

"Ok mom," Dave said as he was busy chopping up the tomatoes and checking over the recipe again. Dave's dad walked into the kitchen looking a bit uncomfortable but smiling through it.

"Dave, erm… have a good evening and … say hello to Kurt from us."

"Will do. You two have fun." Dave said throwing the tomatoes in with the garlic and the onions that were already browning.

"Oh we will. We should be back no later than midnight. You two have a good time… and Dave; I left you something on your bed," his mom said. His dad looked flushed now and grabbed his mom. "We'll be off then…"

Dave shook his head in amusement and wondered what that had been all about as he threw in the remaining ingredients for his sauce and stirred before he put on the lid and left it to simmer. It was half past six so the sauce should be ready in time for when Kurt arrived. Dave had a few spare minutes before he needed to put on the pasta. Well, he might as well go and check out what his mom had left for him.

He whistled to himself as he walked up the stairs and almost choked on his own breath as he took in an involuntarily massive gulp of air when he saw what his mom had left on his bed. "Holy fucking cow! She didn't," Dave grunted as he picked up the leaflets about 'safe sex between men' and the accompanying condoms and lube. OH MY GOSH, Dave was so red in the face he thought he would faint from the pressure that was building up in his head. What did his mom think would be happening here tonight? The thought alone was enough to not want to do anything … _ever_! And oh god, what if Kurt had walked in here and found _this_ on his bed, 'OH GOODNESS ME!' Dave huffed as he quickly grabbed all the stuff and shoved it in the top drawer of his nightstand.

He couldn't even make himself feel happy about the fact that his mom was obviously trying to support him and his relationship. It was just too embarrassing and he hoped she would never ever bring this up in conversation. And his dad, Oh gosh! Did he know? Was that why he had acted so weird in the kitchen?

Dave rushed into the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto his face. "Let me die now," he said looking at himself in the mirror. Well, ok, so maybe not _right_ now, maybe tomorrow morning after his evening and night with Kurt. Yes that might be better! That way he would avoid having to see his parents. 'Kurt! Oh, what's the time?' Dave thought as he quickly made his way down into the kitchen and realised it was time to put on the pasta.

Dave was checking his watch for what felt like the hundredth time. Five to seven. He knew Kurt was the punctual type and his nerves increased exponentially with each passing minute as he anticipated his arrival. Dave checked over the table arrangement again. He hoped he didn't overdo it with the candles and the flowers but if he knew one thing it was that Kurt liked romance and Dave hoped that this would come across as romantic and not as cheesy. The pasta was boiling, the sauce was done and the parmesan cheese was grated, and thanks to his mom a homemade cheesecake was sitting in the fridge waiting to be eaten later.

Dave wasn't sure whether to sit or stand and he ended up just pacing up and down the kitchen occasionally giving the pasta sauce a stir. He wiped his hands on the apron he was wearing and tried the pasta. Another minute or so and it would be done. Just as on cue the doorbell rang and Dave stopped dead in his tracks. His heart was about to jump out of his chest. This was it. His boyfriend was here. Coming not only for dinner but to stay the night and Dave felt like fainting and flying at the same time. The bell rang again. 'Oh yeah, opening the door would be a good idea', he thought willing his body to move.

Dave walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He took in a deep breath and opened it. There he was! His Kurt; and wow he looked stunning and, as Dave couldn't help but notice, at least as nervous as him. The way his cheeks were flushed and he chewed his bottom lip was a dead giveaway.

Kurt smiled bashfully up at Dave. The butterflies in his stomach must have increased tenfold as he looked into Dave's eyes and yes, he had looked into those eyes plenty of times but somehow tonight felt different. "Hi" he said in a husky voice, as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hi" Dave smiled back and both of them just stood there for a second not daring to move or touch one another for fear that their emotions would overtake them. They laughed nervously as they were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Oh gosh … this is…" Dave croaked out. They had been close plenty of times why the sudden hesitation.

"Oh come here…" Dave finally pulled Kurt into a big hug and that was all the encouragement Kurt needed as he dropped his overnight bag on the floor and wrapped himself around Dave and pushed himself up on his toes letting their lips meet in a gentle brush. Dave moaned as he felt Kurt's lips on his own and placed his hands on Kurt's face moving him slightly so he could deepen the kiss. Dave was so wrapped up in Kurt that he almost didn't notice, or didn't want to notice, the buzz of the kitchen timer as it went off. Only Kurt's mumbled "wht's tht nois" as they were still kissing and licking along each others lips made Dave pull away reluctantly.

"Oh … foods ready." He said a coy smile ghosting over his face. "Here let me take your bag and … ooof Kurt? You're only staying the night not a year, what on earth is in that bag?" Dave teased as he picked up the rather heavy bag.

Kurt blushed and looked at Dave coyly. "Well, it's not every day that I am staying over at my boyfriend's house. I just didn't really know what to bring so I brought everything that I could possibly think of … so that I would be prepared for all eventualities." At Dave's stare Kurt's face went a whole different shade of red. "Oh … that sounded … no, I mean, clothes and stuff… I brought lots of clothes and pyjamas just in case."

"_OOOOOK_!" Dave smirked enjoying the fact that despite Kurt having had a prior relationship he obviously was as nervous as him and that put Dave at ease.

"Oh god, the pasta" Dave shouted out as he remembered the timer having gone off quite a while back. "Give me a minute, sorry. If you want to ... you can bring your stuff up to my room while I get dinner ready."

Kurt smiled and nodded as he saw Dave disappear into the kitchen. He looked adorable in that apron and Kurt could smell the delicious scent that was wafting out of the kitchen. He deliberately had forgone lunch as he really wanted to enjoy tonight and wanted to eat loads of everything that Dave had prepared and anyway, he wouldn't have been able to eat much. The anticipation about tonight had kept his appetite well at bay.

Kurt picked up his overnight bag and made his way to Dave's room. He walked in and stalled. It suddenly hit him that this was really happening. He would be staying the night. They would be curled up together in that bed! Kurt walked over and let his hand gently brush over the fabric of Dave's duvet. It felt cold and soft. Kurt placed his bag next to the bed. Which side would he be sleeping on he wondered. In his own bed he was a left side of the bed sleeper. Would Dave mind? Was he sleeping on the same side? Kurt sat himself down on the bed and looked around as he tried getting his nerves under control. This would be the first time he would spend the whole night with his boyfriend. Even when he had been with Blaine, both set of parents had insisted on them keeping to their curfews and sleepovers had been out of the question. Kurt spent a moment speculating on what could have convinced his dad to change his mind so quickly on this issue but he knew better than to ask him for danger of him changing it back again.

"Kurt? You're ok up there?" Dave's voice drifted into the room from downstairs.

Kurt jumped up from the bed. How long had he been in here, he wondered? "Yes, I'm fine. Coming," he shouted back before he remembered the present in his bag. "Just give me a sec" he added as he opened his bag and pulled out the wrapped box and then quickly making his way downstairs.

Dave smiled at him as he watched him descending the stairs. He would never get enough looking at Kurt he was sure of that." You got me worried there for a minute. I thought you might have bolted on me."

Kurt's heart warmed at the way Dave was gazing at him. "Never," Kurt whispered as he took the last few steps until he was toe to toe with Dave and rested his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave placed a peck on the top of Kurt's head and wrapped his arms around him, bumping into something hard Kurt was holding behind his back.

"What's that?" he said in a breathy voice as he started to nibble on Kurt's earlobe.

Kurt was getting goose bumps from the contact of Dave's teeth against his lobe and giggled. He didn't want Dave to stop but also he really wanted to give him his present.

"Dave, Dave…," he said already feeling breathless from the attention Dave was giving him. "Stop for a second, I want to give you something."

Dave reluctantly moved away. "What is it?" he asked curiously. Kurt looked too sweet and bashful as he brought his hand holding a wrapped box shaped item from behind and handing it to Dave.

"For me?" Dave said not really expecting anything like that. Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "I really wanted to give you something … and … I really hope you like it. That it's not too childish or anything, … I just remembered your model airplanes in your room and …"

"Kurt, slow down." Dave said giving him a peck on the lips. "Whatever it is I will love it because you gave it to me." Kurt smiled relieved. "Go open it…"

"I will but all in good time. Dinner is ready Kurt and I would hate for it to go cold." He offered Kurt his hand which he took happily and led him into the kitchen. He prayed that Kurt would like the setup.

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes as he stepped into the kitchen. Not only did the food smell mouth-watering but the table… Kurt let out a little squeak of appreciation. The table was beautiful. The light was dimmed and candles were illuminating the kitchen and there was a big bouquet of beautiful flowers with all different shades of blue in the middle of the table. In its centre was one big beautiful white rose. The plates and napkins matched the flowers and a big steaming bowl of pasta and a smaller bowl of pasta sauce were placed on the table between the two plates.

"Wow" Kurt said as he smiled up at Dave and gave his hand a squeeze. "Just … this is …"

"Romantic?" Dave offered hopefully.

"Yes … I …" Kurt really was speechless. Dave had said long ago that there was more to him than meets the eye and Kurt would never stop to be amazed when he found out something new about him. Instead of talking he leaned in and placed a kiss on Dave's cheek and the moved over to his lips.

Dave stomach fluttered and at this rate he wasn't sure if he would be able to get any food down. He needed them to slow down. He detached his lips from Kurt's and instead brushed his fingers over Kurt's jaw and smiled as he felt Kurt lean into the touch.

"You ready to eat?" Dave asked as he went over to Kurt's chair and pulled it out for him. Kurt beamed at him as he made his way over and sat down, looking at the food.

"Yes and mhhh…" Kurt smelled at the sauce. "This smells delicious."

"Thanks," Dave said as he sat down across the table from Kurt and smiled. "It's a simple Puttanesca sauce but it's all homemade, organic ingredients and all, and I really hope you like it."

"Oh I think I will. Although … I wonder whether you are expecting us not to do any kissing tonight, you obviously like your garlic," Kurt said with a straight face.

Dave's face fell nervously. "I … oh … I mean I haven't thought of that and you don't have to …"

Kurt couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. "I'm pulling your leg Dave! It smells fantastic and anyway I think as long as we're both eating it we should be perfectly fine for any one-on-one contact later."

Dave blushed at that thought and was thinking of a quick way to change the subject before he would really be unable to eat anything.

"Oh your present, I almost forgot," he said as he picked up the box he had placed on the table and started unwrapping it. Kurt was watching him, biting his lip and studying Dave's excited face.

"Oh wow," Dave said, a genuine smile plastering itself on his face as he looked at the building kit of an old military aircraft fighter model. Kurt studied his face and let out a little sigh. "You really like it?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I do. I love building those things and I haven't got this one yet."

"Well I hoped you didn't. I saw the other model planes in your room but as I know nothing about them I could only go with the shape to try and remember what you might not have."

Dave got up and walked over to where Kurt was sitting, leaning down and giving him a passionate kiss, which had Kurt moan and wriggle under him as his hand flew up and tangled itself into Dave's hair.

He pulled apart when he was getting out of breath and smiling down at Kurt said "Thank you so much. But now we better eat before it really is cold."

Kurt nodded. "I'm actually rather hungry. I couldn't eat all day," he chuckled.

"Make that two of us" Dave said as he piled the pasta and the sauce onto their plates and sat back down.

"Hold on." Dave said as he rushed over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of sparkling grape juice. "I almost forgot." Dave opened the bottle and filled their glasses.

"To us" he said as he raised his glass and Kurt brought his glass up to meet Dave's. "To us" Kurt replied as they took a swig of their glasses before tucking in.

The food was great Kurt thought and he complimented Dave more than once and told him that he could cook for him anytime he wanted to. They were chatting as they demolished their food, intermixed with times of silence when their eyes did all the talking as they gazed at one another and just cherished the moment.

After both had had seconds Dave cleared the table, urging Kurt to stay sitting down. He wanted to spoil Kurt tonight. He sat back down and smiled at Kurt.

"So … there is a cheesecake waiting for us in the fridge but … I don't know about you but I'm actually rather full at the moment." Dave said.

"Oh cheesecake. I was gonna say I'm full but … you know me and cheesecake. It's not fair Dave! At this rate my trousers will be painfully tight by the end of the meal! I already feel like popping the top button." Kurt chuckled.

Dave blushed as his mind went to other reasons why Kurt's pants might be in danger of being too tight and oh … that created a whole problem of its own in Dave's pants. Oh gosh, he would have thought his dexterous night and morning activities would have taken the edge of things but Kurt had always managed to push these particular buttons and Dave needed a distraction as gazing over at Kurt wasn't helping his situation at all.

"Is that cheesecake for you now then?" Dave enquired.

"Only if you share it with me!" Kurt said fluttering his eyelashes at Dave, replaying their little scene of flirting from the restaurant last night.

Dave could feel the heat rising up his body and he could swear Kurt was doing this on purpose now. "Ok" Dave replied. He adjusted himself in his trousers in a way that he hoped Kurt wouldn't notice before he got up and got the cheesecake out of the fridge cutting a generous slice and putting it on a plate and grabbing two forks. He walked back over and placed the plate in front of Kurt and was about to sit back down when he felt Kurt's hand on his.

"You're too far away to share this, why don't you bring your chair closer?" he said giving Dave one of his most innocent sweet looks he could muster. Kurt of course had no intention of staying innocent. He hoped he would get a chance to feed Dave the cheesecake and maybe just maybe share a passionate kiss or two.

"Alright" Dave said in a croaky voice. He had to cough to clear his throat as he pulled the chair up next to Kurt.

"Is this homemade?" Kurt enquired.

"Yes, although honestly … my mom helped me make it." Dave chuckled.

"Can't wait to taste it," Kurt said eagerly looking up at Dave through his long eyelashes and fluttering them at him again.

Dave waited for a moment, wondering why Kurt didn't just go ahead until it clicked in his head. "Oh…" he said choking a bit. Dave placed his fork into the cheesecake and sliced off a generous amount and then lifted the fork up to Kurt's mouth who opened it grinning wildly as he placed his lips around the fork and slowly pulled the piece into his mouth.

Dave had gone into staring mode. Fuck, how could Kurt make something like eating a simple cheesecake look this sexy? Kurt licked his lips as he let out a little moan. "Mhhhh, this is really good. Your mom does know how to bake." He looked at Dave and noticed that he was transfixed gazing at his lips. Kurt's mouth curled into a wicked smile and he licked his lips slowly again and watched the almost painful reaction play out on Dave's face.

Kurt plunged his fork into the cheesecake and then bringing it up to Dave's mouth. "Open" he said and Dave did as he was told and let the cheesecake melt into his mouth, smiling. He moaned, partly because of the taste of the cheesecake but partly because he was still staring at Kurt's mouth and knew he would go mad if he wouldn't be able to kiss him soon.

Kurt was sure he could read Dave's mind and decided to put him out of his misery. "Kiss me already!" he said as he was closing his eyes in anticipation of the contact of Dave's warm lips against his. He didn't have to wait long before he could feel wet lips moulding against his own, tongue probing for entrance which Kurt gladly granted. He could taste the remains of the cheesecake on Dave's tongue and licked around it trying to taste it all. Then suddenly there were hands on each other faces and necks and hair being pulled and tugged and lips being sucked at and Kurt's mind was ready to explode. He had to pull away to steady himself and saw that Dave wasn't fairing any better.

They looked at one another, both trying to catch their breath and still hanging on to one another. Kurt rested his head against Dave's neck and ghosted his lips across Dave's ear. "Do you want to move this somewhere else?" he said in an almost whisper and Dave could feel his pulse speeding up. He had similarly dreamt of and dreaded a moment like this. He knew Kurt wouldn't push him to do anything he wasn't ready for but Dave was nervous about what he actually might be ready to do.

Kurt could feel Dave's hesitation and quickly added. "You know, nothing will have to happen I just … this is …"

Dave placed his mouth over Kurt's lips and literally sucked the words out of him which had Kurt groan out in pleasure. Dave pulled away and whispered. "I know Kurt … to be honest I don't know what I want at the moment but yes … let's go upstairs."

Kurt's legs were shaking as Dave pulled him up and held his hand. He made quick work of blowing out all the candles and the cheesecake sat forgotten at the table as they made their way upstairs to Dave's room.

Dave led Kurt into his room and used one of his legs to close the door with a bang and then it was just them, in this room, standing toe to toe and chest to chest as their eyes met and their breath mixed. Kurt was the first to move as one of his hands found its way to Dave's jaw and ever so gently let his fingers ghost over it, feeling himself shivering as he felt the stubble there.

Dave mimicked Kurt's actions and brought his own hand up cupping Kurt's face and exploring his nose and lips with his fingers as he gently caressed Kurt's skin. Dave had no idea whether it was the mere presence of Kurt so close or the fact that he knew they would be alone for most of the evening and could do whatever they wanted that had sent his blood pressure sky high. He could feel every pulse as his heart pumped blood through his body at an increasing rate. He was already breathing shallowly and felt light-headed.

Dave placed a peck on the top of Kurt's nose and then slowly worked his way down to his mouth, leaving little kisses on Kurt's cheeks and jaw along the way. Kurt had his hand fisted into Dave's hair and his eyes rested on Dave as he felt Dave move closer and closer to his lips and it was driving him crazy. Kurt was hyperaware of every little touch and brush and nip and he had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself moan out in pleasure.

When Dave's mouth finally connected with his own Kurt couldn't hold back any longer. His eyes flew close and his hand was pulling at Dave's hair and his other one was grabbing at his shirt, urging him to move closer, to kiss him more as he let his tongue slide out and lick along Dave's bottom lip. Dave was taken by surprise by Kurt's sudden forcefulness but it only took him a second to adjust and then he was kissing him back just as fiercely while his arms snaked around Kurt's waist and pulled him in until they were so close that breathing became difficult as their chests were pressed tightly against one another.

Dave instinctively took some steps back towards the bed taking Kurt with him as he did so while managing to keep their lips interlocked. The back off his legs hit the edge of the bed and Dave let himself fall back pulling Kurt down with him. Kurt who had been completely lost in the kiss and unaware of where Dave moved him, squealed out in surprise as he felt himself being pulled down on top of Dave. It took him a moment to get his bearings but then he smiled at Dave and started laughing burying his head in Dave's chest. Kurt's laugh was rather addictive and before long Dave was laughing too, his whole body shaking as he did so. Kurt could feel and hear Dave's guttural laugh reverberating through his chest and he was reminded of just how sexy he found Dave's low husky voice.

It took Dave a moment to catch his breath again but when he eventually did he put his hands on Kurt's face and lifted it up just enough to be able to gaze into his eyes. Their eyes locked and suddenly the air felt electric. Dave started to stroke Kurt's cheek as he studied his boyfriend's eyes and he felt like crying. "I love you so much" he whispered not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

Kurt's heart stopped a beat at Dave's words. He loved hearing him say them. He placed a kiss on the top of Dave's nose. "I love you too," he said breathy, hardly being able to talk at all. Being lost for words Kurt decided to show Dave just how much he loved him as he let his lips crash into Dave's and his hands started to stroke Dave's chest over his shirt. Dave arched his back at the contact and moaned into the kiss which encouraged Kurt to carry on. Not wanting to break the kiss Kurt tried without much success to unbutton Dave's shirt. He huffed out annoyed at his lack of progress and sat himself up which ended up in him straddling Dave across his stomach.

Dave whimpered as he felt Kurt's obvious erection pressing into his stomach and he had trouble focussing on anything else. He was easily equally aroused but when he looked at Kurt and saw his lust blown eyes his nerves got the better of him. Sebastian's words had stayed with him and he really needed to know.

Gently stroking up and down Kurt's thighs, Dave took a moment catching his breath his eyes never leaving Kurt who was busy trying to tug Dave's shirt out of his trousers. Dave placed his hands over Kurt's and entwined their fingers.

"Kurt … can I ask you something?" Dave said rather shyly.

Kurt smiled down and him and let his thumb graze over Dave's palm. "Anything," he said.

Dave swallowed. "Have you … I mean … it's just something Sebastian had said and it got me…"

Kurt flinched at the mention of that name. "Dave, whatever lie Sebastian has fed you it's just that. Nothing of value has ever come out of his mouth."

"I know, it's just … I always assumed you and Blaine had … you know … and then Sebastian said you hadn't and … gosh Kurt I'm just so nervous…" Dave blabbered out.

Kurt looked lovingly at his bashful boyfriend and let out a sigh. "I take it you mean sex?" He enquired just to be sure.

When Dave nodded his head and started licking his lips anxiously, Kurt felt a pang in his chest. Of course, this was all still very new to Dave and he probably was petrified. Kurt remembered how nervous he had been.

He smiled at Dave. "Well … yes and no…" he said which earned him a confused look from Dave.

"Yes, we had sex … but mainly … you know dry humping and then hand jobs … if you're talking about penetration… the answer is no, we didn't do that." Now Kurt was blushing a bit. "Neither of us felt ready for that step at the time."

Dave nodded and gave Kurt a tense smile. He let out a breath he had been holding. He brought Kurt's hand to his mouth and placed little kisses along the fingertips. "I'm glad about that," He said after a moment. "But also freaking nervous about _this_…"

Kurt laughed. "So am I. But … at the same time … I really want to be close to you … to feel you." And as if to make his point Kurt tugged at Dave's tie, silently asking him for permission to take it off.

Dave looked petrified but he nodded his head and Kurt leaned down and slowly undid the tie and let it fall to the side. He could feel Dave's eyes on him as he started to unbutton Dave's shirt, pulling it out of Dave's pants and Dave lifted himself up a bit so Kurt could slide it off his shoulders.

Kurt let his gaze wander hungrily over Dave's chest and torso. He was as gorgeous as he remembered him. He let his hands roam freely over Dave's chests, tugging at the hair there and swiping his thumb over one of his already hard nipples. Dave jerked and groaned and started to tug at Kurt's' shirt. He wanted to see Kurt, to feel that delicious pale chest pressed against his own. "Off" he simply said and Kurt obeyed undoing his own tie before teasingly slow unbuttoning his own shirt and slipping it off.

Dave pulled him down the second the shirt was off and let his hands wander up and down Kurt's back exploring every rib and muscle and marvelling at the way Kurt's skin felt under his hands.

"Oh god" Kurt moaned as he shifted himself on top of Dave and his erection met with Dave's. Dave bucked his hips and Kurt let out a high pitched whimper as heat started to spread through his body. He latched himself onto Dave's lips and Dave kissed back frantically, hungrily wanting to taste more of Kurt.

"This feels so … oh god…" Dave whined out as Kurt continued to move and Dave was close to losing all control.

"Dave …" Kurt said breathlessly. "So good … but … I want to touch you…"

Dave was unable to speak but nodded his head and took one of Kurt's hand in his own and guided it down towards his crotch and resting it over his length.

Kurt's hand was actually shaking as Dave took it and then his breath hitched as he felt Dave placed his hand over his erection. He whined out and gave Dave's cock a tentative stroke through his pants. Kurt then sat himself up and started to unbuckle Dave's belt and unbuttoned his trousers and with a last look of confirmation at Dave let his hand slide inside bringing it to rest on the head of Dave's cock, giving it a cautious brush with his thumb and felt the precum Dave was already leaking.

Dave growled, he literally growled Kurt noticed and if that wasn't the sexiest sound he had ever heard he didn't know what was. Dave let his eyes fall close and his head roll back as Kurt pulled out his cock from his boxers and slowly started to move up and down his length.

Kurt took great joy in observing the way Dave reacted to his ministrations. He loved seeing the bigger boy fall apart like that and it spurred him on to increase his speed and watch as Dave's face tensed up and his breathing was coming out in short shallow puffs.

Dave knew he wouldn't last long as he could already feel the heat building up inside his stomach and his toes starting to curl. "Kurt, sorry … I'm so close already" he whimpered as Kurt relentlessly pumped him.

"That's ok baby. Come for me whenever you're ready." Kurt whispered. He wanted to see Dave come, wanted to see what his face would look like, knowing that it was him who had caused Dave that much pleasure. Kurt let his thumb stroke over Dave's sensitive head as his hand was swiftly gliding up and down and without warning Dave groaned out and Kurt could feel his cock pulsating and cum spilling over his hand and onto Dave' stomach while he was stroking Dave through his orgasm. He was so beautiful Kurt thought as he watched Dave slowly come down and Kurt was so close to coming himself just from watching Dave. Eventually Dave opened his eyes and gave Kurt a big goofy smile.

Dave was lost for words. This was so much better than anything he had ever imagined and all he wanted was to kiss Kurt breathless and then return the favour. He pulled Kurt in on top of him, not giving Kurt time to clean his hand or minding that his clothes would most likely stain and started to fervently kiss him. He could feel Kurt starting to rub himself against his thigh with an increasing speed. "Kurt … let me …?" Dave murmured between kisses.

Kurt grabbed Dave by the hair and shook his head. "Already too close…" he whimpered out as he ground down one last time before letting out a high pitched moan and collapsing on top of Dave as he felt his own orgasm ripple through him. Dave pulled him in tight and held him all the way through.

When Kurt had come down from his orgasm he grinned sheepishly at Dave. "So … that hadn't been the plan but … gosh Dave you looked so sexy when you came I just couldn't …" Dave smiled and pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss. "No need to apologise … that was fucking sexy … seeing you come undone like that!"

They held each other tight and continued to kiss in a more leisurely fashion. Now that the urgency had gone they took their time to properly explore each other's bodies, finding the sensitive spots on each other's necks and playing with their entwined hands.

They only decided to get up and change into their pyjamas when Kurt had become increasingly uncomfortable in his sticky boxers. Once cleaned up, dirty clothes taken care off, teeth brushed and appropriately dressed, they went back to bed and to Kurt's great delight Dave did ask him which side of the bed he would prefer. Kurt snuggled into Dave as Dave pulled up the duvet over them, feeling warm and safe in those big arms and wrapped his arms around Dave and entwined their legs.

"I love you Dave." Kurt whispered half asleep.

"I love you too." Dave said placing a peck on Kurt's temple. "Sleep well my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Awwww… I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. If so let me know and cheer me up! And no more cheesecake after this chapter promised! We're slowly reaching the home stretch of this but there is still a little bit more story to tell before the end.


	22. Chapter 22 Chain Reaction

**A/N:** How did I end up having to write 2 consecutive morning after scenes in both my fics? I hope it won't feel repetitive. I tried my best to adjust the scenes to the actual storylines, which are very different.

Also, I don't know anything about American Glee Club competition, so what is mentioned in this chapter is purely based on my limited knowledge of British Choir competitions and their rules.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 Chain Reaction<p>

Dave had been awake since before the break of dawn. The newness of having someone sleep in his bed with him had resulted in him only being able to have a very light sleep. Dave had been nervous about smothering Kurt or pushing him off the bed by accident. But he hadn't minded lying awake, as it had meant enjoying Kurt's presence, taking in his smell, listening to his breathing, feeling his body heat seeping into his own. Dave nuzzled his chin into Kurt's hair and closed his eyes again as he held him tight until Kurt eventually started to stir.

Kurt yawned and opened his eyes. "Hey you, … been awake long?" he asked stretching himself out.

Dave placed a peck on Kurt's forehead. "Kind off .. this totally hot guy kept my mind occupied all night."

"Oh … you have to introduce me to him …" Kurt chuckled. "This is nice …" he added after a moment.

"What?" Dave smirked.

"Waking up with you and being able to do this." Kurt said as he slowly clambered on top of Dave and started kissing him not holding anything back. Somehow while doing this his leg slid between Dave's and Dave let out a little moan at the contact.

"Oh…"" Kurt said noticing Dave's erection pressing against his thigh. He propped himself up on his elbows and smirked at him playfully. He teasingly rubbed his leg against Dave's groin again. "Do you want me to take care of that?" Kurt said ghosting his lips over Dave's.

Dave groaned and bucked his hips up. "Oh gosh … Kurt … but … my parents are here and …"

Kurt moved himself to the side of Dave and walked his fingers slowly down Dave's chest and torso bringing his hand to rest on Dave's groin. He gave his cock a squeeze and leaned into Dave's neck, nibbling Dave's ear with his teeth. "Well, we will just have to be quiet then…"

"Oh god … you're evil, you know that …" he said breathlessly as Kurt tugged at the elastic of Dave's pyjamas and pulled them down freeing Dave's cock.

"It took you this long to work that out?" Kurt chuckled, enjoying this very much. He loved Dave being so responsive to his touch and he started to stroke Dave's length, letting his thumb swirl around his head.

Dave started to thrust up into Kurt's fist. "Fuck Kurt … you're going to be the end of me … nghh … so good" he stammered. His eyes were glued to Kurt and the way Kurt was eyeing up his cock as he stroked it was just sinful Dave thought. Kurt really seemed to love this. As hard as Dave tried, he couldn't stop himself from moaning out.

"Shhh Dave … remember we don't want to be too loud…" Kurt teased as he devilishly tugged at Dave's cock with one hand and let his other hand squeeze Dave's balls.

"Oh fuck … Kurt" Dave huffed before placing his hand in his mouth and biting down on it to stop the noises escaping him.

Kurt sped up, knowing Dave was close. He was fascinated by watching his hand glide up and down Dave's very nice looking cock. He saw the glistening of Dave' precum at the slit and without thinking acted on his wants and leaned in letting his tongue slip out and lap at it.

"Oooooooh fuck …. Kurt!" Dave's eyes had flown open as he felt what without a doubt only could have been Kurt's tongue on his cock and that one lick was enough to push Dave over the edge and he came hard, biting down on his hand to stop himself from screaming out loud, his cum spilling over Kurt's hand and some of it landing on Kurt's lips which still hovered just about Dave's crotch.

Kurt stroked Dave through his orgasm and watched his face as it changed from scrunched up to relaxed and then a smile tugging at his lips. Still stroking him Kurt leaned in and after giving his mouth a quick wipe with his sleeve kissed Dave who responded straight away by opening his lips and pulling Kurt in.

After a moment Dave pulled away and gazed at Kurt with still lustblown eyes. "Kurt … wow … I mean … why? What made you do it?"

Kurt smiled, "I don't know … it just looked so … inviting … always wondered what it would taste like so …" Kurt was blushing now. Acting on his impulses was one thing but talking about it still weirded him out.

Dave smiled nodding in understanding. "So … he placed a kiss on Kurt's nose as he let his hand trail down towards Kurt's pants. "Time to return the favour." He said in a grovely voice which went straight to Kurt's groin and if he hadn't been hard already would have had him hard instantly. Kurt was already getting a pretty good idea of certain things about Dave he simply found irresistible, and this low manly voice he talked in when he was aroused was definitely high up on the list.

"Oh god _please_ …" Kurt said totally too eager, which earned him a chuckle from Dave.

Dave's hand was resting on Kurt's waistband but he was hesitating for a moment suddenly becoming aware of the fact that this would be his first time touching another man like that.

. "Kurt, … I … I don't actually really know what I'm doing here…" Dave stuttered. Kurt opened his eyes and lifted up his head placing a kiss on Dave's lips. "Just do whatever comes natural. Imagine what you would do to yourself and do it to me instead…"

Dave nodded and let his hand finally breach the waistband and reach into Kurt's pants and place his shaking hands over Kurt's erection. "oh god …" Dave moaned as he felt Kurt's thick heavy cock in his hands for the first time and tentatively stroked it. Kurt breath was hitching at the touch. "Dave …" he whimpered. "Please … more…"

Dave felt encouraged by Kurt's words and the way his breathing was getting shallow so he pulled Kurt's pyjama pants down enough to be able to free Kurt's cock. It was beautiful Dave thought looking at it admiringly. He closed his hand around it and started to pump Kurt, flicking his wrist on occasion to twist around Kurt's cock.

"Oh … Dave's … that's good, … keep on doing that …" Kurt whined. Dave continued his rhythm of twisting and pumping and feeling braver let his thumb stroke over Kurt's head and then down to the ridge just below the head. " Oh … there … that spot … do that again." Kurt whimpered and Dave happily obliged. He loved the way Kurt guided him and helped him to find exactly where and how Kurt wanted to be touched. Dave increased his speed and Kurt moaned and started thrusting up into Dave's hand.

"Shhh …" Dave shushed him, still nervous about his parents hearing them.

"Can't … no … too good…" Kurt mumbled in a high pitched voice and Dave grew seriously worried that Kurt would not manage stay quiet. He shifted his position a bit and while still pumping Kurt let his mouth cover Kurt's, effectively muffling the moans and groans that escaped him.

"Nghhh … Dv … fstr…cls" Kurt mumbled into Dave's lips. Dave increased his speed and after a few more strokes felt Kurt's cock twitch and then pulse as he came and Dave felt his cum squirt out onto his hand. Kurt moaned heavily into Dave's mouth which was still on his lips and kissed him passionately through his orgasm. Kurt was squirming and panting as Dave continued to caress his cock until it had gone soft.

Kurt was now smiling into the kiss, a giggle escaping him. Dave pulled off and looked lovingly at the flushed face of his boyfriend. "That … nice … wow …" Kurt stuttered still too high from his orgasm to really talk. Dave grabbed some tissues from the nightstand and cleaned them both up as best as possible before lying back down and pulling Kurt on top of him, kissing him lazily.

"Now we only have to never leave this room so I don't have to risk facing my parents." Dave chuckled.

"Oh … don't worry. I can totally pull off 'innocent' and I can teach you if you want." Kurt said, knowing he will be just as embarrassed facing Dave's parents or even his dad later but he considered himself a good enough actor to get away with it.

After another little nap to recover from their early morning workout, they got up and each had a shower, not together, to avoid any complications with the parents and headed down for some coffee. His parents to Dave's great relief acted as though Kurt had always been part of the family and had not made one remark about their night together other than asking them whether they slept ok. Although Dave could swear his mom was giving him a few sideway smirks when Kurt wasn't looking. Dave remembered the present she had left on the bed and avoided looking at her for the next half an hour.

Dave's parents had invited Kurt to stay for lunch and he happily accepted. Nancy had come back from her sleepover and had made a big fuss about the fact that Kurt was there and took great pleasure in teasing Dave and seeing her big brother blush until their mother told her to stop or she would be grounded. Kurt started to really like Nancy, she had a very unique kind of humour not unlike Dave and it was obvious that those two were siblings.

All too soon the afternoon came and Dave had to get ready to be driven back to Thurston. He insisted that he would be perfectly fine to drive himself but both his parents and Kurt had ganged up on him and said that he was only to drive again once he got the all clear from the doctor. Kurt hated saying goodbye but Dave assured him that no doubt when he saw the doctor this week he would give him the ok and then they would see each other every evening. After watching Dave drive off and saying goodbye to Nancy and Helen Kurt headed home, knowing that he most likely wouldn't be sleeping very well tonight. He already missed Dave's presence.

###

Contrary to what Kurt had feared, the week in fact seemed to fly by and so far things had gone really well. Kurt's life at school had finally settled down into something resembling normality again. People in general left him alone. Even the jocks seemed to finally have eased off. Everyone in Glee was of course still down about the loss at regionals but there were other things they all needed to focus on, like exams and college applications. And they finally seemed to have accepted his and Dave's relationship.

As far as him and Rachel were concerned the NYADA audition was approaching fast and was slowly taking over their lives. They spent most of their afternoons in the auditorium rehearsing their audition pieces. Kurt was still in doubt whether he made the right choice singing 'music of the night'. It felt too safe but Rachel kept reassuring him that this was not the time to take risks although his heart was telling him to take a risk just like he had with Dave. He never got anything by playing safe and now seemed an odd time to start but if anyone knew about auditions it was Rachel Berry, so Kurt plodded on shoving that feeling down.

Dave finally got the all clear from the doctor for his shoulder and was allowed to drive again, which meant that he no longer needed to stay at James' house but could come back to Lima after school. That in turn meant more time spent together in the evenings and the re-establishing of their pre school coffee dates. Only now they met as boyfriends and Kurt was still amazed at how Dave slowly grew in confidence every time they met, not being scared of pulling him into a hug and on occasion he even held his hand while they were sitting sipping their coffees and chatting.

In short, things were going great and of course Kurt should have known that this had to be the quiet before the storm. It was on Thursday that a supposedly bout of good news set in motion a fateful chain of events.

No one really saw the point of keeping Glee club going after their loss but Mr Shue insisted on them carrying on as normal and was planning for them to have a big farewell performance at the end of the school year. They all begrudgingly agreed and had met in the choir room on Thursday afternoon to do some brainstorming. As expected, Rachel tried to run the show and came up with varying ideas of different musical themes which were all shot down, mainly by a seething Santana who wanted something they all could enjoy and was accusing Rachel of just trying to set up another Rachel Berry show. Kurt was surprised that Blaine hadn't been trying to get involved as he normally would fight anyone tooth and nail for a solo. He somehow had seemed off the last couple of days now that Kurt came to think of it. Rachel was her usual dramatic self and was just about to storm out of the choir room in one of her huffs when an excited Mr Shue came running in and asked them all to sit down.

"Guys, this is possibly great news I've just had." He said almost falling over his words. All the kids were staring at him with different degrees of curiosity on their faces. Sometimes what Mr Shue considered 'good news' was really nothing to get excited about as far as a bunch of teenagers were concerned.

"Well, I've just had a call from the committee of the Glee Club competition organisers. There has been a complaint against Con Spirito regarding one of their arrangements they used for Regionals. If it is successful they might get disqualified and we as second place holders together with the Warblers would be called to attend Nationals in their place."

There was mayhem in the choir room the second those words had left Mr. Shue's lips. Rachel was almost hyperventilating at the thought of going to Nationals after all. The other people were cheering and hugging one another and getting excited. Only Kurt sat there not believing what he had just heard.

"Guys!" He yelled out after a moment. Everybody stopped in their tracks and focussed their attention on him.

"Am I the only one who thinks that this is not right?"

"But Kurt…" Rachel started. "If they did something against the rules and as a result we get to go there's nothing…"

"That's rubbish." Kurt yelled. "I have no idea what complaint there could possibly be against them but none of you can look me in the eyes and tell me that they didn't' deserve to win … that they hadn't been the best by far on the day."

"Kurt" Mr Shue said in his usual calm soothing voice. "I know this might be hard for you as you have a personal attachment to Thurston but the organisers need to take any complaints seriously."

"That has nothing to do with Dave but everything with them having been the best choir. I for once don't want to go just because someone else got disqualified because of some silly old rule that probably had no real impact on any of the performances whatsoever. Who complained anyway?" Kurt wanted to know.

"They said it was an anonymous complaint. But they still need to investigate."

Kurt just snorted. Anonymous indeed! The name flashed through his mind before Kurt could stop it. This had Sebastian 'the rat' written all over it. He said he would be getting back at Dave and it looked like he might have found a way while making sure that the Warblers might be able to go to Nationals after all.

"Kurt." Finn tried as well. "This is not for us to judge. I know it would suck but if they decide to disqualify Dave's glee club and we benefit from it then I'm sure Dave would want us to make the most of it, wouldn't you?"

Kurt put his hands up in despair. He couldn't believe that they all were so focussed on going to Nationals that they didn't see how unfair this was. "That's not even the point! This sucks, I'm really disappointed now!" he huffed glaring at his fellow glee clubbers before grabbing his stuff and heading out of the choir room.

"Kurt?" Both Rachel and Mercedes called out as they rose from their seats ready to run after him.

"No, let me," Blaine who had been awfully quiet so far interjected and got up running after Kurt.

"Kurt … wait!" he shouted as he tried to catch up to him. "Please, talk to me" Blaine puffed out breathlessly as he fell in step with Kurt who was obviously still fuming.

"Look I know this might not be fair but …."

"No Blaine. Just no! Apart from the fact that I am disgusted with the way you all are so keen to just take over another choir's rightfully earned place, no questions asked, I know something is fishy here. I mean why would someone complain about a possible minor technical detail? Unless they have to gain from it that is. Who would really care if there was a note wrong in the arrangement or if someone wore the wrong length of trousers or whatever it might be … unless they would benefit from it?"

Blaine let Kurt's words sink in and his face displayed the slow realisation of what Kurt was possibly implying.

"You don't mean … no … I couldn't imagine any of our friends doing this just so they could …"

"No Blaine" Kurt huffed out annoyed. "Not any of us but I have a pretty good idea who it might have been."

"Who? Tell me, so I can help out to sort it out."

Kurt laughed almost hysterically. He had had enough of stepping on eggshells around Blaine just because he couldn't see what a douche Sebastian really was and he surely had had enough of Sebastian. Apparently just leaving him alone and wait for things to improve didn't do anything to dampen Sebastian's eagerness at messing with them.

"Who do you think?" He said a bit too aggressively, but he needed to let all his frustration out. "Sebastian of course!"

Blaine looked at Kurt not hiding his disappointment at Kurt's words.

"Kurt, please … I know you don't like Sebastian but you don't know him like I do and he would never …."

"BLAINE!" Kurt shouted out exasperated. "Wake up, for goodness sake. Sebastian is a manipulative little shit who has done nothing but harass and annoy me, he manipulated you until he stole you away from me but still it hadn't been enough. You want to know what you're precious darling did next…"Kurt yelled looking at Blaine with a fire in his eyes that almost scared Blaine.

Blaine didn't really want to hear any of this. Why did no one see what person Sebastian really was? Blaine knew Sebastian wasn't perfect but when he was with him he felt special. Blaine shook his head. He didn't want to hear anymore. But Kurt was on a roll.

"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. At Regionals your man slut of a boyfriend tried to get into my boyfriend's pants and …"

"No!" Blaine shouted at Kurt's words, eyes wide in shock. And shit, Kurt suddenly realised what he had said. He had not planned on divulging this bit of information but now it was out. He might as well try and get through to Blaine; things surely couldn't be getting any worse.

"Yes, Blaine, he did and thank goodness Dave didn't take the bait."

Blaine still shook his head "And how do you know that Karofsky didn't make this all up. Or that he came on to Sebastian?"

"Blaine … I know this must hurt to hear but … I was there … I saw it happening and I saw how Dave pushed Sebastian away and Sebastian was really pissed and … threatened to get back at him and I think that's exactly what he is trying to do now."

"I still don't believe you. You always hated Sebastian" Blaine's said with a croaky voice.

"Of course I do!" Kurt shrieked. His voice had reached that high pitch that he only managed when he was really angry. "He made it clear from the second he met me that he would take you away from me. Every time even right under my nose he flirted with you and then when he had you … he still wasn't happy and had to threaten me and then tried to take Dave away from me as well! So instead of accusing me of hating him, why don't you ask Sebastian why he hates _me_ so much?" Kurt spat out before sighing in surrender. "Blaine, I can't make you believe me but just remember … we're friends, you've known me a lot longer than Sebastian and you should know me better than to assume I would lie to you about this … but if you don't want to believe me I can't change that but that won't change the reality of what happened."

"I need to go." Blaine said trying to hide his tears that were threatening to fall. Sebastian had never really given him any reason to believe that he didn't want to be with him. That he had something going on on the side or hated Kurt like Kurt had just accused him of. Sebastian had been rather angry ever since Friday but Blaine had put that down to the loss at Regionals. Now with these thoughts that Kurt had planted in his head, Blaine was worried. His head was telling him that Kurt would not lie to him but his heart was telling him that Sebastian loved him and would not do these things.

He needed answers. And there was possibly one place he could get some. .

###

Dave sat on his bed, exhausted from the day he had had. Actually the whole week was slowly catching up with him. Him and James had to endure quite a bit of drama the first couple of days as people had been confused about their apparent break-up only to see them walking down the hallways joined by the hips. But eventually people had moved on to other gossip and the whispers had died down. He was slowly easing himself back into training and could feel his muscles hurting from doing possibly too much for his first day back. He even got used to the glares some of the jocks still gave him but thankfully they seemed to get less every day.

Then today's news that Con Spirito could possibly be disqualified had not gone down well with them, especially the girls had been really upset, and they had spent most of the day thinking about what they could have possibly done wrong as their music teacher hadn't been very forthcoming with information. And just earlier Kurt had called and had seemingly been even more upset about this than Dave. Also he had hinted at having done something really stupid and wanted to talk to him about it later when he would be coming around, which had Dave worried.

Dave sighed and actually just wanted to lie back and close his eyes but he had promised himself that he would use the time he had until Kurt's arrival to look at all his college applications in earnest, especially the one for NYU. If there was even the slightest chance he and Kurt could end up in the same city he would try to do everything possible to make it happen. He had the grades for a possible scholarship and he hoped that the offer of the two partial sports scholarship he already had might persuade them to offer him one too.

Dave heard the doorbell ring but knew his mom and sister were downstairs so he didn't pay it any more attention.

His mother opened the door and was looking at a boy she had never seen before.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked curiously.

"Erm … yes, hi. I was wondering if K… Dave was home. I need to talk to him."

"Yes, he is and … are you one of his friends?"

"Oh my apologies, where are my manners. I'm Blaine, and … I'm more of an acquaintance of Dave's. We both are friends with Kurt but I really need to talk to Dave if that's ok."

Helen smiled warmly at Blaine. "Oh, any friend of Kurt's is always welcome here. Do come in. I show you to Dave's room. Follow me."

"Thank you" Blaine said as he followed Dave's mom into the house and up the stairs.

"Dave, honey," his mom said knocking at the door. "You've got a visitor."

Dave looked up from his laptop. Who could that possibly be? Kurt would just walk himself in and he really hadn't anyone left in Lima who he would consider his friend. Maybe Azimio?

"Ok," he shouted as he got up from his bed and walked over to open the door. His jaw dropped as he saw Blaine standing there next to his mother looking rather sullen and upset.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" He asked surprised and his face portrayed perfectly well the mix of surprise and shock as the looked at Blaine.

His mom tried to act as though she hadn't noticed Dave's reaction and made her way back downstairs not without glancing confused between Dave and this Blaine boy. She did not have a good feeling about this, which was confirmed when she managed to overhear Blaine's almost pleading "Tell me that it isn't true!" before Dave shushed him and swiftly dragged Blaine into his room and shut the door. No, she didn't like this at all!

Dave was staring at Blaine as though he had grown a second head. Why did Dave have the uncomfortable feeling that this might have to do with what Kurt had hinted at earlier?

"What?" Dave asked Blaine baffled. "What are you talking about?"

"What Kurt said … that Sebastian … please say he didn't. It must have been you, please tell me it was you who…"

The penny slowly started to drop as to what Blaine was referring to. Shit, hadn't him and Kurt agreed they weren't going to get involved anymore in this messed up Seblaine situation. Blaine looked at him with pleading puppy dog eyes. Crap, what could he possibly say? He and Blaine were anything but friends but he didn't want to make him feel bad. But there was no way he was making up some stupid lie about this not having happened or even more crazily about him coming on to Sebastian.

"Look Blaine …" Dave scratched his neck anxiously as he sat himself down at on the edge of his bed.

"I'm not going to lie to you and I don't know if you are actually going to believe me. I take it Kurt must have told you and if you didn't believe him why would you believe me but … "

"Just tell me please …" Blaine begged him, his brown eyes shining.

"Well, I don't know what exactly Kurt told you … but if it was along the lines of Sebastian having tried to come on to me after our performance, it is true."

Blaine shook his head and he was welling up. "But… why would he? He said he loved me and all these horrible things Kurt said about him … I know he didn't play fair when he was flirting with me … but I didn't exactly push him away so Kurt can't just blame Sebastian for that … and sometimes you know … when two people are right for each other … I mean you should understand. You were in love with Kurt all this time and …"

"Blaine," Dave felt in way too deep here but also felt for Blaine for whatever reason. Maybe it was because ultimately like him and Kurt, Blaine was getting hurt. How could he try and put it without sounding like just wanting to get back at Sebastian? "I think … Sebastian only let's you see the side of him he wants you to see… but really, he has been trying to manipulate us all and he has taken a personal dislike to Kurt, I don't even know why, and just wants to hurt him and … I think we both got caught in the crossfire of this."

Blaine sat himself down next to Dave on the bed, tears falling now. "So … are you implying that he played me this whole time because…"

"I don't know" Dave said honestly as he turned and really looked Blaine in the eyes for the first time and was thrown by the pain he saw in them. "I can't speak for Sebastian, Blaine. I can't say if he has some real feelings for you … but I can say that regardless of whether he has or not, he has been trying to get to Kurt, not physically but mentally and he also tried to have sex with me and…"

At his words Blaine started to cry inconsolably. "I … still … I can't believe … but why would you or Kurt lie … I am just so confused. He says he loves me all the time ... but then Friday he had been so angry and shouted at me constantly and was so rough… and then … and now he keeps saying if I loved him I would go back to Dalton and he tries to cut me off from my friends here and … would he do that if he loved me?"

Dave felt a pang of sympathy for Blaine he had never felt before. It was clear now Sebastian was really messing with him and it sounded like it got worse since their encounter at Regionals. Dave felt lost for words so he did the only thing he could think of in a situation like this. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him into a hug.

Blaine let himself sink into Dave's arms and hiding his face in Dave's chest cried, his body shaking from the heaviness of his sobs. This felt surreal. Him comforting Blaine in his room was probably one of the last things he ever thought would happen in his life but yet, here they were. Dave felt a blind rage building inside him for Sebastian. Someone really needed to cut this guy down a peg or two. Tell him that it was not ok to mess with people's lives like that and not expecting there to be pay back along the way.

Blaine was still shaking and was fighting for breath. Dave started rubbing soothing circles into his back and reminded him to breathe. He could feel Blaine's tears seeping through his polo shirt. After a few minutes Blaine calmed down, the crying turning into the odd sob as he was slowly catching his breath.

When realisation dawned on Blaine that he had just cried and been held tight by Dave Karofsky of all people, he jumped up looking at Dave in shock. "Oh gosh … I'm sorry … I … I don't know why … I probably should go now."

Dave saw the state Blaine was in and knew he wouldn't be able to drive for a while. "Did you drive here?" he asked Blaine. Blaine nodded his head as his hands were rubbing his eyes trying to soothe the burning in them.

"There is no way I'm going to let you drive now dude!"

"Really, Dave… I'm ok… I already took up enough of your time and …"

A thought was forming in Dave's head.

"Tell you what. I drive you down to Westerville, just to make sure you arrive home in one piece. I think you will have a lot of thinking to do. And then I will pay a certain Mr Smythe a visit. I am fed up with his shit."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "No, you shouldn't … really … I can handle myself with Sebastian … I was just in shock earlier and …"

"Blaine this is not just about you and him as you should know by now, well… If you believe me and Kurt that is."

"I'm not sure I want to believe you but …." Blaine let out a sob.

"That's why you will go home and think about everything you've heard and evaluate it against everything you know and make up your own mind, but you have to try and look at this objectively. Kurt really cares for you, you know. He would not want to hurt you. What would he have to gain now by breaking you and Sebastian up?"

Blaine nodded. That was true. He was with Dave now and they seemed very happy as far as Blaine could tell so he really wouldn't have to gain anything and Kurt never had been the vindictive type.

"Come on. Go clean yourself up a bit and then let's go. We'll take my car. You can collect yours tomorrow," Dave said as he steered Blaine to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Dave walked downstairs with Blaine who was clinging to him as he felt too weak to walk on his own. Dave walked into the living room and informed his rather baffled looking mom that he would be taking Blaine home and that he would be a while. His mom noticed the way that this boy was holding on to his son. She also could see he had been crying and wasn't Kurt supposed to be coming round later? And now her son was taking this kid she had never seen before home?

"Dave? Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes mom. Blaine just needs a lift. He isn't feeling too well. I will be back before curfew promise."

"Ok. But don't do anything impulsive," she said giving him a stern look.

"What?" Dave asked confused. What was that supposed to mean?

"Just remember _Kurt_ was supposed to come round later," she said stretching Kurt's name.

"Oh yeah, I will have to text him to leave it till tomorrow. Bye!"

Dave sent off a quick text to Kurt saying he had to take Blaine home and he would explain later before putting Blaine in his car and taking off towards Westerville.

###

Traffic was flowing and they arrived in Westerville in no time. Blaine who had so far been quiet the whole drive directed him to his house. Dave pulled up outside the Anderson residence and Blaine looked up at Dave and still couldn't believe that this was the same guy he had always known as Karofsky. Kurt obviously had been right. He had changed or maybe he had always been this person underneath all his jock bravado. Kurt was a lucky guy.

"Thank you for the lift" Blaine said as he got out of the car.

"No problem. You're sure you're going to be ok?"

"I think I will. As you said I have a lot of thinking to do."

Dave nodded at Blaine. He waited until Blaine had disappeared through the front door before digging out his phone and looking up the address of Dalton. He put the address in his SatNav and set off.

15 minutes later he pulled into the Dalton carpark. Now what? He obviously hadn't thought this through properly. He didn't think he could just walk in, there was a gated access to the dorms but he had Sebastian's number on his phone. He lifted it off Blaine's phone earlier when he had gone to the bathroom to clean up.

He dialled the number and hoped Sebastian would pick up. He didn't have to wait long before he heard Sebastian's dapper voice on the line.

"Hello, Mr anonymous caller. Whose pleasure have I got to talk to?"

"Sebastian. It's Dave."

"Dave? No … I don't think I know anyone called Dave." Sebastian knew of course the second he heard the voice that it was Karofsky but he would not go easy on him.

"Cut out the crap You know exactly who I am. And I need to talk to you."

"Oh Karofsky, it's you! How nice. I knew you couldn't stay away for too long. Kurt not living up to your expectations?" He sniped.

"On the high horse again already are we? I really should have made a little video of you crouching on the floor begging me for it."

Sebastian flinched but kept his cool. "Yeah … I am sure that would have been nice but unfortunately you didn't and … so I kind of was expecting to hear from you, rather sooner than expected though."

What the hell was Sebastian talking about? "I've no idea what you're on about but I'm outside in the Dalton carpark and I need to talk to you so you better get your ass out here now."

"Now. I'm sure if you were to ask _nicely_, I could be persuaded to come down." Sebastian knew he was pulling Dave's leg and he was enjoying it.

"Cut it out and just show yourself. Unless you're too scared that is. Wouldn't surprise me!"

"I'm scared of no one." Sebastian growled. Surely not of Karofsky. If anything the slight aura of danger that surrounded him was something to be relished. "Just give me a minute." Sebastian eventually said.

A few minutes later Sebastian was walking over the carpark that was shrouded in almost complete darkness apart from the lights near the entrance. He could make out Karofsky pacing up and down a row of cars menacingly. I reminded Sebastian of a caged tiger.

"Hey Karofsky" he shouted as he approached him. "So how long did it take you to put two and two together?"

Sebastian mentioned it again. What the hell was he hinting at? What was there to work out for him? Dave couldn't hide his bewilderment as he glared at Sebastian.

Sebastian looked closely at Dave through narrowed hawk like eyes, planning his every more very carefully. It clicked. Dave hadn't worked it out but why then was he here?

"You have no idea have you?" he blurted out.

"Idea about what?" Dave growled.

"I thought that's why you came … because you realised that it was me putting in the complaint about your Glee club but …"

"What the fuck is wrong with you? It was you?" Dave roared and took a threatening step towards Sebastian.

"The one and only but … if you didn't … why are you here?" Sebastian couldn't hide the curiosity in his voice.

"I … " Oh gosh, he really had no real plan. Dave knew his blind rage had led him here but he hadn't really thought beyond that. He just had to make it up as he went along. Dave glared at Sebastian.

"I came to basically tell you to fuck off and leave me, Kurt and Blaine the hell alone. But now … knowing that you apparently have no regards for anyone, seeing as you happily drag people into your little vendetta that have got nothing to do with any of this … it just needs to stop."

"Oh, is this where you threaten to beat me up again?" Sebastian teased in his annoying aloof voice. He knew he was walking a thin line with Karofsky but he wanted to push his buttons, get a reaction from him, any reaction.

"Don't tempt me." Dave snarled as he took another step closer to Sebastian.

"I … Basically … Want … You … Gone! What does it take for you to leave us alone?" Dave asked giving Sebastian a poke with his index finger.

A snake like smirk started to spread across Sebastian's face. The door was wide open, Dave had handed it to him on a silver plate.

Without any hesitation Sebastian closed the last bit of space that was still between them and greedily placed his hand over Dave's crotch, starting to stroke Dave through his jeans.

Sebastian looked directly at Dave as he whispered. "You know _exactly_ what it would take for me to go away! _Now_ … the question is are you willing to pay the price?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2**: Oh, I just can't keep these two apart. This is one of those moments where I wished this would be an angsty/dramatic fic, as I so would have these two rip each other to shreds quite literally! Or I might try to create an alternative fic, split the timeline and have the BME version and the BME on crack version … But alas, this isn't a sci-fi fic either…

Well, I haven't quite decided yet how far they will manage to tear into each other and what damage it may leave in its wake. But don't fret too much, don't forget whose writing this (clue: major Kurtofsky shipper)


	23. Chapter 23 Deconstruction

**A/N:** Hi! I tried to update as fast as I could, as I didn't want to let you hang on more than absolutely necessary. Please don't hate me for this chapter! I tried to reign in my incessant need for some angst regarding these two as much as possible. I really hope I managed to pull of this scene realistically.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23 <strong>Deconstruction<strong>

Sebastian looked directly at Dave as he whispered. "You know _exactly_ what it would take for me to go away! _Now_ … the question is are you willing to pay the price?"

"Fuck you Smythe!" Dave snarled as his hand grabbed Sebastian by the wrist pulling his hand off his crotch and immobilising it in mid air.

Sebastian let out a noise between a cry and a moan. Dave's grip on his wrist was strong. It would no doubt leave a bruise but the sheer force and aggression was something to be delighted in. He still had his eyes fixed on Dave who was glaring back at him.

"That's the idea … now what do you say? I can see it in your eyes. You're tempted! It could be you who could make it all better for Kurt. You can make me go away. I would never bother Kurt again … Ow!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Dave yelled and Sebastian cried out again as Dave twisted his wrist so his arm was now behind him, which brought their bodies flush against each other.

Dave was so close to him now, Sebastian could feel his laboured breath against his cheek. He could smell Dave's cologne and could see the glint of sheer rage hiding behind these hazel eyes. Sebastian knew only too well from personal experience that hate and lust were two sides of the same coin. He almost had him cracked. He just needed to push Karofsky a bit more. "One night with me … and none of you ever need to worry about me again, I will even withdraw my complaint, all you need to do is stop being a sissy and finally grow to be a man! I can feel something else has grown already!" Sebastian teased him. He could feel Dave's semi hard cock pressing into his thigh and placed his free hand on Dave's length, stroking him. Dave was a guy after all and in the end all guys thought with their dicks. He just had to remind him of that.

Smirking at Dave's dishevelled appearance and the way he was visibly trying to fight his impulses Sebastian taunted, "The alternative is that I will make Kurt's life hell and …"

Dave growled as he literally saw red. He hated Sebastian with a passion. He hated seeing his smug face, hated his voice and he hated that he wanted nothing more than to punch the guy's face in. He hated that Sebastian had managed to push him to this point where he couldn't think, couldn't tell right from wrong anymore. He hated his own body, betraying him and giving Sebastian the impression that he might feel anything else than loathing for him. He would do anything to wipe that conceited smile off his face, to not hear that sickening laugh. Even now Sebastian was smirking and snorting at him. Mocking him, but it was only when he mentioned what he would do to Kurt that Dave lost it. He needed to shut him up. His fist was twitching and the grip on Sebastian's wrist was tightening.

"SHUT UP, just shut up" Dave screamed. He needed to be able to hear himself think and get his body back under control but he couldn't. All he could hear was the pulsing of his blood through his veins and Sebastian's voice ringing in his head.

"What's wrong Karofsky?" Sebastian leered bringing his hand up from Dave's crotch and placing it on Dave's chest, which was heaving from the heavy breaths he was taking. Sebastian started to rub little circles and totally on purpose let his fingers brush past one of Dave's nipples. He knew there was still a chance that Karofsky would just beat him up but somehow this seemed more and more unlikely. His body was giving out all the right signals as far as Sebastian was concerned. "Have we got a crisis of conscience? … Your boy shall never know, promised. He need never know that it was you who rid him of my presence, just imagine the relief when he realises that I am gone … But I am growing impatient. I am not used to waiting."

"JUST STOP" Dave shouted. He wanted to hit him so badly but he knew he wouldn't. He just couldn't lose it like that. He could never ever be that person again. Still grunting in rage he attacked Sebastian's mouth with his own. He just wanted to shut him up, to not have to listen to that voice anymore. In the process he pushed Sebastian back with all his force until Sebastian was backed up against one of the parked cars. "Umpf" Sebastian groaned out as their lips briefly lost contact but he quickly was muffled by Dave aggressively pushing his mouth back on him.

Oh YES! Sebastian thought even as the kiss became so hard that he knew his lips would be bruised by it. He moaned and let himself be taken over by Dave. Dave pushed him back against the car even more, almost lifting him off the ground in the process as his big strong body started to slam into his with so much force that Sebastian winced in painful pleasure. He struggled but he managed to somehow meet Dave with a thrust of his own.

Dave literally felt the anger seep out of him as he bit Sebastian more than actually kissed him. His body was crashing into Sebastian's again and this somehow felt like the next best thing to beating him up. At least he was causing him some pain. His hand was still on Sebastian's' wrist and had it pinned back at an almost impossible angle. More, just more, Make him hurt, his instinct was telling him. His brain had long lost any ability to have its say.

He felt Sebastian's hand tangling itself in his hair, stroking it, a gesture too gentle and intimate for this situation and suddenly, shell-shocked he pulled off of Sebastian and took a step back, panting and gasping as he stared at Sebastian. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and spit out on the ground before him, wanting to get rid of any remnant of Sebastian. Both were staring at one another. Dave with a look of absolute disgust and self-loathing and Sebastian with glazed over eyes which only just now took in the fact that Dave had stopped.

Dave shook his head vigorously. "No… never …," he shouted, stumbling back a bit. "You will not win this one!" Dave stared at Sebastian and felt sick. He had almost brought him to the point of no return. And it didn't matter if it was out of hate or lust. It didn't matter if he really just wanted to hurt him. The result would have been the same. How could he let Sebastian take over like that? How stupid had he been seeking out Sebastian?

The contempt Dave had felt for Sebastian earlier was back in full force, only this time his brain was there to support him. The absurdity of this whole situation suddenly became crystal clear to him. Despite everything he could really only pity Sebastian. If this was how he got his affection, how he got people to show physical closeness to him, he really was one sorry little bastard. Not worth his time. His face contorted in to a kind of scornful grin. "You know I really feel sorry for you! All this crap you pull and people you mess with is just crazy. And for what? For a quick shag? For the momentary feeling that anyone actually gives a shit about you? Which one is it Smythe?" Dave jeered a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Fuck you Karofsky" Sebastian yelled getting his breath back, as realisation was slowly setting in that this guy wasn't for breaking, although Sebastian was sure that he had him, and it made him furious. "You just made the wrong move!"

"I don't think so. I am absolutely positive that I have made the right move. No matter what, you will not get me to cheat on Kurt, least of all with YOU! And you will not get me or Kurt to jump through your hoops anymore. I should have never even have come here. Just thinking that there might be an ounce of humanity inside of you was foolish. You just make me sick! Just looking at you makes me want to throw up!" Dave scowled, as his head slowly cleared and he could see the idiocy of his trying to reason with Sebastian.

"I actually pity you!" Dave spat out after a moment of glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian just huffed in reply, rolling his eyes. "You will never have anything like me and Kurt have. What we have is special. With us it's more than just love, we have a deep understanding of one another. We've been through hell and back again and no one can take that away from us, not even you. No matter what you might throw at us. And I know it will drive you mad trying!"

Sebastian just stared at Dave and let the tirade of words wash over him.

"And you know … even if you would somehow manage to split us up, that would not change the fact that what we had was real. Not some forced friendship or bought affection. You will never know what it feels like to have someone wanting to be with you just because of who you really are. Not because of some act you put on or some lies you tell to people. Your life must be really sad not knowing whether someone actually cares about you because of you or because you forced them too. You will never experience real love because you're not capable of such emotions."

"That's rich coming from you, how can you be so sure Kurt loves you anyway? That you're not just one of his petty little charity cases until something better comes along?" Sebastian snarled trying to get Dave where he knew it would hurt him and trying hard not to let on that Dave's words were starting to affect him; but it was a losing battle as Sebastian felt blind rage and an emotion he could not quite place rise up in his body.

The words stung. Dave still felt sometimes that his relationship with Kurt couldn't be real. That he just wasn't good enough for him. But he trusted Kurt to not do that to him. That was not the Kurt he knew. So he tried not to dwell on Sebastian's attack as it was clear what Sebastian was doing. He was just trying to get another reaction of Dave.

He took a deep breath, gathering his thoughts. "Well, I only have his words for it and I trust him … and unlike you, I've learned from my mistakes and I have found people who love me just for being me. And Kurt is one of them regardless of what you are trying to say. And what have you got? Who can you say the same thing about? Yourself? Is that good company tell me? Does it keep you warm at night when all the crap you pull comes back to haunt you? …. Oh no… wait … for that you would actually have to have a conscience and I very much doubt there is a soul in there somewhere. Just tell me, is that why you're such an asshole? Because no one actually really likes you Smythe? No one ultimately gives a shit about you?" Dave didn't know where those words came from but it felt good and the increasing uneasiness on Sebastian's face made it all worth it.

Dave continued to tear into Sebastian. "You know what? The irony of this all is that Blaine really loves you! I saw it in his eyes earlier. You could have had something good there, something real. But of course you couldn't even get that right. You had to mess him up to the point where he rather was in my arms crying his eyes out than coming to you for comfort. He really was so distressed when he heard of all the things you've done and are still doing and I really wish he will find it in him to just dump your sorry ass." Sebastian stared at Dave in horror. How dare he get involved in his and Blaine's relationship?

Sebastian could feel the anger coil in his stomach and his hand clenched into a fist and swung at Dave before he could stop himself. "Stay the fuck away from Blaine" he shouted as his fist slammed into Dave's face.

Dave yelled out in pain as his head flew back but reacted quickly and grabbed Sebastian's wrist and locked it in a vice like grip behind his back before turning Sebastian around pressing him into the car.

"You get that one for free" he scowled, "as I know I am stronger than you and could wipe the floor with you. But don't make that mistake again." Dave could feel a trickle of blood coming from his nose as the pain started to register. Shit, he hoped it wasn't broken.

"So it's ok for you to interfere in everybody's relationships but it's not ok for me to actually care for someone who you messed up? Think again! Of course I am making Blaine my fucking business now. I saw the state he was in. I don't know why, I really don't get how he cares for you so much." Dave hissed before he let out a deep sigh. He was getting exasperated. "Why did you have to fuck this up so badly? Why all this if you actually could have had something special with him? Are you that dead inside that you really don't give a damn?"

"Just shut up, it's none of your concern."

"Well, you made it my business the minute you decided to drag me into this. Believe me I rather it wasn't but you didn't give me that option."

Sebastian growled in reply and tried to wriggle free of Dave's grip as he really wanted to punch him again. But he knew Dave was stronger and that he probably had no intention of letting him go.

Dave held Sebastian down, while they both calmed down. Only when he eventually felt the tension leaving the boy under him he said firmly but quietly, "I will let go of you now, just know, you try to hit me again and I will hit back." Dave informed Sebastian as he took a step away and released his arm.

Sebastian winced out in pain and rubbed his wrist. He looked at Dave and saw that he was bleeding. He must have landed a good punch but it didn't feel as good as he thought it would.

They stared at one another like fighters in a ring, each waiting for the other one to make the next move but somehow the atmosphere between them had discharged and they were left feeling tired and exhausted.

"Just tell me … why Kurt … why all this trouble just to get to him?" Dave huffed, not really expecting an answer.

Sebastian's face grew angry again. "Fucking Kurt, precious Kurt … it's always about him isn't it? What is so special about this pathetic excuse for a guy that everyone thinks the sun shines out of his backside?"

"Watch what you're saying! You're talking about my boyfriend," Dave threatened.

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want to risk hurting little Kurtie's feelings, even though he is not even actually here to hear it. What is so exceptional about him? He has it so easy. Everyone loves him, gosh Blaine used to worship the ground he walked on. And then when I finally managed to pry him out of Kurt's grasp you have to show up and take his place. He never has to fight for anything, he…"

Dave stared at Sebastian. "Fuck, you're jealous of Kurt!" He blurted out.

"Shut up." Sebastian shouted. He suddenly felt a renewed surge of fury rising up in him. He had said too much already. He lunged forward and tried to punch Dave again. This time Dave was prepared and managed to block his fist while his right hand flew up on reflex and swung at Sebastian's' face, sending him flying back.

Dave looked horrified at his actions. "Shit, I didn't…"

Sebastian rubbed his sore jaw, blood trickling from his split lip. He sank onto the ground and leaned himself against a car, panting and feeling dizzy.

Dave sunk down opposite Sebastian resting against his truck. "You have no idea…" he said after a moment.

"What?" Sebastian said still feeling slightly disorientated.

"You don't know anything about Kurt. Nothing has ever been easy for him but he is a fighter and wouldn't let his circumstances rule him. He was able to hold his head high and earned people's respect and friendship and yes, that's what makes him special … that's one of the reasons why I love him … but don't you ever fucking _dare_ say that he has had it easy! Just look at you. Posh little rich kid, who had probably everything served to him with a golden spoon. How dare you even…"

Sebastian snorted hysterically, what was Dave trying to tell him? He just knew Kurt was some lucky spoiled little brat who always had people fall all over themselves to help him, nothing Dave could say would change that. "Rubbish, that's all rubbish. You really think my life is that brilliant? Moving from town to town and country to country, because of my dad's fucking job. Never staying long enough in any place to make friends? You learn pretty quickly what you need to do to stay on top. You know what it's like being the new kid all the time? You either sink or you swim, and I decided to swim. If that meant breaking some rules or bending my personality to fit in, to be better than them, then that was a price worth paying … but you want to know what?"

Sebastian sucked in a deep breath to steady himself before continuing. "It sucks! It's fucking hard work to always have to watch your back, to always having to be two steps ahead of everyone else. Not to be able to just relax and be … and then Kurt just waltzes into my life with his adoring boyfriend, not compromising, not hiding his personality and not giving a shit of what people think of him and still … people love him! Blaine loved him and you love him and … just fuck him!" Sebastian was screaming.

Dave listened intensely to Sebastian probably for the first time since he knew him being honest, or at least it sounded like it. He was taken aback by the sheer venom in Sebastian's voice when he talked about Kurt. And bits of it also sounded uncomfortably familiar. Hadn't Dave himself acted exactly like Sebastian in the past? Hurting people because he wanted to fit in, wanted to stay on top? And what if he didn't have people like Kurt who despite everything he had done had managed to get through to him. But then again, Dave wanted to be got through to. He wasn't so sure Sebastian actually wanted to change. Also Dave's motive had been fear, what was Sebastian's excuse?

"So boho … you had it tough in your life, join the club! That doesn't excuse the way you behave and the way you treat people. You always have a choice, believe me I know!"

"You know jack!" Sebastian snarled back. "So you're some walking advertisement for reformed bullies or something but you're still only Karofsky. I saw it in your eyes earlier."

Dave shook his head. "I' m not that guy anymore… Of course part of that will always be me but I have a choice and I choose not to and … _that_ … Sebastian is the difference. That's why I can say I have someone who loves me unconditionally and … why you fucked up your chance at being happy with someone who probably would have loved you just as much."

Sebastian winced. Partly from the pain in his jaw but partly because Dave's words had hit home. Blaine, the guy he had taken for granted, who he had assumed would just be there by his side for as long as he wanted him too suddenly appeared to be slipping through his hands because he got too caught up in getting back at Kurt to care. He looked over at Dave and wanted to say something. Some kind of smart ass retort but for the first time in a very long time Sebastian had actually run out of things to say, as his sorry excuse for a life was flashing before his eyes and the thought that the one guy he ever halfway cared about probably hated his guts now crossed him mind.

They both went back to staring at one another. Dave could feel a headache building up and his nose was throbbing and Sebastian's jaw slowly started to display an impressive bruise.

Dave knew he had to leave before his headache would stop him from driving. Also there was nothing left to say. He scrambled up to his feet. "I'm leaving now. Now I don't really care what shit you might come up with next but … maybe just maybe for once in your life you actually could do something right and sort out this mess you left everyone in."

Sebastian didn't reply and watched Dave get into his truck and drive off. He rubbed his jaw suddenly being hyperaware of the throbbing pain. On top of that he still felt dizzy and now that he was alone he allowed the tears of frustration, hurt and pain to fall. He was not used to be found out like that and he didn't know what to make of it. Dave managed for Sebastian to admit things to him he had never really admitted to anyone out loud. He continued to sit there for what felt like hours until his body got so cold that it forced him to move somewhere warm.

###

Dave was on his way back to Lima. The pounding in his head was getting worse and his nose hurt. He felt like he had been through a shredder. He probably should go to the hospital to get his nose checked out but he desperately needed to see Kurt, to explain to him about what had happened. How sorry he was about almost having lost it with Sebastian before Sebastian would tell Kurt. Gosh, maybe Kurt really deserved someone better than him. Despite all his progress he was still a messed up scared teenager. But Dave pushed those feelings of doubt down for now. He clung on to the thought of looking into those beautiful blue eyes.

Dave pulled up outside Kurt's house and with trembling fingers texted him. He knew it was late and that he had blown his own curfew as of 10 minutes ago but he didn't care. He only cared about seeing Kurt.

Kurt was already in bed when he heard his phone ping. He had still been waiting for a sign of life from Dave or Blaine ever since that mysterious text he had received earlier. Both of them had been painfully quiet and had not returned any of his calls. He quickly grabbed it and opened the text.

Kurt, I need to see you. I'm outside in my truck. –

Kurt sent back a quick text, saying he would be there in a minute before jumping out off the bed and quickly exchanging his pj's for some jeans and a t-shirt. He quietly tiptoed through the house towards the front door. His heart was beating frantically. What could have Dave turn up outside his house at this time of night? Kurt pulled on his shoes and a jacket and headed out. He spotted Dave in his truck straight away and literally ran towards it and opened the passenger door and clambered in.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Kurt looked in horror at Dave's face, taking in the swollen nose and the streak of dried up blood.

"Kurt, I … oh god I was so stupid. Kurt I'm so sorry…" Dave blabbered.

"Dave, please tell me, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"Sebastian, he …"

"WHAT? How? I mean … the last thing I know was that you were about to drive Blaine home, OH GOD, did Sebastian do something to Blaine. Is that why you…?"

"No Kurt, Blaine is fine, well physically at least. It's just that … I … I was so stupid. I thought I could reason with him but … he tried to blackmail me and he pushed me and pushed me … and … I didn't want to pummel him into a pulp, he made me so angry and … oh god, Kurt he almost had me … I almost would have … I kind of … oh god … kissed him, only to shut him up really …but … you deserve so much better than me … but … you … I mean … I love you, I really do and … and then I told him to leave Blaine and us alone and he punched me and …said how much he hated you and … then I punched him and …"

"Dave, shhhh …" Kurt said, stroking Dave's face with his fingers. "You can tell me about this later. I really think you should go to the hospital. I don't like the look of your nose."

Dave let his head fall back against the seat. He suddenly felt so tired. He told Kurt and Kurt was still here, was concerned for him and that feeling almost took away the pain. But just almost.

"My head really hurts Kurt!" Dave whined.

"Ok, get in the passenger seat. I'll drive. Just give me a minute. I'll have to leave a note for my dad in case he wakes up and wonders where I am."

Kurt rushed into the house and frantically searched for some paper and a pen, which as always when you needed them desperately where nowhere to be found. He settled on an old envelope on the kitchen table and a pencil he found and scribbled a note for his dad saying he had to take Dave to hospital and would explain once back.

Dave's words hadn't even really begun to sink in. He got the bit about the fact that Dave had wanted to protect him and Blaine from Sebastian. He chose to ignore the mention of Dave kissing him for now. He could fret about that later. All he knew was that Dave was hurt and he needed to make sure he was ok. If anything he felt like this all was his fault. Without his stupid outburst to Blaine probably none of this would have happened. He still had no idea about what had actually occurred between Blaine and Dave but again, that was something he could worry about later. Dave needed him now.

He got back to Dave's truck. Dave had already moved into the passenger seat and was holding his head between his hands. "Just hold on Dave. We'll be there soon." Kurt said in a soothing voice, as he started the truck and headed down to the Lima Memorial.

He pulled up outside the hospital and thankfully found a space not too far from the entrance. Dave at this point looked like he had gone off to sleep. Kurt nudged him. Dave let out a tired grown.

"Dave? Can you hear me? We need to walk you to the emergency room. Can you do that?"

Dave groaned again. His head was throbbing now but he was sure he would be fine to walk. "Yes" he said trying to give Kurt a smile.

Kurt helped Dave out of the truck and slung his arm around Dave's waist and made him rest his arm on his shoulder. They walked into a rather busy emergency room which meant quite possibly a long wait. Kurt steered Dave towards the nurse sitting behind the registration desk and explained the situation to her. They were handed the usual forms to fill in and Kurt had trouble getting Dave to focus to fill them in.

"Do you have your insurance details on you by any chance?"

Dave shook his head.

"In that case I think we will have to call your parents. I think they should probably know where you are in any case."

Dave flinched at the thought of his parents hearing about this. He had been so good lately, tried so hard to stay clear of any trouble. But he knew he couldn't keep this a secret from them. Not with his nose the size of an orange. He pulled out his phone from his trouser pocket and handed it to Kurt.

"Could you?" he winced. Talking started to hurt as well. Who would have thought that Sebastian could punch like that?

"Of course." Kurt said and dialled Dave's dad's mobile. He picked up after a few rings.

"Young man! You better have a really good explanation as to why you're not home tucked up in your bed this time of night, you know this will …"

"Mr Karofsky, it's Kurt!"

"Oh … Kurt … Is everything ok?" Paul's voice instantly changed.

"Please, no need to worry too much I think but I'm with Dave in the Lima Memorial emergency room. He might have a broken nose, I don't know and…"

"Kurt what? You're where?" Oh god, what happened?"

"I am not really sure yet. Dave can't really talk at the moment, I wonder if he has a concussion as well. He complains about a headache. And we need to fill in this form and he can't remember his details." Kurt's voice started to break. He had managed to keep his worry under control so far but now talking to Dave's dad, he found it hard to control himself.

"We'll be there as soon as we can get there!" Paul said as he looked over at his wife who looked at him with concern and panic. She had only caught words of the conversation but it was enough to know that her son was in hospital.

"Ok, we'll wait for you." Kurt said and disconnected the call.

"Dave, you're parents will be here soon. They will fill in the form for you, ok? Just relax now. I'm sure it won't be too long." Kurt interlaced his hand with Dave's and Dave rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, closing his eyes again.

Of course the wait was long. When Dave's parents arrived, Dave was fast asleep on Kurt's shoulder and his parents filled in the form and tried to urge on the nurses to take a look at their son. His mom was torn between fussing over him or just to let him sleep. They shared a few quiet words, mainly trying to get any information out of Kurt as to what happened, before they all fell silent and hoped someone would call them soon.

Dave parents had told Kurt more than once that he should just go home and get some sleep, to which he only replied that there was no way he would be able to sleep until he knew Dave was ok. They gave up trying to convince him when they saw the determination in his face. But they did make him call his dad to tell him where he was.

Burt sounded just as shocked as Dave's parents and offered to come in to support Kurt but Kurt convinced him that he would be fine. He did ask his dad though if he could stay with Dave tonight and was floored when his dad agreed without any hesitation.

Finally after two hours someone attended to them and after examining Dave, decided that he would need an x-ray to determine what kind of damage had been done to his nose.

Kurt was furious when he wasn't allowed to accompany Dave. He watched his parents take him through to the double doors and beyond his reach. His mom assured him that one of them would be back as soon as they knew anything. He hated nothing more than just sitting in the waiting room unable to do anything. He felt so helpless. It brought back bad memories of the times when he had to wait for news on his dad a few years back and now that Dave's wasn't here to keep his mind occupied, he started to feel rather claustrophobic in this waiting room.

Time was ticking by so slowly, Kurt was convinced it must just have stood still at one point. The people were moving around him but he just had his eyes glued to those doors. His mind was going over the few words Dave had actually said to him, and he felt a slight pang of pain as he remembered the word 'kiss', but also 'rage' and 'Blaine' and Kurt could only try to piece together what actually had happened. One thing that he was absolutely certain of was that Sebastian was the common denominator to all this mess. He hoped Dave had punched him good before he felt immediately guilty for letting that thought cross his mind. What if Sebastian had the audacity to actually report Dave? He wouldn't put it past Sebastian. Maybe Dave should report Sebastian to pre-empt any trouble.

The door opened and Helen walked out. Kurt jumped up and raced towards her.

"He has a broken nose but it's a clean break. They're setting it at the moment. They also want us to keep an eye on him all night in case he has a slight concussion. But we can take him home when they're done."

"I will look after him!" Kurt blurted out.

Helen smiled a tired smile at him. "You don't need to Kurt. You've got school in the morning and I can …"

"No please, Helen. I want to look after him. My dad already said it's ok for me to stay with Dave tonight. I really, really don't want to leave him now." He looked at Helen, tears pooling in his eyes.

Helen saw the distress Kurt was in and she knew that probably Dave would much rather Kurt stayed with him than her. "Ok, but you will need to check on him every hour or so just to make sure he's ok."

"I can do that!" he said. "Thank you for letting me do this," he smiled at her. He didn't tell her that he still felt kind of responsible at least partly for this and he needed to make sure that Dave was ok but also he needed to really find out what had actually happened. Otherwise he would go insane!

It was another hour before they finally pulled up outside the Karofsky residence. Kurt drove Dave's truck while the parents lead the way with Dave in their car. They had got a bit more information out of Dave, but still were confused as to who this Sebastian guy was and what he had to do with Dave, Kurt and Blaine. They weren't happy in the least about his son using violence for whatever reason. But they weren't naïve enough not to know that that was what young men did sometimes in the heat of the moment. They could give him the lecture about this once he was better. Also they wondered just like Kurt whether they needed to report this Sebastian after all he did break their son's nose and according to Dave he was the one who had started it.

They helped Kurt settle Dave into his bed and Helen dug out a t-shirt and shorts for Kurt to wear.

"Remember to check on him regularly and the pain killers are on the nightstand. He can have them in another 2 hours should he need them." Helen reminded Kurt.

"Mom. I'm sure Kurt knows what he needs to do. After all you only like explained it non stop to him the last hour." Dave said. The painkiller they had given him at the hospital had kicked in and made him feel rather woozy but at least the pain had gone for now.

"Ok honey. Good night and we talk more in the morning."

Goodnight mom, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight Helen, goodnight Paul" Kurt said as he watched them close the door and was still astounded at the way both their parents just let them stay together like that. Not that anything was going to happen tonight.

Kurt turned off the light and walked up to the bed, climbing in and pulling the blanket over both of them. He turned on the alarm on his phone to wake him up in an hour and placed it on the nightstand before snuggling himself into Dave.

"Kurt …" Dave said after a few moments.

"Shh, not now … you need your rest, we can talk in the morning."

"No … just need to say this … I love you so much… but I'm so scared I screwed up … I … when he …"

Kurt lifted his head up from Dave's chest and just about managed to make out Dave's eyes in the dark room.

"I can't say it's ok but … just tell me this … truthfully … do you feel anything for him? Did you enjoy kissing him?"

"NO!" Dave stated emphatically. "I hate him. He just pushed me so far that I just wanted to shut him up but I didn't want to hit him … which I ended up doing anyway … I'm so stupid!"

Kurt smiled at him exhausted. "Then there is nothing that we can't fix. Now get some sleep." Kurt leaned in and placed a peck on Dave's lips before cuddling him again.

"I love you too" he whispered after a moment and he took Dave's embrace tightening on him as assurance that he must have heard what he had said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** I'm exhausted now! … and really nervous about what you all think of this chapter! Please let me know, even if it is to just tell me off!


	24. Chapter 24 Leopards and their spots

**A/N:** Hi. Sorry this upate was a long time coming but new working hours played havoc with my schedule and also the more than mediocre episode had me in a funk for a few days, and then the characters didn't want to cooperate... But finally I got here. I hope I can make up for the wait with an extra long chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24 Leopards and their spots<p>

Paul groaned out. What was the time? Why was someone ringing the doorbell in the middle of the night? He checked the time and realised that it was in fact 6.30 in the morning. Oh gosh, he was tired, which was not surprising bearing in mind he only managed to get to sleep at about 2.

The bell rang again. Reluctantly Paul got up and put on his dressing gown and glanced over at Helen. She had started to stir as well and Paul quickly made his way downstairs to stop whoever was making this racket before the whole household would get woken up by the bell.

"Oh, hi Burt," he said as he opened the door, surprised to see the man in front of his house that time of day.

"Hi. Oh sorry …," Burt took in Paul's appearance and saw the exhaustion in his eyes. "Did I wake you? I didn't mean to... I actually just came to drop off some clothes for Kurt and to bring his messenger bag and to find out how Dave was."

Paul sighed. His body was still aching from the lack of sleep and his mind was clouded with worry for his son. "Why don't you come in Burt?" Paul stepped aside to let Burt walk into the house before closing the door and leading him into the kitchen.

"Do you want some coffee? I really need something strong to get me going." As if to prove his point Paul let out a deep yawn and an accompanying stretch of his knotted back.

"I probably shouldn't … but yes, thanks I have a milky coffee please. So by the looks of it it must have been a long night."

Paul busied himself with the coffee machine. "Well, long or short, depending on which way you look at it." Paul sighed. "We finally got back from the hospital at 1.30am. As it turned out Dave's nose is broken and he was in a lot of pain. On top of that the doctor's said that he would have to be woken every hour to make sure he doesn't have a concussion. They were concerned because of the headache Dave complained about. And Kurt not taking no for an answer was determined to look after him all by himself. He can be quite stubborn once he has set his mind to something." Paul said giving Burt a tired smile.

"Oh, you don't need to tell me. It's one of his biggest weaknesses and strength at the same time. I think without his determination he would find things a lot harder in life." Burt had to smirk. It was in situations like these that Burt was reminded how grateful he was for the fact that his son, despite his soft core, was such a strong person. "I'm sure he will take good care of Dave. I have experienced his caring side first hand myself … Although he can be a bit too strict at times... " Burt added after a moment, remembering fondly how Kurt had single-handedly taken it on himself to nurture him back to health after his heart attack. Paul let out a little snort, "It surely looked like that last night. I think he will let Dave get away with even less than his mom would."

"Yes, that sounds like Kurt." Burt chuckled. "So Dave will be ok?"

"Yes, they said it was a clear break and apart from the possible concussion he seemed fine. Well I really hope that that's true. He did look rather shaken."

"Have you found out anymore about what actually happened?"

Helen walked into the kitchen looking just as exhausted as Paul. "Oh, hi Burt. Did you come to check on your son?" she said giving him a drained smile. Despite trusting Kurt to be able to take good care of Dave she hardly got any sleep. She just couldn't help being a mom and worrying about her baby.

"Well, really I just wanted to drop off some stuff for him and see how Dave was. But hearing now what time you guys got back from the hospital… I take it they're still sleeping?"

"Yes, I just peeked through the door. They're both out cold. I could hear Kurt shuffling around during the night though. I think he took his duty of checking on Dave rather serious."

"Oh…" Burt mulled things over in his head. "You know, in that case, I think I should just let him sleep. I'll call the school to say that Kurt won't be in today. Probably he wouldn't be able to take in anything anyway with the lack of sleep, and knowing Kurt he probably wouldn't let anything take him away from Dave until he knows that he was better."

They all smiled pensively. It still seemed weird talking about their two sons like that, like they ware a unit. But they had proven their commitment to one another on more than one occasion already in their short time of being together and both sets of parents knew that their sons were planning on being in this relationship for the long haul.

"I think that's actually a good idea." Helen added after thinking about it. "Well for sure Dave will not be going anywhere for a few days." Paul brought over three mugs of freshly brewed coffee and joined Helen and Burt at the table.

"So, about last night?" Burt enquired again.

"Oh yeah … well, Dave really was in no real frame of mind to fill us in properly but from what we gathered he had a run in with a guy called Sebastian after dropping of this other guy Blaine in Westerville and …"

"Wait? Blaine as is Kurt's ex boyfriend Blaine?" Burt asked astonished almost choking on the sip of coffee he had just taken.

Both Helen and Paul stared at him. "What? This Blaine is Kurt's ex boyfriend? But what was he doing here with Dave then yesterday? And he was really upset about something …. Oh … do you think he was upset about Kurt and Dave?" Helen tried to piece together the pieces. She had assumed that maybe Blaine was in love with Dave and was upset that he had chosen Kurt. Well the way he had himself attached to Dave for sure had it look like that and his body language seemed to support this.

But now the thought popped into her head that maybe this Blaine had come because he had found out about Dave dating Kurt and had wanted to get answers. Or confront Dave? But she disregarded that thought almost as quickly as it had formed. Why would Dave have driven him home if that would have been the case? They had definitely seemed rather close and not on bad terms. Well, just something else to add to the ever increasing heap of things that needed answers.

Burt shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I know for once that Kurt broke up with him a while back because he kind of cheated on him but they seem to be friends again now and as far as I know Blaine has got a new boyfriend and …"

"Oh … ok … but that still makes me wonder why he came here to see Dave and also who is this Sebastian and why did he break our Dave's nose?" Helen really could not make any sense of this.

"If only I could give you some answers." Burt was shaking his head as well. He never had heard of a guy called Sebastian before.

"Maybe when they wake up they can fill us in properly." Paul said taking another well needed sip of his extra strong coffee.

"Let's hope so. And are you guys planning on pressing any charges against this guy? I mean a broken nose is more than just a small brawl." Burt enquired.

"We really are considering our options with regards to that but Dave was literally begging us last night not to report this guy. He mumbled something about them both being at fault and him having hit this Sebastian just as hard. But still, it feels wrong to just let it go."

"I wish I could advise you. I think if it was me I would just want to make sure that it wasn't a hate crime or anything like that. Unfortunately these things do happen. And even if Dave is the kind of guy who looks like he can take care of himself, it would still be something that would need reporting." Burt said, and seeing the look of shock on Helen and Paul's face, he realised that they probably had never really thought about these kinds of things happening to their son. He didn't want to worry them needlessly so he quickly added, "but if it really was just two guys having a disagreement like he said, maybe you could let it rest if Dave really doesn't want to report it."

Leaving Helen and Paul to gather their thoughts for a moment, Burt thought about what he would do in their shoes, although he couldn't really compare Kurt and Dave by body type. He had a feeling that if Kurt ever would be part in a punch up he would not come out with just a broken nose. But if Kurt would beg him not to report it, would he respect his decision, he wondered?

"I suppose we will only know for sure after we talk to them. It's all just so confusing and I am just scared for my boy. Oh god, what if it was a homophobic crime … and even if it was just a fight, I really don't want him to get into any trouble so close to college admissions. Things like that can affect your application."

Paul put his hand of top of his worried wife's. "Helen, don't jump ahead of yourself. I'm sure everything will be ok. Dave got fantastic grades and now with his sports and his choir has enough other things going for him as well. And he didn't say anything about this being a hate crime. All we can do is make sure that this brawl, as it most likely was, doesn't escalade into something bigger than it was."

Helen nodded and smiled at her husband. She knew he Paul was always the level headed of them and looking at him helped her to calm down.

Burt nodded in agreement and took another sip of his coffee. He relished the buzz the caffeine gave him. He knew he was indulging himself and was grateful that he could get away with this little treat as Kurt was still upstairs fast asleep and couldn't tell him off.

"Well, I wished there was something I could do ... but I need to go now, the shop doesn't run itself. But I will check in again later if that's ok with you. And in the meantime should you need anything please let me or Carole know," Burt greedily swallowed down the rest of his coffee before getting up.

"Of course, you're always welcome. We will let Kurt know that you've been around when he wakes up." Paul and Helen both got up and walked Burt to the front door.

"Oh yeah and please let Kurt know that I will call the school to inform them of his absence."

"Ok will do. See you later."

They closed the door and Helen remembered that she too needed to call Dave's school to inform them that he would not be in attendance today.

###

Kurt grunted annoyed. Was that the alarm again already? He was sure he must have just closed his eyes. Try as he may he couldn't get himself to open them. He knew they were puffy and would be burning from the lack of sleep. Eyes still closed he fished for his phone on the nightstand but when he finally grabbed it he realised that it was not his phone that was ringing.

Dave was starting to stir and Kurt really didn't want him to wake up so he reluctantly opened his eyes and quickly scrambled out of bed following the noise towards the chair and Dave's jeans. Of course by the time he got to the phone it had stopped ringing. Kurt groaned. What was the time? He seemed to have lost all track of time during the night. He fell asleep and was awoken more times than he cared to remember. At about 4 in the morning Dave had woken up too and needed another dose of painkillers but otherwise he seemed to sleep like a baby and only stirred every time Kurt checked on him before quickly going back to a deep sleep.

But Kurt for his part was shattered. He couldn't even fathom the idea of going to school today. Even if he did not feel as exhausted as he did he wouldn't want to leave Dave. Being here gave him something to do; didn't make him feel as helpless as he no doubt would otherwise feel.

Plus on top of everything else that niggling feeling that had been festering under the surface annoyingly and just wouldn't leave him had kept him awake. The image of those lips of Dave's pressed against Sebastian's haunted him. Of course he absolutely believed Dave that there were was no underlying emotional current between them but still, the thought of that slime ball attached to his boyfriend stung. It had hurt Kurt deep down at a level where he was still full of insecurities and a lack of believe that anyone could just love him for who he was, quirks and moods and all.

Of course if he would tell anyone, they would probably just laugh at him. The closest he had ever let himself be to being open and vulnerable had been with Dave. For everyone else he was Mr Confident himself, and while he was definitely not low on self confidence some things, some beliefs about himself deep down, just would take time to shift. But he was determined he would not let Sebastian get in there. He would not let him confuse and aggravate any of them anymore. He could feel his fighting spirit and his sense of self preservation simmer away just under the surface.

Poor Dave obviously had bitten off more than he could chew. He could just hope that their little bust up has taught Sebastian to stay away. And Blaine, he didn't even want to dare think about how he must feel now. Maybe he should try and call him; only he wasn't so sure Blaine would even talk to him right now after his outburst yesterday.

Ok, and now his head was hurting and it was only, oh he really needed to check the time. He checked his phone. 7.30, shit! Now he would be late for school. Kurt glanced over at Dave and noticed that he was actually awake and watching him with a bemused look on his face.

"Hi, did that phone wake you as well?" Kurt flashed Dave a tired smile as he quickly made his way across the room and sat down on the bed next to Dave.

Dave grinned and shifted a bit to make more room for Kurt. "Yes, I seriously need to change that ring tone. That one could actually raise the dead I think."

"Well, if you can already crack jokes again I take it you're feeling better?" Kurt smirked as he let his hand rest on Dave's cheek and gave it a gentle brush with his thumb. "Hey, let me have a look at your nose." He said as he turned Dave's face.

"And … how does it look?" Dave asked chuckling slightly. The painkillers must still be doing their job because he felt rather giddy and pain free at the moment.

But really Dave's shouldn't have needed asking as the way Kurt's was looking at him and studying his nose intensely told him that it probably didn't look too good.

"Well, … it's not your best look I can tell you that but … if it's any consolation it does kind of make you look really bad ass. Can you breathe through it yet?"

Dave tried and failed. "No, still completely swollen from what I can tell. Oh gosh, please just make sure I'll don't run out of painkillers. Oh, and Kurt … thanks for staying here last night … it really means a lot especially after all … you know." Dave suddenly looked a bit lost for words.

Kurt smiled at him but felt just as lost. The lack of sleep really didn't do anything to help him to think or to talk. Didn't the saying go that 'actions speak louder than words'? Kurt thought as he took Dave's hand and gave it a squeeze while locking eyes with him. They would need to talk this through sooner or later but just not now. He was too tired and needed a good cup of coffee and decide what to do about school.

"I am dying for a coffee right now. So why don't you try and get some more rest and let me sort out some coffee and breakfast for both of us." Kurt offered letting go of Dave's hand and standing up.

Dave protested. "No Kurt, I can go and get some coffee after all you spent all night looking after me and if anything you should be the one to get some sleep."

"No, really, you need to get some more rest. The doctor's said bed rest for at least a day or two and then to take it easy after. So I will get you breakfast and maybe it would be for the best if I skipped school today and …"

"Kurt, please, really … I appreciate this but you really don't need …"

"David!" Kurt said more sharply than he had intended to and it had Dave jerk up in his bed.

"Please …" Kurt's voice was starting to crack. "I really don't know how else to deal with all of _this_ at the moment so …please let me do this. Let me look after you."

Dave gulped and his heart was breaking at the way Kurt looked at him. Of course he knew what 'this' was but oh gosh, he didn't want to see Kurt like that.

He got out of the bed and despite feeling a little dizzy made his way over to Kurt and pulled him in.

"Come here" he said as he engulfed him in his big arms and Kurt just moulded himself against his body and let out a deep sigh.

"Please, don't bottle things up. Just tell me. What's 'all _this'_?" He rather Kurt talked about it, than let it fester. Gosh if he needed to scream at him that would be fine too, the only thing he couldn't take was seeing him so upset.

"Kurt exhaled noisily. "Just everything, Blaine, you, Sebastian, NYADA … it's all just … it's a lot of stuff going on and … I seem to mess things up and …" He sighed again and pulled his arms tighter around Dave.

"I hate the fact that regardless of what we do that ass always seems to end up having the upper hand and that he can mess with us whichever way he wants to. Just take Regionals for example, one stupid complaint and what … you're getting disqualified … and he again will get away unscathed. And I was just so angry. And this now, what if he uses this to … I don't know … report you or blackmail you with … I mean that guy probably would make up any sort of lie and … worst of all it sucks that I feel so utterly helpless and that while I trust you I don't want you to ever be within 20 feet of this guy ever again and… I hate myself for feeling like that."

"Kurt, please …" Dave tried to soothe him. "You're entitled to feel all these things. You've done nothing wrong here and …" Dave suddenly had to almost chuckle at the memory. "You want to know something? … Do you know why he is acting the way he does? He is jealous of you. Jealous of what we have and …"

Kurt looked up at Dave at his words. "You must be kidding me … there is no way he …"

"Kurt, trust me on this. The stuff he told me last night, the way he envies you for everything you are and do and … have. At the same time the guy has got no idea who you really are, how hard you had to fight. And how amazing you actually are."

Kurt shuddered, finding it hard to digest Dave's words. "Still, why does he always manage to take things from me, from us, one way or another? Maybe it's me after all. Maybe I'm just not supposed to be happy."

"Kurt, please…," Dave detached his arms and placed his hands on Kurt's cheek lifting up his face to make him look at him. "Don't say that. You deserve every bit of happiness that you can get. People fuck up all the time but don't you put that shoe on your own foot. Again, regarding this you did nothing wrong. If anything on this occasion I fucked up. But I did it because I love you so much … you're perfect and …"

"No I'm not …" Kurt protested but a small smile was adorning his face now.

"Well…, maybe not perfect … but to me you're pretty damn close." Dave said, his voice suddenly low and husky. He allowed himself to get lost in those blue eyes which were gazing up at him.

"Well you certainly know how to me a guy feel better." Kurt face had considerably brightened and just like has happened between them so many times before, the worry about him and Dave and the future had suddenly dissipated. He knew Dave loved him and he loved Dave. And yes, he was a sucker for hearing these words again and again and he suddenly knew everything else would work itself out one way or another. He pushed himself up on his toes and careful to avoid Dave's nose pressed his lips softly against Dave's.

"I love you so much" Kurt said as he pulled away. "Now, please, let me take care of you. You get yourself back to bed and I will get hold of some well needed coffee for us." His voice sounding alert and assertive now.

"Yes Nurse Kurt" Dave chuckled as he made his way back to his bed.

"Oh … kinky…, do I need to file that away for future reference?" Kurt teased, which had Dave turn a lovely shade of red. "Erm … no … it's not my kind of …"

"Relax" Kurt laughed out. He still loved how he could get Dave all bashful and embarrassed just with a few words.

###

Four hours later Kurt was happily singing under the shower, letting the hot water wash away some of the tiredness that he still felt. He had been tremendously relieved when Helen had told him that his dad had already called the school telling them he wouldn't be attending. She also had some coffee and some pancakes ready for them, and if Kurt had designated himself Dave's official carer then Helen had taken on the role of taking care of him. She fussed over him and made sure he had a second fix of coffee and brought them both food and drinks at regular intervals. She insisted on Kurt having a shower and then get some time to relax, maybe get some sleep and Kurt was only too happy to oblige.

When the water eventually turned cold Kurt got out and towel dried himself. He was still humming under his breath. There was nothing like a hot long shower to cheer up one Kurt Hummel. He wrapped himself in the nice fluffy dressing gown Dave's mom had provided for him and went on to brushing his teeth before heading back to Dave.

Dave in the meantime was propped up in his bed and was going through his text messages. He would try and have a shower later. His head was still a bit fuzzy and he had taken another dose of painkillers when his nose had once again begun to throb.

James had left him a couple of messages wondering where he was and he was in the process of texting him back, giving just a brief summary of what had happened and promising him to tell him everything in detail later when he his phone started ringing. Without checking the number he accepted the call.

"Please don't hang up!"

Dave growled. "Smythe! … Give me one good reason not to." Dave's finger was hovering over the disconnect button.

Kurt was just about to walk into the room but froze at Dave's mention of that name. His body had gone rigid and refused to move. Oh gosh, will this nightmare never end.

"Please …" Sebastian said sounding somewhat more meek and unsure of himself than usual. "I just need to talk to you for a moment, please…"

Dave let out an almost hysterical huff. "There is no way I am going anywhere near you ever again. I just don't trust myself being around you."

Kurt stopped breathing at Dave's words. What did Dave's words mean? And why was he even still talking to him? What was it about Sebastian that drove everyone crazy?

"Oh …" Sebastian said after a second.

"No … not for the reasons you probably think. It's more … I can't trust myself not to just punch you the second I see you, and I don't need any more trouble coming my way and anyway …I don't know what there could possibly still be left for us to discuss after last night."

Kurt finally let out the breath he had been holding. He could kick himself; always jumping to conclusions. Dave had told him so many times he loved him. Could he just get over this and enjoy what he had with Dave, Sebastian or no Sebastian to complicate things. He would start right now! Smiling and confident he walked into the room and Dave looked up at him, looking tense and confused, but still gave him a weary smile and mouthed "it's Sebastian" to him. Kurt nodded and sat himself down next to Dave on the bed.

Sebastian took a moment to gather his thoughts or had problems getting out whatever he wanted to say. Dave was getting exasperated and was just about to hang up for real when Sebastian spoke again. "Just please … let me … I want to apologise for hitting you last night and …"

"Well, thanks but…" Dave said sarcastically. "Your apology won't fix my broken nose any faster." Dave could hear the deep intake of a breath.

"Oh shit … sorry … I had no idea … well maybe you will be pleased to hear that you managed to dislocate my jaw. The head of house actually had to take me to see a physiotherapist this morning. Freaking painful it was having that pushed back into place."

Dave felt a slight pang of satisfaction at that information before he scolded himself for taking joy in this information.

"So ok, we both got hurt … tit for tat … and thanks for the apology but I 'm going to hang up now."

"No, wait!" Sebastian shouted before wincing out. "Ow, that hurt. I should not talk like that but really just give me a minute."

Something in Sebastian's voice stopped Dave from hanging up on him immediately. Kurt looked at him questioningly. The 'why the hell are you still talking to him' was written all over his face.

"Just say what you have to say..." Dave said coldly. He did not want to put Kurt through anymore so the faster Smythe would spit it out the faster he can hang up. Also he let Kurt lean in to listen. He did not want to hide anything from Kurt.

"Well, first I want to let you know that I just called the Competition Board and withdrew my complaint so hopefully you guys should be all clear to go to Nationals."

Kurt almost let out a yelp at that and had to cover his mouth. Dave let those words sink in. Wow, that was not what he had expected but he was so wary of Sebastian that his mind immediately went to trying to figure out what Sebastian could possibly have to gain from this move.

"Ok, so you finally did something right but still… one swallow doesn't make a summer. What is it that you _really_ want? Because frankly I'm not buying your act."

Sebastian let out a little laugh at that. It was rather timid and again was not was Dave was used to hearing from the other boy.

"Maybe you managed to finally knock some sense into me …" he said after a moment. "What I actually … I … really I wanted to ask you to not interfere with me and Blaine anymore, _please_! I … I want to try and sort things out with him and …" Kurt just shook his head frantically at that and Dave for once could sympathise with the way he was protective of his friend.

"Sorry, can't do. You should know that actions will have consequences and if Blaine comes to ask me or Kurt for help because he has to deal with your shit, we will not withhold it from him."

"Oh gosh …" Sebastian let out a big sigh. Clearly this was costing him a lot to talk frankly like that. "I'm … I'm not good at this begging stuff … but please … I'm not saying you can't help him just … don't interfere directly … please let me try to put things right with him, he won't even talk to me at the moment." Sebastian said sounding rather shaken and Dave had a flashback to last night and the reason Sebastian had actually ended up hitting him. It seemed Blaine must have gotten under Sebastian's skin a lot more than he had thought possible.

"So let me try and get this straight … you're trying to tell me between the lines that you actually have feelings for Blaine and … next you're telling me that hell froze over!" Dave didn't intend on sounding so harsh and sarcastic but he just couldn't help it. This was getting more messed up by the second and Kurt looking at him with his jaw dropped and a look of dismay on his face didn't help.

After what felt like forever Dave finally heard a very faint "yes." And shit, he didn't think Sebastian would actually admit that.

"What?" Kurt yelled out, this time not being able to catch himself in time.

"Yes" Sebastian said again, "and I take it Kurt is listening to…" Sebastian observed, not sounding particularly annoyed at that fact. "So…, I know I messed up and probably ruined any chance I had with him but please, can you and Kurt just stay out of this for a bit…" he asked again.

"Why would I agree to anything you ask of me? It's not like I owe you anything, quite the opposite in fact…"

"No, you don't owe me anything but I thought you of all people would know what it's like to have fucked up badly. I am just trying to fix this."

Damn, why did he have to appeal to Dave's conscience?

"That's totally different" Kurt yelled into the receiver. "You can't possibly compare yourself to him."

"Kurt … please let me …" Dave grabbed Kurt's hand. "So, yes on some level I can actually understand because I've been there but … you know even … and it's a big even … if I or Kurt or Blaine would actually believe that you are willing to change … something that I find very hard to imagine,… you know it would take a lot more than a half-hearted apology and a few flowers to make up for your shit. You really stepped on people's feelings on purpose, and maybe if you care for Blaine as much as you say you do, you should just let him go."

"But … I … no, I will prove to him that he is special to me and … well, you believe me or you don't but I will give you my word, I will not mess with you or Kurt again. But just give me some time to talk to Blaine at least."

Both Kurt and Dave looked at one another, not really sure of how to react. Kurt shook his head again.

"Well, we can't and won't stop him from seeing you should he want to but if he doesn't want to see you we will do whatever we can to keep him away from you." Dave said.

"That's fair enough" Sebastian said. "Thanks I guess," he added after a second.

"That all? Can I hang up now?" Dave asked, he didn't want to talk to Sebastian anymore but at the same time he couldn't shake the feeling that something just was different about him.

"Guess so, erm … bye I guess." Sebastian said and without another word Dave disconnected the call. He dropped his phone onto his nightstand and suddenly felt exhausted.

"Well, who would have thought," he said after a moment.

"I still don't trust him further than I can throw him" Kurt said, "but … the thing that really annoys me is that he actually sounded sincere. And screw this; I just don't want him near Blaine."

"I know how you feel, but like I said, let Blaine call the next move. He is big boy after all."

"I guess so …" Kurt pushed Dave back a bit until he was lying flat on the bed and snuggled himself up to his side. Dave wrapped his arms around him and let his eyes close. He wanted to forget about all this. All that mattered was right here in his arms. He sighed as he pulled Kurt even closer. Kurt's hand started to mindlessly stroke up and down Dave's arm, as he tried to unclutter his mind and just focus on Dave.

After a few minutes Kurt started to relax and thinking Dave's earlier words over suddenly had to smirk. "When did you become so wise, Mr Karofsky?"

Dave quirked his eyebrows at Kurt's comment. "I don't know…, you must be rubbing off on me." Dave smiled before he realised the innuendo of his words.

"Oh …" Kurt said his face changing. Reality suddenly hit him. He was in bed with his boyfriend, with nothing on but a dressing gown and the house was otherwise empty. His neglected body was suddenly on fire. He shifted and smiled up at Dave, "You think you're up for some kissing?" Kurt asked, feeling only a little bit selfish. Dave could always say no, couldn't he? He edged himself even closer to Dave.

Dave just smirked. "Very much so…" he said before he pulled Kurt up enough so their heads were level. Kurt very gently started to kiss Dave, very aware of avoiding the nose area. Soon Kurt felt the need to deepen the kiss but knew he couldn't. Instead he broke the kiss and took one of Dave's hands in his own and brought it to his mouth. He started to place little kisses on the tips of Dave's fingers and soon started to tickle them with his tongue.

"Oh god, Kurt … what are you doing" Dave closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Kurt's lips and tongue working on his fingers.

"I don't know …" he said breathily. "What do you want me to do?" Kurt teased as he moved Dave's hand from his mouth towards his dressing down and guided it letting it slip underneath it and placing it on his chest.

Dave's breath hitched at the contact and his eyes flew open. "Kurt …"

"Well, your parents are out for a while and we're here together and …"

"Nghh… Kurt, stop torturing me. You know I will be out of action regarding this for a few days. I don't think my head could take any increased blood circulation." And Dave hated himself for saying these words. Really why would he care about a headache when he had the option of making out with Kurt? What were headache tablets for?

Kurt pouted at Dave, but he knew he was just letting himself get carried away. " … well, you can't blame a guy for trying … I mean having you here next to me just does things to me …"

"And knowing that you would most likely be in this situation … didn't you make good use of your time in the shower?" Dave asked Kurt, keeping a totally straight face.

Kurt's mouth opened and closed a few times but no sound escaped it. Instead he turned a dark shade of pink and started to feel flushed.

"What?" Dave asked trying to look innocent.

"DAVE …" Kurt huffed indignantly after a few seconds. "It's your family bathroom!"

Dave suddenly burst with laughter. Kurt jumped at the sudden explosion before allowing himself to join in.

"Oh god, Kurt … your face was a picture …" Dave laughed which earned him an elbow in the ribs.

"Be grateful you got a broken nose or this would have been a lot harder" Kurt smirked.

"Just saying … anyway … if you're that turned on by my presence … maybe you …" suddenly Dave stopped and looked at Kurt rather bashfully.

Kurt didn't need him to finish the sentence. "What? Here? With you … watching?" Oh god, Kurt could literally feel the blush spreading all across his face and down his neck.

Dave bit his lip nervously. "Well, …erm … kind of yes … only if you … of course and I could always … lend a hand?" Dave mumbled. Well, Kurt was right about one thing, their close proximity also did things to Dave and although he knew that he himself couldn't really do anything, why would Kurt need to suffer for it?

"Oh …" Kurt didn't know what else to say. "That is … I've never done _that_ in front of anyone and …" he looked at Dave and the way Dave stared at him with lust in his eyes had his cock swelling. "Ok" he said meekly after a moment, not really believing he was agreeing to this.

Dave just growled in reply and shifted himself over on the bed so Kurt could lie down properly.

"I can kiss you though." Dave said smiling at Kurt, "as long as you're not being too rough with me." He added chuckling.

Kurt didn't need another invitation. He leaned in and being careful to avoid Dave' nose licked across Dave's jaw before focussing his attention on Dave's lips, licking around their outline and then gently pushing in between them. Dave parted his lips and Kurt very gently caressed Dave's tongue with his own. At the same time his right hand slowly slid down towards his groin and pulling the dressing gown apart he slowly started to circle around the base of his cock and stroked his balls. He let out a moan and Dave could feel that noise go directly to his crotch. "Oh fuck… Kurt, don't make sinful noises like that or I won't be able to keep it together."

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled but really he was not sorry at all. He loved the way he could make Dave react to him with just a simple noise. He didn't even need to touch him. Talk about a feeling of power. And that thought had him fully hard and he slowly started to work his hand up and down his shaft. He looked up at Dave and noticed that Dave was enthralled watching him. His eyes were glued to Kurt's hand as it stroked firmly up and down his erection and Kurt felt equal parts exposed and vulnerable and turned on. But wasn't this was being together was all about, allowing yourself to feel vulnerable and letting go of any inhibitions?

"Fuck Kurt that is …" Dave gulped and had trouble keeping his breathing even.

"Touch me" Kurt whimpered after a moment as his hand was making swift work at bringing him closer to his release.

Dave leaned over and stroked Kurt's thigh and started to pepper little kisses along Kurt's jaw and neck all the way down to his nipples. He swirled his tongue experimentally around one of them and then blew over it, watching it go hard.

Kurt arched his back and whined. His hand was moving up and down his shaft faster and faster, his thump brushing over his head ever so often. "Dave … nghhh." He whined. Dave took the hard bud into his mouth again and nibbled at it with his teeth before sucking hard on it.

"Oh god… so close … Dave … please …" Dave brought his hand up from Kurt's thigh and placed it over Kurt's hand and together they stroked Kurt to orgasm.

Kurt tensed and stopped breathing for a second feeling all the muscles in his body tense before he exploded in that glorious bliss of release. Dave was still sucking on his nipple and it must somehow be directly connected to his cock because he could feel every nip and suck almost sending painful waves of aftershock through it. His and Dave's hand were still lazily stroking him through the afterglow and Kurt turned his head attaching his lips to Dave's again.

After a moment Kurt burst into giggles.

"What?" Dave enquired curiously, starting to giggle as well. "Was it that good?"

"Well, yes it was but … I was more thinking I have to go back and have another shower now."

"Oh, that's sucks, yeah … two showers in one day is clearly a hard burden to bear."

"Shut up" Kurt snorted. "It's just all the hot water was gone and I hate cold showers. Well, unless they're inevitable if you get my drift."

"Oh I get it and I for once will definitely need one of those later but now I actually need some more painkillers. _This_ has literally blown my head." Dave's head and nose had started throbbing again and he knew not coming himself was a rather unfortunate but wise choice.

"I fetch you your tablets and then I will have a cold shower and after we will have a nap and then … how about if we finish off those college applications together."

Dave smiled. "Well, obviously I am at your mercy for the next couple of days so how could I argue with you?"

"You better not. I will be back shortly."

"I am not going anywhere." Dave said as he snuggled himself back into his bed and hoped the painkillers would soon kick in.

####

Blaine was still curled up in his bed, a place which he basically hadn't left since last night. He told him mom that he wasn't feeling well and she bought it easily and had let him stay at home.

He didn't want to see anyone. He was too embarrassed and too angry at himself. How could he have been so stupid? Was he really that naïve that he let himself getting played like that? Throughout the night and in the early hours of the morning his hurt and sense of loss had turned to anger.

He was not sure how to deal with this. Sebastian had tried to call him basically all morning and had continuously texted him. Blaine did not want to talk to him, not until he had this all worked out in his head. He was too hurt to even contemplate staying together with him. The truth was that now that he was aware of what had been going on behind his back he started remembering all these little things which just were off at the time and didn't really make any sense but now they hit him like a ton of bricks.

He had been taken for a ride and it hurt like hell. He had sacrificed his relationship with Kurt for this and as much as he now wished he hadn't, he couldn't help to admit that Kurt and Dave made each other happy and having to acknowledge that sucked even more. Gosh he even kind of started to like Dave after yesterday and talk about messed up emotions.

By the afternoon Blaine had been seething and just wanted to forget and move on with his life, if only it didn't hurt so much. But he was done being a pushover, being the one that could be taken for a ride. So he had made up his mind this afternoon to pay Sebastian one last visit and deal with this in the only way that seemed fitting. He needed closure.

He picked up his phone and dialled the number of an old friend.

"Hey Blaine, how are you doing?"

"Hi Wes. Well.., I'm alright … kind of … but the reason why I'm calling is, I need to ask you and the other guys a favour."


	25. Chapter 25 Impossible Part I

**A/N:** Wow, the last chapter has caused all kinds of reactions. It's fascinating to see how the same scene affects people differently (this is my analytical side talking…) Thanks for you all for leaving feedback.

Now, this has and always will be primarily a **Kurtofsky fic**; that said … I have broken up Chapter 25 in two parts, which I will post at the same time, as **Part I is ALL Seblaine, **dealing with the aftermath of Seb's and Dave's encounter from Sebastian's POV and, of course, Blaine's way of dealing with the situation. My apologies to anyone who is not invested in their story but I just felt like it needed to be told and I know it would have bugged me otherwise.

And if Seblaine is not your cup of tea feel free to skip to Part II. You probably will get the gist of what happened between these two as it will unavoidably come up with Kurt and Dave at one point.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 Impossible Part I<p>

Sebastian sighed as he put the phone back in his pocket. This had gone better than he could have hoped. If it had been him he would most likely have hung up on himself the second the call connected but he had to give Karofsky credit for hearing him out. Sebastian hated to admit it but the way Karofsky was handling this whole situation (and Sebastian) was slowly earning him his respect and to say that not many people had ever managed that would be somewhat of an understatement. And how he managed to do so while apparently keeping his integrity intact Sebastian had no idea but he was intrigued by it. Just another layer to add to the never ceasing fascination he had developed with this guy.

It had taken Sebastian almost two hours to work up the courage to make this sordid call. He was not used to humbling himself in front of anyone and each word almost felt like acid on his tongue as he uttered it but the fact was that he would need Karofsky and Kurt, if not on his side at least out of the picture while he tried to patch things up with Blaine.

One thing that had become crystal clear to him was that if he wanted to hold on to Blaine he would need to make some concessions. He would need to at least try to let Blaine in and make himself vulnerable, and most importantly tell Blaine how much he meant to him and how sorry he was. But of course that would have to involve him actually talking to Blaine and he so far had ignored each call and text message. And having gotten into a fight on the Dalton premises and not having been willing to give out any details had led to him getting a hefty detention from the head, so he couldn't just go and see him.

Sebastian was calculating his next moves very carefully despite the fact that he had meant it when he said he would stop messing with Dave and Kurt. But regardless, old habits died hard and even if he was willing to change, personalities couldn't just be altered like a pair of trousers that needed letting out. He had been very comfortable being this sassy cocky person who generally got what he wanted, but leave it to Karofsky to put all that into question in one night when he had managed to penetrate his defences.

Sebastian reluctantly had accepted defeat as far as trying to get Karofsky into bed was concerned, despite still finding him extremely attractive and being kind of borderline obsessed with him. And while he still disliked Kurt with a passion, he knew if he kept on messing with him he wouldn't even need to try to hold on to Blaine. But he hadn't been totally honest with Karofsky either. The main reason why he had called him was not to say sorry and to grovel but because he was hoping that via him word would reach Blaine about him wanting to apologise. As Blaine refused to talk to him directly he had rely on old fashioned Chinese whispers to work. He assumed that Dave would talk to Kurt about their phone call, as he gathered they wouldn't keep secrets from one another but Kurt having been there to listen had been even better. Now all he could do was wait and see if it worked and Blaine would get the 'message.'

Sebastian fell back onto his bed and let out a deep sigh as he stared at the ceiling and allowed his mind for the umpteenth time to wander back to last night and how apparently insomnia coupled with the throbbing pain of a swollen (and as he now knew dislocated jaw) had helped to focus his mind. Some of the words Karofsky had hurled at him had pierced his shell like poisoned arrows and had it left cracked and open and they had been festering away inside of him and he hadn't been able to yank them out of his system no matter how had he had tried.

One of the biggest paradoxes he had spent a good few hours trying to wrap his head around had been the thought of how Karofsky had managed to resist him _again_ for the second time despite having very obviously been aroused. This just didn't compute with Sebastian. It had driven him insane for the best part of the evening as it had put into question everything he knew and had always believed about attraction and sex. Every single time, once he had had a guy at the stage of obvious arousal he knew he had him and that they would pretty much do what Sebastian would ask of them which generally meant sex. So when Karofsky had pushed him away he didn't know what to make of it.

Eventually it dawned on him that the deciding factor that had tipped the scale obviously must have been Karofsky's feelings for Kurt. This special thing they had according to Karofsky clearly must have given him the strength to pull away, to have his mind rule over his body. In hindsight Sebastian couldn't help but be impressed with him and also felt incredibly jealous of that sort of power and control. And more than that, it had made him realise the futility in trying to continue to get Karofsky.

Personally he had never experienced anything like that. His main focus had always been to have fun and generally when he felt things were getting too personal he would move on to the next target. That was how things were meant to work as far as Sebastian was concerned. Guys were there to serve a purpose, to satisfy his needs or to advance his standings in one form or another. And that was all that Blaine was supposed to be, a trophy boyfriend and a good fuck. Why then did he get so irrational and had lost it like he did when Karofsky had brought Blaine up? He had never been touchy about a guy before.

He wished he could just say that it had been because Karofsky's interference had thwarted his plans of going to Nationals and getting Blaine back to Dalton and claim that final victory over Kurt. But truth was when the thought had hit him that he might never be with Blaine again, he felt physically sick and started to panic. Words about how they could have had something special were still haunting him. How did he get to this point without even realising it? Had he really not seen any signs of getting emotionally too closely attached to Blaine? Sebastian couldn't even remember crossing that line from seeing Blaine just as a means to an end to something more. But the way he was hurting now was more than enough proof that he must have indeed at one point crossed it and it was only in some sick twisted way fate and karma were getting back at him by making him realise this now after the horse had bolted.

Bringing his thoughts back to the here and now, he sat up and stared at his phone, thinking about trying one more time to call Blaine and then leaving it for today and trying again tomorrow. Not that he expected to get much sleep tonight but he might as well try as he had nowhere else to go. The Warblers were busy rehearsing something and he just couldn't stomach facing them, knowing full well that by start of next week they would find out that they won't be heading to Nationals after all. Another group of people he had managed to drag into his little vendetta and who now would have to pay the price. And thanks to his face-off with Karofsky he suddenly couldn't help but care. What was it about him that he had been able to get under Sebastian's skin that easily? He sighed and wished that he had never met him. That would have been preferable to having to spend his days trying to work out the enigma that was Dave Karofsky.

He picked up his phone and dialled Blaine's number but wasn't really surprised when he didn't pick up yet again. He threw his phone across the room in frustration and closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind of the multitude of thoughts that were still racing through it.

###

Blaine was shattered. The sun was just about to rise and this had been the second night in a row of him hardly getting any sleep. He had spent most of the night keeping busy with preparing to face Sebastian today. Thankfully Wes and the guys had agreed to help him and hadn't asked too many questions. When they had spoken on the phone Wes had been surprised that Blaine didn't know about Sebastian's punch up and dislocated jaw. Blaine couldn't even get himself to sound sorry for him, and was more interested in hearing about what had actually happened, which had led to Wes coaxing out of him that he intended to break up with Sebastian for 'personal reasons' and fortunately Wes hadn't pushed for any more details. Blaine knew he could have very easily destroyed Sebastian's reputation with the information he had but somehow couldn't bring himself to do so.

Blaine had asked himself more than once why he still felt the need to protect him, why he still gave a damn about Sebastian as his head was telling him that he would more than deserve everything bad that would be coming to him. But Blaine didn't want to lower himself to his level. He just wanted to be able to let go.

Other than speaking to Wes he had avoided all contact with the outside world. After what felt like the millionths text from Sebastian he had turned off his phone and stuffed it under his pillow. He felt a bit guilty for not having called Dave to see how he was doing, and to possibly thank him? Blaine wasn't sure what to feel with regards to Dave. In his head he had gone from bully, meathead, closeted jock and stealer of boyfriends (he knew that one had always been unfair but couldn't help himself) to caring, understanding and protective within a few hours and he still hadn't fully processed that. Also him fighting with Sebastian more fit in with his earlier opinion of Dave and despite his slight feeling of satisfaction at the idea of someone standing up to Sebastian he had never really approved of violence and he would not start now. And he could not face talking to Kurt yet. That last fallout was still too raw. It had felt like Kurt had wanted to hurt him on purpose that time and that was something he had never thought Kurt would do to him willingly.

Blaine spent all morning getting himself ready. He wanted to make sure he would be looking his best for this last encounter. He wanted to show Sebastian that he didn't manage to break him. He put on his black jeans and shirt from their Regionals performance as Sebastian had complemented him on how good he looked in it. Also his hair was product free and his untamed curls were lining his face and falling across his eyes. Sebastian had always preferred him without the gel, something about being able to work his hands through his hair. At the time Blaine had relished in this admission and had felt special and close to Sebastian.

Now it just seemed like a hollow confession. Had he already been thinking about his next conquest, about having sex with Dave, while he was tangling his fingers through his hair while they had been making love? Blaine sighed and had to fight back the tears. All those memories of the times they had sex and how Sebastian had made him feel like he was the only one that mattered were threatening to overwhelm him. He grabbed his things and headed out the front door. He needed to get this over with while he still had the strength and resolve to do so.

Blaine pulled into the familiar car park of Dalton. Although he had only been here a few days ago it suddenly felt alien to him. So much had changed in those last few months since he transferred and now it felt like his last connection to this place had been untimely severed. Yes, he still was on friendly terms with most of his old school friends but it has only been a handful of the Warblers, including Wes, Nick and Sebastian that he had stayed in close contact with.

Blaine exhaled noisily and checked himself over in the mirror one last time. He was going to give Sebastian something to remember him by. Blaine took a deep steadying breath. He would not cry. Well not now. Later he could cry all he wanted to but for now he needed to go in and face Sebastian. He needed closure. Sebastian needed to hear how he literally had reached into his chest and pulled his heart out and stamped on it. And even if Sebastian wouldn't give a damn about how Blaine felt he would need to do this for his own sanity. It would be a way of helping him to try and purge all these feelings from his mind.

Of course Blaine knew that he would not be able to say all these things to Sebastian's face. He was convinced that as soon as he would set eyes on Sebastian he would lose his ability to speak. He always had had that effect on him for good or for bad. But there was one thing he knew he would always be able to do and that was to sing. Blaine didn't care whether that would be cheesy or make him look pathetic or whether people would accuse him of being a drama queen but he could always express himself best in song.

He checked the time. It was almost time to meet Wes. He could only hope that he had managed to arrange everything and most importantly that he had been able to convince Sebastian to attend this impromptu 'meeting' as they had agreed to call it.

He got out and walked across the carpark to the entrance where Wes was already waiting for him. When he saw Blaine approaching his smile literally disappeared from his face and was replaced by worry for his friend.

"Oh man, you do look like shit!" he blurted out before he could stop himself. "Sorry…" he added quickly when Blaine looked like he was about to burst into tears. "It's just … I have never seen you look this upset. Are you going to tell me what has been going on between the two of you? Sebastian looks like he's been kicked in the gut but won't really talk to us other than insisting that he deserved having his face punched in and that really doesn't sound anything like him."

"I … I really don't want to talk about it Wes, especially if Sebastian has not said anything." Blaine sighed.

"But why won't you even talk to him?" Wes enquired. "I mean, he said he tried calling you for the last two days non stop and … "

"I know we kind of dragged you guys into this without giving you much to go by but … I just need to do this. And I can't face him alone … there has been too much ..." Blaine stopped himself from continuing.

"Man what did he do? You sound really messed up." Wes pulled his old friend in for a hug. "And no, I don't expect an answer to that question now. But I'm telling you, if he has hurt you in any way, he better watch out. Warblers don't hurt each other without repercussions. Once a Warbler always a Warbler … maybe that's why we shouldn't be dating one another!" Blaine let out a little snort at Wes' comment. "… and we will have your back if need be."

"Thanks, good to know" Blaine smiled through wet eyes. "But please, there are already too many people involved in this and also I don't want this to escalade. That is probably the last thing I need … more drama." Blaine had to let out a little laugh at his remark. "… Although I know that this is kind of dramatic in itself …"

"Ok, I know when you're ready to talk you will." Wes said. "Come on, everyone else is already waiting in the commons room."

Blaine nodded and together they walked down the familiar corridors of Dalton Academy, their footsteps echoing in the halls and soon enough the approached their destination and Blaine could hear voices in the distance which kept getting louder with each step he took and his heart started to race. Sebastian would be waiting there behind those doors. He saw a group of 5 Warblers waiting for him and Wes outside. These were his oldest and most trusted friends as far as Dalton was concerned and they all had readily agreed to be his backup chorus. They knew of course that that would mean taking sides but despite Sebastian having risen to the top of the Warblers' food chain rather quickly most of them still had reservations towards him. Something which at the time Blaine didn't understand but now he assumed that Sebastian probably had stepped on most of their toes along his rise to the top.

They all hugged Blaine and then all too soon Wes asked him whether he was ready to go in. Blaine nodded and took a few steadying breaths and cleared his throat. His voice could not fail him now.

They stepped through the double doors and immediately all eyes were upon them before zooming in on Blaine. Sebastian had his back to the doors and only when everyone stopped talking and he heard Wes' "sit down everyone, Blaine has got something to say" did he swivel around. Blaine was here!

"Blaine" he shouted out not caring that there were about 15 guys in the room with them.

"I tried calling you and … oh gosh … I am so … sorry." Everyone was watching them and tried to work out what the hell was going on.

Blaine had to gulp when their eyes met. Sebastian looked at least as exhausted as he did and Dave must have hit him well as an impressive purple bruise was framing his jaw and lower lip. Blaine knew he couldn't give Sebastian a chance to speak. He did not want to hear how sorry he was. And Blaine would never be able to believe anything he said again. Not after he had been lying to him for months.

"No Sebastian. I don't want to hear it." He said his voice cracking and wobbly.

"Blaine … but…"

"No … I just came to get closure … I needed to see you one last time … to tell you how you made me feel … to look you in the eyes and …" his voice was giving in.

"Sit down please and listen …"

Sebastian tried hard not to let his disappointment show but nodded and sat down. Most of the Warblers assembled behind Blaine and the ones that weren't singing left the room. Wes had told them that they would only be needed to get Sebastian to come along and despite some raised eyebrows about being left out of the drama they had agreed.

The Warblers started harmonising and Blaine had to steady himself by leaning against Wes as he waited for his cue to start singing. He stared directly at Sebastian who evidently recognised the song and looked at Blaine with a mixed expression of pain and guilt.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_

_My illusion, my mistake_

_I was careless, I forgot I did_

Blaine's mind was racing. How did he end up here? He really thought they were perfect for each other, that they had it all, how wrong had he been.

_And now when all is done_

_There is nothing to say_

_You have gone and so effortlessly_

_You have won_

_You can go ahead tell them_

'Go and tell them how you cheated and lied and probably were laughing behind my back at how stupid I was, at how easily you fooled me, stepped all over me and didn't care about anyone else but yourself.'

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

Sebastian gulped and shook his head. He could not stand hearing the pain in Blaine's voice. No, Blaine surely couldn't think that this couldn't be fixed. Sebastian had to fight the tears from forming but he would not give in and cry. His pride would just not allow him to.

Blaine on the other hand couldn't care less about tears and just let them fall. He took a deep breath to start the second verse. With every word he was able to let go of some of his pain and hurt. Just knowing Sebastian was here to hear it helped. He needed to know that it was not ok to step all over people like he did.

_Falling out of love is hard_

_Falling for betrayal is worst_

_Broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know_

How could he have been so stupid? Images of Sebastian trying to seduce Dave were flashing before his eyes. All the times Kurt had tried to tell him but he just didn't listen and in the process had sacrificed his relationship and almost his friendship as well.

_Thinking all you need is there_

_Building faith on love and words_

_Empty promises will wear_

_I know, I know_

Sebastian telling him how precious he was to him while he moved inside him, how dared he! Whispered words of affection worth nothing and he had been stupid enough to believe every single one of them.

_And now when all is gone_

_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_

_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible!_

_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

Blaine didn't hold back. He let it all out as his smooth voice filled the room. He had grown stronger as the song went on, his voice was more stable and even while tears were falling he didn't dare look away from Sebastian as he continued to sing. That would have been a sign of weakness. The rest of his friends were backing him up as he went into the repeat of the chorus.

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_

_Shout it from the roof tops_

_Write it on the sky line_

_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_

_And my heart is broken_

_All my scars are open_

_Tell them what I hoped would be_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_Impossible, impossible_

_I remember years ago_

_Someone told me I should take_

_Caution when it comes to love_

_I did_

Blaine and the rest of the Warblers let the last note linger and drift across the room until eventually all that was left was silence intermixed with the quiet breathing and the odd sob as Blaine was still staring at Sebastian before he turned and walked towards the big double doors.

Sebastian realised that Blaine was literally about to walk out of his life and jumped up and raced after him. "Blaine, please … wait … let me just talk to you … I've been so stupid … I'm sorry …"

"No, I've said everything that needed to be said. I can't do this anymore Seb. You hurt me too much. Please don't try to contact me." Blaine said as he continued walking.

"I will give you some time … but I can't promise that. I love you Blaine."

Blaine thought he hadn't heard Sebastian right for a second. _'I love you_,' what? Blaine stalled. Sebastian had never actually said those words to him. Implied yes but never spoken. He shook his head.

"Don't, please … I can't believe anything you say ever again." Blaine said not meeting Sebastian's eyes but staring straight down the corridor.

Sebastian shook his head. "No, please … I will to whatever it takes … I love you Blaine," Sebastian said again but he didn't follow Blaine and instead watched him walk away and leave.

Once Blaine had left Sebastian ran to his room. He needed to hit something. Despite his feeling of loss and hurt anger was coiling in his stomach. He hit his pillow repeatedly. He was not used to people saying no to him and now within the short span of a few days two guys had turned him down and he hated it. He felt completely out of control and that was freaking him out. He had always suspected there was a reason why he didn't let anyone get close. It was exactly to avoid shit like this from happening. But as far as Blaine was concerned he already was in way too deep. He loved him whether he wanted to or not and he would not accept that it was over now. He didn't know how yet but he would show Blaine that he could trust him.

Blaine had walked straight back to his car and had headed out of the car park. He felt empty and dead inside. He knew it would take him a while to heal from this and just seeing Sebastian had him almost lose his resolve to call it off. You couldn't just turn off your feelings for someone no matter how much they had hurt you. He needed someone to talk to desperately as he wouldn't be able to do this on his own but the obvious person he would have called in the past was Kurt and he just wasn't the right person to discuss this with. He couldn't face going home to have his mom fussing over him and giving him the sad look so he just started driving not really knowing where it would take him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Can you tell I was getting very emotional while writing this? I blame it on the song 'Impossible' by Shontelle. The minute I heard it I had this whole Seblaine scene in my head and I never thought I would, but I since starting this fic, I actually started really caring for these two guys. I hope the ones of you who like Seblaine enjoyed this, and will this be the end of them? Well …

Now back to Kurtofsky


	26. Chapter 25b Nothing is Impossible PtII

**A/N:** And now for some Kurtofsky.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25 (Nothing is) Impossible Part II <p>

"Ah, that's finally it," Kurt said as he put down the pen and shook out his wrist. "I think I've never written this much in my entire life. Why can't we fill in these forms online? This is the 21st century after all."

Dave laughed and looked up at Kurt. He still had not quite finished filling in his last form. "Maybe they have some people analyse our handwriting or something and depending on what they figure out about us we get accepted or not."

"Oh … you think I should fill them in again. My handwriting towards the end left much to be desired and …" Kurt grabbed his forms again and waved them at Dave smiling.

Dave chuckled and pulled Kurt back onto the bed by his hand. "No need to panic" he said. "Anyway I thought these applications were just a backup for you."

"Yeah I know but still … this is important, these are all the New York universities I can possibly apply for and one thing I do know is that I am going to New York one way or another … so it would be good to have one of these accept me just in case NYADA doesn't work out. And just think … we could both end up at NYU ... And share a room. I could think of worse fates to befall me."

"I don't know … be careful what you wish for," Dave laughed out. "I have been told that I am somewhat of a crappy roommate."

"_And_ don't I know it …" Kurt smiled at him. "Do I need to remind you that I spent most of yesterday afternoon blitzing this place? Honestly, I still can't believe how much dust you had hiding under the bed and …"

"Hey, this is supposed to be a teenagers' room and that comes with certain responsibilities. Do you know how long it took to build up that amount of dust?" Dave teased him.

They both fell back on Dave's bed chuckling, interlacing their hands and looking up at Dave's model planes swirling above them, which looked like new after Kurt had finished polishing them.

"This is nice!" Dave sighed contentedly and let his thumb circle Kurt's palm absentmindedly.

"I know," Kurt agreed, giving Dave's hand a squeeze and relishing in the delicious sensation the gentle brush of a thumb had left on his skin. Despite everything they had done lately in terms of personal contact and exploring one another it was still little gestures like this that had Kurt's heart flutter and his skin break out in goose bumps.

It was bizarre how being here together in Dave's room like a proper couple, like they had been doing over the last two days, just felt so natural. Dave glanced across his room and smirked. Kurt literally had taken up residence in it and had transformed his room in the process while still leaving enough of Dave in it to make it his room by definition.

Kurt had convinced his dad that as he would be spending most of his time in the near future with Dave, at the very least until he was satisfied that Dave was ok, it would just be easier to stay at his place. Burt had agreed to him spending the weekend as long as Kurt would be back at home by Sunday night as he would not have him spent school nights at Dave's. This had led to Kurt arriving Friday evening, to Dave's great surprise and amusement, with two suitcases but he should have known that Kurt was not one to do things half-heartedly.

Dave liked the look of his room and how it felt kind of complete now; his things intermixed with Kurt's. Kurt's laptop on the table next to his, his clothes hanging next to Dave's in the wardrobe and an array of beauty products that have found their way onto his nightstand. But he didn't mind them here. On top of that their college applications were lining the room and Kurt's musical arrangements for his audition along with a portable keyboard were completing the new look.

Dave's parents had been very welcoming to Kurt and he really started to feel like part of the family. That Friday night Burt and Carole had come over for dinner and they all had sat down together afterwards and talked through everything that had happened the day before, leaving out only certain very personal details about some of the stuff Sebastian had done. They informed them that the guy in question had called to apologise and that Dave really just wanted to let it rest, especially as Sebastian had been hurt as well and nothing would be gained by reporting the incident. His parents had reluctantly agreed and to Dave's gratitude had not brought it up since.

Dave's head had started to clear through Friday evening and into Saturday and he only needed minimal amounts of painkillers now. Both Kurt and Dave knew that really as far as Dave's 'health' was concerned Kurt would not need to stay here any longer but they were sure their parents knew as well and were very grateful that they just let them be. They had spent most of today finishing off their applications and making plans for the future.

Still lying on the bed and holding hands they turned to one another and smiled as Kurt leaned in and placed a peck on Dave's cheek. "_So_ … now that the college applications are taken care off …what shall we do with the rest of this beautiful afternoon?" Kurt put on what he thought was his most seductive smile and let his hand slowly travel down Dave's bare arm. Dave's face turned into an interesting "o" shape and Kurt's touch had his hairs stand on end.

"Kurt … you know everyone's downstairs don't you …" he said hesitantly. As much as he appreciated their parents trusting them he still was not quite at the point (and didn't know whether he would ever be) where he would feel comfortable getting intimate while his parents were wide awake, just a flight of stairs away. To fool around while they were out or fast asleep was one thing but this was just no! And he definitely wasn't going to lock the door as he might as well put up a neon sign outside it saying 'Having Sex.'

Kurt smirked. "I know … but surely there can't be anything wrong with making out for a bit… no clothes need to be removed … if you get my drift…" Kurt let his lips trail down Dave's neck and Dave moaned while he pulled Kurt in closer.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're implying Mr Hummel …" Dave chuckled as he started to kiss Kurt's nose and along his jaw.

Kurt moved quickly and cat like draping himself on top of Dave and latched on to Dave's neck sucking it hard his hands resting on Dave's biceps which he stroked. Dave bucked up and groaned and one of his hands was fisting itself in Kurt's hair, pulling him closer, while the other hand started to roam up and down Kurt's back.

Dave was sure he heard the doorbell ring but was too busy with trying to feel more of Kurt to think about it. Kurt had moved his mouth from Dave's neck to his lips and he started to suck his bottom lip into his mouth. Dave was moaning into the kiss and his hand had found its way to Kurt's butt and was massaging his cheek through the jeans and Kurt was slowly starting to move rhythmically on top of him, letting out these delightful small quiet moans as he felt the friction against his crotch.

They jumped apart at lightning speed and grabbed pen and paper and arranged themselves innocently on the bed when suddenly they heard a multitude of footsteps heading up the stairs.

A knock on the door was followed by Dave's mom's voice. "You two got visitors."

Dave cleared his throat, still embarrassed and trying to get his breath back but grateful at the same time that his mom respected their privacy. "Yeah, come in," he said while wondering who it could possibly be.

"James, Linds … hey what are you doing here?" Dave exclaimed as he jumped off the bed and with a few quick strides walked over to give his friends a hug.

They chuckled. "Well for one thing we had to _see_ this shiner for ourselves. You got hit pretty hard by the looks of it." James said looking his friend over.

"Yeah, you could say that but it's a lot better already. So no worries. I'm fine for going back to school on Monday."

"And from what I can tell you are being taken care of rather well." James winked at Kurt and walked over to give him a hug while Lindsay was starting to fuss over Dave.

"I bet you have your hands full trying to keep him in check." James nudged Kurt.

Kurt giggled. "Surprisingly he has been a rather good patient so far."

"So … what have you guys been up to?" James said and enjoyed the blush that was spreading across both their faces.

"Erm … college applications and stuff…" Dave stuttered.

"Ah, is that what they call it these days …" Lindsay said joining in in pulling their leg.

"No … really … look" Dave pointed frantically to the strewn papers everywhere to make his point.

"Ok, ok … _if_ you say so…" James winked at him. "So you two have decided on where to apply then?"

"Well, for me it's mainly anything in New York, primarily as a backup in case NYADA doesn't work out."

Both Lindsay and James were looking at him a bit lost. "NYADA?"

"Oh come on … New York Academy of Dramatic Arts … you really didn't know that?"

"Nope, sorry … not my scene but it does sound impressive. Is it like the place to be as an aspiring singer and actor?"

"Don't worry dude. Until Kurt mentioned it I had no idea what it was either." Dave gave James a knowing look.

"That's because you are both cultureless nitwits." Kurt rolled his eyes but smirked.

"As I have told David here before on many occasions it is one of the most prestigious drama schools. They only take in a handful of applicants every year, from a good few thousands that apply … Lindsay please tell me you heard of it." Kurt looked at her pleadingly.

"Erm … I think I have to be with the boys on this one, sorry …" she laughed shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh, what has happened to this world … anyway I have my audition coming up pretty soon and let's say it's a petrifying thought having to face all this competition."

"Well, from what Dave told us you have an amazing voice so …"

"Oh did he now?" Kurt beamed and looked at Dave. "You really think I have an amazing voice?"

"Erm … yeah .. and I'm sure I must have told you this before …" Dave blushed.

"Not really I think … " Kurt tried to remember Dave commenting on his singing but came up short. "I can't even really remember you being around much when I sing."

Now Dave was red in the face. "Well … I might have listened in to one or two of your performances and also don't forget the famous "four minutes" cover you and Mercedes did all the way back in sophomore year … and don't forget Regionals ..."

Kurt smiled and closed the distance between him and Dave and placed a kiss on his cheek. "So … you liked my voice _all_ this time and … I had no idea! I am _outraged_ David!" He teased him.

James and Lindsay chuckled. "I think you've been found out _David_!" James mimicked Kurt's voice .

"Well, who wouldn't … you should hear him sing …"

"Oh!" Now Kurt was glowing. "You want to hear my audition piece?" he clapped his hands together. He never was one for letting an opportunity to sing pass him by.

"Ok, sounds great. What are you planning on singing?" Lindsay asked.

"Go, sit down …" Kurt motioned for them to sit on Dave's bed. "Now, you have to imagine me singing to the love of my life," he smiled at Dave. "Ok … so in this case a girl … but whatever … and I'm this disfigured guy who … oh why I am explaining this? I'm sure you must know the story of the Phantom of the Opera."

They all nodded and Kurt sighed relieved. "Good, so there's hope for you still."

Kurt turned himself around and gathered his thoughts. Performance mode was what he needed. He had brought his music with him and started to press play on his ipod and turned around and started singing.

A few minutes later Kurt was beaming as three set of hands were clapping and they were whistling and cheering.

"Wow, you were right Dave, Kurt you have got an amazing voice."

"Kurt that was great." Dave walked over and pulled him in. "But I thought you were thinking about doing this other song, what was it called again? At least that's what you said last night?"

"Oh … yeah about that ... It's more wishful thinking. I know I should go with the safe choice."

Dave could see Kurt's conflicted emotions. "Sing it!" he said.

"What? Now? I haven't even really rehearsed it or anything plus I would need my backup singers and …"

"Kurt … that's just making excuses! You won't know whether you want to sing it if you don't try to actually sing it!"

"Ok" Kurt agreed and smiled nervously. "I will have to do this one a cappella though; I haven't got any music to go with it yet. Well, this is a song I was thinking would be more me but I know it would be too big a risk. It's called Not The Boy Next Door."

Kurt walked over to the keyboard and played the starting notes to find the key and then taking a deep breath started singing. After a few shaky notes at the beginning he really started to get into the song and soon his hips were swaying and legs were kicking as much as was possible in the confined space and he was having a blast. Unbeknown to him the door had opened and Nancy had sneaked into the room watching his performance. She had heard singing upstairs and was curious as to what was going on.

Dave's jaw had dropped halfway through the song and he was staring at Kurt and James and Lindsay were smiling, watching his love struck face as much as Kurt's performance.

Kurt finished the last note and took a bow to the cheering and catcalling of his audience of now four.

"Wow Davey never told me his boyfriend could sing like this…!" Nancy burst out.

"Yeah … you know Dave should I ever change and start playing for your team you can bet you have to fight me for him," James chuckled.

"Ow … that hurts! I thought I would be your first choice should you ever decide to try out hot man love…" Dave nudged him smirking.

"Oh god … do you guys really have to start _this_ again…" Lindsay rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Haven't you learned anything?"

"Sorry … just saying …" James laughed. "I love you really Linds." And he placed a kiss on her cheek to prove his point.

"And anyway" Kurt said as he sat himself down on Dave's lap and pointed at him "This boy is taken!" He took Dave's hand in his own and wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Aw …" They all sighed looking at Kurt and Dave.

"This is almost too sweet to endure." James mocked them laughing, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Lindsay. "Your lack of appreciation for romance is frightening." She scolded him smirking.

The doorbell rang in the distance and soon his mom was trudging up the stairs and into Dave's room with a rather bedraggled looking Blaine in her wake.

"You have another visitor" she said, looking a bit concerned, as she let Blaine walk into the room.

Blaine almost jumped back when he took in the amount of people in the room. Kurt he had expected but this was more like a small party. He was about to edge back out of the room.

"Sorry … you're busy. I probably should have called … I better come back another day…"

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted out as he raced out after him. "Stay! Please."

Blaine looked at Kurt and had to swallow back the tears. Dave had followed Kurt and was now looking at him with a worried look.

"Sorry Kurt … I can't really talk to you about this … not yet." Kurt felt a pang in his chest at Blaine's words but nodded. He had expected things to not just go back to normal after their last conversation. But what was Blaine doing here then if he didn't want to talk to him?

"… I kind of wanted to talk to Dave … but I can come back another time … or call you … but … I just didn't really know where else to go and … I broke up with Sebastian" he suddenly blurted out.

Dave and Kurt looked at Blaine and then at one another and Kurt nodded his head at him. "It's ok, you two talk." He watched Dave take Blaine downstairs into the kitchen and then walked back into Dave's room to where everyone else was still sitting looking at him questioningly but to his great relief didn't pressure him for too much information other than whether Dave was ok and who exactly this guy was.

The chattering of the other three soon became nothing more than a background noise to his thoughts. He had a strange feeling inside of him. It was not unlike jealousy but different nonetheless. He knew about Blaine's breakdown with Dave the other day but had no idea that they seemed to have bonded over this. He kind of felt left out and like he was being replaced as best friend and after everything that he and Blaine had been through it hurt. But he also knew now was not the time to be selfish and throw a fit. His life had pretty much been a rollercoaster these last couple of months, one more twist and loop would not manage to bring him down.

And at least Blaine was free from Sebastian. And Kurt couldn't help the smug feeling from creeping up at the thought of Sebastian maybe for once being the one who was hurting, if indeed what he had said on the phone yesterday had been the truth. And despite not generally having a revengeful personality he didn't even feel guilty about this. He was more concerned with getting his friendship with Blaine back and to adapt to the fact that his boyfriend and his ex suddenly seemed to be on good terms.

Dave had sat Blaine down on a chair in the kitchen and had made him a cup of coffee he so clearly needed and then sat himself down next to him and just let him spill his guts. He could see that Blaine was trying hard not to cry as he recounted the happenings of today and how he had managed to end things and how shocked and hurt he had been when Sebastian uttered those fatal three words. It was at that point that Blaine couldn't hold back anymore and had started to cry and to curse Sebastian under his breath while at the same time admitting how much he missed him and that this was all just one fucked up situation and he really had no idea how to get over it.

And then he had spent the next five minutes apologising to Dave for having dragged him into this and for taking up his time whining. Dave had remained silent for most of Blaine's monologue, figuring that he probably would just need to let it all out. Only when Blaine had started to take all the blame for this and for Dave getting hurt, did he interrupt and remind him that it had in fact been Sebastian who had dragged them all into this and that he probably would have had this face-off with him sooner or later regardless. He had been in two minds whether to mention Sebastian calling him about wanting to fix things with Blaine but in the end didn't want to create any more mess by withholding information. (If this situation had been good for anything it was the fact that it had taught Dave that it was best to go with the truth as things have a tendency to come back and haunt you otherwise). So he had mentioned it in very brief terms to Blaine, who just snorted at that and went into another tirade about 'how dare he's'.

About 15 minutes later Dave and Blaine walked back into the room where they were met with four pairs of concerned eyes and it was obvious that Blaine had been crying as his face was still all red and blotchy. To Kurt's great relief he was flashing him a small smile and Kurt returned it tentatively.

James cleared his throat. "Erm … I … Dave really if you need us to go just throw us out, you know we won't mind." Lindsay nodded her head as she looked at them.

"No it's fine, really. It's nice having you around. Anyway, I thought it might be a good idea for all of us to get out for a bit. I for once could do with some fresh air. If that is ok with nurse Kurt, that is." Dave looked at Kurt and made a little gesture with his eyes towards Blaine.

"Yeah, great idea!" Kurt chimed in getting the message that probably Blaine could do with some distracting.

"Well, I thought we all might go and grab a milkshake and just pig out on some junk food. I have had so much healthy food over the last two days that I'm sure my body has gone into withdrawal. Who's in?"

They all agreed to head out and make an evening of it and Nancy asked shyly whether it would be ok for her to tag along and Dave smiled at his little sister and told her to get her coat.

A few minutes later, after informing Dave's parents that they would be heading out for a bit and reassuring them that Dave would be ok with it and promising them to come straight home if he started to feel bad, they were all heading out in two cars towards one of Dave's favourite American diners.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So altogether that is 9000+ words for chapter 25, no wonder I'm exhausted LOL! And the homestretch is fast approaching but there will be a few more highlights before we get there (especially if the characters keep interfering and telling me what to do...)


	27. Chapter 26 Taking Chances

**A/N:** Ok, so life is really weird. I just wasn't feeling this story at all for the last couple of weeks and then, bam! Less than two days to write this chapter and despite the impressive word count I could have written more.

I hope you forgive me for the prolonged hiatus (RL, laptop issues, writer's block to name but a few reasons) and are still with me on this journey and hoping that you still are, I trust that you enjoy this chapter!

The first part of the chapter jumps between Dave's current time and some flashbacks/thoughts. I hope it's clear enough. I just wanted to try a different way of telling that part of the story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26 Taking Chances<p>

The monotone sound of the engine had an almost hypnotic effect on Dave as he was driving along the highway and his mind was wandering as he tried to stop himself from dozing off. Driving was always a good time to think as far as Dave was concerned. He had turned off the music a while back as he could feel the start of a headache coming on and there was no way he could afford one of these today of all days.

Life had been a blur this last week and so it came as no surprise to him that a migraine was always lying dormant just under the surface. After the apparent ease and home life bliss he and Kurt had experienced over the weekend (admittedly as a result of rather unfortunate circumstances but not less welcomed for it) this week had quickly reminded Dave of just of frantic both their lives were at the moment. Dave had tried to carve out as much time as he possibly could to spend with Kurt. But even that time had been sparse between rushing to and from Thurston and Con Spirito's increased rehearsal schedule in preparation for Nationals.

The news of the anonymous complaint having been withdrawn had been well received and the Judging Panel had decided to reinstate them as winners. Of course New Directions had been devastated when they learned that they wouldn't be going to Nationals after all but in a way that had pulled them all closer together and finally made them focus on life after high school. But as far as Con Spirito was concerned they all were determined to make the most of this opportunity and the buzz and excitement of a trip to Chicago alone would have been enough to make everyone work as hard as they possibly could, so anything else was considered an added bonus.

Everyone who had been in some way or another involved in the little _incident_, as he and Kurt started referring to it, had kept the identity of Mr Anonymous to themselves; there was no point in pouring more salt on a wound that very slowly was starting to heal and neither ND, the Warblers nor Con Spirito would have to gain anything by that knowledge. Sebastian had kept his side of the bargain by withdrawing his complaint and generally leaving them alone and maybe it was time to let the past rest.

Dave checked the time as he motored along. Traffic was flowing well and he should be there in plenty of time. He sighed and one hand went up to his temple to give it a gentle press. He knew he was exhausted but he would only need to hold it together for a few more hours and then he could crash, preferably with Kurt who probably could do with some relaxation by the end of the day as well.

Of course Con Spirito's rehearsals on more than one occasion had dragged on beyond what could be described as a reasonable time and by Wednesday Dave had reluctantly decided to stay over at James' as the strain of all the travelling and singing and dancing on top of all the school work had started to catch up with him. His nose had started to look and feel a lot better but he knew that he still needed to pace himself. He definitely hadn't fancied another incident of any kind and the thought of adding a car accident to his list of injuries had stopped him from driving that night despite it having been his birthday and Kurt having been a bit disappointed at not being able to see him. But as they already had agreed on celebrating on the weekend he had taken it in his stride knowing that Dave was indeed spreading himself rather thin between Lima and Thurston.

And then there had been Kurt's own schedule. He and Rachel practically had spent every spare minute in the McKinley auditorium, putting the final touches to both their performances and their costumes.

5 miles till his exit. Dave exhaled noisily, thinking about Kurt. Dave knew the impeding audition could change Kurt's life forever and he wanted to support him in every way he could even if all he could do at this point was sitting there and watching him perform.

He had managed to come and watch him a couple of evenings even if that had meant enduring Rachel. While she had been very vocal about her apparent acceptance of their relationship Dave had been sure she still gave him the evil eye and he had felt like he was on continuous probation. But Dave had slowly gotten used to dealing with her and her quirks and on more than one occasion had left her fuming when he just walked away from one of her lectures rolling his eyes, usually accompanied by a giggling Kurt who had tried to calm Rachel by telling her not to take it personally as Dave had an 'acquired' sense of humour. But for the most part Dave had started to get on well with most of the other gleeks and Kurt had been happy that everybody was on talking terms and the group as a whole was getting friendlier towards Dave. This had been largely due to the fact that even the sceptics among them didn't really have anything bad to say about Dave once they had a chance to see how he and Kurt interacted and how they quite obviously were totally smitten with each other.

Dave had been especially pleased that Finn had been there most nights to keep him company as he found himself pretty much in the same boat as Dave, trying to support his significant other in what could be a life changing event in their still rather short lives. All that time spent together had led to them bonding, and Dave could tell that Finn really wanted to try to get to know the real him and put the past behind them for good.

And then yesterday evening as they were sitting through another practice session, just as things had been going smoothly and Dave had relaxed into his seat and enjoyed Kurt's voice filing the auditorium, Finn had to drop the bomb on him. 'What are you two going to do about prom," he had asked innocently enough but it had been a loaded question as far as Dave was concerned.

He had so far successfully avoided thinking too much about it. He really wanted to ask Kurt, but the sting of last year still sat deep. Dave could literally still taste the humiliation of that event, not just for him but even more so for Kurt and every time he thought about prom and asking Kurt he would get sweaty and clammy and decided to let it rest for another day.

Of course he knew that Kurt would love to go to prom, he had dropped very subtle hints, and given Dave that meaningful smirk. And Dave had to admire Kurt and his ability to always bounce back. He would have thought last year would have affected Kurt as least as much as him, but if it indeed had, Kurt didn't let on .And Dave was well aware that he at times was drawing from Kurt's strength but even if Dave was going to overcome his demons and found it in him to ask Kurt, there was the whole problem of them attending different schools and as luck would have it both proms were on the same night.

Dave had over the last year and especially the last couple of weeks found some kind of acceptance at his new school and if he was actually going, he really wanted to spend this evening with his new friends. Friends he knew wouldn't mind him turning up with a boy as his date but that was his new life and his new friends. Kurt's life was still at McKinley and all his friends were there but then, so were all the jackasses and Dave found the thought of having to face these people, the same ones who made his last prom a joke, hard to bear. Walking through the almost deserted corridors late afternoon to get to the auditorium was one thing but to face them all at the same time huddled together in one room would be a challenge. He didn't think he would be brave enough. And then there was the third option in his mind of just whisking Kurt away for that evening and avoiding the topic altogether. But he knew that that would be the coward's way out and also he really wanted to give Kurt a prom to remember for all the right reasons; he just needed to find some strength to actually do it.

These had been all the things that had been racing through his mind at the time as he stared at Finn, trying to find something witty to say. To Dave's great relief Finn had picked up pretty quick on his hesitation and apologized for having brought it up but gently encouraged Dave to think about it, as it would mean a lot to Kurt and also that they would be there to support them. Dave had smiled at Finn rather wistfully. Even though it had only been a relative short time since that fateful night in the Hummel's living room where Finn had agreed to give him a chance, Dave had trouble remembering him as anything other than supportive of them and he knew while it meant a lot to him it meant immeasurably more to Kurt.

So with all these things going on, it really should have not come as a surprise to him that his mind had whirred into overdrive once more and he was in real danger of giving himself a headache from too much thinking. He still could feel the slight dull pain of the threatening headache like a shadow in the back of his head but as he took the exit for Lima he had so far managed to hold it off.

On top of worrying about Kurt's audition and prom and wondering where Kurt would take him for his birthday there was this whole other issue with regards to Blaine he still had a hard time wrapping his head around. This always had the potential for causing some major headaches on its own accord. Dave still didn't quite know how it happened but he had somehow been promoted to Blaine's confidante as far as anything personal, and especially anything to do with Sebastian, was concerned. He could only assume that there were things Blaine and Kurt had trouble taking about as they were still tentatively rebuilding their friendship after the incident and were keeping their conversations light. And while Dave knew Kurt was dying inside wanting to know what was really going on with Blaine, he had never pressed Dave for any details although he knew they were talking.

It had been on many occasions over the last few days that Dave had found himself on the other end of the line listening to Blaine vent and cry as he was still coming to grips with things. Initially Dave had been very uncomfortable with the whole situation especially as he knew that he had never really been good at all this emotional stuff. But the more they talked the clearer it became to him that this was mainly about Blaine needing someone to listen without judging him when he said that despite everything he sometimes missed Sebastian terribly or giving him clever advice on how to pick his life back up. And that was one thing Dave could do, drawing from his own painful experience when he had been pining over Kurt but had been convinced that that was never actually going to happen. In a way he probably understood Blaine and his whirlpool of emotions he was going through better than anyone else.

So he had let him get it all out and if he needed to say the same thing again the next day, Dave was there listening patiently. Sometimes Kurt had been with him and watched him as he gave his 'mhhh's' and 'oks's' and sometimes it had been just him on his own or like Wednesday night, James had been studying him with an amused expression on his face as Dave once again played agony aunt to Blaine. It actually got to the point that Dave was sure he would miss Blaine's daily calls and would probably start to worry that something was seriously wrong if he wouldn't hear from him in the space of 24 hours, and well, talk about weird, Dave chuckled as he took a left turn leading him closer to Lima.

Sebastian had stayed away and had allowed Blaine some room to breathe and Dave had noticed the change of his voice over the days as he had slowly started to get more cheerful again. That had been until yesterday when Dave actually had to stop over at Blaine's on the way back to Lima. A sobbing Blaine had called him during Con Spirito's rehearsal telling him that Sebastian had send him a long letter telling him how sorry he was and that he would love nothing more than to prove to Blaine that he loved him if only Blaine would give him a chance. Blaine of course had gone to pieces and Dave had left practice early in order to stop by and comfort Blaine and eventually, when he had been convinced that Blaine had calmed down sufficiently, had brought him to bed to sleep it off, before having rushed back to be with Kurt on his last night before the audition and watch his dress rehearsal.

As he approached the Lima city limits he actually really didn't know why he had bothered going to school at all today only to be driving back at lunchtime. Waking up with Kurt this morning had been fantastic and thinking about it he should have just stayed with him throughout the day. This day on the road, more so than usual, and the poor excuse for lectures he had to endure this morning, really had not been worth the petrol or the extra stress it caused him.

Having to stop at a traffic light, Dave smiled as he remembered the way he had been holding Kurt all through last night as Kurt had begged him to stay over at his place as he would go insane otherwise, as he had so dramatically put it,. He chuckled as the face of a rather grateful looking Burt flashed through his mind. He had seemed at a loss as to how to keep his son calm and had agreed surprisingly quickly to their request for Dave to stay over. He had even talked to Dave's parents to convince them about the importance of his staying over when Dave's parents initially had been hesitant.

They had ended up curled up in bed together at a rather early hour and he just let Kurt talk and talk about songs and NYADA and life and second guessing himself yet again about his audition piece. Dave had heard Kurt rehearse 'Not The Boy Next Door' quite a few times when Kurt had thought that no one was listening but he still felt out of his depth to give Kurt advice on song choices. After all what did he know about musicals? The best advice that he felt he could give him was to be himself as that surely would win everyone over. He remembered letting his fingers run through Kurt's hair and just being there with him until Kurt had eventually fallen asleep.

Traffic in Lima on a Friday was hectic but in time he pulled into the Lima high street and could feel himself getting increasingly nervous, the vein on the right side of his head still wanting to make itself known. He was feeling anxious, partly because of Kurt and his audition but a bigger part because this would only be the second time that he would walk into McKinley during actual school hours and he was not looking forward to it. Still too many bad memories were haunting those corridors for his liking. Remnants not only of his own past behaviour but also of his so called friends and the way they used to behave. Despite some bad jock behaviour at Thurston generally life there was easy by comparison and McKinley seemed like a million miles away now but Dave still flinched at the memory of his past and knew it would probably be a while before thinking about it wouldn't cause feelings of guilt and embarrassment to come back.

He pulled into the McKinley car park as he could hear his phone ping. It was Kurt asking him if he was almost here as he needed a hug. Dave smiled and sent back a quick text telling him he would be five minutes. He could envisage Kurt pacing up and down behind those thick curtains, checking his costume, doing his scales and trying not to panic. He could also imagine Rachel doing pretty much the same thing and probably having those two in close proximity at a time like this was not a good idea.

Finn and Blaine had promised to meet him outside the school. Probably to form some kind of escort for him and he had been so nervous about going in at the time he hadn't argued with them but accepted their offer. He sent them a quick text and then got out of the car. He left his Thurston letterman as he thought he didn't need to draw any extra attention to himself plus it was an unusually warm spring day. He walked up and could see Finn and Blaine already waiting for him at the doors. Taking a deep breath he ignored the other people around him, some of whom obviously recognised him and headed straight for his friends.

###

Kurt was sure that this must be what a panic attack felt like as he leaned against the wall and took in some deep breaths. He had managed to stay relatively calm so far but now with less than half an hour to go his nerves were starting to get the better of him. He just wasn't sure this song was the right choice for him. The more he had sung and practiced it the less special, less unique it had felt. And what did the song actually express about him? What was he trying to convey singing it? It would be good enough to show of his voice, he had no doubt about that but other than that it was just an empty, standard and safe performance. Probably something the examiner would have heard a million times before. It was definitely not something to stand out with. He had mentioned it to Rachel again earlier today but she was so insistent that going with the safe choice was the winning way and that she was so convinced it was the right song that she had offered to go up with him and sing the part of Christine, and he had caved, although his mind was screaming no at him.

And there in the back of his mind was the small voice that was still trying to tell him that he had a choice, that he had prepared himself for all eventualities. And as much as Kurt really only had intended to do this to make himself feel better, having a fallback song and all that, now his so called safety net was quickly becoming a major distraction. He even had altered his phantom costume to accommodate his second outfit underneath it. Not that anyone knew about it, not even Dave. If he really intended to change his mind he needed to do it now, as he would need to text the girls that he would need them in costume in 20 minutes but he was scared. For the first time in his life he had real trouble to make a decision. Play it safe or take a risk?

Just then the big 'risk' he had taken in his life was walking through the side door and called him. "Kurt" he heard the voice of his boyfriend from across the stage and he could feel himself get warm all over as he smiled brightly at him. Well, if all uncertain things in life worked out as well as him and Dave then he definitely should sing the other song. After all it had been his heart that told him to take a chance on Dave even when his head and people around him were still telling him that that would not work out. "You made it," Kurt smirked.

Dave chuckled as Kurt still had his half mask on and looked adorable. But then again Dave thought Kurt always looked adorable as he clearly was biased.

"I missed you," Kurt walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Dave hugged him back and placed a peck on his cheek. He could feel Kurt's body tremble with what he thought was nerves but Kurt just for a moment actually felt completely at peace. If he was trembling he would only have Dave's presence and what it did to him to blame for it. But soon enough the reality caught up with him and the mixed feeling of butterflies and borderline feeling sick came back to him.

"Hey there. You will be just fine." Dave said reassuringly, still holding on to Kurt. "You've done this song like a thousand times by now, heck I could probably sing it for you if you wanted me too."

Kurt chuckled but shook his head. "I appreciate the sentiment and I do think you have a wonderful voice David, don't get me wrong … but for one thing I don't think you would fit in this costume, it is tailored for my frame after all." Kurt said and stepping away from Dave to give a little twirl.

"Point taken," Dave laughed as his eyes took in the beauty of his boyfriend and the fact that he indeed could make anything look good, even a black cape costume and a mask. "But I could always wear the mask" Dave chuckled as he took the mask off Kurt's head, to the huffed 'my hair' from Kurt, and placed it over his own head and covering half his face.

"See, now I only need a Christine and … " he looked mischievously at Kurt, eyebrow raised.

"No way mister…" he grinned. "This boy is not going to wear a dress!" he laughed and he already felt a bit better than he had a moment ago. Still the song choice was bugging him and the more he tried to push it away the more it tried to assert itself. He knew if it hadn't been for Rachel's insistence he would have chosen the other song. She just seemed so sure of herself and if Kurt was being honest he felt overpowered by her.

"Kurt" Dave said as he was watching his boyfriend and could tell that something was on his mind. The body language was slowly becoming familiar to him. The little huffs and the leaning onto one leg when he was thinking something over he was not happy about, accompanied by the sucking in of his bottom lip.

"I can tell something is bothering you and I don't think its just nerves. You're still thinking about the other song aren't you?"

Kurt by now had sucked his whole bottom lip into his mouth and was chomping on it furiously as he nodded his head. "I just … it just doesn't seem right. Dave you know me, I am not someone who goes for mediocre, yet that how it feels when I sing this song."

"Then why are you singing it?"

"Because Rachel said …"

"Kurt, forget Rachel, this is you and your audition. I know singing and acting is about being in a role being someone else but … if you really don't feel it … this is your audition Kurt, she has her own to worry about."

Kurt smiled up at Dave. "Oh gosh, I … sorry, can you give me a minute Dave? I need to make up my mind real fast and then stick by my decision and I … don't think I don't want you to …"

"It's ok Kurt, I understand, you need to make that call. I will go to the auditorium and cheer you on whatever you decide to sing. You will be fantastic."

"You're prejudiced" Kurt giggled as he pushed himself up on his feet to give Dave a quick kiss before retrieving his mask.

"I am indeed but luckily it's not just me that thinks so. Break a leg or whatever it is you stage folk say," Dave kissed Kurt back and held him close for a moment before letting go and walking off the stage and out the side doors. Kurt watched him walk away and his earlier thought about Dave and the risk his heart had told him to take was coming back to him. He shook his head as he tried to think what Rachel's advice would have been to him back then, should he have approached her asking about her advice on dating Dave. He sighed and at that point knew exactly what he needed to do. His heart was usually right and he would have to trust it. He pulled out his phone to make a few last minute calls.

###

Dave was about to turn the corner to walk into the auditorium through the main doors when he froze.

He had run straight into a group of jocks and found himself eye to eye with Azimio who just stared at him as though he had seen a ghost but otherwise not moving.

Dave could feel his throat go dry and had problems swallowing and his fist was curling into a ball on instinct. He could feel his fight or flight reflexes kicking in. They were all just staring at him for what felt like an eternity before Dave heard the words he had fearfully been waiting for.

"Hey Karofsky what brings you here? Brightening up the hallway with your fairy dust? Have the Thurston jocks finally had enough of the resident faggot and sent you back to us?"

Dave gulped. The only consolation was that the slur hadn't come from Az who was still staring at him uncomfortably. He did not need this now; he really didn't want to cause any trouble. Not with Kurt's audition a few minutes away but the guys were blocking his way and there was no way he would run. Not from them and not ever again.

Dave squared his shoulders and taking a deep breath spoke. "Nice to see you too Strando, I see you're still the _eloquent_ leader of the pack when it comes to hurling around insults. And there I was thinking they only let people graduate that manage to grasp the basics of the English language."

Strando was huffing and short of a witty reply he also pulled himself up to his full height and took a step towards Dave, only to be held back by Az.

"Dude, really, just let it rest. We really don't need to get into any trouble so close to graduation, and anyway, it's none of our business what D is doing here."

The other jocks looked between them alarmed. "Z man, I know you two used to be besties but … really, you're standing up for this guy? Come on, he used to be in the showers with us, pretending to be one of us … and who knows what he was looking at while he was in there and … doesn't that make you feel weird at all? I for once don't need any more fags running around in this school. It's enough that his butt buddy is still …"

Strando didn't get to finish his sentence as Dave stepped forward and grabbed him by his collar, growling at him menacingly. "Watch what you're saying." He hissed at him. "If you have a problem with me, let's go outside and settle this like two men but never … ever dare talk about Kurt like that or …"

"D, Strando, come on … let it rest, ok…" Az tried interjecting.

Dave stared at Strando and could tell that he was not quite feeling as courageous as he did a moment ago. That might be because despite his very vocal display all the other jocks had remained silent, and if Dave knew something about jock dynamics it was that they generally felt braver in a pack. He did not let go of Strando's collar as he challenged him again with his eyes. "How about it Strando? Feel like getting the shit kicked out of you by this fairy?"

"Strando, come on," one of the other guys interjected. "Let it rest, he's just here to see his boyfriend and what has that got to do with us? It's really none of our business." Dave eyes shot up at that. Who had said that? The voice was unfamiliar to him but what he said and more so how he had said it had a certain ring of almost sympathy to it.

"Boyfriend?" Strando laughed. "Next you're telling me you're ok with this? Karofsky has been lying to us for years and … anyway it's wrong," he said staring back at Dave. "Are you all suddenly too much of a chicken to say so?"

"It doesn't matter what we think." Azimio finally said after another moment of silence had stretched between them. "Fact is he is with Kurt and it's none of our concern who he is with, especially as he isn't even at this school anymore. In a few months we're all going to be out of here and frankly who will give a shit about any of this then."

Dave was so shocked by the words that had left Azimio's mouth that he actually dropped the hold he had on Strando and stared at him mouth agape. The other jocks all mumbled and agreed and urged Strando on to just let it rest.

"Fine," he huffed not before giving Dave a look of complete disgust and mouthing "traitor" at him.

Dave watched as the group slowly made their way past him, a few of them body checking him slightly as they did so but most of them just walking past. He was about to hold Azimio back to thank him but Az just looked at him and shook his head and Dave understood. While he probably meant what he had said about nobody giving a shit it was obvious that he was not comfortable being near Dave. Quite possibly because he would never be ok with him being gay but also possibly because he did not want to be seen associating with him here in the hallway and as much as it hurt Dave he kind of understood that. Not everybody could be a James and just not give a damn about politics and school dynamics. He mouthed a 'thank you' at Az anyway and when Az nodded he smiled at him before Az turned and joined the rest of the group.

Dave sighed. Well his anxiety earlier had been justified but still, he kind of felt relieved that it really only had been one of them who led a charge against him. Maybe things were slowly starting to change even around here. After all Kurt hadn't complained in a while about bad jock behaviour. Shit Kurt! The audition! How long had he been out here? He would not be able to forgive himself if he missed it.

###

He raced to the doors and pulled them open only to stop in his tracks. Rachel was belting out the last notes to her song and Dave stilled not wanting to interrupt her flow. Only when she had finished did he quickly make his way down the stairs to where Finn, Blaine and Mr. Shue were sitting.

"Hey Dave, where the hell have you been?" Finn asked him. "You just about made it. Kurt's up next."

"Long story, will tell you later. So how was Rachel's performance?" he asked sitting himself down next to Blaine.

"She was fantastic!" Both Blaine and Finn said in unison.

Dave smiled at that. Whether he ever really would warm to her or not, he didn't know, but regardless he was pleased for her and if anything he was pleased for Finn who looked so happy and proud at this moment as he recounted his girlfriend's performance.

Dave looked around the auditorium and his eyes fell on a lady sitting at the director's table or whatever it was that this thing in the middle of the auditorium was called.

"That her?" he asked rolling his eyes in the direction of the examiner.

"Yup" Blaine replied. "And she's a scary lady! Her facial expression literally gives nothing away and you should have heard the questions she was shooting at Rachel. Gosh I swear she had me intimidated and I am not the one auditioning."

Dave nodded and just then he saw from the corner of his eyes that Kurt was entering the stage wearing his phantom costume.

"Phantom it is I suppose," Dave whispered at Blaine who nodded approvingly. Dave was not quite sure why but he almost felt disappointed that Kurt was going with this song but he had to trust Kurt's better judgement and if that was the song he chose he would surely give it his all.

He listened intently to Ms Tibideaux grilling Kurt and he could feel himself tense as Kurt's voice started to waver and tremble as she grilled him about his song choices. And then out of the blue, Kurt being Kurt, he announced that he was going to change what he had intended on singing. Dave's face brightened in countermotion to both Finn's and Blaine's face's darkening and looking worried. Of course they didn't have the advantage of knowing about Kurt's other song.

Dave saw the band and the girls in gold dresses walk on and wondered how much of a spur of a moment decision this had actually been. But he didn't have much time to contemplate this as Kurt started singing and it sounded better than Dave had ever heard him before. Before long Dave's world had shrunk to just Kurt as he watched him move across the stage and just when Dave thought Kurt couldn't surprise him any more he had to rip of his black phantom costume and reveal a sinfully tight pair of golden pants, even for Kurt's standards, which really didn't leave much to the imagination. Rachel had joined the group halfway through and probably was still high from her own performance as she was grinning madly and draped herself over Finn's lap watching the performance.

Dave watched mesmerized as Kurt sashayed and moved himself onto the piano, rolling those sinful hips of his before jumping off and claiming the stage as his own as he danced and sang and swayed those hips some more and despite Dave trying really hard to stay in the moment and just watch his performance he could feel himself getting aroused by the display and carefully rearranged himself as to hide his situation from view.

Kurt's stunning performance came to an end and Dave and the others couldn't help but to start cheering only to be quickly quietened by Mr Shue as Ms Tibideaux was about to address Kurt.

And really, the way Kurt was beaming said it all. He bore his heart and soul with that performance and to Dave's great delight Ms Tibideaux's feedback was more than positive and Kurt basically skipped off the stage he was so happy.

"Wow," Blaine said nudging Dave in the ribs. "That was definitely something else. Did you have any idea?" he raised his eyebrows questioningly at Dave.

"Well, kind of, I knew he had this other song but … golden pants, I had no idea!" Dave still couldn't get the image of Kurt in those trousers out of his mind.

"Rachel? Did you know about this?" Finn interjected also still visibly moved by Kurt's performance.

"No idea, I had nothing to do with it but for once I have to say … I am actually glad he didn't take my advice." She giggled.

"And I know how much that pains you to admit," Finn chuckled and Rachel rolled her eyes at him.

They watched Ms Tibideaux made her exit and then Kurt was there smiling at Dave and sitting himself on his lap.

"Hey babe! That was just … I have no words for it … wow" Dave beamed at Kurt and placed a kiss onto his lips. Kurt radiated off nothing but happiness and excitement, talking non-stop about what an amazing feeling it was and Rachel was doing her fair bit of talking from the other side and occasionally Blaine was chipping in as well. Dave and Finn just smiled at each other and they both knew how glad the other one was for their respective girl/boyfriend and for their well turned out auditions. Dave was more than happy to see Kurt and Blaine talk very animatedly about his performance and song choices and Blaine even let Kurt hug him and hugged him back and this was all good as far was Dave was concerned. Their friendship was starting to heal.

Before too long Rachel excused herself to get changed and asked Finn to pick her and her stuff up in 5 and Blaine suddenly feeling like the fifth wheel also said his goodbye. Dave reminded him that he could call anytime should he need to talk and Blaine gratefully smiled at that, saying he might take him up on it, knowing full well that he probably would once he was back in his own four walls and the thoughts of Sebastian would come flooding back. Despite having felt the urge to talk earlier, he had not wanted to bring up his own issues today; this was all about Rachel and Kurt and Dave being there for Kurt.

"Ah, finally alone!" Kurt chuckled as he made himself more comfortable on Dave's lap and placed a kiss on his temple. "And thanks for being there for me over the last couple of days, and if I was a pain please accept my apologies … and tell me the truth… did you like it?" Kurt beamed at Dave.

"Loved it!" Dave blurted out so fast that Kurt had no doubt that he meant what he said. "And as for the last couple of days, it was my pleasure, not saying that I'm not relieved that it's over." Dave smiled and pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"Mhhh," Kurt moaned enjoying the hug and feeling the tension leaving his body. "You know, I probably should get changed and then we can get out of here, after all the afternoon is still young and we, Mr Karofsky, have somewhere to be by evening." Kurt said sounding cryptic on purpose.

"Oh … we're going tonight?" Dave asked surprised. He had assumed whatever Kurt had planed for his birthday would happen tomorrow. "…and I take it you're not telling me where you're taking me?" Dave chuckled actually enjoying being on the receiving end of a mystery surprise.

"No, you will just have to wait and see! Let's say it's payback for all those _dreadful_ times I had to stew in my own curiosity as you were taking me away somewhere." Kurt teased and kissed Dave square on the mouth.

"Just telling you so much, we will have to stop over at yours on the way and you will have to pack an overnight bag." Kurt delivered those last words with a punch to them that had Dave blush and Kurt knew he had the desired effect on him.

"Oh … ok, whatever you're implying here…," Dave half stuttered, half chuckled. "And … I assume our parents are ok with that?"

"Don't worry, it's all been arranged and I can't wait to celebrate your birthday in style." Kurt said as he got up and Dave couldn't help stare at Kurt in these deliciously tight pants.

Kurt noticed the way Dave's eyes were resting on him, eating him up and it send goose bumps all the way down his back. He chuckled and swayed his hips. "Like what you see?"

"Oh … very much so …" Dave pulled Kurt in again and whispered against his ear. "How about you bring those with you?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Really? My … Dave … g … gold pants?" he stammered, suddenly lost for words as he could feel his body go tense with excitement.

"Oh you bet … especially with you in them." Dave smirked surprised at his own boldness.

"Ok, maybe I throw in a little performance just for you!" Kurt teased, quickly regaining his composure. This had Dave blush wildly and blood rush again to an area where it wasn't particularly welcomed at this time.

"… Erm …" Dave tried to talk. Kurt just giggled triumphantly. He loved having that effect on his boyfriend and of course he loved having the last word even more. "I think I better give you 5 to recover. Good to know about the magic power of the pants though." He chuckled as he left the auditorium swinging his hips on purpose and feeling Dave's gaze rest on him.

###

Half an hour later they walked out of school, holding hands and Dave carrying Kurt's rather impressive bag of costumes. Dave put the bag in Kurt's car and Kurt told him that he was going to quickly head home to pick up his things for the trip and that he would meet Dave at his place in an hour.

Despite having been very tired earlier Dave now felt very alert and void of any headaches, and had the music on full blast as he headed towards his house and was singing along happily. He had no idea where they were heading and Kurt hadn't specified any particular items of clothing, so he assumed that wherever they were going there would be no formal wear required but just to be on the safe side he would pack a suit and tie. Once home he was greeted by his mom and sister who wanted to know how Kurt's audition went and Dave quickly filled them in. His dad was not home yet but his mom assured him that he was well aware that he would be heading out with Kurt for the weekend but other than that she was very tight lipped about any more information.

Dave raced upstairs and grabbed his suitcase, firstly putting in his suit and then stuffing the rest of the suitcase with comfortable jeans, shirts, pj's and boxers, before adding his toiletries and some smart shoes. He briefly wondered what else he might need but couldn't really think of anything. He suddenly remembered his phone charger and packed that too before heading downstairs just in time as Kurt pulled up outside not 2 minutes later.

Nancy raced him to the door and opened it flinging herself at Kurt, telling him well done for the audition and that she had missed him. Kurt laughed and Dave chuckled at that reminding her jokingly that Kurt was here for him to which she just rolled her eyes mumbling something about life not being fair but giving Dave a big hug before they left and telling him to have a good time.

Dave placed his suitcase in the back of Kurt's car and made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. Kurt had bought them both some snacks and coffees to keep them going on their journey and had told Dave to relax and enjoy the ride. When Dave noticed that they were going onto the interstate 75 he again tried to coax some information out of Kurt but he just shook his head and told Dave he would find out in about 2 hours. They spent the first hours with happy chatter and singing along to the radio and then Dave took Kurt's advice to relax to heart and let the world pass him bye as he could feel the tiredness he had felt for the last couple of days slowly seep through his body. His bones were suddenly feeling very heavy and he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

The next thing he knew was being nudged by Kurt.

"Hey handsome, gosh you must have been really tired falling asleep on me like that." Kurt leaned across the seat and placed a kiss on Dave's cheek."

"Mhh…" Dave mumbled taking in a big yawn and smiling tiredly at Kurt.

"Anyway, we're here so if you're not too tired to step out of the car..." Kurt smiled as he opened his door and was met with a refreshing almost cold early evening breeze and an almost picturesque sunset falling over the bay. Kurt took a second to take in the scenery. It was beautiful. He walked around and opened the door and helped Dave, who still had to get his bearings, out of the car.

"Wow … where are we?" Dave said after a moment. The cold breeze and the beauty of the landscape in front of him having shook him out of his tired haze.

"You like it?" Kurt asked, sounding a bit nervous.

"Yes, it's amazing," Dave looked across the stretch of water, and saw the boats in the distance and the orange reflection of the sunset on the lake.

Kurt sighed relieved. "To answer your question, we're in Sandusky Bay, a tip from my dad by the way, and over there," Kurt pointed to a little cottage across the road next to the lake, "is our cottage for the weekend. Care to help me bring in our stuff?" Kurt asked as he made his way to the boot and getting out his bag and a suitcase before also lifting out Dave's own suitcase.

Dave was still yawning but picked himself up quickly and carried both their suitcases into the cottage. It was small but very nice and neat, a lot of wood and a walk in kitchen/living room with a massive big fireplace being a focal point of the open living space. Dave assumed a place like this could get rather chilly in the wintertime and needed a fireplace for heat although the romantic potential of such a big fireplace in the middle of the room was not lost on him. There were two bedrooms, and both boys chuckled knowing that one of them would remain untouched as they walked into the master bedroom, made up with crisp white sheets and covers and fluffy cushions and even had a piece of chocolate on each pillow. There was an ensuite attached to it and Kurt of course had to go and inspect it and Dave could hear murmurs of approval and then a squeal of 'jets' as Kurt noticed the bathtub had jets and doubled up as a whirlpool.

Dave chuckled as he took off his shoes and fell back onto the bed, surprised by the bounce of the mattress and closing his eyes inhaling deeply. He could feel that he was still tired but it was more a relaxed kind of tiredness and very different from the almost stress like exhaustion he had felt for the last couple of days.

He felt the bed dip and then Kurt was there wrapping himself up against Dave and resting his head on Dave's chest.

"Surprised?" Kurt chuckled.

"You can definitely say that…" Dave hummed his eyes still close as his arms pulled Kurt in until he was resting on top of his body.

"Two days of just us … and … while I had planned to have your big birthday celebration tonight I think you look rather tired and maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

Dave smiled against Kurt's neck. "I don't know about that … I kind of am curious as to what you …"

"Shhh …" Kurt said as his lips found Dave's in a chaste kiss. "Tell you what. How about we both have a nap and then we can decide what we're going to do … sound ok?"

"As long as I can keep on doing this, I'm game," Dave moaned as his lips found Kurt's again and he placed his hands in Kurt's hair pulling him in closer as his lips moved against Kurt's in a gentle, almost lazy kiss which grew only marginally more passionate as they continued kissing for a few minutes, both taking it easy in the knowledge that they had all weekend to do this. And then Kurt was there, resting against Dave's chest and closing his eyes, as he listened to the steady beat of Dave's heart and felt the slight rising and sinking of Dave's chest against his head. Finally the day seemed to catch up with him as well and his eyes closed as Dave rubbed patterns on his back and before long they were both fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** First of all, thanks to SpookyBibi for the cabin idea, and if you can't tell yet, there will be fluff to come! Also, I deliberately changed the audition scene a bit, as I always felt that Rachel's choking was just a badly written excuse for some cheap drama and as we all know ultimately had no effect on the actual outcome of the storyline … (I will leave it at that otherwise my author note might get as long as the chapter LOL)

And I am slowly starting to try to tie up some lose ends and built up to the inevitable finale.


	28. Chapter 27 Sweet dreams are made of this

**A/N:** First as always thanks for all your lovely messages and reviews! And again, I feel I need to apologise for the delay in updating but I really felt the need to finish AWWTH, emotionally it was just not leaving me alone. That said, now that that story is complete I should be able to update this more regularly again.

This chapter ended up mainly fluffy smut (blame the boys). I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27 Sweet dreams are made of this<p>

Dave wriggled his nose. Something was making it itch. He brought up his hand to swat whatever it was away only to find it return a few seconds later. He groaned as his hand came up again and he had to give his nose a squeeze to stop himself from sneezing. He was about to turn around to try and get some more sleep when he could feel something tickling against his ear. "Oh man" he huffed, clearly waking up now, as his hand yet again tried to go after whatever it was that was bothering him and then it was back at his nose again and as Dave just about managed to hold off a sneeze he could hear an all too familiar giggle next to him. He opened his eyes and was met with the smiling features of Kurt who was holding a feather in his hand and had now started to let it brush against Dave's cheek.

"What are you doing…?" Dave croaked out, as he tried not to laugh, his voice still heavy with sleep.

"Waking you up!" Kurt chortled. "I got bored just watching you sleep!" He emphasized as he let the feather gently swirl around Dave's nose and lips and smirked at the way Dave's face was scrunching up in response.

Dave chuckled and tried to get a glimpse of the feather in Kurt's hand, making him go cross-eyed. "Where did you even get this from?"

"Outside… was exploring the surroundings for a bit while I was debating whether to let you sleep but as I said … I got bored and _anyways_… I was kind of hoping we could start celebrating your birthday tonight," Kurt said with an impish smile and gave Dave another tickle with the feather and had Dave chuckling and laughing. Dave could feel goosebumps spring up all over his body from the soft strokes of the feather against his skin.

"You're such a tease you know that…" Dave moaned as Kurt continued to explore Dave's ticklish spots with the feather.

"Who said anything about just teasing?" Kurt uttered seductively and his husky voice sent a shiver down Dave's spine. "I know it's too late to do the whole shebang, birthday cake and…"

"You got me a cake?" Dave blurted out.

"Yep, it's currently residing in the fridge and I'm sure will be fine until tomorrow and …"

"But … cake…" Dave said giving Kurt puppy dog eyes. "You know … I _am_ kind of hungry and …CAKE …"

"Well, if you _insist_" Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled.

Dave looked at Kurt suspiciously. "That was too easy…" he mumbled, knowing his boyfriend did not normally give in that fast and Dave was wondering what he could have planned.

"Well, it _is_ your birthday after all and if you want cake … you will get cake… although …" Kurt let his eyes roam up and down Dave's body. "I had actually planned on something else for tonight but … you _obviously_ have your priorities." Kurt said his mouth curled into a big pout as he pulled himself up to sitting.

"I just hope you know _what_ you're passing on…" he gave Dave a devilish smile as he got up and relished the look that spread across his face as he noticed that Kurt had put on the golden pants Dave had wanted him to bring along.

Dave was just staring at him, mouth hanging open, clearly taken by surprise by Kurt's less than subtle flirting and teasing, but not in a bad way. In fact he could already feel his pulse speed up as his eyes were fixed on Kurt. "Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Hummel?"

"Oh…" Kurt smiled smugly, jiggling his hips. "Something tells me I wouldn't need to try very hard!"

Dave let out an indignant mock huff. "Are you implying that I'm easy…?"

Kurt laughed heartily at that. "No implying necessary..." Kurt let his eyes wander to Dave's crotch and the already obvious bulge straining against his jeans. "Point proven! But as you _insisted_ on having cake…" Kurt said as he very much on purpose extremely slowly turned around and started to saunter towards the door.

"Fuck cake…" Dave grunted as he went after Kurt like a bolt of lighting and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back onto the bed with him. Kurt squealed out but inwardly was doing a victory dance. "Got you…," he smirked down at Dave.

"Did you ever not have me?" Dave whispered letting his lips ghost against Kurt's cheek. And the simple honesty in those few words made Kurt go all gooey and warm inside as he gazed into Dave's eyes who looked back at him just as intensely. "I love you…" Dave said in a husky low voice and Kurt's neck hairs were standing up.

"But just for the record … You're totally not playing fair!" Dave said as he pulled Kurt down for a kiss while his hands travelled down to brush over Kurt's gold pants clad thighs.

"Oh, I can always take them off again…" Kurt threatened laughing.

"No way…" Dave moaned against Kurt's lips as his hands came up and fisted themselves in Kurt's shirt. "You're staying right here…" and Dave attached his lips to Kurt's neck and started to suckle on it before his tongue licked up a trail to Kurt's ear and he let it swirl around its outline. Kurt was making delicious little noises above him and they drove him mad.

"So …" he whispered against Kurt's ear. "What did you have in mind for tonight then?"

"Oh … I was going to let you choose," Kurt said mischievously, kissing Dave's jaw line and making his way across his neck and then back up nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Oh god … mmmhmmm…" Dave enjoyed the sensation of Kurt's mouth against his skin and let his head fall back onto the mattress.

"So ... anything … I … can … do … for … you…?" Kurt whispered between little pecks along Dave's jaw.

Dave stalled for a moment as a million and one things Kurt could do for him were flashing through his mind and he kind of wondered where half of these ideas were coming from. Apparently his extensive research he had done a while back had provided his mind with ample material. But that aside he was convinced it was just the mere presence of his sexy boyfriend that was responsible for his vivid imagination. How could he not think about those things with Kurt basically offering himself up to him? But as he thought it over, taking in the current situation with those pants Kurt had on there really was only one thing Dave wanted him to do, well at least for now. "Dance for me…" Dave hummed against Kurt's ear, his hands by now resting on the curvy outline of Kurt's ass and caressing it over the smooth cold fabric of the trousers.

"Oh …" Kurt said as he was looking directly at Dave feeling a flutter of excitement or nerves, which he wasn't quite sure, in his stomach at the way Dave was holding his gaze despite clearly feeling a bit nervous. And although Kurt was nervous too he gave Dave a big smile.

"OK." Two simple letters uttered as agreement that made Kurt's heart race. He was a confident dancer and had danced in front of people plenty of times but this would be the first time he would be doing this for, well, erotic reasons. He had no doubt whatsoever that that was what Dave would be getting from this and who was Kurt kidding? If the jittery feeling he could already feel accumulate and radiate through his body was anything to go by Kurt would be just as turned on by this. Kurt felt a kind of exited tingle creeping up his spine as he slowly removed himself from on top of Dave and off the bed and walked over to his bag rummaging for his iPod and his portable speakers.

He quickly flicked through his list of dance tracks settling on the first one that he thought had a decent beat to it and started it up. He walked himself into the middle of the bedroom, Dave's eyes resting on him, zooming in, which only made the fluttery feeling in his tummy worse. He closed his eyes as he took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves but also to escape Dave' stare for a second as he needed to get a feeling for the beat and Dave was just too darn distracting. Slowly he let his head start to roll from side to side and his hands started to sway. Yes, he was feeling the music now and let it take over, moving his hips and slowly bringing his arms upwards until they were above his head swaying in time with the music. He was sure he could feel Dave's gaze on him and he had never thought something like this would be his thing or could be this exhilarating. But then again, he loved being the centre of attention and he couldn't get much more central than this. Kurt slowly let his right hand run down his left arm and then down his neck towards his chest as his hips still rolled rhythmically with the music. He opened his eyes and looked at Dave and a shiver shot straight down his spine and his breath hitched.

Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed and was watching him with darkened eyes like a predator was watching his prey. It was a look Kurt frankly had never seen on Dave quite like that. Oh, Dave had looked at him and eyed him up and made his heart miss a beat plenty of times. But this look was almost plain carnal desire. And Kurt did that to him, he smiled a he continued to hold Dave's gaze. And there it was again, that power rush Kurt had experienced before when Dave had reacted to him in that way. It did something to him, sent the adrenaline and endorphins flying through his body. The knowledge that he potentially could turn this big jock into mush (or a wild animal, which one Kurt wasn't quite sure yet) with a few looks or moves or touches, was the biggest confidence booster for him and well, a big turn on on top of that.

Kurt noticed that Dave's eyes had narrowed and Kurt could see his chest heaving as he took in deep laboured breaths. Kurt smirked and Dave was glowering back, clearly trying to keep himself under control and suddenly Kurt really started to enjoy this. Oh he knew he was evil but he wanted to see how far he would be able to push Dave, to tease him before he would lose control. He shimmied up closer to Dave and both his hands were now stroking up and down his chest as he was swaying and grinding to the music.

And then Kurt started to pop the buttons on his shirt. First he only opened the first two top ones as he continued to dance and move in front of Dave. His pulse was sky high at this point. Gosh, he was actually stripping for Dave, he thought as he slowly opened the next two buttons and relished in the whimper that escaped Dave as he licked his lips and stared at Kurt like he wanted to eat him.

Kurt then opened the last couple of buttons and his shirt was hanging open and exposing his chest and tummy. He let his hands run over his bare skin as he sashayed himself up closer to Dave until he was just mere inches in front of him.

Dave was in a haze and watched Kurt and then, before he knew how, Kurt was standing in close proximity to him, still swaying his hips in those tight golden pants, the light of the lamp reflecting off it and Kurt's crotch area and visible erection was virtually in his face. Dave grunted and lifted up one of his hands to touch Kurt but Kurt swatted his hand away, wagging his index finger at him.

"No touching" he teased as he continued to stroke up and down his chest, looking down at Dave who now was reduced to just devouring him with his eyes as Kurt had told him not to touch.

Kurt experienced another rush of adrenaline as Dave obeyed him and brought his hand back down letting it rest on his thigh. Kurt leaned in and placed a kiss on Dave's lips before he basically straddled Dave but ended up hovering just above his lap and snaked his arms around Dave' neck and continued to grind his hips. He could feel Dave's neck muscles tighten as he danced and swayed, his eyes never leaving Dave's. Kurt let his chest brush up against Dave's face as he twisted and turned his upper body to the beat and had Dave whimper at every contact.

As he was grinding down again against Dave's crotch area, which elicited another luscious noise from Dave, it occurred to him that he was nothing short of giving Dave a lap dance and that was the second time he surprised himself with this new boldness in a very short period of time. He had no idea whether someone had put something in his coffee earlier or what was going on but this feeling of power, of being able to turn Dave on like that was giving him this new sense of almost arrogant cockiness and confidence and besides that it was going straight to all erogenous zones of his body and even some areas he hadn't strictly considered erogenous before now.

Kurt wondered whether Dave was feeling this in this enhanced trance kind of way as well because really that was what it felt like. Dave was turned on, about that Kurt had no doubts whatsoever, the noises he was making and the way he was looking at him was confirmation enough. But Kurt, feeling greedy, wanted more. Wanted to see if he could make him growl, just like that sinful noise that had escaped Dave the last time they had been properly making out. Kurt had no idea what this weird desire and boldness was that was swamping his body, he had never experienced anything like this, and he only had Dave to blame for it, and he would take great pleasure in making Dave feel it.

With a wicked grin Kurt brought up his fingers to Dave's mouth and started to circle and stroke his lips before he pushed in with his thumb letting Dave suck on it. Dave at this point was putty in Kurt's hands and would probably have done anything for him. Kurt could tell him to jump and he would have just asked how high. He was totally transfixed by this sensual being that he somehow had the privilege to call his boyfriend. After Dave had given Kurt's thumb a few sucks and licks Kurt pulled it out with a plop and moved his hand up over to his already hard nipple where he let his wet thumb graze over it and moaned at the sensation of the cold that followed it.

And then there it was, that deep guttural growl Kurt had waited for and which went straight to his dick. Dave sounded like a caged animal about to break free and at the same time Kurt knew he had him under his control, almost like an animal tamer. Kurt was pretty convinced that for all sorts of reasons Dave was holding back, and Kurt was fine with that while at the same time wanting more. This was all still fairly new to both of them, and Kurt himself really only had limited experience to show for but he was desperate to find out what was hiding under Dave's exterior and for them to explore these things together, just as they were actually doing right now.

Kurt's eyes were resting on Dave who was glued to watching Kurt's fingers rubbing and tweaking his nipples again and again and Kurt could see Dave's Adam's apple bob up and down as he had to swallow in quick succession to stop himself from drooling. Kurt was still rocking against Dave's lap in time with the music, by now he was actually sitting on it and more dry humping Dave than dancing, feeling their erections pressing together through their trousers, and he could feel his climax slowly building up. He knew he had to slow down soon if he wanted this to last any longer but this was just too good. The way Dave was panting and grinding back up against him would almost be worth coming in his pants for. But only almost, and anyway tonight he wanted Dave to tell him what he wanted and then Kurt would do his utmost to drive him crazy doing just that.

But for that to happen he needed to calm down and also give Dave time to catch his breath. Kurt let himself fall against Dave's chest and slowed down his grinding to the occasional roll, just enough to keep teasing Dave with it, as he tried to get his breath back. Dave's own breath was hot and heavy against Kurt's neck.

"Oh my fucking …" Dave managed to get out between some laboured intakes of air. "That … why did you stop?" Gently tugging at Kurt's hair he brought Kurt's face in line with his and their heaving breaths mixed as they stared into each others eyes.

"Because …" Kurt gasped out clearly still struggling. "I … was getting too close." There really was no other way of putting this. "And … I want .. this to last and …" He stopped talking, feeling a heat coming over his face, and after everything he had just done this really was not the time to start blushing, but well, his body did what it wanted to do. "I … kind of … I want you to come first…" Kurt whispered.

"Oh…" Dave grunted not moving his eyes away from Kurt's. He felt a new surge of arousal hit his body at that disclosure.

"Well … it's your birthday after all …" Kurt said chuckling, tangling his fingers through Dave's hair.

"Oh god …" Dave was back to whimpering. "What…"

Kurt cut him off with a passionate kiss and Dave gave in easily letting Kurt dictate the kiss. Dave's hands found their way down to Kurt's ass and he was massaging it through his pants. Kurt had Dave's tongue in a tight grip between his lips and was sucking it in and out of his mouth and then just when Dave started to whimper again he pulled off with a plop.

"What do you want to do next?" Kurt said in barely a whisper, his eyes searching Dave's, pupils blown wide.

Dave panted but didn't say anything coherent. His hands were still stroking Kurt's ass and thighs and he let his eyes fall close, almost as if embarrassed.

"What is it?" Kurt whispered, bringing his hands up to cup Dave's face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

"You can tell me … I mean we should be able to talk about these things and … I want to know what you like, want to learn what turns you on, just like I hope you want to learn the same about me." Kurt peppered little kisses along Dave's jaw and felt Dave's grip tightening on his behind.

"Definitely" Dave groaned. "… ok so…" He took in a deep breath deciding to give this talking thing a go and see where it would lead them. "… what I would like to do now …I mean … the way you danced was just … so hot and … I imagined … I was thinking about being naked and … having you under me… with you pants _on_ …" Dave blushed slightly, "while I … you know … kind of rub against them …dry humping you." Dave's face was hidden in Kurt's neck by now. Talking about sex was just weird but now he had said it, he cold only wait for Kurt' reaction.

Kurt's eyes grew wide but he also let a smirk play across his face. "So …" he giggled after he took in this particular bit of information. "Little kink we've got going on here?"

"Maybe…" Dave chuckled nervously but thanks to the way Kurt was giggling he felt brave enough to remove his head from Kurt's neck and look at him.

"And … that's totally ok … I mean…" Kurt placed a kiss on Dave's lips. "I could totally get on board with that … I mean why wouldn't I … this hot guy wanting to dry hump me …only … you know … there is a good chance these" he points poignantly at his trousers "will get ruined and will not be available for future playtime…" Kurt rambled.

"Nothing a good dry cleaner shouldn't be able to fix…" Dave joked, feeling more relaxed already. "You know…," he continued gazing at Kurt. "I've got the best boyfriend ever."

"And don't you forget it!" Kurt laughed, going back in for another kiss. "Although … just so you know, the best boyfriend spot has already been taken but I'm happy to settle for second place, on this occasion."

Kurt slowly started to take his movements up again, still sitting on Dave' lap and giving his hips the occasional roll, enough to keep them in a state of arousal but not enough to do any real damage, his eyes focussed on Dave whose mind clearly still was on Kurt's pants as his hands roamed freely up and down the fabric across Kurt's legs and up again stroking his ass. "

"So … we better get you out of these then…, "Kurt was tugging at Dave's polo shirt, "…and me under you before things get too heated again…" Dave nodded in agreement knowing that Kurt was more than spot on, and lifted up his arms and Kurt pulled the shirt off in one smooth movement.

Kurt in turn shrugged his shirt off his shoulders and let it slide off his arms and fall to the ground. He pressed his bare chest into Dave's and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him in for a kiss. Dave was grunting and panting and his hands were still massaging Kurt's ass. Kurt broke the kiss and moved himself back on Dave's legs enough to be able to unbuckle his belt. Dave was leaning back and supporting himself on his elbows as he watched Kurt opening the belt and then unzipping his jeans.

"Oh fuck… you're just …" Dave groaned.

"Lean back" Kurt said in his 'I mean business' voice as he pushed Dave firmly at his shoulders and Dave fell back onto them mattress. He lifted his head up enough to see Kurt sliding off his lap and falling to his knees at his feet and Dave was back to being reduced to making little grunting noises. Kurt made quick work of pulling off Dave's trousers and boxers and finally his socks and then his gorgeous boyfriend was completely naked in front of him. Kurt was still dead set on having Dave completely unravel before him. He slowly started licking and kissing up Dave's right leg, his hands stroking and groping first Dave's wonderful thick muscular calves before moving up and giving his equally impressive thighs the same treatment. He could feel Dave's muscles tense and twitch and noticed that his toes were curling and uncurling and he was breathing in short quick gasps and Kurt knew he was doing this right.

"You're so … hot … and all mine!" Kurt hummed as his tongue continued its trail upwards coming eye to eye with Dave's hard cock, head an angry red and precum shining at the slit. Dave was making little mumbling noises and as Kurt lifted himself up off the ground he could see his chest heaving and little beads of sweat that had formed on Dave's chest and forehead.

Kurt just stood there in front of the bed admiring his boyfriend, who had his eyes closed, face scrunched up and hands fisted in the sheets, while he at the same time became painfully aware of just how tight these trousers really were as his own hard-on was trying with little success to struggle against its firm confinement.

"So …" he said in a husky voice with a tease to its edge which made Dave's eyes fly open and look at him.

"So?" Dave mimicked him panting.

"Is this the part where you ravish me?" Kurt wiggled his hips and let his hand stroke up and down his thigh alluringly while giving Dave his best coy grin.

"Oh fucking hell … if you say it like that … ok fuck … Kurt …" Dave growled and that predatory glint was back in his eyes and Kurt's insides were on fire as he watched Dave pull himself up and then felt Dave's firm hands grabbing him, flinging him onto the bed and diving in after him, covering him with his naked form and doing just what Kurt had asked of him, ravishing him with his hands and mouth and body.

Dave didn't need long to find a rhythm of grinding down against Kurt's erection, still hidden away in those pants, and yes, rubbing up against that fabric kind of gave Dave an extra little kick, as it reminded Dave of just how fucking amazing his boyfriend looked in them. Kurt was getting lost in the sensation just as much and had started to meet Dave thrust for thrust with rolls of his own hips, getting his own little kick out of the painful pressure the trousers put on his throbbing cock as well as feeling the weight of Dave on top of him.

Dave held Kurt down by his hands and his tongue was leaving a wet trail on Kurt's pale chest until he reached one of Kurt's nipples and Dave gave it some very thorough attention, sucking, biting, licking and blowing against it. Kurt arched his back in response and his breathing hitched. He was whimpering out streams of words, none really audible but Dave was sure he could hear the odd "oh god," "fuck" and "Dave". One of Dave's hands let go of holding Kurt down and again found one of Kurt's thighs and brushed against the fabric as he continued grinding and starting to feel the tightening in his stomach indicating he wouldn't last too much longer.

"Hold on" he grunted out as he sat himself up and Kurt opened his eyes looking hazily at Dave. "What?" was all he was able to get out.

"Want to … feel you … more…" Dave panted as he popped the button of Kurt's trousers and pulled the zipper down enough to be able to pull out Kurt's hard length and giving it a tentative stroke. Kurt moaned and jerked up against Dave's hand. "Oh god…"

"Is this ok … not too uncomfortable?" Dave mumbled breathlessly.

"Oh god … whatever… yes … just … carry on" Kurt whined, letting out his bossy side, which definitely was one of those things Dave loved about Kurt.

"Needy…" Dave taunted Kurt which earned him a slap on his thigh from Kurt.

"Shut up and get on with it," Kurt panted already thrusting his hips up again, desperate to feel any kind of friction and trying to pull Dave back on top of him.

"Oh fuck … Kurt you're just … too much for me," Dave rasped diving back down and aligning his erection with Kurt's. He was not holding back as he started thrusting down hard and fast, feeling the build up to his release accelerating. Kurt's hand was grabbing one of his arms by the biceps and he could feel Kurt's nails digging into his flesh as his moans were getting more high pitched in a way that Dave knew meant Kurt was close too. They continued their thrusting and grinding, Dave still stroking Kurt's thigh with one hand while holding himself up with his other arm trying to ignore the pain Kurt's nails were still inflicting on him.

"Dave please … I'm so close but …" Kurt was whimpering but he was determined to hold off until Dave came first.

"Not long …" Dave huffed changing the angle slightly and rubbing and grinding his erection against Kurt's cock and his pants. On one upstroke his head brushed against the cold metal of Kurt's zipper and Dave came hard, his whole body shuddering as he spilled between him and Kurt smearing the cum across Kurt's length and the pants as he was still thrusting determined to make Kurt come too.

Kurt felt the wet heat of Dave releasing his cum between them and it provided them with extra lubrication as their cocks were still sliding against each other.

"Dave …." Kurt's grip on his biceps tightened even more and his legs flew up wrapping around Dave's waist as he kept on thrusting up relentlessly. Dave was whimpering as he was starting to get real sensitive and every rub against his cock was almost painful now. Suddenly he could feel Kurt tense up under him and with one final thrust Kurt climaxed, a high pitched squeal escaping him and his face pulled tight.

Dave continued to move lazily against Kurt until Kurt was able to open his eyes again then Dave allowed himself to collapse on top of Kurt.

"Oh my fucking … that was … you are ... I love you" Dave hummed in Kurt's ear still finding it hard to speak in full sentences.

"Love you too" Kurt replied as his hands were stroking pattern on Dave's back. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and caressing each other. At one point Dave got up and when Kurt looked at him questioningly he just told Kurt to stay there as he walked into the bathroom.

Kurt was tired and happy and not even the mess on his stomach and trousers was dampening his mood. He closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. A moment later he heard the water being turned on and assumed Dave was going to have a shower. He was tempted to go into the bathroom after Dave and share the shower but his body and especially his legs weren't really cooperating as they still felt like jelly. Well, shower would just have to wait.

He didn't hear Dave walk back into the room and suddenly Kurt was being picked up and yelped in surprise.

"What you're doing?" He smiled at Dave who now had him bridal style in his arms and carried him over to the bathroom.

"Carrying you to the bathroom," Dave replied matter of factly.

"D'oh, I can see _that_ … but why?" Kurt rolled his eyes and gave Dave a gentle swat on his arm.

"You'll see…"Dave smirked. He kicked the door open with one of his legs and a cloud of steam escaped and then Kurt could see it. The bathtub was filled with steaming hot water and Dave deposited Kurt on the edge of the tub leaning in for a little kiss.

"I thought … why not give this … a try …" He flashed Kurt a warm smile. "We need to clean up anyway…"

Kurt was beaming as he pulled Dave in for a kiss. "Best Boyfriend Ever!" He said between kisses.

Dave smiled bashfully at Kurt and Kurt could swear a little blush was spreading across his face at the compliment.

"Now … as much as it pains me … we need to get you out of these" Dave pointed at Kurt's pants and was stroking his thighs again.

"You really have a thing for these don't you" Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, but … mainly with you in them…" Dave smirked as he started to wrestle with Kurt's pants which clung to him like a second skin and were not coming off without a fight.

"How did you ever manage to get into these?" he huffed as he finally managed to get them halfway down Kurt's legs.

"Well … for one thing I wasn't quite as sweaty when I put them on earlier and … yes, they are actually evil pants" Kurt chuckled as he watched Dave struggle with them but finally he won the battle and pulled them over Kurt's feet and with one last look flung them aside.

Kurt shimmied out of his boxers quickly and Dave turned on the jets and the bathtub was filling with bubbles and Kurt frankly couldn't wait to get in.

Dave sat himself in the bathtub and then held out his hand for Kurt to join him which he eagerly did as he climbed in and placed himself between Dave's legs and rested his back against his chest. Dave's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and then they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the bubbles tickling against their skin while at the same time feeling their own bodies pressed close together. They shared the odd lazy kiss and at one point they lathered each other up, cleaning away any remnants of their earlier activity.

It was way past one when they finally were wrapped up together in bed, having had a little midnight snack after the bath as Dave's stomach had started to rumble and Kurt had insisted on fixing him up something. Luckily he had brought some supplies with him so had been able to make some sandwiches for them. Kurt had warned Dave that they would have to get up early as they had a 'busy day ahead' but didn't disclose any further information.

Kurt's alarm woke them up bang 7am and Kurt chuckled as Dave was begging and pleading for just 5 more minutes. Apparently Dave was not quite the quirky morning person like Kurt but when Kurt had promised him some birthday cake for breakfast Dave decided that waking up was a rather good idea.

Kurt 'served' Dave birthday cake in bed, doing the whole Dave having to blow out the candle thing as Kurt sang happy birthday, and then they completely lost it as they started to feed each other the chocolate cake, quickly discovering the variety of ways you could eat cake off each other. That inevitably resulted in them jerking each other off as that whole licking food off each other's chests had had the obvious side effect of having them both really turned on.

And Dave would have been happy just staying in bed like that for the whole weekend but then Kurt had to check the time and upon realising that it had gone past 8 jumped out of bed with a "shit, we need to be at the lake in half an hour," and basically dragged Dave into the shower.

40 minutes later, and only slightly late, they were at the lake and Dave was jumping around like an excited kid on his birthday, which really he was, as Kurt told him that he had arranged for them to have a kayaking crash course, something Dave had always wanted to try (which Kurt knew because he had asked him parents for some advice). Kurt was happy Dave was that eager, while at the same time not really believing that he was actually contemplating doing this. Just the thought of what this yucky water might do to his skin would normally be enough to send him running the other way as fast as he could. But for Dave he was willing to sacrifice his skin, he just needed to do some extra skincare over the next few weeks. Soon they were both dressed in full neoprene wetsuits and the instructor was talking them through the basics.

Four hours later they were back at the cottage and Kurt bolted straight for the shower desperate to scrub off any remains of the lake water on his face and hair. Dave just shrugged his shoulders at his boyfriend. They would be going back for another 3 hours later in the afternoon and frankly he didn't see the point in taking a shower now. But Kurt was Kurt and Dave wouldn't want him any other way.

Dave busied himself instead with making sandwiches and soon they were tucking in. Kurt was devouring a very generous amount of sandwiches. Obviously the kayaking must have given him an above normal appetite.

The afternoon session was the real thing as the instructor took them out on the lake, whereas before they had stayed close to the edge and mainly practiced getting in and out and just learned the basics. After some initial problems with getting into the kayaks, both Kurt and Dave despite all the morning practice taking a nose dive straight into the lake on their first try, they eventually got the hang of it and were off. Dave admired Kurt for his persistence and determination despite clearly not being that comfortable in the water. In the end he was actually faster than Dave, definitely more adept and steering and controlling where he was going and they enjoyed gliding through the water, the early evening sun reflecting off the surface and a gentle breeze in the air.

And when they finally walked back to the cottage after the afternoon session they were laughing, feeling their tired bones but also feeling utterly contented and Dave more than once thanked Kurt for this fantastic birthday and Kurt just beamed at him, happy that Dave enjoyed himself this much. They just about managed to drag themselves into the shower and to their own surprise actually were too tired to do anything remotely sexual other than sharing some gentle kisses before putting on their pajamas and literally collapsing onto the couch agreeing on an early night. A whole day in the water combined with their lack of sleep definitely had left them exhausted.

They decided to just get some take out as they both felt way too tired to go out for some food. Luckily there were some menus in the kitchen drawer and they agreed on some Chinese. And an evening curled up on the couch while watching movies sounded like the best idea ever to both of them. So after they had eaten their food they got out one of the duvets from the bedroom and snuggled up on the couch in front of the TV. Inevitably they were both fast asleep by 10pm. Kurt woke briefly around midnight, draped over Dave and was debating with himself whether to just stay there or whether to wake Dave and drag him to bed. The bed won, and so Kurt shook Dave, who initially refused to move and had gone to caveman like grunting. Only an extended session of nibbling on Dave's neck and ear finally had him coherent enough (or quite possibly just annoyed enough) for Kurt to drag him over to the bedroom and he covered them with the duvet before slowly drifting back off to sleep and smiling as he, half asleep, felt Dave's strong arms wrap around him.

###

Blaine was in his room pummelling his cushion and trying to hold off the tears. This fucking day had started so well how did he deserve to end up a complete emotional mess again by the end of it?

Blaine had made the conscious decision this Saturday morning, to not spend all day at home moping about Sebastian despite still feeling like the opposite. He really had had enough time to grief, and he didn't want to feel like this anymore. His almost again best friend and his 'whatever friendship status Dave had' friend were away for the weekend and maybe that was a good thing. He had started to rely on them maybe a little too much, especially Dave who so patiently had endured all of his rants and ramblings. He needed to get his life back on track and he couldn't be reliant on other people to always be there for him to pick him up, especially not Dave and Kurt, for obvious reasons.

He had decided on the good old remedy of retail therapy and had planned on spending most of his day at the shopping mall, including briefly meeting up with some of his warbler friends and that was when things had started to go wrong. He really had just wanted to hang with Wes and Nick, have a coffee and have silly banter about nothing in particular just like the old days but from the moment they met both of them just seemed off and he could tell that something was on their minds and that they were very uncomfortable about something. After half an hour of tense conversation Blaine had had enough and snapped at them to just say whatever they so clearly wanted to say.

Wes' face had gone pale and after long reassurances that they would always be his friends and have his back they finally spilled saying those words that made Blaine's' blood go cold. "We need to talk about Sebastian" was all they said looking at Blaine taking in his reaction. Blaine tensed and felt like running but something told him if his friends brought up Sebastian it might be worth listening to them as he trusted them enough and knew they would not want to upset him intentionally.

"What about Sebastian?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth, his hand in a tight grip around his mug.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** Well, hope you enjoyed the sexy Kurtofsky times and my apologies for anyone who doesn't like the gold pants (is there such a person?) I basically was just indulging myself shamelessly.

And of course I still am not quite finished with Seblaine, they were always a side pairing of this story and way too much fun to write to just abandon now.

Coming up will be my spin on senior prom BME style!


	29. Chapter 28 Two can play that game

**A/N:** Firstly thanks as always for all the feedback, it means a lot to me. And I'm still getting new alerts, that really is amazing!

And as promised, a rather quick update, now that I can focus my attention on this story. And things I've learned sine the last A/N: I should never tell you what will be coming up in the next chapter, as clearly I can't stick to my original plan. There is no talk of Prom in sight at all here as the story headed into a completely different direction.

My apologies in advance, this chapter is somewhat of a mixed bag emotionally and it gets a bit heavy in the last third. There is a **Warning** for this chapter, which I put at the bottom. So if you know you have anything that you might find upsetting please go and read it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 Two can play that game<p>

Blaine punched the pillow again in frustration as the scene played over and over in his head. Why on earth did he have to take the bait and ask them what was wrong? He should have just gotten up and left, not knowing would have definitely been better.

Wes and Nick had looked at Blaine shifting uncomfortable in their seats but once that name had been uttered there really had been no going back.

"Well…" Wes had started after a moment smiling woefully at Blaine who had gone pale and had clutched his mug like he was going to try and crush it with his hands.

"It's really just … I know we really don't know what exactly happened between you two and believe me I don't want to upset you but … look, I try and be honest here ok" Wes had said, swallowing nervously waiting for a reaction from Blaine who had just nodded.

"I, we … the Warblers, we're getting kind of worried about Sebastian."

Blaine's eyes had shot up and stared at Wes at his words. "Carry on…" he had said tight lipped.

"It's … ever since you two broke up he kind of keeps losing it … and I mean not just in his normal cocky annoying way but … outright short and rude to everyone and for one he really looks like shit … I think he actually doesn't sleep and I am sure he has spent more than one night getting drunk and … well I think we all always suspected that he had a kind of self destructive side to him, normally well hidden under all his well put togetherness but … this really has gotten to him."

"And what can I do about it?" Blaine had huffed interrupting Wes's flow. "I'm not his keeper … not anymore … in case you've forgotten." Blaine's jaw had clenched as he had felt the confusion and the need to do something take over at those words but he didn't want it. He was not responsible for Sebastian and as far as Blaine was concerned he had dug his own hole.

"We know…" Nick had carried on. "it's just … you know like we said to you, once a Warbler always a Warbler and … and that is true for him as much as it is for you … we try and look out for our own and … he is clearly not pulling out of this and won't talk to anyone about it … and I guess we were thinking if you two could just talk it out… maybe you could get through to him…"

Blaine's eyes had been growing big as saucers and given Nick a "WTF" look.

"No, not like in getting back together or anything" Nick had added hastily, as he realised that his request might have come across as such. "But maybe you could talk and give him closure or something. If I wouldn't know him better I'd say Sebastian is pining and …"

"Pining?" Blaine had literally choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. "You got to be kidding me. Sebastian doesn't pine."

"Well, whatever you want to call it. But none of us are getting through to him and at this rate he is going to ruin his final grades. Really we would not be talking to you about him if we weren't really worried. Gosh I don't even know if he really has a close friend he can confide in about these things but …"

"And what makes you think I even want to talk to him? I should really not give a shit about him anymore after …" Blaine had just managed to cut himself off in time. He had chosen not to disclose his reasons for the break-up to his friends and he wanted to keep it that way. Somewhere deep down he still gave a shit about Sebastian, call it stupid teenage infatuation of whatever but he had thought he loved him at one point and despite hating him he couldn't just turn that feeling off completely.

Wes and Nick had nervously glanced at each other before looking back at Blaine. "All we're saying is maybe think about it. And please don't feel like we're taking sides against you or anything it's just … you haven't seen him lately and…"

Blaine had gulped and had to dig his fingers in his thigh to stop himself from being overwhelmed by emotions and start blabbing in front of his friends.

"Is he really in that bad a state?" Blaine had asked after staring at his friends for what seemed like forever.

"Pretty much. Believe us, we would not be talking to you about this otherwise." And the sincere look of concern in their eyes hadn't done anything to help Blaine stay on top of his feelings. Shit, he couldn't, he didn't want to deal with this. This had meant to be his day out, his first day of his new life and somehow it had all come crashing down on him again.

"Sorry guys, I have to go." Blaine had said as he stood up hastily and grabbed his bags with his "retail therapy" items which had already completely lost their purpose.

"Blaine, please, we're sorry if we upset you. Come on, let's talk about something else"

Blaine had shaken his head looking at his friends, "No sorry, and I'm not mad at you It's just … I need to do some thinking and I need to be alone. I call you, ok." Blaine had said before rushing out of the coffee shop and down the mall to the carpark, having left Wes and Nick staring at him guiltily as he left

That had been over two hours ago and Blaine was still fuming. His fist was still hitting the pillow again and again and again. Fucking Sebastian, even in breaking up he had to have the upper hand and suddenly become the martyr in this? How dared he? He had no right. Blaine was howling as he finally threw the pillow across the room. The worst thing was that he had actually had the phone in his hand at least five times already, his finger hovering over Sebastian's number almost trance like only to throw it across the room like it was on fire a moment later. How his phone was still in one piece Blaine had no idea. He needed someone to talk to but the only two people he could possibly confide in about how he really felt, as they incidentally also were the only two people other than him and Sebastian who knew the whole story, were away on a well deserved birthday weekend and despite Dave's invitation to call him Blaine felt it would be wrong bothering them with his drama. If he still felt like shit tomorrow he would give them a call.

But for now he just needed some air to clear his head. It was getting late but he just needed to get out as it felt like the walls were caving in on him. An idea flashed through his mind seemingly out of nowhere as it seemed so out of character for him. He went over to his drawer and after rummaging around for a bit he found it. His fake ID. Blaine went over to the full length mirror and checked himself over. Well, it's not exactly to his usual standard, as he had dressed rather casually for his shopping trip earlier but for tonight it would do. Not that the place he was intending on frequenting had a particularly high dress code anyway. He squared his shoulders and put on a determined face. He had not done anything like this before but tonight he was going to have fun one way or another. Maybe that was what he needed to do to get over Sebastian, someone else to take his mind of things. Reminding himself that there was a life to be had out there. He left his parents a note saying that he would be out with some friends and be back late (knowing that this might get him into trouble but what the hell). Not really sure whether this would be a good idea or not but being determined to live a little, he started driving regardless, destination Scandals.

###

"Mmhm" Kurt hummed contentedly snuggling up closer to Dave but really still too tired to open his eyes.

"Morning" Dave chuckled as he turned his head to place a little peck on Kurt's lips. He had been lying awake for the last ten minutes but really had had felt no urge whatsoever to leave this place or to even move. It was soft and warm and smelled of Kurt, who was wedged against him and sounded absolutely adorable as he slept, the odd little snore escaping him, which of course Dave would never tell him for fear of serious retributions.

The peck had only been meant to be a little good morning gesture but when Dave felt Kurt's lips parting the second their lips made contact he without delay leaned in further and deepened the kiss, being met in response with a breathy moan from Kurt and an eager tongue that was invading his mouth and exploring it. Dave groaned as he felt Kurt's tongue brush against his own and then licking against his lips and teeth before going back to tease his tongue. He slightly turned himself as to get a better angle, now resting half on top of Kurt, and before long they were full on making out.

Dave pulled apart panting after a few minutes grinning at Kurt like a goof.

"Good morning to you too," Kurt chuckled. "You know I could get used to this ... being woken up like this I mean. Definitely beats my old boring alarm."

"Oh I could totally be ok with that idea, just … where would you keep me? I'm a bit big for living on your bedside table." Dave smirked as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh … I don't know … I kind of hoped you would double up as a pillow and electric blanket, my feet do tend to go cold at night you know … so you would have to kind of live in my bed I suppose," Kurt teased accepting the kiss eagerly.

"Mhmmm, could be worse I guess … and yes, your feet do get cold at night, don't think I hadn't noticed the ice blocks wedging themselves between my legs."

Kurt gave Dave a gentle slap on his arm at the last comment but was grinning widely.

"So, anything else in that job description?" Dave enquired as he propped himself up on his elbow and smiled at Kurt.

Kurt let a very calculated mischievous grin come over his face. He knew exactly what he was doing with this grin. He could already see it in Dave's face. Dave couldn't resist this particular combination of sassiness and seductive and Kurt was perfecting this grin every time he put it on. "Oh … I could think about a thing or two that would help with a successful application as my personal alarm…"

Dave gulped and knew that Kurt knew what he was doing to him looking at him like that. Those fucking eyes really were everything and more Dave could have ever hoped for. Not that the rest of Kurt wasn't hot as hell but those eyes would get him every time. And on to of that he had to display that sexy smirk! But two could play that game he thought to himself. He knew that one of Kurt's favourite parts of his body, despite his obvious fascination with his chest, was that little mole he had at the back of his neck. Ever since that first time they had kissed after Kurt had latched onto exactly this spot, he sooner or later had ended up licking and sucking around it and it soon had become one of Dave's most erogenous zones and probably Kurt knew this which only made his infatuation with said spot even worse. Dave guessed it was a bit like a Pavlovian reaction by now. He just needed to think about Kurt being near that area at the back and he would feel his breathing speed up. But right now he wanted to use Kurt's fondness of that area this to his advantage.

He grabbed one of Kurt's hands and after giving each finger a kiss guided Kurt's hand to the back of his neck and let it rest against that sensitive area. He noticed Kurt's slight change in demeanour as he realised that Dave was kind of challenging him in the 'lets try to drive the other one crazy department' before the smirk returned to his face.

"And …" Dave finally rasped out. "What would _those_ be?" He could already feel Kurt's fingers start to draw little circles around that spot and his breathing hitched, ok so maybe he should have thought this through more.

"Oh … I don't know … for example … let me do this whenever I feel like it?" Kurt lifted himself up and pressed Dave down into the mattress and like Dave had assumed he would he latched on to that beautifully sensitive spot as he straddled Dave across his back and Dave could feel Kurt's already hard cock pressing against his spine.

"Mhmmm…" Dave moaned happily as he grinned into the pillow his head was resting against, slightly pressing his head and neck back against Kurt's touch, which only made Kurt intensify his sucks and licks and Dave could feel Kurt's breath getting slightly erratic. I seemed like Kurt was not quite so sassy anymore all of a sudden as he sounded like he was starting to purr, and of course Dave still had his joker to play. Dave had noticed the way Kurt would literally lose it when his voice went into his lower register and got all rumbly and growly, which normally happened naturally when he reached a certain state of arousal. But Dave had been working on getting it to this place on purpose knowing its effects on Kurt and now would be a good time as any to try out his little theory.

"And … anything else you could think off?" Dave growled his voice low and husky.

"Oh …" Kurt played coy on purpose now as he stopped his ministrations to Dave's neck, but really he could feel his hairs stand on edge. Dave had worked that one out then, Kurt thought grinning as he felt a guttural growl reverberate through Dave's back and unavoidable straight to his groin. Time for letting him know who was boss! Kurt realised he quite enjoyed this little game.

"Let me think …" "No … can't think of anything else" he teased as his teeth were scraping against the skin of Dave's neck and Kurt revelled in the reaction he elicited from Dave. 'Let's see who has who unravelled first' he thought. Kurt was pretty confident it would be Dave.

"Oh ok … _shame_ though … I think I will be seriously overqualified in that case and might have to look for employment elsewhere." Dave tried sounding serious and not like he was close to bursting out.

"Oh …don't you _dare_ ..." Kurt groaned out huskily and like he meant every word of it before biting down on Dave's neck in response just to make his point and kind of stake his claim, and realising that Dave got him to drop his act let out a huffed "darn". Dave chuckled victoriously under him and Kurt huffed again. "You might have one this one but you haven't won the war." Kurt stated emphatically before diving in again, pressing himself up tight against Dave and biting down again on Dave's neck and then licking over the red flesh with his tongue.

When Dave felt Kurt bite down on his neck all aroused and possessive a low rumble of groans and moans escaped him, he didn't even need to try to sound like an animal ready to pounce. And he knew Kurt had won. Who was he kidding anyway; probably Kurt would always be the one driving him nuts first. It almost felt like it was supposed to be that way. At least by the sound of it Kurt wasn't far behind as his breathing was ragged and Dave felt a definite move of Kurt's hips against his back at the noises that escaped him.

"So that a yes then?" Kurt teased finding some of his sassiness again. "And just so you know, I wouldn't worry about being overly qualified if I was you …I am sure I will put ALL your talents to good use." His voice all cocky and confident now as he felt Dave literally tense up under him at his words and his teeth were once again grazing at Dave's' skin.

"You can be such a bossy b…" Dave moaned but cut himself off, swallowing hard instead. Maybe it wasn't the best idea calling his boyfriend, who currently had him pinned to the bed and was still biting his neck, that.

He could feel Kurt chuckle against his skin. "What was that?" Kurt murmured against Dave's ear.

"Nothing" Dave panted trying to sound innocent.

"Come on big boy … say it …" Kurt was clearly teasing now and Dave knew it was more of a command than a request. And gosh Dave loved, loved loved this side of Kurt. Kurt pulled himself up and put all his weight on Dave's back, hoping it would be enough to immobilise him but knowing that there was a high chance Dave could throw him off if he wanted to. "I dare you…" he said as he riddled up Dave's shirt and let his fingernails drag over his skin.

Dave keened and arched his back at the contact. How many more fucking ways could Kurt think of of driving him mad? "Fine … you can be such a bossy bitch." Dave panted.

"See … that wasn't so hard … and I take that as a compliment" Kurt giggled, "and anyway … you wouldn't want me any other way…"

"True" Dave laughed, his body shaking and Kurt involuntarily bouncing up and down a bit as he was still tightly straddling Dave.

"But just so you know," Dave said after getting his breath back, which took longer than normal as Kurt's weight was making deep breathing difficult. "You won't always be the one on top" and with that Dave bucked up and totally taking Kurt by surprise threw him off of him, and for a guy of his stature whipped around rather fast and nifty and before Kurt knew what had happened he was under Dave and pinned by the arms and Dave was grinning down on him. And on top of that Kurt could feel Dave's erection press against his own and he instinctively brought up his hips and rolled them against Dave's crotch.

"Dave…" he moaned grinding up again.

Dave chuckled. "Who's in charge now?" he whispered as his mouth brushed against Kurt's ear before he sucked Kurt's lobe in to his mouth and nibbled on it.

"Oh god … you ok … I surrender … just …" Kurt's eyes opened and fixed Dave with a wanton stare. "Take me now" he whined out, still sounding bossy but almost desperately so.

"Fuck Kurt…" Dave growled starting to meet Kurt's thrusts. "Don't say shit like that … you … the things you do to me …" Dave whimpered. "How do you manage to still be in charge despite clearly …"

"Natural talent" Kurt moaned lifting his head up and capturing Dave in a passionate kiss. "Remember …me … bossy bitch!" he grunted as his thrusts up against Dave became more urgent and needy and, well yes, commanding as he started to dictate a speed.

"Oh fuck…" was all Dave was able to groan out in reply as he sat up straddling Kurt and urgently tugged at Kurt's pyjama top. "Off" he huffed as he quickly stripped off his own top and then stood up quickly shimmying out of his pants. Kurt didn't need to be asked twice, stripping out of his pyjamas in record time and laying back down. He let out a high pitch moan as Dave immediately was back on top of him, showering him with kisses and licks all along his torso and chest as they started to move again, feeling their erections pressing and sliding together.

Kurt's hands were now free to roam and he stroked down Dave's back and let his hands rest on Dave's ass, caressing its beautifully full and round shape before digging his nails in and feeling Dave tense and whimper in return. They both knew they were close already as the all too familiar feeling of tightening of muscles and warmth that was pooling at the bottom of the spine was building up fast and their breathing was loud and laboured.

One of Kurt's hands went a little lower and started to stroke in between Dave's cheeks. At first Kurt hadn't really been aware where his hand had travelled to. He was too wrapped up in focussing on his impending orgasm. But when he felt Dave tense and hold his breath and look at him he suddenly noticed. He fixed Dave with his gaze and instead of retracting his hand he continued and soon one of his fingers found Dave's entrance and was massaging the puckered flesh around it. Dave looked like he was ready to explode, his breath was coming out in staccato like gasps and he for a second had forgotten to move, as he stared back at Kurt but making no indication that he wanted Kurt to stop. Dave had his mind flashing back to that one time where he had fingered himself and how fantastic that had ended up feeling. And shit Kurt's finger was right there and Dave was equally excited but scared. It felt like this would be crossing a line into a whole new territory of intimacy between them, and after everything they had done lately that was saying something.

Kurt for his part continued to thrust and roll his hips while still letting his finger tentatively rub against Dave's hole and feeling a whole new level of arousal at the way it felt. He watched Dave carefully for any signs of feeling uncomfortable but all he saw in Dave's face was a mixture of excitement and a hint of awkwardness. And then Dave started his movement up again, only now combined with the odd press back against Kurt's hand and finger and clearly enjoying having them there and Kurt felt his stomach tightening in anticipation. He so desperately wanted to plunge his finger in to find out what it would feel like to feel someone other than himself like that, wondering if the tightness around his finger would be the same or different. And really just to feel Dave, because it was Dave and Kurt wanted to feel him in every way possible. "Dave …" he whimpered still looking into his eyes." Can I?"

Dave moaned and almost came from the thought alone, well that and the still heavy grinding that was going on. "Yes…" he whined needily. One of Kurt's hands was still resting on Dave's cheek pulling it apart just a bit and then he gently pressed his index finger of his other hand in and after giving Dave a moment to adjust thrusted in and out in time with rolling his hips up. Dave had pretty much stopped moving and breathing and after a couple more thrusts from Kurt both against his erection and his entrance he came harder than he had ever come before, desperately trying to take in some air and wasn't even embarrassed when he literally cried out Kurt's name between whimpers, sounding all desperate and needy, as he spilled between their stomachs.

"Dave" Kurt howled as he followed close behind, the combined sensation of the friction and Dave's cum and feeling Dave clench around his finger pushing him over the edge. He captured Dave in a searing kiss as he felt the almost painful release of his semen and his whole body was shaking. They collapsed in one big heap and held each other through the afterglow.

Neither of them was willing to move and they just continued to kiss and cuddle, not really feeling the need to talk and quite possibly because neither of them felt brave enough to talk about what line they might have possibly crossed just now and what implications this particular experience might have for any future sexual encounters. But inevitably they were starting to feel sticky and uncomfortable and as time moved on a shower or bath was looking increasingly appealing.

"Wanna give those jets another go?" Dave yawned lazily against Kurt's neck.

"If you carry me again…" Kurt nuzzled against Dave's neck. He was sure he would be unable to walk for at least a week. His whole body feeling like jelly, both from the day of kayaking but even more so from the vigorous other kind of workout they had been indulging in.

"I think that can be arranged… So I take it that that would be part of my job … carrying you … a lot…" Dave chuckled as he got up and was met with a "shut up" and a pillow that Kurt had thrown after him.

###

They had shared a wonderful long hot bath, including plenty of kissing and cuddling, and then had packed their bags, still interrupted by plenty of kissing. Both were really sad that they already had to leave this place and really were in no particular rush. They had decided to grab some proper coffee and a late breakfast/early lunch in one of the local coffee shops before heading back to Lima. Dave was just about to carry their bags to the car when he heard his phone go off. He put the bags down and fished it out of his pocket. It was Blaine. Dave grinned as he pressed the accept button. He actually had expected him to call a lot sooner than this, so hopefully that meant that he was indeed starting to feel better.

"Hi Blaine" Dave answered cheerfully but his voice literally got stuck in his throat when he was met with nothing but a few deep hoarse sobs.

"Blaine? What's the matter, you're ok?" Dave asked and Kurt who by now had joined Dave at the car swivelled around facing Dave with an inquisitive look on his face.

"No… I …" Blaine got out between sobs.

"Blaine, take some deep breaths for me ok and then tell me what's wrong." Dave said trying to sound soothing but really he was worried and he looked at Kurt as though Kurt could keep him grounded.

Dave heard Blaine take in a few well needed breaths as he tried to calm down.

"Sorry … "he sobbed after a moment, sounding a bit calmer. "I … I think I kind of had a panic attack just now … and I didn't know what else to do … I really did not want to bother you … but …" Blaine coughed still trying to get his voice back to anything resembling normal. He sounded extremely rough even now that he had stopped sobbing.

"Blaine, what's going on?"

"I … oh god … Dave …" Dave could hear that Blaine was trying to fight of another fit of sobs. "I … I did something really stupid last night and now …" he started crying again. "I think I'm going crazy here, I just … I hate myself right now."

"Blaine … what did you do?"

"I can't … I … not on the phone … oh god … I don't know what to do … I've been so stupid and all I wanted to do was to have a good time and let Sebastian know that I …"

"Wait? What has Sebastian got to do with this? Did he do something?" Dave's voice came out a bit sharper than he had intended and Kurt visibly tensed at the mention of that name.

"No, just … apparently he is not doing so well and Wes and Nick wanted me to talk to him but I …"

"Fuckers!" Dave mumbled more to himself than to Blaine. "What on earth were they thinking?"

"I … they are just worried ok, but … I" Blaine's voice broke again and he coughed again trying clear his throat.

"Blaine you don't sound so good, where are you?"

"I'm ... at home … now … I … last night … fuck, fuck, fuck, how could I have been so stupid." Blaine yelled or tried to yell, his voice clearly giving up on him now and the use of swear words that wouldn't normally leave Blaine's mouth didn't go unnoticed by Dave.

Dave and Kurt had a silent conversation with their eyes, both knowing exactly what the other one was thinking. Kurt nodded in confirmation and Dave gave him a tight smile.

"Blaine, listen, we're going to swing by on our way home ok. It's only a little detour and we should be there in just over two hours. You're going to be ok until then?"

"Yes," he croaked. "I … I just want to sleep and have a bath or the other way round … I don't know I just … " Blaine fell silent but Dave could still hear his laboured breathing on the other end.

"Ok, we're leaving now and you have a bath and try to relax and if you need to call before we get there please do ok!"

"Ok" Blaine said timidly. "And Dave … thanks … and say thank you to Kurt as well."

"Ok will do. We'll be there soon."

Dave hung up and stared at Kurt who was asking "what is wrong" as soon as the call ended but Dave couldn't really answer that question. He only knew that Blaine sounded seriously distressed and a million miles away from the boy they had last seen on Friday afternoon who was determined to get his life back on track and was cheerfully laughing with Kurt after his audition.

They got in the car; Kurt was going to drive and punched Blaine's address into the SatNav. The whole drive was filled with tense conversation as both tried to avoid the topic that was so clearly on their mind, and it felt like somewhat of an anticlimax after the fantastic weekend they had just spent together. It felt like one way or another life just wouldn't give them a fucking break and that two days of no drama was really all they could hope for these days. But at least things were ok between them, actually better than they had ever been and that was something to be cherished despite anything else that might be going on around them. And despite being nervous and tense they managed to convey that with Dave holding Kurt's hand for a fair amount of the drive and with the way they were looking at one another whenever Kurt had a moment of not needing to focus on the road.

Traffic was busier than they had expected and it took them over three hours to make it to the Anderson house. Dave sent off a quick text letting Blaine know that they're here and then they walked up to the front door both looking anxiously at one another and grabbing onto each others hand.

Blaine opened the door after a moment and tried smiling at them but really he couldn't muster it. He looked worse for wear. His eyes were still red and his face blotchy. He was dressed in old loose hanging sweat pants and an old grey t-shirt, not at all the Blaine Kurt and Dave were used to seeing. Even after or maybe especially since his break up with Sebastian he had always put an extra amount of effort into looking the best he could, bow ties included. This was a mere shadow of that boy. Both Kurt and Dave were a bit taken aback but tried not to let it show as they followed Blaine up to his room. His parents seemed to be out and Kurt wondered whether they just didn't care about Blaine or whether Blaine had been able to pull the wool over their eyes. But from what Kurt remembered that wouldn't have been that much of a hard job, apart from rules and regulations Blaine's parents had never really paid much attention to their son's emotional well being. They were too busy with bringing in the money to afford their obvious expensive life style.

Blaine fell back onto his bed and curled himself up into a ball. Kurt and Dave both shared a worried look, shrugging their shoulders in puzzlement. Kurt was desperate to ask Blaine what was going on but somehow felt it would probably be better for Dave to ask. These two had talked so much lately, Blaine probably would be more comfortable talking to Dave and now was definitely not a 'but I've been his friend longer' bitch fit time. He cared for Blaine despite all their ups and downs and that meant also knowing when to step back. He motioned with his eyes between Dave and Blaine, enough to catch Dave's attention and mouthed "you ask" at him.

Dave nodded and sat himself down next to Blaine on the edge of the bed. "Blaine…" he said softly in that low voice that Kurt just knew could melt ice bergs. "You want to tell us what happened? If you want to that is … if you just want us to be here and be quiet that's ok too … just…"

Blaine let out a deep sigh but didn't move to look at either of them. He grabbed a pillow and wrapped himself around it. "No ... I mean yes … it's just … I … I've been so stupid … I am so embarrassed and … all I wanted to do was have some fun … you know … be carefree, flirt a bit … and show Sebastian that two can play that game and …" Blaine's eyes were filling up with tears again and his hoarse voice hardly carried across the room.

Dave put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and felt the boy flinch before relaxing again. He looked at Kurt and Kurt had seen it too and they both wondered what that had been about. Blaine normally was a rather touchy feely person so this was definitely not good.

"It's ok Blaine, just whenever you're ready …" Dave said. Kurt by now was sitting next to Dave and was almost clinging onto his arm while glancing worriedly over at Blaine.

Blaine took in a deep breath before he continued. "I ... I thought I just go out you know … have a drink or two and … as I said, maybe flirt a bit and … oh god … and there was this guy, you know … really flirty and handsome and funny … a bit older and he made me feel so special and … we really had fun and we danced and chatted and … I think … oh gosh … I think I just wanted to make Sebastian jealous … how screwed up is that? I think I sent him a text at one point saying how much fun I had with this guy and without him … and then after a few drinks…" Blaine let out a deep sob. Kurt sucked in a breath. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden and didn't like at all where this was going.

"Before I quite knew how …" he was crying now and Dave's hand was rubbing soothing circles into his back. "Well, I was thinking what would Sebastian do to have fun and … it all seemed to make sense at the time in a fucked up sort of way … and then the guy started to really kiss me and … it felt so good feeling wanted and … He took me to the bathroom and … oh god … I am so stupid and naïve … I really thought he just wanted to make out and … I really thought at the time it would be a good idea and then … before I could … I was pushed on my knees and he … he was so strong and then he just held me there, his fingers digging into my neck while he …" Blaine sobbed again. "Basically face fucked me … and … I couldn't move and … I couldn't tell him that I didn't want to continue and …" he curled up even more into himself. "My throat started hurting and I couldn't breathe and … he just kept going and …" Blaine was trying hard to catch his breath. "On and on until he came and … I had to sw…" Blaine couldn't even say the word as he tried to continue. "And then he just laughed, thanking me for the amazing blow job … and offered to buy me another drink but … I just had to get out and … I feel so dirty and stupid … I mean what kind of gay guy am I that I doesn't even know what 'going to the bathroom' implies, right?"

"Oh god, Blaine…!" Kurt and Dave almost said in unison after Blaine had let it all out. Kurt had his hand clasped over his mouth to avoid making any more indistinguishable noises and Dave just looked shell shocked. "Blaine" Dave said after a moment and without thinking pulled Blaine up and wrapped his arms around him and again Blaine initially felt like recoiling before he remembered who it was and he sank into the embrace. Kurt on the other hand was seething. He could not remember ever having felt such a rage. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He got up and started pacing up and down the room, fighting hard to keep his rage in check, wanting nothing more than to go and find this guy and punch him or castrate him so he could never do that to anyone again. His eyes met with Dave who to his great surprise was almost in tears and if anything Kurt would have suspected to see fury in them but not so much hurt. Blaine was sobbing and had his head buried in Dave's chest.

"Shit" Kurt muttered as he looked at the back of Blaine's neck and actually saw the bruises the guy's grip had left there. How had he not noticed them earlier? He must have really gripped Blaine hard to leave marks like that. And Kurt wanted the guy dead, not literally but named and shamed and his life destroyed. "Blaine, you know … you should report this guy … I mean … for one thing you are underage and …"

"No… I don't want to I … I mean … I thought I wanted to … I mean I said yes and I definitely wanted to do something … so … as far as he was concerned I consented and …" Blaine sobbed into Dave's chest.

"Blaine STOP! Please …" Kurt snapped. "If anything you are allowed to change your mind about something like that and the fact that the guy in the end forced you to … and anyway you're so clearly underage … he should have never proposed you in the first place … and …

"But … I was in a bar, having a drink, for goodness sake … of course the guy wouldn't exactly ask me whether I'm of age … I mean … fuck" Blaine hissed out as he clung onto Dave.

"NO," Kurt almost yelled trying to get through to Blaine. "And goddamit if you _dare_ put this on your shoulders and say it was all our fault. Regardless of your age, what the guy did was just wrong and …"

"Kurt…" Dave interrupted his flow of words and it was like Kurt snapped out of a trance and looked at Dave wide eyed. "Please … I don't think now is the time … we can talk about that later…"

Kurt suddenly realised that of course that was the last thing Blaine needed to hear right now. It was just that that was how Kurt worked. He needed to keep busy, needed to think of solutions to the problems especially when he had trouble dealing with his emotions.

"Of course … I'm sorry I lost it Blaine …" he said as he sat himself down the other side of Blaine and wrapped his own arms around him, resting his arms on top of Dave's. Kurt finally allowed his tears to fall. "I'm so sorry Blaine…"

"It's ok, Kurt … I'm just glad you two are here" Blaine sniffed.

They all sat like that until Blaine finally had stopped crying again. When he had sufficiently calmed down Kurt got up, the need to do something overtaking again. "How about I make us all some coffee and then we can sit and talk." Blaine snivelled but nodded his head.

"Sounds like a plan" Dave agreed still having Blaine in his arms. Knowing his way around the Anderson house Kurt was the obvious choice.

And while Kurt had every intention to make them coffee and talk he also had something else in mind. Even while he was comforting Blaine, his rage and anger had boiled away under the surface. Only that it had shifted from focusing on this random guy to focusing on Sebastian, who as far as Kurt was concerned was evil incarnated and without whom this whole mess just like everything else would never have happened. As he had left the room he quickly had grabbed Blaine's phone from the table with the intention of calling Sebastian and giving him a piece of his mind.

He unlocked Blaine's phone (still the same code, he sighed relieved) and was immediately hit by the amount of missed calls from Sebastian of all people. What was that all about? Of course, he must have reacted to that text Blaine said he had sent him.

He dialled and held his breath. Sebastian answered after the first ring, and Kurt wondered whether he had actually been waiting for the call.

"Blaine, oh my god, what was _that_ all about … I'm so glad you're finally calling…"

"It's Kurt…" Kurt said coldly.

"Kurt … oh god … is something wrong with Blaine?" Sebastian didn't even question the fact that Kurt was on Blaine's phone.

"What?" Kurt yelled into the phone. "What the hell gives you the right to pretend to be worried about Blaine? You asshole, if it wasn't for you none of this would have happened."

"Kurt, is Blaine ok, please… I had this weird text and now you call and I'm really worried ok." Sebastian pleaded with him and the lack of hostility almost knocked Kurt's wind out of him.

"No … Sebastian he is most certainly NOT ok … and it's all your fault, if you just would have left us all alone, left him alone … he wouldn't have gone out last night and …"

"Kurt, what's with Blaine?"

"He was basically raped last night all because he wanted to forget you and …play _YOUR_ game…"

"NO… shit … Kurt where is Blaine?" Sebastian sounded panicked.

"No, you do not get to feel sorry for him, and you won't come running in now as the knight in shining armour trying to make it all better … you're the reason for this all and I hate you and … stay the fuck away from him," Kurt screamed.

"KURT … shut up! I just need to know how he is."

"How do you think he is? But at least he has friends who really care for him and …"

"Is he home? Fuck … I'm coming over … I need to see him."

"No, don't you dare, I will not let you… you're just going to make this worse. He doesn't need you."

"Try stopping me …" Sebastian snarled into the phone getting exasperated with Kurt. "Because I really couldn't care less what you want me to do. But I'm going to see him and do the best I can to help him … and only he can tell me to get lost ... and you can't fucking tell me that he doesn't care for me anymore after the text he sent me last night because I know he does." And the line went dead.

Forgetting all about the coffee Kurt raced back upstairs. He needed to let Dave know that Sebastian was coming and that they needed to stop him and gosh he hated himself right now. Acting on his stupid impulses. Kurt knew he had screwed up.

Blaine was sitting on the bed blowing his nose and Dave was still sitting next to him turning his face and looking at Kurt, his face changing to one of deep concern for his boyfriend when he took in the state Kurt was in.

"Hey, we heard you yelling, what was that all about?" Dave asked him.

Kurt gulped. Shit, had he really been that loud. "I … erm … oh god Blaine … I'm so sorry but I … I might have called Sebastian and …"

"WHAT? Why would you do that?" Blaine asked, betrayal evident in his voice.

"I don't know … I'm … shit … I'm such an idiot … I … I'm really sorry … I had no right."

"No you didn't…" Blaine huffed "but … one thing I've learned … we all make mistakes and … I know you … you wouldn't do this to upset me on purpose …" Blaine looked at Kurt. "What did you tell him?" he said quietly after a moment.

"I … I blamed him for this whole thing … and I know I shouldn't have … I … I was just so angry and … gosh Blaine … if he wouldn't have messed with you so badly you would have not gone out and this would not have happened." Blaine gasped at Kurt's words, as he really hadn't made that connection at all in his head. Dave let out a heavy sigh as well and they all just stared at one another for a moment.

"And … now he is coming over, Blaine, I'm sorry … I couldn't stop him but me and Dave can send him away when he gets here…" Kurt continued breaking the silence.

"Kurt … it's ok, maybe I should talk to him."

"No Blaine … you cannot seriously consider…"

"Kurt" Dave called out to his boyfriend and after having been silent for so long both boys shut up immediately and looked at him.

Dave knew he had been rather quiet but frankly he felt way out of his depth here, and knew if he let his emotions get too close to him he might snap again just like that time with Sebastian, and that really wouldn't help anyone. But he had no idea how to deal with this or how to make this possibly any better for Blaine. But seeing his boyfriend and his friend at loggerheads over Sebastian finally made him speak up.

"I think we all need to calm down here… and try to look at things objectively, we don't need to cause anyone any more pain, no matter how good the intentions might be …" he simply stated looking pleadingly at Kurt and grabbing his hand. And he understood Kurt's point of view perfectly well. Hell, if it was for him to decide he would not let Sebastian within 10 feet of any of them, he himself was simply petrified of meeting the other boy again, and he could only assume that despite Kurt's put on tough act of wanting to defend Blaine there also was that underlying insecurity of meeting Sebastian again or possibly even being afraid of Dave and Sebastian meeting again. But then again Sebastian really wasn't the problem here at the moment. The real issue was to help Blaine get over what had happened and if he felt talking to Sebastian might help in any way him and Kurt would just have to suck it up.

Kurt squeezed Dave's hand tight and sank down next to him on the bed, heaving a sigh. He needed to calm down or he might cause more harm than good. In the end he only wanted to help Blaine and his behaviour over the last couple of minutes was definitely not helping.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and grabbed his other hand. "Kurt," he said in almost a whisper as his voice was not able to carry any louder. "I know you're just trying to protect me and … thank you for that but … I think it's time I grew up and face the consequences of my own decisions no matter how stupid … and last night was definitely my bad judgement of heading to a bar on my own with the sole intention of finding someone to flirt with and not considering the consequences it might have … and believe me … I will never make that mistake again … all things considering and no matter how wrong it was what he did to me … it actually could have ended up a lot worse …" Blaine could feel Kurt taking in a deep breath, ready to start protesting.

"And no, I don't mean I deserved _it_ or that it wasn't bad because believe me … it was … and yes, maybe the guy would deserve being locked up for it … but one thing I know … it was nothing Sebastian made me do … he didn't twist my arm and made me go, it was my own stupid lack of judgement. And despite what I've tried to do to make me forget him, Sebastian is still there in my head and so … maybe talking to him will help me make sense of some of this, of why I had snapped and gone out in the first place."

Kurt looked at Blaine and saw the fresh tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He squeezed his hand. "Ok," he said meekly. "I think I understand what you mean, doesn't mean I like it though … but … I will try to stay clear."

"Thanks Kurt … I know how hard that must be for you after everything." Blaine smiled exhausted.

Dave could feel Kurt's grip on his hand tightening and he knew exactly how hard Kurt had to work at holding himself back at the moment but he admired him for trying. He had been there himself not so long ago and he cringed at the memory of how that had ended. Acting on impulse was definitely never a good idea when Sebastian Smythe was involved. Talk about pressing all the wrong buttons even now that he actually hadn't done anything to them in a while. He squeezed back and Kurt looked at him giving him a tense smile.

Dave smiled encouragingly back at him. "How about you make us that coffee and then we can decide what we're going to do when Sebastian gets here, or more precisely what Blaine wants to do … ultimately it's going to have to be his decision and we should support him in whatever he decides to do."

_TBC…_

**Warning:** Mention of Dub(/Non) Con

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: **Oh gosh, I hope I haven't scared you all off with the turn of events. But the story wouldn't let me go in any other direction and in the end I went with what my muse told me (but at least Kurtofsky is solid, that must make up for some of it). I will make it better again, promised and there really will be a prom to go to soon.

And then on the other end of the spectrum Dave and Kurt just don't seem to be able to keep their hands of each other and well, they obviously are getting more adventurous… (not that you would mind much I hope)


	30. Chapter 29 Squaring the circle

**A/N:** Hi everyone and thanks as always for the feedback you gave me for the last chapter (and also hi to the new people who decided to follow this story, I'm amazed and happy that I still get new alerts).

As indicated this chapter will continue right where the last one left off and the **WARNING** for mention of dub/non-con in still in place Also the emotions of everyone are going to be all over the place in this chapter. Hope you enjoy the ride…

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 Squaring the circle<p>

_Continued…_

"Ok, coffee coming up." Kurt said as he got up and after giving Dave and Blaine a tight smile he walked out of the room and back downstairs to the kitchen. Blaine's words were still swirling around in his head and while his gut feeling was telling him to keep protesting his logical side was telling him to just shut up and let Blaine handle things the way he thought best maybe with a bit of guidance when needed. But Kurt knew he was in no real position at present to look at things objectively. Maybe he never would be regarding anything to do with Sebastian, but calming down definitely was what he needed to do now and keeping busy was something that would help him to achieve that. He hated nothing more than being idle as that was when his mind could run wild. He walked into the all too familiar kitchen where he and Blaine had shared copious amounts of coffee in the past and like muscle memory his body got busy with pulling out mugs and milk and ground coffee, knowing exactly where everything was, without him really needing to focus on what he was doing.

Back upstairs Blaine shuffled uncomfortably on the bed. After Kurt had left the room it had fallen into a complete silence and he didn't know what to make of that. Kurt's ramblings and outbursts he was used to and could deal with but Dave just sitting there quietly and sullen was something he had trouble to decode. What did it mean? At least during their numerous phone conversations Dave normally gave him the odd 'mhm' or 'yes' to acknowledge that he was still part of the conversation. And Blaine had actually come to like the way Dave listened and thought things over before he talked. But this complete lack of communication was unsettling him. Was Dave mad or upset or maybe just fed up with this whole thing? Fed up with him? Did he maybe just want to leave? In the end Dave didn't really owe him anything. And he had done more than enough for him already, listening continuously to his whining and crying.

Blaine sighed, maybe he should just offer for Dave to leave if he wanted to. Blaine was sure he would be ok and he would handle Sebastian somehow. It was just that he didn't really want Dave to leave or Kurt for that matter. Maybe that was a little bit selfish of him but he just needed people he could trust around him now. But this silence was shattering and not really giving anything away and despite feeling Dave's stare on him Blaine did not really want to meet Dave's gaze, too scared that he might find something in it that would upset him, that would somehow confirm that Dave didn't really want to be here. Truth was he had grown rather fond of Dave over this short period of time and he didn't want to find out that maybe this was all just Dave humouring him until he found a way to get out of this. And Blaine knew this kind of thinking would just drag his mood down further but he really couldn't help it. He felt used and like shit anyway. He clearly was good enough for some random guy using him for his own sexual gratification and for another guy to play him for laughs but friend or boyfriend material he was clearly not. Not if his latest experiences and the mistakes he made in the past were anything to go by. He could feel a new surge of tears coming to the surface but he swallowed hard willing the tears to stay away.

"Blaine?" Dave said quietly after a moment, which startled Blaine as he really didn't expect Dave to suddenly find his voice.

"Mhhh" Blaine mumbled meekly and more uncertain and needy that he wanted it to sound.

Dave had been studying Blaine intensely over these last couple of minutes and while he knew he wasn't the smartest when it came to reading body language, he could tell that Blaine's mood had taken a nose dive. His body was tense and almost shaking and his eyes were welling up again. Of course he could only assume that the impending visit of Sebastian was to blame for that.

"You sure you want to do this now?" Dave asked the concern evident in his smooth low voice. "Are you not maybe taking on too much emotionally at the moment?" Dave added very calmly and matter of factly, giving Blaine a worried look. He couldn't help but notice the way Blaine started to tense up even more but then he took a deep breath and finally met Dave's eyes.

"I … it's not that … just …" Blaine sighed. It felt nice hearing Dave's voice genuinely concerned for him. Maybe Dave really cared after all. He gave Dave a timid smile and Dave returned it and just like that Blaine felt safe to talk. "To be honest, I don't really know and… I can't really explain it, but yes, I think I want to do this now. As I said, whether I like it or not he still pretty much is resident in my head and just ignoring it won't change that and … I have no idea how I will react once he's here, maybe I just want him to leave again or maybe we actually manage to talk…" and Blaine smiled at Dave wearily. "But I guess you two will have my back should he try any funny business, that is assuming you want to hang around for a bit longer. You know you don't have to stay here. I know you must be tired." Blaine was giving Dave his way out if he wanted to but Dave shook his head as their eyes met again and Blaine just knew he would not leave him.

"No. I think I speak for Kurt as well when I say that there is no way we will leave you alone now, especially with Sebastian coming, and we will stay as long as you need us to. And as for Sebastian, just give us 'the sign' and we will _escort_ him back out should you need us to."

"Thanks" Blaine sighed and then went back to staring blankly at the floor in a way that made Dave's stomach churn. There still was so much pain and confusion in that lost look and deep down Dave knew that just like Kurt he wanted nothing more than to find that guy and make him hurt for what he did to Blaine. He had really no idea how Blaine must feel. Hate, gaybashing and taunts that were all things Dave had assumed could be coming his way at one point or another but to actually have to face the prospect of being forced into sexual favours, or worse getting raped, was just something he never really had thought or worried about. Maybe because he was a dude he just assumed he would be beyond anything like that. And while he obviously looked a lot more intimidating that someone like Blaine he was just shocked that something like that happened to another guy, someone he knew, and it hit home the reality that these things indeed happened in the real world.

Dave swallowed nervously, his throat feeling dry as his emotions once again were threatening to get the better of him. It was like they were constantly hovering just below the surface and as someone who had spent a fair amount of his adolescent years trying hard to ignore and not deal with his real feelings he still found it hard adapting and dealing with them at times. And of course even back when he tried to ignore his emotions they had a tendency to come out somehow, usually in an outburst of sorts, especially when he felt stressed. And if anything these were extreme circumstances, just like the last time he had lost it. He needed to learn to acknowledge all the different shades and the different ways these emotions felt but also how to deal with them without letting them run rampage. It was one thing letting himself go when these emotions were pleasurable but what he was feeling now was anything but and if there was one thing that he was scared of it would be of losing control out of anger again. He could not do that to Kurt or Blaine, but even more so he couldn't do that to himself. He needed to know that he could control himself especially after the last time he had lost it and hurt someone, no matter how deserved it might have felt at the time. His brain still in overdrive he focused back on Blaine and a pang shot straight through him. That lost boy look was still on his face. All that collectedness from a few minutes ago when he had given Kurt his speech had all but disappeared. Without further hesitation Dave shuffled up to Blaine on the bed and pulled him into another hug and was relieved when Blaine accepted it without pulling away.

"We get this sorted somehow," Dave whispered, and while he knew that quite possibly that was a lie in as far as actually getting the situation sorted was concerned, he also knew wholeheartedly that he meant every word of it and that he would do whatever he could to get Blaine through this. Blaine sighed and Dave started rubbing his back and felt him sink into the touch.

"Thanks" was all that Blaine muffled in response before closing his eyes and just trying to forget for a minute. This was nice. After all his fretting about the definition of their relationship or the lack thereof and Blaine's little wallow in self-doubt, this seemed indeed like Dave cared and it made him happy inside, more than he would care to admit. After a few more sighs he eventually let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Dave asked sounding bemused as this seemed not the time or place to suddenly start giggling.

"Who would have ever thought…" Blaine muttered. "You and me… here… us being friends, I suppose that's what we are…" he added nervously. "… and you comforting me and it not feeling weird or strained or anything …"

Dave had to smile at that remembering a time when this indeed would have seemed impossible. Life was funny like that. Throwing things at you and turning your world and understanding upside down. "Right, yeah … back when it seemed more likely for hell to freeze over than us being in the same room together … is what you mean?"

"Along those lines" Blaine chuckled.

"Yeah, it's _totally_ _weird_ …" Dave smirked. "…and just for the record, I think it's safe to say we're friends … I think we passed that milestone a while back and … _damn_ … Kurt had been right!" Dave stated so suddenly it startled Blaine, as he remembered a time when Kurt had voiced his hope of him and Blaine becoming friends.

"Huh?" Blaine mumbled confused at that statement, his head still buried in Dave's chest.

"Just something he said a while back … about hoping that we would be able to be friends one day, and of course we had to prove him right!"

"Oh, I bet he likes that. He likes being right about things." Blaine said knowingly in a way that reminded Dave only too well that those two had been in a relationship in the past but to his surprise that thought, maybe for the first time, didn't send a spark of jealousy through him. He loved and trusted Kurt and he knew Kurt felt the same about him and he was finally starting to trust Blaine as well not to come after and try to snatch Kurt away at the first opportunity. It had taken him a while but when he saw them together these days he just knew that they were just friends.

"That's the understatement of the century," Dave chortled after a moment, like Blaine knowing Kurt only too well. "And I'm sure he will let us remember that for a long time … but to be honest… on this occasion I'm glad that he was." Dave said as he tightened his grip reassuringly around Blaine, suddenly remembering why they were here in this tight embrace in the first place and wishing that this simple gesture alone would be able to take away the experiences over the last 24 hours.

"Mhmmm, totally agree" Blaine let Dave pull him in closer and just for a moment he did indeed feel safe and like this whole shitty mess could one day soon be nothing more than a distant memory.

Kurt returned a few minutes later with a tray full of coffee mugs, a glass of water for Blaine and some biscuits and a cut up apple on two plates. He assumed that Blaine most likely had had nothing to eat yet and it was afternoon by now and Kurt had felt his nurturing side taking over once again. He probably really had spent too much time over the last year or so looking after people and maybe it should scare him a bit how second nature this was becoming to him but then again it was something tangible he could do. He hated feeling powerless and while he couldn't change the past or take away the pain directly or make sense of why Blaine wanted to talk to Sebastian, he could at least make sure he was physically cared for as much as possible. So he was going to make sure Blaine would at least eat and drink something.

A small grin flashed across his face when he entered the room and saw that Dave had Blaine in another one of those comforting bear hugs, and gosh, he knew he would need a lot of that later as well. Once he didn't need to be strong, collected and rational and would be able to just kick and scream at the unfairness of life and his anger of someone doing that to his friend. Kurt knew Dave would be able to calm him down; he somehow had that effect on him (unless they were alone in a bedroom that was, but that was a different story entirely, and who could blame him). For a split second he felt like just dropping the tray and curling up against Dave's other side and just forget how exhausted and tense he was. 'Later', he reminded himself, for now there was Blaine to comfort and the imminent appearance of Sebastian to deal with.

Kurt tried to sound cheerful when he announced his presence and Blaine uncurled himself from Dave and gave Kurt an apprehensive smile, still a bit edgy about their earlier almost blow up. Dave gave Kurt one of his 'I missed you' warm and comforting full on beams, which temporarily managed to take Kurt's mind of things. He loved Dave's smile and felt all warm and gooey inside knowing that this particular smile was just for him. Kurt started handing out the mugs of steaming hot coffee and also shoved some biscuits in Blaine's hand, with a 'you better eat these without complaining' look, which had Dave chuckle, as he only remembered too well how persuasive Kurt could be once he had singled you out as his object of care and attention, and Blaine nodded, seemingly more relaxed now, and after having trouble getting the first biscuit down realised that he was actually starving and the next two disappeared into his mouth almost instantly.

"Guess I needed that," Blaine said still chomping. "I seriously had forgotten how hungry I actually am." He reached for the tray and grabbed another handful of biscuits and everyone went back to relative silence as they sipped their coffees, Blaine's crunching noises being the only thing to break the quiet. It was like they were all bracing themselves for the inevitable encounter with one Sebastian Smythe and none of them actually wanting to talk about it in fear of rocking the boat of this totally sensitive and messed up situation and making it capsize.

And then the loud ringing of the door bell echoed through the big house and pulled them all out of their stupor. Kurt jumped up and was itching to get to the door and give Sebastian a little pep talk before letting him anywhere near Blaine. But he stopped himself in time, remembering that he had promised Blaine to try and stay out of it. He looked at Blaine and smiled.

"Do you want me to get that?" Kurt asked. "I promise I behave," he quickly added just as a reminder to Blaine that he hadn't forgotten his promise.

Blaine took in a deep breath as he stood up from the bed and put his coffee mug down on his bedside table. "No, I think it's best if I get Sebastian. Could you two wait up here?"

Both Kurt and Dave nodded at that. Kurt sat himself down next to Dave and Dave took his hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. They both were uneasy but kept their mouths shut.

Blaine rushed down the stairs just as the doorbell rang again. He felt the cold tiles of the hallway floor under his bare feet as he made his way to the front door. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he was sure he was starting to feel dizzy. His hands started to get clammy and tears were already pooling at the corner of his eyes. He hadn't seen Sebastian since his dramatic break up performance and had avoided looking at any pictures of him but the memory of his face, his green eyes and the way they used to look at him was still vivid in his mind. Also the rage was there about how Sebastian took him for a fool and he simultaneously wanted to hug and punch him.

Nothing could prepare him for what actually happened when he opened the door. There was Sebastian, standing nervously in front of the door, shifting on his legs and he looked absolutely dreadful. He had big rings under his eyes and Blaine was sure he must have lost some weight as the clothes he was wearing were too big for his already rather lanky frame. And just for a second Blaine almost forgot that he was actually the one that had been wronged and wanted to go in and hug Sebastian. But just as quick as that emotion appeared it vanished again, leaving him feeling empty and sad instead.

"Oh my god Blaine" Sebastian said almost as soon as he set eyes on the smaller boy. Blaine looked exhausted beyond anything Sebastian had ever seen and the look of pain and sadness in his eyes was piercing Sebastian as he knew that despite what had happened to Blaine last night, which he still had no details about, he was without a doubt one of the reasons for the pain in Blaine's face. He instinctively wanted to go up to Blaine and wrap him up in his arms, wanting to tell him that it would all get better, that he really loved him and wanted to change for him but as soon as he took a step forward Blaine waved him off and shook his head.

"No, Sebastian, I don't think it is your place to just come here and try to hug me like nothing happened."

"Of course… you're right…" Sebastian said meekly as he stopped in his tracks and swallowed nervously. "I just … were you hurt?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. His eyes were roaming up and down Blaine's body checking for any signs of physical damage. Kurt had been so vague about what had happened and Sebastian had all kinds of horror scenarios run through his head as he was on his way over here. But he knew just as well that most likely the kind of injuries Blaine might have sustained would not be visible in plain sight.

Blaine snorted at the loaded question. There were just too many ways that that questions could be construed. Had he been hurt? Yes he fucking well had, in so many more ways than one, and Sebastian was at the core of most of them and Blaine wanted to just shout that fact in his face. But of course he knew perfectly well that despite how the question might have sounded, Sebastian was referring to last night. So he bit his tongue stopping himself making any snarky remarks. After all if he wanted to have a halfway decent conversation with Sebastian biting his head off straight away would not be the best start.

"Well, physically I came away relatively unscathed … emotionally … not so much," Blaine said sounding defeated and tired as his eyes locked with Sebastian's and fuck him, could he actually see Sebastian's eyes glistening? Was he about to start crying over this? Blaine was taken aback and almost literally stepped back in shock. Sebastian had never cried over anything for as long as he knew him.

"Blaine I'm … I don't even know what to say … sorry doesn't cover it anywhere near appropriately. But can I just say that …"

Blaine cut Sebastian off. "Let's go inside ok. I rather not have this chat here in the hallway." He gestured for Sebastian to come inside and closed the door. Sebastian waited for Blaine to show the way. He knew where is room was of course but felt it was not his place at this point to just make himself at home.

"Fuck, Blaine" he shouted out when he noticed the back of Blaine's neck and saw the extensive bruising that no doubt had been left there by the hard grip of two hands, the pattern of the bruises matched too well with the outline of fingers to be anything else. Instinctively he reached out with his hand tracing his thumb over the outline of the bruising. Blaine stopped dead in his tracks when he felt the feather light touch of Sebastian against his sore skin. He sucked in a breath but didn't move, letting Sebastian soothe the area with his cold clammy hand. Sebastian mumbled profanities under his breath as he suddenly had a very good idea what might have happened to Blaine. He had been around the block long enough and had seen marks like that on people and knew how they came about. And his blood literally started curdling as he imagined some fucker holding Blaine down against his will and just taking what he could get. Blaine suddenly was shaken out of his trance by Sebastian's intake of a harsh breath. He could feel Sebastian's hand tremble against his skin, and he suddenly became painfully aware of where Sebastian's thumb was. He cringed.

"Sebastian, please don't…," was all that he was able to rasp out with his sore voice.

Sebastian retracted his hand immediately, cursing himself inwardly for clearly having overstepped the boundaries and he only had been here for a few minutes.

"Oh gosh, of course, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…," he said apologetically falling back in line behind Blaine as they carried on walking.

Blaine just nodded his acceptance of Sebastian's apology without glancing back at him. He didn't want to look into his eyes, afraid of seeing emotions in them that he was not ready to deal with.

"Sebastian. Kurt and Dave are still here," he informed Sebastian as they were approaching his room. "Now, they said they would be civilised, can I ask you to do the same, please, otherwise this might be over rather quickly," Blaine stated matter of factly, trying to reign in his emotions and getting some kind of control over himself.

Sebastian sighed. Of course they would still be here. And in a way he had actually expected Kurt to come blazing down those stairs and try to chase him away. Especially after their short and sharp conversation on the phone. When Blaine had opened the door a small part of him had hoped that they might have left but really, if they were being the good friends that he assumed they were, he should have known they would not leave while he, the cheating and lying ex, was about to burst onto the scene.

"Ok, I'll try" he confirmed. "But really … I was hoping you and me could have a chat … alone … and …"

"Yes … I want to talk to you too just ... let's make sure we're all on the same page first, ok?" Blaine said as he opened the door and walked back into his room. He was close to letting out a short sharp laugh, if he was feeling in a better mood he was sure he would have, because the way Kurt was staring daggers at the door while at the same time clinging onto Dave and looking all possessive and fierce was kind of adorable. He was literally marking his territory Blaine thought and who could blame him after the way Sebastian had tried to come after his boyfriend not once but twice. Dave on his part was rubbing patterns in Kurt's back and looked like calm personified if it hadn't been for him chewing off his bottom lip quite literally which gave away how tense he actually was.

Both sets of eyes shot up as they heard Blaine and Sebastian enter the room and the atmosphere turned from cold to frozen within a nanosecond. Sebastian followed Blaine inside, his hands up in a submissive and non-threatening gesture to indicate that he was not here to cause trouble and he nodded at Dave and Kurt before walking across the room and sitting himself down in Blaine's desk chair.

Blaine on his part was just standing in the room, his eyes darting between all of them and suddenly it seemed like possibly not quite such a good idea to have them all in the same room. Maybe he should ask Kurt and Dave to wait in the kitchen while he and Sebastian talked. He didn't want them to leave but he knew there might be things being said that he might not be able to say with them in the room.

He sighed and tried to give everyone one of his big goofy smiles but he failed rather miserably, grimacing instead.

"Ok," he huffed out after a second of assessing the situation and realising this was going to be more awkward than he had assumed. "I don't think this will work the way I had hoped." He explained all eyes resting on him now. "I think …" he looked directly at Kurt and Dave. "Would you mind giving me and Sebastian a minute on our own? I just … I …"

"No need to explain yourself," Dave said and Kurt nodded in agreement, trying hard to ignore Sebastian who was sitting quietly at the other end of the room.

"I think we're just going to wash up the mugs and then maybe get some more coffee brewing, right Kurt?" Dave nudged Kurt gently.

Kurt's eyes shot up to meet Dave's. "yeah … right … coffee … sounds good… and Blaine…" he shifted his gaze to look at his friend. "You need _anything_ you let us know, please!" He had promised to behave himself but he still wanted to make it crystal clear whose side he was on and that they had Blaine's back.

"Thanks Kurt!" Blaine said giving him an understanding look. He had been perfectly able to read the meaning between the lines and he guessed Sebastian would have been able to decipher it too.

"Come on Dave," Kurt said getting up off the bed too eagerly and jollily not to come across as completely put on and collected the coffee mugs and plates. Dave for the first time allowed himself look at Sebastian, which probably came out more like a glare as the emotions of the last time they had met quickly worked their way to the surface. He gulped trying to calm himself and gave him a cold look and nodded at him before leaving the room as well.

Blaine sat himself down on the edge of his bed, facing in the general direction of Sebastian and after spending an awkward moment just staring anywhere but he finally looked at Sebastian who to his surprise had his eyes lowered to the ground and was looking just as nervous as Blaine felt. Blaine felt a sudden surge of rage run through him as he remembered all the times they shared together and which apparently meant nothing to Sebastian. Only he wasn't so convinced anymore that they didn't as this person in front of him was not the cocky arrogant and confident person he remembered at all. He just needed to know, if anything for his own peace of mind and he would get Sebastian to tell him the truth, he owed him that.

"Why?" Blaine simply asked staring at Sebastian and when Sebastian finally looked up he did not avert his eyes but kept looking at him.

Sebastian was clearly shaken by the simple question. Gosh, he had asked himself that very question so many times since this had all blown up in his face. And still he really had no convincing answer to give either to himself or to anyone else.

"I don't know…" he honestly said after a moment of silence.

Blaine sighed and nodded at that. His eyes were already watery but he didn't really care. Sebastian had seen him cry before and he could see him again.

"Did I ever … I mean was I only ever a game for you?"

Sebastian looked away almost like he was embarrassed to answer that question but after composing himself for a moment he looked back at Blaine. All he had wanted since their break-up was a chance to talk to Blaine, to explain himself and here it was and he would not let it pass. If that meant making himself vulnerable in the process he would just have to accept that.

"No … yes …" he took a deep breath. "In the beginning that was what you were. A challenge, a conquest, a trophy to add to my collection." Sebastian flinched as the words kept escaping him.

"But Blaine … in the process of getting to know you, spending time with you, I really started to have feelings for you. Please, you must believe me, I admit I did not know until I realised that I might lose you but … I never felt anything like what I feel for you for anyone else. And I just didn't know what this feeling was. I was so blind to it and so wrapped up in staying on top and …"

"And the trying to cheat on me part, assuming it only ever was trying? Was that also just part of your game?" Blaine said, sounding bitter and he felt fully justified in feeling like that.

"I … oh gosh … I never actually…, the truth is that … it was all about getting one over Kurt ok?" he exclaimed, stopping to reign in his unexpected surge of temper. "Sorry," he quickly said and Blaine nodded at him urging him to go on.

"I just, I don't know why but Kurt had always annoyed me, reminding me of all the things I could not be and did not have. I always felt I had to watch and calculate my every step, it was the only way I knew how to operate and generally people would fall in line around me … but he refused and it kind of drove me mad. Especially as everyone seemed so clearly smitten with him. So when he turned up with Dave as his new adoring boyfriend just weeks after you two broke up I just kind of snapped and wanted to get him where it hurt. It almost became like an obsession clouding my judgement and making me push things further than I probably would have otherwise."

"You know you're still responsible for you own actions," Blaine commented interrupting Sebastian's flow of words.

"Of course I do, please … I am not trying to make excuses here. I know I hurt a lot of people in the process, and if anything that is one thing I am really truly sorry for. Most of all they way I hurt you and dragged you into this. If there was one thing I wish I could change it would be that. Blaine…" Sebastian looked deep into those brown eyes and they were just as beautiful as he remembered them, albeit clouded by the new experiences and emotions that were dulling their shine a bit.

"Blaine … if you ever believe one thing I've said please believe it when I said that I loved you and …"

"Sebastian … no … please," Blaine said feebly but somewhere deep down it felt good hearing those words.

"Look I know that I hurt you, maybe beyond anything we can repair and … quite possibly now is not the time to actually contemplate this… us…, but … I really want to be here for you at the moment … in any capacity you might have me … but if you don't I understand and I will leave."

Blaine looked back into Sebastian's eyes and when he saw that there was an actual tear working its way down his cheek he couldn't help it anymore, tears that he had been holding back were starting to flow. He was just so tired and he felt so useless and worthless and was sure he hated (loved) Sebastian but he was also sure he would never trust anyone that blindly again and after last night he wasn't even sure he ever wanted to have anyone that close to him ever again.

"I … I don't want you to leave," he said between sobs. "But also I don't know if I could ever trust you again … and unless you and Kurt and Dave can make some sort of amends I don't know if I want you around either."

Sebastian nodded at that. "I understand," he simply stated looking at Blaine as the back of his hand wiped away the tears that were slowly making its way down his face. "Just let me help you through this and then maybe we can talk about the next step, if you want there to be a next step … whenever you're ready. As you know my dad is a state attorney and he probably could help if you wanted to report this incident and …"

"NO." Blaine stated quickly and emphatically shaking his head. "I don't want to have to remember this and talk about it again and again. Is not like the guy is likely to get convicted of anything anyway."

"You don't know that Blaine," Sebastian replied swiftly. "I think you owe it to yourself to at least try but … if you need some time to think about it I understand. Just don't think too long because the longer you wait the less likely it will be that they will press charges. And …" Sebastian sucked in a breath choosing his next words carefully. "Please let me take pictures of your neck. We might need those as proof as the bruises will fade quickly on skin like yours."

Blaine started shaking. He had avoided looking at his neck to look for any visible signs of what happened as though that would make it all more real in his mind again. He had tried to forget the way those hands had felt against him. First they were so gentle as the guy caressed his hair before suddenly pushing him down hard until he was on his knees and putting his hands against Blaine's head as he pushed in and then grabbing him around the neck hard when he noticed that he tried to pull away. Blaine shivered at the memory of the way he had trouble breathing from the tightness of the grip and the guy's cock too big and too deep down the back of his mouth, threatening to push into his throat. The way his jaw had started to hurt and the way the nails were digging into his skin, how he had felt absolutely powerless and just prayed that the guy would come quickly so it could all end. He didn't want to see the proof of that having happened on his neck. But he nodded despite the fear gripping him. Something of what Sebastian said must have hit a nerve with him and if he wanted to change his mind about reporting the incident he would need all the proof he could get.

"Go on" he quickly said before he could change his mind as he turned around and exposed his neck.

Sebastian quickly pulled out his phone and started to snap pictures, manipulating Blaine's position enough to get shots from all the angles. He tried to have as little contact as possible but some minimum touching was required and he could feel Blaine tense under the touch.

"There all done" he said as he put the phone back into his trouser pocket.

"Let me see" Blaine said sounding weirdly detached.

"You think that's a good idea?" Sebastian blurted out.

"Probably not but I still want to see." He insisted.

"Ok," Sebastian took out the phone again and sat down next to Blaine flicking through the pictures. Blaine quietly looked at them and the bruising was worse than he had been prepared for. For a moment he couldn't breathe, it was as though he felt the guy's hands on his neck all over again and he jumped up and started pacing the room gasping for air.

"Blaine" Sebastian got up and walked over to him. "Blaine look at me, you're at home, you're safe, please just breathe…" His hand was hovering close to Blaine's shoulder but he did not want to touch him out of fear of upsetting him even more.

Blaine looked at Sebastian and grabbed his hand like it was an anchor that he needed. Sebastian squeezed back and waited for Blaine's breathing to return to normal before he led Blaine back to the bed.

"Here, lie down. I think you might need some sleep."

Blaine nodded and quickly snuggled up under the blanket that Sebastian had held up for him to climb in. "Stay here," he said after a moment looking at Sebastian.

"I will, try to get some sleep."

Sebastian waited for Blaine's breathing to level out knowing that he was asleep before he left the room and walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He knew there was something else he needed to do and he had no idea how to do it so he decided to just walk in and wing it. He stepped through the kitchen door and was met with the icey stare of both Kurt and Dave. The air was thick and you could slice the tension that suddenly was radiating off everyone with a knife. Kurt took Dave's hand possessively and edged his seat closer to him.

"Blaine's sleeping," Sebastian stated still standing in the doorway as if not sure whether he was allowed in or not. Kurt and Dave nodded before they all went back to continue their staring match.

'Oh, screw this' Sebastian thought to himself as he boldly walked into the kitchen, grabbed a mug and filled it up with coffee before pulling up a chair, joining Dave and Kurt at the table.

"Look, I know I've been an asshole to the both of you and … most likely still would be if I hadn't had a wake up call…" he glanced over at Dave at his last words and Dave shot him back a look which read that he understood what Sebastian was referring to.

"Let's be honest ok. So this is me putting my cards on the table, not because I particularly want to but because I know Blaine would want me to." Both Kurt and Dave stared attentively at him waiting for what possibly could come next. They hadn't expected that.

"Firstly, I know I'm a manipulative little shit, and part of me will probably always be that person, it is the way I know how to operate but … that doesn't mean I can't change certain aspects of myself. I've learned my lesson about limits and not stepping all over people without expecting there being consequences and … I promise I will not do anything to harm either of you or Blaine ever again."

Kurt snorted at that, a witty reply already on his lips when Sebastian stopped him. "Please, let me finish and then you can tear into me if you still want to." Kurt gulped down his comment and nodded, his grip on Dave's hand tightening.

"Dave," Sebastian continued and Dave's eyes shot up meeting Sebastian's. "I still think you're extremely hot but …"

"That's _not_ the way to make us like you _more_," Kurt cut in and Dave himself was about to say something but decided against it.

"Please, I know, but as I said I want to be honest. So, while I think you're hot I can also guarantee you that I will not try to do anything about it. I am in love with Blaine and it took me a dislocated jaw and a rather impressive talk by you to finally understand what being in love means. That you can find someone else attractive but don't need to try and get into their pants because you could hurt the person you love in the process. That being in a relationship is about more than just wanting to jump each others bones and then move on when things hit a roadblock. I get now why Dave was able to resist me with his mind even while his body was giving out conflicting signals."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up at that and his jaw was about to hit the floor as his eyes darted between Dave and Sebastian.

"Kurt, nothing to worry about at all." Sebastian of all people tried to comfort him. "It's just the body's natural reaction to being stimulated … we're guys after all … but the point is that I never had a chance in hell of taking Dave away or even of getting frisky with him. You always had him. He really loves you and I didn't understand that at the time but now I do."

Kurt looked back at Dave and as their eyes met he knew that what Sebastian had said was the truth despite Dave still looking guilty and nervous. Kurt knew that that was only because Dave was afraid of what he might think. "I love you too," he whispered and placed a kiss on Dave's cheek before looking back at Sebastian.

"Now Kurt, it's no secret that I just don't like you and I can guess that that feeling is more than mutual."

Kurt choked out a tight laughter of agreement to that.

"But I promised Blaine that I would try to make amends, to at least be civil with you. Not for my sake or for yours but for Blaine's. But in the end that's all I can offer and I can totally understand if you don't want to take me up on it and rather kick my ass from here to Timbuktu."

"Don't temp me," Kurt gritted out between clenched teeth but his voice had lost some of it sharpness.

"Ok, that's me done, I guess. Shutting up now." Sebastian said, leaning back against his chair and looking at both the boys opposite him.

Kurt and Dave looked at each other sharing a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Truth be told," Kurt started after a moment of deliberation, "I just don't know whether I could ever trust you further than I could throw you." Kurt said addressing Sebastian directly.

"Make that two of us," Dave added nodding his head. "It's just … I think you rubbed me up the wrong way one too many times to …"

NO! Dave didn't just say said. Sebastian didn't want to laugh, he desperately tried not to which only resulted in him spluttering and projectile spitting out the generous sip of coffee he had just taken halfway across the table and down his chin, followed by a deep belly laugh and an "oh really," followed immediately by a stuttered apology.

Dave's eyes went a comical shade of big. "Oh shut up, Smythe," he huffed trying desperately not to give Sebastian the satisfaction of laughing in response. Kurt was not faring much better, the image of a spluttering and drooling, half covered in coffee, Sebastian was just too much, and in order to hide his amused face he left the table and got out some tissues to wipe away the spillage Sebastian had left before offering some tissue to Sebastian to clean himself up.

"You know what I mean." Dave added once he got his breath back.

"Yeah, sorry, just too good a pun not to be misconstrued."

"But I have to admit that what you just did took balls," Dave added. "Then again, there never was any doubt that you had those…" he added before face palming and deciding to shut up as he was only digging his hole deeper. Both Sebastian and Kurt were staring and him wondering what had gone into him.

"Well, despite our mutual dislike for each other and certain reservations … I know we all have one thing in common and that is making sure Blaine's ok. So I think we can call a ceasefire for now." Kurt finally said.

Dave looked at Sebastian and nodded his head in agreement and Sebastian nodded back at both of them.

Dave got up and grabbed the coffee pot walking round to Sebastian. "More coffee?" he simply asked.

"Yes, that would be great, thanks." Sebastian replied courteously. Dave went on to fill his mug before refilling his and Kurt's and then sitting back down again.

"Now, can we talk about Blaine for a second?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you want to talk about?" Dave enquired.

"Like what exactly happened, what do you know. And how we could possibly get Blaine to report this fucker. I know he doesn't want to but it makes me feel sick to think that he is still out there possibly doing this again to some other poor unsuspecting young guy."

Kurt and Dave huffed in agreement. Getting that guy would be just want they would want. But Blaine had been so insistent and both didn't hold out too much hope in the legal system to be honest.

"I know it might not come to anything but my dad's and attorney and as such has got some weight he could throw around. I know I won't mention it without Blaine's permission but it would really irk me to not at least have him try."

"Couldn't agree more, but probably all we can do is gently nudge him about it again, the last we should do is stress him out even more." Kurt added and Dave nodded in agreement.

They fell back into a somewhat not quite as uncomfortable silence as before as they sipped their coffees, each mind wandering and trying to come up with ways to help Blaine and get this guy caught. Kurt could feel himself getting tired as inevitably the weekend and today was catching up with him. Letting out a yawn he curled himself up against Dave.

"You two look exhausted. Why don't you go home and I make sure Blaine's ok until his parents get back."

"No," Kurt said sharply sitting up again and shaking off the sleep that had been threatening to overcome him.

"What Kurt means …" Dave cut in quickly before Sebastian and Kurt could set each other off, "is that we promised Blaine to stay and we intend to keep that promise."

Sebastian nodded and visibly relaxed again.

"Anyway, I was thinking about cooking something, Blaine surely looked like he could do with some proper food. I had a quick scout around and I could throw together a Chinese stir fry with noodles." And before either could agree or disagree with him Kurt already was up from the table and started to pull out vegetables, spices and utensils.

"Dave, could you help me with slicing the vegetables and …" he hesitated for a moment before looking at Sebastian, "if you wanted to help you could start boiling the water for the noodles."

Dave was already up and standing next to Kurt and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk. That guy was so whipped it was almost comical. But at the same time he could tell how deeply Kurt cared for him in return. And Sebastian was half happy for them and half jealous for what they had. And now that he had admitted it to himself he would fight tooth and nail to get something like that for himself. On top of that he had totally expected Kurt to be a bossy and dominant little bitch and he obviously had been right. At least if the way he was running this cooking operation was anything to go by. And Sebastian was more convinced than ever that he and Kurt most likely never would get along. But as they had agreed, they would try and worst case they could always pretend to keep everyone around them happy. As long as they weren't left alone in the same room things should work out fine, and if any of their friends were stupid enough to leave them together on their own he was sure neither of them could be held responsible for the explosion that no doubt would ensue when their heads butted.

"Sure," Sebastian said as he got up and grabbed the pan heading over to the sink to fill it up with water before putting it on the stove.

_TBC…  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Wow, I had a hard time writing some of that. And yes, the day is still not quite finished. More Kurt and Dave interaction will come up again next chapter. (I am somewhat surprised I managed a whole chapter with them keeping their hands off each other…)

I was really nervous about writing this encounter and hope I managed to do it justice. Please let me know either way.


	31. Chapter30 There's nothing like the truth

**A/N:** I wanted to have this out a lot faster but you know, RL and other little one-shots took over for a bit. But I'm glad this is written now. And although I had originally planned this chapter a lot differently it just didn't feel right and I went with where the muse was taking me, which for one means lots of emotions. Hope you like!

First half is more Sebklainofsky-Interaction (Is that a legitimate ship yet?) before finally heading back to Kurtofsky-land and even more emotions (and other stuff).

And apologies for being hopelessly behind replying to messages and reviews. But sometimes it's a matter (due to time) of writing or replying and I hope you all rather I write although I of course cherish each and every message and interaction.

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 There's nothing like the truth<p>

The rest of the afternoon went smoother than they had expected. Everyone tried their best to stick to the ceasefire, which mainly meant Kurt and Sebastian avoiding talking to each other unless absolutely unavoidable and even that was open for interpretation. Because while Kurt thought it absolutely vital to give out directions regarding the preparation of the noodles, Sebastian could have done well without it, rolling his eyes dramatically before going into a sarcastic tirade about the fact that he was quite an accomplished _chef_ and could be trusted with cooking something as straightforward as noodles (with one hand tied behind his back if he had to). Dave having been aware of the already charged atmosphere being in danger of igniting at any second acted like a buffer, metaphorically and literally, throwing himself in their way, before either of them could kick off. After the situation had been diffused he shook his head in disbelief wondering what the world was coming to if he was considered the peacekeeper.

The food only took about half an hour to prepare, three sets of hands made for quick work, and eventually they fell into an almost comfortable kind of routine, handing each other items and spices as needed and Sebastian, although begrudgingly, let Kurt orchestrate the whole thing, having decided after another almost outburst that life was too short to fight over cooking. He even managed to not snarl at Kurt when he barked out instructions for how to set the table. Control freak much he very quietly snorted under his breath. Now the only one missing was Blaine and they could eat.

After some deliberation which could have loosely been defined as actually talking they agreed to let Blaine sleep it off, so Kurt put the food on a low heat to keep it warm. They sat back down at the table, an eerie silence suddenly filling the kitchen as the clinking and clonking of the cooking was no longer there to fill it with any kind of sound and everyone was too exhausted to start a proper conversation of fear of starting a disagreement. Kurt, who could feel for the umpteenth time the day catching up with him, made himself comfortable on Dave's lap, craving some of those hugs like the ones Dave had given Blaine earlier. Kurt knew that his battery was very close to running on empty, physically and mentally, and he was in desperate need of a recharge.

Sebastian tried to keep himself busy with his phone, checking and rechecking his emails and messages, working hard at ignoring the display of affection at the other end of the table as best as possible. But even the internet didn't really serve as a distraction as his eyes more often than he cared to admit peeked just above the rim of his phone at the happy couple all snuggled up and he knew, despite never ever admitting this out loud to them, he was feeling very jealous of what they had. And with that thought a new surge of self-loathing coiled inside him, a feeling way too familiar for him by now, for having been so stupid to throw his thing with Blaine away so carelessly and a wave of fear and dread washed over him. What if it really was too late to fix it? He had meant what he had said earlier, that he would be here for Blaine now in whatever capacity he would have him. For the life of him he would not try to pull any shenanigans or try to use this to his advantage to manipulate Blaine to be with him again, tempting as that might seem. His brain was so used to working in this twisted backstabbing way that it had this already all worked out for him hours ago, and he had to put a conscious stop to it. It was seriously scary how easy it would be to take advantage of this situation, being the hero and telling Blaine exactly what he would need to hear to fall for him again in his weakened state. But it would not be the real deal so to speak. Looking at Dave and Kurt and their relationship build on respect and trust he knew that a relationship based on lies was not what he wanted, not anymore. He had tried that and knew how _well_ that had worked out for him. Also, he actually longed for someone to be with him because they knew him, not just the flashy cocky image he let the world at large see. And if anyone has ever come close for Sebastian wanting to be honest with it had been Blaine.

So it would be all or nothing. Completely new territory, and this idea of being out of control, not trying to manipulate circumstances around him to his advantage, made Sebastian good for honest petrified and feeling vulnerable; a feeling he had promised himself to never ever allow himself to feel. But here he was regardless, sitting in a room with a guy he kind of hated and another which he had tried twice to get his hands on and he had basically painted a big red target across his heart by being open with them which they could take advantage off if they wanted to. Well, he would just have to wait and see how being honest would work for him. Don't knock it till you tried it! He glanced over at Kurt and Dave again, Kurt looked so peaceful resting against Dave's chest, his eyes closed and Sebastian had to bite his tongue in order to stop himself from making a comment, and not of the derogatory kind. Apparently he was turning soft but no way Kurt needed to know about this. He sighed and put his phone away instead staring at the door, his thoughts wandering to the boy sleeping upstairs.

Despite having felt really tired to the point where his eyes were hurting, Kurt still managed the odd stare in Sebastian's direction; just to make absolutely beyond a doubt crystal clear whose Dave was. Sebastian was being sly or so he probably thought but Kurt could feel his glances on them (or quite possibly on Dave) ever so often even with his eyes closed half the time. Sebastian's declaration about still finding his boyfriend attractive rang in his ears loud and clear, and while he didn't feel under immediate threat by Sebastian, he believed that what he had said about caring for Blaine was genuine, he would still rather be one step ahead. So Kurt was a bit possessive about his boyfriend but after all the shit that had been thrown at them over recent months he felt entitled to that. Dave was special to him and while he trusted him with his life that didn't mean he extended that same emotion to anyone else, his dad excluded of course. Mainly he just wanted to protect Dave, remembering only too well how in pieces Dave was after his last encounter with Sebastian. And at the moment declaring (even only in a non verbal way) about his claim on Dave was the only way he could think of how to. And despite Sebastian's impressive words earlier, Kurt knew that old habits died hard and it would take more than a few fanciful words to make him let down his guard, so from where he was standing glaring was definitely justified.

Dave for his part just wanted to be there for Kurt and Blaine, feeling kind of inadequate for not being able to do more but at least comforting people was something he told himself. He seemed to have switched into some weird kind of cuddle bear/protector mode. Maybe it was because of his physical bulk, he mused, but it seemed that his hugs did their fair bit of good and he didn't really have the stamina to question the as to why at the moment. Well as long as Sebastian wouldn't expect him to console him in a similar fashion anytime soon that was. Try as he might he couldn't help his mind from flashing back to their previous encounters. The proximity of Sebastian apparently had put his memory gear into overdrive, as he remembered, almost physically could feel, the way Sebastian had felt pressed against him and that angry kiss and Dave's stomach lurched as he intermittently felt the shadow remnants of his dislike and rage he felt at the time seep through. Lucky Kurt was here this time to anchor him. Dave sighed as he instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt eyeing Sebastian suspiciously ever so often. All things considered Dave knew though that he would have to give Sebastian the benefit of the doubt, albeit a very tentatively benefit. His earlier words had seemed sincere and if anyone knew a thing or two about being forgiven and second chances it was Dave. That didn't mean he would have to become buddies with the guy or ever like him but Dave liked Blaine and knew if Sebastian and him ever as much as became friends again he and Kurt would need to find a way of at least tolerating the guy and letting the past be in the past. Still, sitting here in the quiet of the kitchen felt all kinds of awkward, and in a way he wanted to break the silence and talk about something, anything but at the same time Dave was at a loss as to what they could possibly talk about other than Blaine. He really had no idea at all of how to relate to Sebastian in a non-defensive way.

Everyone was pretty much resident in their own heads and after a while even the silence didn't seem that uncomfortable anymore. Both Dave and Kurt couldn't help but notice the way Sebastian glanced towards the door ever so often, and Kurt was sure he could see some kind of inner battle played out on Sebastian's face as to whether to go upstairs to check on Blaine or to wait for him to come down in his own time. And screw him, he almost felt a teeny tiny pang of sympathy for the guy that Kurt still had a hard time not to associate as the root of all the trouble they had been through lately. But snuggled up against Dave he remembered their own struggles and the way everyone had not believed that Dave could ever change. Shit, life would be a lot easier if everything was just black and white and clear cut but it never really was. Also if that were indeed the case maybe Dave would have been stuck on the bad side, despite actually being a good guy and Kurt pondered whether sometimes what people needed was just someone to call them out on their bullshit but stick with them regardless. And now his head started hurting from all the thought acrobatics he had been doing.

"You know … he will be ok." Kurt said more to the room as a whole rather than directly to Sebastian because that would still be just … no. And both Dave's and Sebastian's eyes shot up looking at him as though they all had forgotten that they actually had the ability to speak or more likely because it was Kurt who actually acknowledged Sebastian's inner struggle and pain.

"I know …" Sebastian sighed, strain of more than just today evident in his face. "He is stronger than he looks but … it will be tough, and I kind of hate myself at the moment … because … whether I like it or not … I think you were right… if it hadn't been for me doing what I did we wouldn't be here now, and even if it would have happened regardless … I would at least feel better equipped to help."

Kurt's mouth just turned into an "o"-shape at Sebastian's words. He did not see that one coming. Dave's facial expression was an almost matching picture.

"Yeah … I guess … honesty hour or something… or maybe you put something in the coffee earlier…" Sebastian laughed it off nervously.

"Oh gosh, you two should see your faces right now…" Sebastian added for good measure when Kurt's "o" got even bigger and Dave wasn't sure whether to laugh or to protest before his brain caught up with him and confirmed that it was indeed Sebastian trying to be funny.

"Right…" Dave said looking at Kurt and chuckling.

"That actually sounds promising. Getting you to divulge your deepest thoughts and secrets…" Kurt said pretending to mull over the idea of some kind of truth serum mixed in Sebastian's drink.

"Note to self, never accept a drink offered to me by Kurt," Sebastian smirked and just for a moment the heaviness between them all seemed to lift just enough that they all felt able to breathe easily only to have it come crashing down on them again when they heard shuffling from upstairs which meant that Blaine must have woken up and just like that they all were pulled back to the reality as to why they were all sitting here in the kitchen in the first place, not so much because they cherished each other's company but because they had a common friend who was in need.

Blaine walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, looking tired and eyes red rimmed from possibly more crying again. But when he saw everyone huddled around the kitchen table he smiled and seemed genuinely happy that they were all here and not yelling at one another.

"You're all still here! You really didn't need to …" Blaine said but really it was hard to hide his thankfulness in this voice.

"Nah, we said we would hang around." Kurt said and Dave and Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"That means a lot and …" Blaine eyed the pan on the stove. "That smells actually really good."

"Oh … yeah food." Kurt jumped off Dave's lap and pulled out a bowl and emptied the contents of the pan into it.

"Go on, sit down, food is ready … in fact it's been ready for the last half hour at least. We don't want it to go to waste," Kurt urged and Blaine nodded smiling. He shuffled awkwardly for a moment, looking at the table and thinking of where to sit. He felt a weird gravitational pull towards Sebastian but at the same time the red lights of "no" were going off in his head. There was still too much pain, too much distrust, no matter what his body wanted him to do. Dave and Kurt were safe he decided and so he sat down next to Dave, kind of craving another one of those warm hugs but not wanting to push it. Dave had already gone out of his way earlier to make him feel better. He smiled at Kurt who was being Kurt, zooming around the kitchen, telling Sebastian to get out something to drink and then everyone was fussing over him, making sure he had enough to eat and drink before they sat back down and helped themselves.

"You know," Blaine chuckled between mouthfuls of food. "I really could get used to this kind of treatment, be warned." Blaine tried to go for light-hearted but the pain was still evident behind a smile that never quite reached his brown eyes. So they all settled for some easy banter to try and take Blaine's mind off things. And as much as it still irked Kurt to admit, Sebastian really appeared sincerely concerned for Blaine. When he was talking to Blaine there seemed to be no bullshitting and fake smiles and big words, just real empathy, just like that 'blink-and-you-miss-it' moment earlier where Sebastian out of nowhere had seemed so vulnerable. And while Kurt could tell Blaine was guarded, and he couldn't blame him for it, there were also moments when Sebastian managed to make him smile. A real smile short and fleeting but real nonetheless, and at the moment whatever made Blaine smile Kurt would consider good even if the words 'good' and 'Sebastian' didn't really mix at all in his head. But maybe just like oil and water, if he added an emulsifier and stirred hard enough eventually they would be able to blend. He just had no idea what could possibly qualify as a mix-Sebastian-and-good-emulsifier but maybe, just maybe it was actually Blaine that brought out the good in Sebastian?

Dave had gone back to taking on the role of observer, quietly watching everyone interact, concerned that the fragile truce they had all been attempting might crumble and turn to dust at any given moment and he was mentally ready to jump in if needed but when things didn't blow up in their faces after a while, he started to relax.

They just about finished with their meal when they heard the front door open and close. Blaine tensed up immediately at the knowledge that his parents were home. They walked into the kitchen not a minute later and looked bemused at the assortment of boys sitting at the table.

"Oh, hello everyone," Blaine's mom said smiling that practiced warm smile of hers Kurt only remembered too well. "Kurt, it is _so_ nice to see you again." And somehow Kurt had a feeling that 'nice' was not the exact meaning she had in mind.

"And Sebastian, how are you, it has been a while." She added giving him a fake warm smile also before looking over to Dave. "And you would be?"

"Oh," Blaine jumped in. "Mom, meet my good friend Dave," he said a smile stretching over his face. Yes, he could out-smile his parents any given day.

"Mrs Anderson, Mr Anderson, nice to meet you." Dave said, remembering his manners and getting up shaking their hands. Obviously the Andersons were keen on manners and both parents gave him a big teeth flashing grin.

"And… if I may ask, what brings you all here on a Sunday evening? Shouldn't you all get ready for school tomorrow?" Mr Anderson cut in. Blaine's mom had gone to staring at Blaine and her smile shifted to something rather more uneasy.

"Blaine?" she said as her hand went up and she turned her son around to get a better look at his neck.

Kurt was immensely surprised that she had been rather quick to pick up that something was wrong with their son. Kurt was shocked as as far as he remembered Blaine's parents generally were too occupied with their own lives to take too much notice of their children. So either things had changed or Blaine looked so much worse for wear that it was impossible to ignore.

Blaine's dad had also now turned to face him. "Son? Is everything ok?" he asked concern evident in his voice as his eyes darted between his son and the other boys in the kitchen.

"Yes, it's nothing, really, I'm fine." Blaine said so airily that he was in danger of floating off into the sky.

"Son, that," his mom pointedly gestured to his neck, "…doesn't look like you're fine. How? I mean … what happened to you?"

Blaine shook his head swallowing hard trying to keep his composure, the "I'm fine" rolling off his tongue.

"Blaine," both Kurt and Sebastian had said in unison. "Maybe you should tell them." And that really got the Anderson's attention. Blaine looked anxiously between them and then almost pleadingly at Dave in the futile hope that maybe he would support him and his feeble "I'm fine" attempts. But Dave just looked at him full of pain and compassion and shook his head slightly. He knew what Blaine was hoping to hear but he felt his parents really needed to know. "I think you should tell them Blaine."

Blaine started to shiver but nodded his head looking back over at his parents who looked less and less like their usual calm and collected selves.

"Let's take this to the living room, please follow us Blaine." His mom and said and Blaine agreed.

"But … only if my friends can come to, please?"

His mom sighed but agreed and they all walked over to the living room and all the boys huddled on the big sofa despite the room being big enough for them not to need to huddle with ample furniture to choose from. Blaine felt kind of saver like this, wedged between Dave and Sebastian, Kurt nearby next to Dave.

His parents sat themselves down on the two-seater sofa opposite and looked at him. Blaine sighed and didn't quite know where to start and started rambling and mumbling all kinds of not really important to the situation at hand details before the "I kind of was sexually assaulted" just slipped out and new tears were falling. And then things went from calm to frantic so quick that neither Kurt, Dave nor Sebastian would be able to remember all the details. After Blaine had told his parents exactly what had happened, a tearful and rather intimate moment, which the rest of them felt a bit uncomfortable for being there, Blaine's parents basically dragged Blaine into the car not taking no for an answer and getting ready to head to the police station for Blaine to report the assault. They herded everyone else out with them and quickly but genuinely thanked them for having been there for Blaine and that it was nice he had such good friends. Sebastian mentioned about his dad again and Blaine's parents gladly took Sebastian's dad's mobile number, in case the police wouldn't be helpful and needed an extra push. But they were the Anderson family and Kurt had no doubt that they would get treated with the appropriate respect and if not Kurt was convinced Blaine's dad knew a thing or two about making waves to get his point across.

The rest of them were left standing in the driveway watching the Andersons leave.

"Well, I guess … I'd better be going too. Don't want to risk pissing the headmaster off any more than I already have." Sebastian said after a moment of silence before walking over to his car. Before he unlocked the door he turned to face Kurt and Dave.

"Thanks … for you know … being good friends to Blaine and …" he smirked, "keeping me in check I suppose."

"And don't you forget that…" Kurt said as the smallest of smiles ghosted across his face and Dave nodded at Sebastian in agreement.

Sebastian got in his car and drove off without another word and then, only then did Kurt allow himself to sink back against Dave and leaned in for a kiss. It was a gentle and reassuring kiss, almost void of passion compared to they way they normally kiss but in a way this kiss meant so much more, there was so much more being conveyed in this gentle gesture than a fiery kiss ever could. It was a short but well needed reprieve from the stress and worry. They smiled at each other as Dave grabbed Kurt's hand and they walked the short distance to Kurt's car in silence before getting in and finally heading home.

###

Now they were just outside Lima and Dave could tell that Kurt was still somewhat high strung despite his outwardly cheerful and fake stoic demeanour. Well, Dave would be lying if he said he didn't feel stressed too but maybe because his friendship with Blaine was still fairly new he was better at keeping his head level. Or quite possibly it was just their differences in personality. Dave was good at shutting things out when need be. His time in the closet had to be good for something Dave reasoned. The stress might come back and nip him in the butt at a later stage, but for now he was feeling relatively calm. In stark contrast Kurt always was someone who took things to heart straight away, good and bad. That didn't mean that he would not be able to deal with it, Kurt still was without a doubt one of the strongest people Dave knew but regardless of that knowledge it hurt to see Kurt this clearly shaken by the events. It was just little things that gave him away to Dave, like how his hands were grabbing that wheel ever so slightly too tight or how he swallowed more often than he normally would or how he let out little huffs as if to release some of that tension and most of all how he just babbled away at a rapid speed like he needed to distract himself from what was really going on in his head.

And Dave couldn't have been more right. Kurt, while talking a hundred miles an hour about everything and nothing in particular, really had only one thing on his mind, well two to be perfectly honest, and both were getting to him. Obviously the worry about his friend was chipping away at him, combined with a still fierce anger at that faceless stranger who dared do this to Blaine and quite possibly would get away with it. His jaw was hurting from grinding his teeth so hard between bursts of non filtered ramblings. That bottomless hole in the ground feeling wasn't made easier by the second thing on his mind, the fact that tomorrow was a school day and that meant there was really no chance for him and Dave to spend the night together. Dave would have to leave early and he himself still had to sort stuff out for tomorrow but if Kurt had ever needed his boyfriend it was tonight. But he was only too painfully aware that asking Dave to stay over would be stretching their parents' patience and their general willingness to accommodate them too far and above all Kurt would feel extremely selfish causing extra hassle for Dave in getting to school in the morning just so he wouldn't feel so utterly alone tonight.

That didn't stop Kurt though from giving Dave all kinds of non verbal signals, like glances and little touches, in the hope that Dave might get his drift and offer on his own accord which in turn would not make him feel like a selfish prick. But somehow Dave didn't seem to get it or didn't want to take the bait. Or maybe Kurt just sucked at the between the lines seductive innuendo thing. Or quite possibly no one was actually in the mood to be seductively propositioned, innuendo or otherwise. Kurt could feel himself getting pissed off. He let out a huff feeling annoyed at Dave's lack of interpreting his body language and then being cross at himself because he knew he was being totally unreasonable and Dave really had done nothing wrong at all. On the contrary, he had been everybody's rock today one way or another. Kurt's head was basically turning into one big clusterfuck of conflicting emotions and Kurt was sure it would explode at any minute.

At least the traffic was light (or rather unfortunately depending on how you looked at it Kurt sighed) and they made it back to Lima in record time and were currently heading towards Dave's house. They had fallen silent at one point, Kurt all but given up on his subtle hinting, and listened to music on the radio. Occasionally they were glancing at each other, well by now it was more Dave studying Kurt intently, and Dave felt these odd vibes radiating off of Kurt. Almost like he was cross with him, like Dave had done something wrong and he didn't like it one bit. But judging by the craziness of this whole day it wouldn't surprise him if Kurt was feeling a bit off and he surely wouldn't hold it against him. At the same time he didn't want anything to fester between them or for Kurt to feel he couldn't share things with him. He knew only too well how easily that could happen and how quickly these things had a tendency to grow out of proportion if allowed.

"Kurt can you please pull over for a moment." Dave asked his boyfriend as he placed a hand on his knee. Kurt quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Dave but when he saw his worried and tense facial expression he nodded and when a convenient spot came up pulled over. Both let out a nervous and tight sigh.

Dave took a long searching look at Kurt who didn't quite meet his gaze rather focussing on his hands that were digging into the steering wheel.

"Kurt, talk to me!" Dave said, his voice soft and warm but with just enough of an undercurrent of concern evident for Kurt to pick up and feeling even more like shit.

Kurt let out an undignified nervous snort. "I thought I've been doing nothing but talk for most of the journey," he said trying to deflect.

"Yes and no," Dave shook his head for emphasis. "You no doubt have been keeping yourself distracted with chit-chat but … I want you to actually talk to me and tell me what's wrong."

"Why would there be anything wrong?" Kurt took in a deep breath trying to stop the onslaught of emotions that would no doubt spill out of him at any moment. He could already feel the pressure rising in his gut as it clenched tight and really he should not be taking this out on Dave.

"I don't know … maybe because you've had kind of a shit day and are worried about your friend and had to put up with the one person you most likely want to rip to shreds half the time and … are probably tired from all the driving, you know, but other than that… Kurt I really don't know unless you tell me, and I kind of get the vibe from you that I did something wrong, but only I can't think of what, so please tell me so we can fix it." Dave pre-empted Kurt's outburst. He saw the way the vein on Kurt's temple was throbbing and his whole body went rigid in the telltale fight or flight kind of way.

But Dave literally had knocked the air out of Kurt with his last words. All his anger dissipated at that moment and he looked up at Dave and was overtaken with such an overwhelming sense of awe for his boyfriend, who apparently knew him that well, and seemed to love him regardless. He felt so incredibly stupid for ever having tried to pin his emotional constipation he was currently experiencing on Dave.

"I'm so sorry…" Kurt mumbled, already feeling his eyes well up and he just needed to let go of all the crap. "You really have been nothing but brilliant today … it's just … Blaine and everything … this was not how I had hoped this weekend to end and … I am just so angry … I don't even know why … only I kind of do … and I feel so selfish and needy because … oh god, I am angry at you because I really _need_ you tonight, I can't stand the thought of being alone … but I know you will have to head home … but .. really I am furious with myself for feeling like this and trying to blame you for it and being too much of a coward for telling you that this is how I feel and … I guess for asking for your help … " Kurt rambled as tears started to fall and he could feel himself starting to shake.

"Shit Kurt…" Dave unbuckled both their seat belts and pulled Kurt in for a hug. Kurt just sank into the embrace, feeling starved and eagerly accepting the affection his boyfriend was lavishing on him. Dave pulled him tight, peppered little kisses along Kurt's forehead and hair and just held him until Kurt breathing started to even out again and he could feel him relax against his body.

"You know you could have just asked me to stay over," he whispered against Kurt's ear.

"I know, just … I know you had a shit day too and I felt like I would be imposing and …"

"Stop right there," Dave interrupted. "You're never imposing. I get how you feel but really, neither of us should ever be too scared to ask for what we need. That might not mean the other one will always have to say yes … or want to say yes … but we should always be able to ask or talk about anything."

"I know and … I guess my brain must have kind of short-circuited at one point today. I feel kind of stupid right now." Kurt mumbled his face buried in Dave's wonderfully warm chest, a place he really really had no intention of leaving any time soon. He didn't care that they were stuck on the side of a road in a car; he wanted to stay just like this.

Kurt let out an annoyed little huff when Dave gently nudged him and detached himself.

"Mmhmm, I was liking it here," he protested.

"I know, but I really think we should get you home Kurt." Dave said as he got out of the car and walked over to the driver side opening the door. "But I think it might be a better idea if I drive, you look like you need a break. Let me take you home."

"But, how will you get home?" Kurt asked, trying to sound sensible but hoping deep down this might mean that Dave would stay with him.

"Well, let's get you home first and then worry about that. I'm sure your dad or Finn will be able to drive me or worst case one of my parents can pick me up but no way am I letting you go home on your own now. Now move over before either of our parents send out a search party for us."

Kurt complied without any further resistance and climbed over to the passenger seat. Honestly, he was relieved not to have to be the one driving anymore. And well, having Dave tuck him in might not be exactly what he had hoped for but it might be the next best thing, so he would settle for that.

Dave pulled up in front of Kurt's house about 15 minutes later. It was dark by now and both Dave and Kurt were actually surprised their parents hadn't chased them up yet. Dave took out Kurt's suitcase and bag and carried it inside for him where they were met with an enthusiastic Burt and Carole who pounced on them the minute they heard the front door open and wanted to know all about their weekend. Kurt tried, he really did to pull of the happy couple returning from holiday routine but the tenseness in his voice must have been palatable for everyone as before long Burt and Carole shot worried looks their way.

"Kurt, is everything ok?" Burt had taken the opportunity to ask when Dave had been distracted with showing Carole some of the pictures he took on his phone.

"What? Yes, I'm fine." Kurt said but falling short on sounding convincing.

"Kurt… I know you … is everything … I mean … are you and Dave ok?" Burt asked nervously, still feeling very much out of his depth regarding this whole discussing relationship stuff with his son.

"Oh _god_, yes, dad" Kurt blurted out probably a tad too loud as Dave and Carole looked up at him and then Dave was by his side so fast Kurt couldn't help but smile at him as he grabbed his hand.

Burt gave them both an utterly confused look.

"No dad, really, I and Dave are great, just …" and Kurt stalled not sure whether he should really tell his dad about Blaine but then again, he was bound to hear about it sooner or later now that Blaine was reporting the incident. Moreover, he didn't need his dad and Carole to worry about the state of his and Dave's relationship for no reason at all when that was in fact the one thing that was all good at the moment.

So taking a deep breath he recounted the happenings of today, ever so often aided by Dave and both Carole and Burt grew increasingly quiet as the story unfolded and nodded their agreement when Kurt finally said that he was exhausted and really just wanted to go to bed, answering more questions tomorrow if they wanted to, and asked whether anyone could drive Dave home in about half an hour.

And then he was reminded why he loved his dad so much, and Carole as well, as they both volunteered without hesitation but more than just that, Burt offered for Dave to stay over if that was ok with his parents, as clearly he could see that they both were upset and probably could do with each others company. He reassured them that he would be able to take Dave back to his house early enough for him to be able to get to school. Kurt basically leapt into his dad's arms, something he felt he hadn't done in way too long and then gave Carole a big hug before dragging Dave to his room and shutting the door.

Kurt let himself fall back onto his bed, and really he could go to bed just like that, clothes shoes and all. He didn't care as long as Dave would hurry and come to bed with him engulfing him with his arms and body.

"You think your parents will let you stay?" he asked as Dave pulled out his phone and dialled his parent's number.

"I really don't know. Probably I will have to explain the situation to them. I mean they should be ok, I hope… Dad? Hey, it's me … yes I know it's late …. … yes the trip was amazing, thanks for asking, I tell you all about it later … I'm still at Kurt's … he's not feeling so well … no, I know we've got school tomorrow …but …" Kurt listened to Dave trying to explain the situation to his dad and again the happenings of today were retold and Kurt's stomach tightened as he could hear the strain in Dave's voice increasing as he told his dad about it and only then did Kurt realise how much today must have taken out of Dave as well. His voice was trembling by the end of his conversation with his dad and despite being happy that he agreed to Dave staying at Kurt's, as long as he would be back in time to drive to school, Dave kind of folded in on himself after the conversation ended, head in his hands and clearly fighting to stay on top of things.

"Dave," Kurt said as he kneeled down next to Dave on the bed, in a way not dissimilar to their first time they had sat together on a bed, when Kurt was holding an ice pack to Dave's shoulder and it felt so comfortingly familiar and intimate that Kurt decided to replay part of that moment, starting with gently brushing that shoulder and loving the way Dave's body was reacting to a simple touch. He leaned in closer, just as he did back then, until his chest was almost flush against Dave's side and he was sure Dave would be able to feel his rapid heartbeat against his body. Dave rolled and stretched his neck trying to release some of his tension, just like he did that evening, exposing that delicious beauty mark in the process and Kurt brushed his thumb over it, hardly touching it at all but still he could feel the hair on Dave's neck standing up at the fleeting contact. Dave turned his head and their eyes met, both knowing perfectly well what this moment was. Dave let his gaze take in every detail of Kurt's face, accompanied with feather light touches along Kurt's eyebrows and down his cheeks finally settling on tracing the outline of his lips with his thumb. They had come so far and shared so much over these last couple of weeks but still the power of simple touch was electrifying. Kurt rested his forehead against Dave's and they both let their eyes fall close as their breath mixed and they interlaced their hands.

"I love you so much," Kurt murmured softly and quietly as he pulled himself closer wanting to literally melt into one with Dave. Dave brushed their lips together so tenderly that Kurt was sure he was scared of breaking him as a desperate moan escaped him.

"I love you too," Dave whispered before chasing Kurt's lips again in another soft and warm kiss.

Kurt pulled at Dave's shirt and they both fell back onto the bed, still kissing and their hands starting to stroke along each other's face and neck like they both were each other's most priced possessions. Kurt could feel a warmness starting to pool in his stomach, a longing for Dave, to be with Dave, to feel Dave and to be Dave's in return. He honestly had not planned on doing anything more than cuddle and sleep tonight but Dave was so close, so comforting and warm and strong and vulnerable and beautiful and gentle all at the same time and Kurt could feel his need for Dave increase almost exponentially with each touch and kiss and could only hope Dave would feel the same.

"Dave," he whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss long enough to look into Dave's eyes his thumb brushing along Dave's stubbled jaw. "I need you," he whispered against Dave's cheek and he could feel Dave shudder at the words.

"Kurt …" Dave stuttered, his breathing speeding up just slightly as he held Kurt's gaze, trying to figure out what exactly it was that Kurt was referring to. "Are you … you want …?"

"Yes," Kurt whispered and closed the distance again licking gently at Dave's bottom lip, asking for permission. Dave opened his mouth just enough for his own tongue to slip out and met Kurt's in a gentle swipe before allowing Kurt to chase his tongue back into his mouth and the kiss deepened. It was slow and gentle but it still had their pulse racing and Kurt placed his hand against Dave's chest feeling his strong heart pounding in its cage.

"Love you so freaking much," Dave whimpered as his hand slowly travelled down Kurt's back and found its way under his shirt, teasingly stroking against Kurt's bare skin, tracing up and down the spine and Kurt came out in goosebumps all over his body.

"Dave … please…" Kurt begged as his back arched at the touch.

"What Kurt? Tell me what you need," Dave whispered between placing little kisses and bites along Kurt's neck.

"Take care of me … tonight … love me … please," Kurt sounded shaky and needy and he really meant it when he said he needed Dave tonight. Tonight he wanted to be the one being taken care of, to feel loved and safe and cherished and just like everything was good in the world.

"Ok," Dave's throaty voice sent another shiver down Kurt's spine, as Dave gently pushed him onto his back, showering him with kisses. He started to slowly undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt, placing a kiss on his warm pale skin every time he did so and followed the trail downwards until all the buttons were undone and Dave removed the shirt by lifting Kurt up and holding him up with the strength of one arm while the other hand slipped the shirt off Kurt's shoulders before gently putting Kurt back onto the mattress.

Kurt's eyes were closed and he sighed contentedly. He trusted Dave and he really wanted for Dave to take over and give himself over to Dave in whatever way Dave wanted him to.

Dave continued to take his time as his hands roamed all along Kurt's upper body, caressing and stroking and letting his mouth and lips explore every inch of Kurt's skin, pleased with the way Kurt reacted in ways that were beyond his control, his neck and face flushed red and shivering under Dave's touch, his skin alternating between being incredibly smooth and breaking out in goosebumps and the way his body just moved, his hips rolled when he teased Kurt's nipples with his tongue, taking great pleasure in licking and blowing on them until they were hard only to then dive in and suck at the nubs, alternating between them.

He was still sucking as he lifted himself up off Kurt enough for his hands to trail between them and slowly unbuckled Kurt's belt and unzipped his trousers before he reluctantly sat up to be able to pull them off all the way followed by Kurt's boxer briefs and his socks. Dave made quick work of ridding himself off all his clothes before pressing his overheated body back against Kurt's covering him with it, and moaning when their naked bodies finally touched, Dave's hairy chest against Kurt's smooth one, one of Dave's legs wedged between Kurt's, their throbbing erections pressed tight together. But Dave didn't move, although every fibre in his body was telling him too. Kurt's hands were on his back tracing patterns across his shoulders and Kurt moaned needily under him as Dave kissed Kurt again hot and wet.

In all honesty, Dave needed a moment to gather his courage for what he had decided he would be about to do. But he really wanted to. Kurt had given the control over to him and he didn't know why but the second he had said it the thought had formed in Dave's head. He had fantasised about it for a while already but somehow nerves or timing just never had seemed right. But tonight felt different and it had him equally excited and aroused and petrified. But he reasoned that that probably was normal every time he wanted to try something new in the sex department.

They continued to kiss for a while longer and only when Kurt started to grind his hips upwards against Dave's did Dave break the kiss and placed his hands on Kurt's hips stilling them. Kurt very briefly opened his eyes in a silent question but when Dave smiled at him he smiled back and closed them again, letting out a deep breath, almost a sigh, and letting Dave take over again.

Dave started to place little kisses all the way down Kurt's chest and stomach and shuffled his own body down in the process until he was kneeling between Kurt's legs, which he had gently nudged open with his hands and Kurt had willingly spread them for him at the first touch. Dave continued to kiss downwards, past the belly button and following the small dusting of hair along the treasure trail leading to Kurt's groin before stopping and taking in the beauty that was Kurt's cock, hard and thick and already covered in precum and the head a purple shade of red in stark contrast to the pale skin surrounding it. Dave breathed in Kurt's scent, a mixture of the familiar smell of his shower gel and something so uniquely Kurt and musky and Dave felt himself grow harder than he had thought possible at the thought of putting Kurt's dick in his mouth. He took in a deep breath and let his eyes wander past Kurt's cock up to Kurt's face and stalled when he realised Kurt had his eyes open and glued to Dave, watching him intently like he still had trouble wrapping his head around what Dave was about to do.

"Oh my god…" Kurt rasped as Dave smiled nervously at him before flicking out his tongue and tentatively licking up Kurt's shaft and over the head, licking off the precum. And while the salty taste was definitely something he would need a while to get used to, the response he got from Kurt who mewled like a kitten before his head fell back and hit the pillow was two hundred percent worth it. Feeling encouraged by Kurt's reaction Dave licked across the head again and then opened his mouth and took in as much of Kurt as he could until he felt the head of Kurt's cock hit the back of his throat and he had to gag and pulled back. Dave had obviously been a bit too enthusiastic in his attempt to get in as much of Kurt as he possibly could. He tried again, taking Kurt's cock in more slowly this time until he felt the head close to the back of his throat but not irritating it and he tentatively started to bob his head up and down, trying hard not to use too much teeth and using his hand at the base of Kurt's erection to cover the bit his mouth was unable to.

"Oh god … Dave … "Kurt whimpered, "that … feels amazing…," edging Dave on. Dave would have smirked if his mouth hadn't been stretched beyond capacity. He increased his speed as much as he could, his jaw was already starting to hurt from the unfamiliar fullness and position it found itself in but the whines and groans coming from Kurt made it worth every bit of effort. After some fumbling his hand and mouth found a rhythm and moved in unison up and down Kurt's dick and Dave, feeling his own cock twitch and painfully hard, started to stroke himself with his free hand. He had a distinct feeling that this might be over for him all too soon as his balls already drew tight and the tingle was building up in his spine, so he slowed down his own ministrations as he really would like Kurt to come first.

After a few more bobs of his head Dave pulled his mouth off of Kurt's cock as his jaw needed a little rest but continued to jerk off Kurt with firm and confident strokes, his tongue licking along the ridge of Kurt's head, which had Kurt whine and wriggle to Dave's great delight. One of Kurt's hands had found its way into Dave's hair and he was gently stroking and pulling it as he let Dave dictate the speed and rhythm. After a moment Dave sucked Kurt back into his mouth and continued to move up and down and lick at it. Saliva was dripping from the edge of his mouth where it was stretched wide from Kurt's cock and Dave felt it slowly making its way down Kurt's shaft and onto Dave's hand where he was still pumping Kurt giving him extra lubrication to play with and making his movement slicker and driving Kurt closer to the edge.

"Dave … I'm going to come…" Kurt suddenly shouted out, sounding surprised at the unexpected fast and strong sensation of his imminent orgasm. He jerked his hips up and thrusted into Dave's mouth. Dave felt Kurt's cock twitch against his tongue and he quickly pulled off, feeling in no way able to deal with swallowing quite yet, and finished jerking off Kurt as Kurt whimpered and came hard and heavy into Dave's hand and all over his stomach, his body shaking from the intensity of his release. Dave watched mesmerized as semen squirted out of Kurt's dick as his hand still moved over his length and he couldn't help a smug feeling spreading. He had given his boyfriend his first blowjob and by the sound and amount of cum Kurt had released he seemed to have enjoyed it very much indeed. It made Dave feel kind of powerful being able to pass on that kind of pleasure to someone else. He briefly had forgotten all about his own desperate need to come, his hand hardly moving on his length at all, as he watched Kurt come down from his high. In fact it was Kurt who reminded him with a pointed look at his erection that he hadn't come yet.

"Dave, you want me to?" Kurt asked still sounding breathless.

"No, this is me taking care of you and … _things_…" Dave groaned and started to pump himself again fast and hard, his eyes not leaving Kurt's as he did so.

"Oh god, you're going to watch though, arent' you?" he added after a second as if only realising this now.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically and hummed and Dave wondered when being watched jerking off had become such a turn-on. He continued pumping and stroking himself. He had the real urge to come all over Kurt, ideally where Kurt had spilled his own semen on his stomach and he moved up a bit.

"Can I? I would like to …come on you…" Dave grunted out breathlessly, feeling himself getting close, the thought of coming on Kurt driving him crazy with the need for release.

"Yes…" Kurt confirmed breathily and Dave came with a growl and watched as his own cum covered Kurt's and he continued to pump himself hard, milking every last drop until he could feel himself go soft and too sensitive for it to feel good anymore. Dave resisted the urge to just collapse on top of Kurt and instead fished for his shirt on the ground cleaning them both up as best as he could before letting himself fall next to Kurt and pulling up the blanket covering them both with it and then wrapping a spent looking Kurt up in his arms.

"Thank you…" Kurt whispered after a moment of shared silence and laboured breathing, as he leaned in and captured Dave's mouth in another kiss, tasting what he could only assume to be a remnant of his own juices on Dave's tongue.

"What for?" Dave asked exhaling into Kurt's mouth as he did so.

Kurt moved his head up ever so slightly, just enough to be able to look into Dave's eyes and he met him with a warm genuine smile that as far as Dave was concerned would have him do absolutely anything for Kurt.

"For taking care of me, for loving me … for being here now … when I need you … and you know … for …" Kurt actually blushed a bit and felt foolish for it. "For treating me to _that_," he smirked pointing at Dave's mouth and placing a little kiss on it. "I sometimes think I really don't deserve you, you know." Kurt said sounding actually nervous.

"Kurt, oh Kurt, I could say the same about you. I'm without a doubt the luckiest guy in the world." Dave sighed pulling Kurt in for another kiss before getting out of bed to turn off the light. On his walk over to the door his eyes were drawn by a glint of something on Kurt's shelf. Something that reminded Dave painfully of where they had been but also of how far they had come. He smiled whistfully and took the crown and let his hands wander along its cold sharp edges. He knew Kurt had kept it, unlike him. Dave couldn't get rid of it fast enough last year but a year is a long time and things do change and suddenly his whole freak-out over whether or not he would be brave enough to ask Kurt about going to prom with him seemed utterly ridiculous and pointless. Yes they could and possibly would get sneered at and called names but there would also be people who would be happy for them and have their back. He could not let his life be ruled by fear of other people, especially people who actually didn't mean anything to him. Otherwise he would always be running, always having to hide a part of himself. There would always be assholes in the world and he couldn't change that but he could change how he dealt with them and how he let them influence his choices.

And on a scale of 1 to 10 of most romantic declarations of asking someone to prom this would probably go down in history as a 0 but as he stood there naked and holding this last year's artefact in his hand he turned around and smiled at Kurt.

"Go to prom with me this year."

And if anything the face Kurt pulled before the words sunk in and he jumped out of bed and literally jumped Dave there and then, was totally worth this totally embarrassing, ludicrous way of asking Kurt to be his prom date.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes…" Kurt said over and over, which could have been horribly misconstrued by anyone who might have happened to walk past the door at this moment, and showered Dave with kisses before placing the crown on his head and pulling Dave back to bed with him smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Ok…," Dave giggled after they got comfortable again and Kurt was still smiling like a goon. "You're already planning the outfits, aren't you?"

"Hey," Kurt nudged him in the ribs. "You flail over the latest football scores; I flail over fashion … and yes … take it from me … we will be the best dressed couple at prom. By. !"

Suddenly Kurt turned all solemn and starry eyed again as he looked up at Dave with glistening eyes.

"I know I said it a lot today but … I love you so much … I really don't know what the future holds … especially if we don't get to university near each other but … promise me we will try to make this … us … last."

Dave was lost for words and instead chose to pull Kurt tight for a desperate passionate kiss from which they only broke when they needed to come up for air.

"I'll do whatever it takes; you know that … I love you too much not to."

Kurt sighed happily in acknowledgement and snuggled up close next to Dave, his head resting on Dave's chest, listening to his strong even thump of his heart.

"We forgot to turn off the lights," he hummed into Dave's chest and Dave was volunteered to go and turn them off before quickly making his way back to bed, where Kurt was waiting for him blanket held open for him to slide under before Kurt covered them with it and then sighed happily as Dave engulfed him in his arms, kissing him on the forehead and wishing him a good night.


	32. Chapter 31 That's what friends are for

**A/N:** Hi everyone. I won't even try to apologize for the long time it took me to have this next chapter up. I just hope people are still reading this story as I very much intend to finish it and we're almost at the finish line. That said, I'm grateful that I still receive new alerts and favorites, which is just awesome.

And a very special thank you to SpookyBibi who gently and patiently nudged and encouraged me to write and finish this chapter, despite my various hangups and writer's blocks and other stuff.

* * *

><p>Chapter 31 That's what friends are for<p>

"Kurt, wait up," Mercedes was half shouting down the corridor as she raced up to him.

"Hi Mercedes, what's up?" Kurt smiled at her but quickly started frowning when she just stared at him with her "what the fuck" expression.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I am confused and …" she looked around to see if they could be overheard or not. Kurt just stared at her, wondering what he possibly could have done now to induce her wrath. Just when they had started to get along again and she even kind of started to like Dave.

"What's up with you and Blaine?" She blurted out clearly not wanting to beat round the bush.

"What?" Kurt uttered before just staring at her. He was lost for words for a second. "What exactly do you mean?" he asked sounding as utterly perplexed as he felt.

"Well, the way you two are all touchy feely again the last couple of days and basically inseparable … I mean … what am I supposed to think and … Kurt, after everything he has put you through? And what about Dave? Have you two broken up or are you going behind his back? I thought he was the love of your life or something like that?"

"Oh god, slow down Mercedes," Kurt sighed rubbing his neck nervously and rolling his eyes. Wait for Mercedes to pick up on the rekindled closeness between him and Blaine with her spidey senses only to of course… coming to the completely wrong conclusion. Kurt heaved a sigh. He really was so ready to leave high school and all its fake drama over nothing behind and get out there into the real world.

But apart from the fact that Mercedes did get the wrong end of the stick, there was no denying the fact that he and Blaine had practically been joined at the hips at school these last few days. Kurt had actually been really surprised to see Blaine at school as early as Tuesday morning after that fateful Sunday. He had expected Blaine to at least take a couple of days off before facing the madness that was high school again. But everyone dealt with trauma differently and Blaine's way of dealing apparently was trying to go back to normal as fast as possible. As Blaine had put it he wanted 'to at least escape the madness in his head for a little while, while pretending that everything was ok'. Not to even mention the madness that were his parents, who had apparently done a completely 180 from their usual not really getting too involved in their son's life to smothering him with care and attention. Kurt guessed having your son go through something like sexual assault might do that to a parent, even the most emotionally detached ones.

And Kurt had to give it to Blaine; he really put on a good show. To anyone who didn't know about what had happened Blaine was just being Blaine, even arguing with Rachel about solos for the forthcoming prom show, but Kurt could the strain on his face, knew the telltale signs to look out for and really just wanted to be there for his friend. He was just grateful that Blaine had accepted his offer to be a shoulder to lean on, albeit in quite a literal sense, which, he could only assume had led to Mercedes' confusion.

Kurt and Dave had talked at length about how best to support Blaine and agreed that probably all they could do was to be there and pick him up should he need to. Kurt would do what he could at school and Dave would check on him in the afternoons on his way home.

And, yes, Kurt could see how their touching and the odd cuddle could be misconstrued as something more. But mainly Kurt was just happy that Blaine did not push him away and shut himself off so he really hadn't paid how this might look to people on the outside any attention. And how could he not give Blaine the emotional support he so clearly needed? That's what friends should be there for.

He probably had just hoped _his_ friends would know him better than to assume some ulterior motive behind his actions. And that probably was the bit that hurt and disappointed him the most. The way Mercedes looked at him like he actually could be capable of _that_. Of cheating on someone. Especially after what he had been through! And with his ex on top of that. He knew he wasn't a saint but his friend should really know he would not be capable of that nor would he ever want to put someone through what he had been through.

Anyway, the only person who really could have a valid reason to be upset about any of this wasn't, on the contrary he couldn't be more supportive. So screw everyone else and what they thought. With that thought Kurt brought his eyes to meet Mercedes' gaze that still was on him and swallowing down the 'that's none of your business' that had already half formed in his throat. Hallway drama was the last thing he needed today or any day. He had had a lifetime worth of that already.

"Without wanting to sound rude, but really … I'm actually upset you could even think that I could do something like that." he started and couldn't help a smug feeling rising alongside his anger at the way Mercedes started to cringe at his words.

"Kurt … I … of course I didn't _really_ think that you … just the way it looks and … you know you two are behaving like you used to and … but if you say there isn't anything going on … I'm sorry ok? I really am." Mercedes gave him an apologetic look.

Kurt rubbed the back of his neck trying to stay calm. "So why didn't you just come up and talk to me in a civilised manner rather than jump to your own crazy conclusions, and then basically assault me in the middle of the corridor? You of all people should know how fast something like this can get out of hand should the wrong people overhear it and I really, really don't need or want anymore drama in my life right now."

Mercedes started to shift uncomfortably and looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Ok, so maybe I should have but it's not like we're actually talking much at all lately or anything. There always seems to be something more important for you to do, somewhere else you need to be… It's just like sometimes I feel like I don't really know you anymore. Don't know what's going on in your life and … it sucks ok. I still think of you as my friend and maybe I just miss you and this was a really crappy try at showing that I care."

Kurt studied her face for a moment before nodding and giving her a small smile. As much as he wanted to stay mad at her, he had to admit that she had a point. He had been a rather distant friend lately. It was easily done with everything that had been going on and on top of that was his flourishing friendship with Rachel. And now it was Kurt's turn to feel slightly guilty about the way he had been neglecting his friend.

Kurt gave her a lopsided grin and nudged her gently, "Oh, you're so silly. I miss you too you know! It's just things have been crazy, what with the auditions and Dave and everything…" Mercedes gave him a knowing smirk at the way his face heated up at the mention of Dave. "I know … you're in luuuurve!" she teased.

"Ah shut up!" but Kurt's face was bright. It was amazing how just the mention of Dave could still do this to him. "And yes I very much am but that is no excuse for being a bad friend. And I don't know … maybe this is just a natural progression of things. I guess we're all changing and growing up. But I never meant to cut you out on purpose or anything. And … as far as Blaine and I are concerned …" Kurt stalled, thinking of a way to phrase this nicely.

"I see now how our interactions could be misconstrued like that but trust me, ok. He really just needs some support right now. And it is not for me to tell why he needs this at the moment … just that he is going through a tough patch and I'm trying to support him the best way I can. We're still friends after all, you know. And … just so you know Dave is fully aware and actually very supportive. In fact you might want to know that he and Blaine have become very good friends over these last couple of weeks and…"

"What? …" Mercedes gaped at him with a 'you must be making this shit up' expression.

"No, they're really are, like BFFs," Kurt chuckled, as even saying it still sounded kinda strange. But that look on Mercedes face alone was worth spilling this bit of information. "And believe it or not Blaine probably talks more to Dave than to me these days."

"Wow, that's saying something. And how on earth did _this_ happen?" Mercedes asked still looking like she had a hard time believing it.

"Long story Mercedes and again, not really for me to tell you all the details, let's just say we've all come to a place of mutual care and respect for each other."

"Ok, and I guess there is not much point me pressing you for any more information despite you know, me dying to know…"

"No," Kurt said firmly but with a smile. Oh how he missed the good old times of uncaring banter and gossip between him and Mercedes but they really had changed over the last couple of months. Or definitely he had. And certain things that he used to enjoy kind of seem juvenile now but right now he would enjoy a good old chat over everything and nothing in particular.

Mercedes smiled back at him and gently poked him. "So … in that case, let's talk about the important things in life. What are your plans for prom? And more importantly, are you going with Dave?"

At the mention of prom Kurt's face light up. Now they were talking. And he couldn't wait to tell her all about his and Dave's plans for prom.

###

Prom, Prom, Prom! 2 days to go and it seemed that finally everyone had gone crazy. There was no way of escaping this madness that seemed to have taken over Thurston. Everywhere he turned people were talking prom, all the popular boys and girls were smiling down at him from posters that plastered the walls in the corridors. Dave shook his head in amusement as he headed towards his locker. Even Lindsay eventually had been sucked into it after a whole multitude of her cheerleader friends talked her into running for prom queen and had dragged James down into hell with her. It was like his friends had been body snatched or something. Worrying about votes and dresses and suits and dancing and who knows what else. He caught sight of James already at the lockers putting his books away before heading down to the canteen.

"Hey James, wait up." Dave shouted after him as he quickly deposited his books in his own locker and with a bang shut it jogging up to James.

"I'd say I missed seeing you all morning but you know … there is no escaping your _ugly_ face, what with it being plastered all over the hallways." Dave teased ribbing James for good measure.

"Yeah, Lindsay might have gone a bit overboard with the posters." James rolled his eyes. "She overheard Nick's girlfriend blabbing about how they are sure to win prom king and queen and that really got her going. Apparently she is just as stuck up and bitchy as Nick and Lindsay said there was no way in hell that these arrogant pricks were going to win. You know her, once she gets passionate about something."

Dave grinned knowingly. "Well, in that case my condolences. But I have to say, the possibility of seeing Nick being taken down a peg or two would be definitely worth the aggravation. Even so I have to say rather you than me dude."

"Although, of course you know that we would have also made an awesome couple for royalty. Shame, you weren't interested in running. Just imagine the look on their faces." James said slinging his arm casually round Dave's shoulder.

"Shut up." Dave gave James a small shove.

"But we were sooo good together _BABE_! And I can see it now, you and me wearing the crown and doing our royal dance and the jocks mass aneurisms," James laughed as he waved his hands in the air as if to try and paint an imaginary picture. Dave just huffed in mock annoyance but really had to work hard at suppressing the laugh that was trying to escape him.

"As much as I love you James, I think I'll pass … I've been through that particular hell already and I'm not after a repeat performance."

Dave was really glad that these occasional jabs were the only thing he had to endure with regards to prom and as they were meant in good spirit Dave could handle them. Thankfully no one had tried to talk him into running for king for real, well, apart from the one time when Lindsay mentioned that it would be cool if he and James would both run to up their chances of stopping any from the meatheads from wining, but luckily she picked up on Dave's 'no way' vibes straight away and dropped the topic. As far as Dave was concerned, once was enough for all eternity.

And if Dave was being completely honest with himself, he was still full of mixed emotions about this whole prom thing despite his spurt of courage that night in Kurt's room when all that seemed to matter was to give Kurt a memory to replace last year's one with. Last year was still haunting Dave albeit a bit less than it used to. That night he and Kurt and had finally opened up and talked about things that had happened last year and had worked through the remnants of their respective traumas together. Kurt had given Dave a tearful apology for his behaviour at prom which Dave had accepted despite having told Kurt he had nothing to apologise for and if anything Dave still felt guilty about having added to the stress Kurt had obviously already been through that day.

Dave had understood even back then why Kurt had been so desperate for him to come out and make that difference he had told him to. Only that Dave had not been able to give that to him back then. Hell, even now he could feel the anxiety he had felt back then creep up his spine. He would have rather died and he actually had considered ending it all that night. But thankfully, as he had stood in the bathroom with his mother's pack of prescription sleeping pills in his hand, somewhere inside of him his survival instinct had kicked in and he had put them back before heading to his room and pummelling the cushions instead as he for the first time had allowed his tears of fear and frustrations to flow. In a bizarre way Kurt and his demands had been the catalyst for his change over the months that had followed. Also it had been the moment when he had realised that he could not stay at McKinley if he wanted to change.

Dave was not sure whether he would actually ever want to share this bit of information with Kurt. He had never told anyone about those few dark minutes where everything had just seemed too much, weighing him down and pulling him into this black hole. Also, he didn't want Kurt to feel guilty over something he had ultimately nothing to do with and no control over, and anyway, it didn't matter now anymore. Dave was in a better place and a year was a long time. Dave had changed so much over this last year and so had the circumstances around him. For one his younger self would have not believed it if anyone would have told him that he would be out and dating Kurt in just the relatively short span of one year.

And now he was really taking his boyfriend to prom. Well, two proms to be precise. One thing they had decided pretty much immediately was that they somehow would try to attend both proms. They knew that it was an absolute crazy idea and quite likely would explode in their face in one way or another but both proms meant a lot to them for different reasons. Although he and Kurt still hadn't quite managed to work out the exact logistics of how to square both proms.

"Dave? Earth to Dave?"

"Huh?" Dave's head snapped up.

"Dude, you completely spaced out on me. A penny for them."

"What, yeah … sorry … I was somewhere else completely for a second here."

"Well, would that somewhere else happen to have blue eyes and perfectly coiffed brown hair?" James laughed.

"Yeah, you got me dude. Am I that easy to read?"

"Oh, you are to me … transparent like a silk sheet … you know I can read you like an open book …"

"There's a scary thought." Dave laughed.

"Yeah … anyway, I was asking you whether you and Kurt are still hell-bent on doing the whole proms times two thing."

"As a concept very much so. We thought we would turn up at Thurston first and spent an hour or two with you and the rest of the Con Spirito guys and then head back to McKinley hopefully in time for the announcement of prom king and queen. Kurt's step brother and his girlfriend are running and he really wants to support them. It would kind of suck though not to be there for your BIG moment."

"Nah, it's cool. You should support Kurt and his brother. I make sure someone will film our rise to victory and especially Nick's dumbfounded face."

"Yeah, I would hate to miss to see that. Anyway, it will all be over in 2 days." Dave said and he very quietly heaved a sigh of relief at that thought.

2 days until it would be all over for real, no more stupid high school proms, no more popularity contests. And then he could finally start panicking about nationals, something which he had almost forgotten about in this current insanity. Dave surprised himself with how much he was actually looking forward to this. He supposed in a way it was like preparing for a major hockey or football final. He had never really realised or appreciated how much work actually went into performing, dancing and singing. It always looked so effortless on stage and now he knew the reason why. All the preparation had to be done beforehand. Hours of going over the same routines, the same pieces of music until it all fits perfectly together. In a way performers were like athletes. If you wanted to make it there had to be a certain amount of discipline and commitment. And that was something both he and Kurt could now share. Despite the fact that Dave would always favor his sport over performing.

And even if Dave wouldn't have been so excited about Nationals, Kurt would more than make up for it with his own excitement. Dave really liked having his own cheerleader and he and Kurt have been thinking about ways for Kurt to accompany them to Chicago. But he was jumping the gun here and letting his thoughts run away just a tad. Prom first.

He finally made it to the front of the queue and could pick up the glob of the day before walking over and slump down to the seat next to James who had already found Lindsay in the sea of tables.

"Hi Dave," Lindsay said with a big smirk. "So I've heard you're still doing the 2 prom in one night thing."

"Mhm…" Dave mumbled as he chewed on his chips. God, he must have been hungry if even the canteen food started to taste good.

Lindsay popped a piece of chicken in her mouth before continuing. "So … I and James have been thinking…"

Dave eyed her curiously. Not quite sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Well, we wondered if maybe you and Kurt would want to crash at James the night before and then we all could spend the day getting ready, or more precisely I whisk Kurt away from you and we do this whole going to prom thing properly, like with you and James picking us up. That way you have to avoid driving up and down all day like a headless chicken and…"

"Yeah, Lindsay may or may not have talked me into hiring a limo to pick them up and I don't know it could be kind of fun going all out." James added.

Dave stared at them for a moment trying to gauge whether they're being serious or not. But then he thought of Kurt and how much he liked that kind of stuff and suddenly the idea didn't seem quite so ridiculous anymore.

"You can go easy on the hard sale here because … I think that's actually a real good idea and … you know I think Kurt might really enjoy that."

James and Lindsay did a not so subtle fist bump under the table which had Dave roll his eyes.

"Did you guys think I would say no?"

"Well, we hoped you wouldn't. Because this will be so much fun. And we can spend the whole day getting ready, and take proper prom pictures and arrive in style and … oh … this will be great." Lindsay was off in her own world, clearly making plans and left James and Dave staring at her.

"You know I have to ask Kurt first, don't you?" Dave reminded her.

"Oh I'm sure he'll say yes. He seems the type not to pass up an opportunity like this."

"Ok, I'll speak to him later and then let you know. Not that I will actually see him today. He still has to put the finishing touches to our outfits and apparently that will take him all evening so I'm banned from his house until further notice, or well … prom. You know he actually tailors his own suit." Dave said with a hint of pride to his voice.

"Oh wow, I had no idea." Lindsay exclaimed sounding even more excited now if that was even possible. "A man of many talents." She added with a wink.

"Indeed, and if last year's outfit is anything to go by he will be stunning." Dave sounded wistful as he remembered the way Kurt looked in that kilt and even more so the way he wore it so proudly and confident like he didn't have a care in the world. God, Dave had admired him for that while at the same time Kurt had petrified him.

"You know thing will be ok, right. Just because last year sucked doesn't mean this year will have to. You got people on your side now so just try and enjoy it." James added picking up on Dave tensioning of his jaw at the memories.

"Yeah, I know you're right. Still part of me wishes this would all be over already."

"Oh dude, you and about half the male population of Thurston and probably a good few girls as well." James chuckled as he finished the last of his chips.

"Come on, we don't want to end up being late for class." James said as the bell went off and reminded them that their day was only half over.

####

"Ok, one more time from the top. Let's make sure we will give the guys a prom to remember." Mr Shu's overly enthusiastic voice boomed across the small rehearsal room.

Everyone groaned, but then took their starting positions and went through their starting number one more time.

Kurt sat on the chair watching the spectacle in front of him. Technically he didn't need to be here but despite not performing he wanted to show his support. He smiled pensively as he watched his friends getting their groves on. For three years they all had been a team for better and for worse but now it would all soon come to an end. He would miss bickering with them about solos and arguing about song choices. He would miss the unit they all had become despite their differences. And as he sat there watching them all sing and dance he felt a sudden pang of sadness that he would not be an official part in this last official performance of the New Directions.

He was not normally one for passing up an opportunity to dazzle people with his talent but due to his rather unique situation with regards to prom he had thought it best to be left out of the line up completely as really he could not guarantee to be there in time for any singing. Thankfully Mr Shu understood and agreed and in his unique teacher's way let Kurt know that he felt really happy for him and Dave.

Of course the news of him and Dave attending prom together as a couple had spread like wild fire throughout the New Directions and they all had promised their support should any of the jocks or anyone else should try anything funny. Kurt sincerely hoped that that wouldn't be necessary but he appreciated the sentiment. He just hoped that he and Dave really were old news by now and that the jocks had moved on from whatever grudge they had been holding against Dave.

"Well done guys. Just one more rehearsal tomorrow and I think we're all set for prom." Mr Shu announced as he finally relented and let people pack up for the afternoon.

"What do you think?" Blaine said as he slumped on the chair next to Kurt.

"It will do for prom I guess," Kurt said with a wink.

"But really you all sound great. And you and Rachel are blending really well for your duet. Although to be perfectly honest some of Mr Shu's song choices leave a lot to be desired for but that's nothing new." Kurt added with a giggle.

"No its not, although nothing will ever beat 'Friday'."

Blaine and Kurt sat there in silence for a short time while everyone around them slowly filtered out. Kurt had a feeling that Blaine was hanging back on purpose. He had that nervous, slightly constipated quality about him.

Finally, they were alone in the choir room and Blaine started to shift in his seat.

"Blaine, you're ok?" Kurt asked turning to face his friend.

"What? Oh… yes, I'm ok … just … I've been wanting to ask you something for a while already and… I suppose I just don't quite know how to as I know how you react when you hear the name Sebastian."

"Oh." Kurt gasped, trying to keep his composure while at the same time a hundred and one thoughts and emotions with regards to Sebastian raced through his head. Talk about a bag of mixed emotions.

Blaine's face fell at the apparent struggle on Kurt's face. "But, really, it's not that important, I mean, I know he is not your favorite subject and …"

"No, Blaine, it's ok, ask away. It's clearly something that you need to get off your chest." Kurt cut in not wanting to miss up this opportunity to be let back more into Blaine's life.

Blaine nodded and was swallowing nervously, as he was looking for the right words.

"I … what I wanted to ask you was … how did you know? I mean, you know … about Dave … how did you know that he was being sincere and that he really had changed?" Blaine slightly stumbled over his words as he looked expectantly at Kurt.

"Oh, so the easy questions then …" Kurt jokingly said, as his hand rubbed at his neck, taking in the way Blaine was looking at him. He really looked lost and like Kurt could possibly hold all the answers to his questions which obviously had a deeper meaning attached to them.

"Well … you know … I really can't give you an exact answer to that or a precise point in time or anything, it's more like …" Kurt let his mind wander back to a less happier time. As much as he would just love to tell Blaine that it was this one specific thing that made him realise that Dave had changed it just hadn't been like that.

"I think I just saw the change in him over time, you know. I remember the first time he apologised and I think that was the first time I saw a glance of the real Dave and while there would have been no way at that point of us two being friends something just shifted then. Of course, words are easily spoken and if he wouldn't have followed up his apology with a change in his behaviour they would have meant nothing." Kurt laughed nervously. "I guess I'm not really being helpful here, as I'm not sure that I am making much sense."

Blaine smiled at his friend. "Yes and no. I think I kind of get what you're trying to say. It's just … you know … Sebastian … what he has done and how he has hurt me … and other people around me … and … I was convinced that there was not a good bone inside him … but now I just don't know. He's apologized to me so many times now, and as much as I don't want to I'm starting to believe that he really, really is sorry. And that Sunday seeing him got to me and he seemed so different. Since then he has called me at least twice a day. Like, he just wants to talk and make sure I'm ok. He says that he can't expect us getting back together and if that doesn't happen he will be fine. He just doesn't want me to hate him anymore." Blaine let out a nervous huff at that.

"As though I could really hate him! That's the worst bit. I think I never really hated him even when I wanted to tear him apart. And yet, despite wanting to believe him I hate myself for possibly being so gullible to fall prey to him again and maybe this is just some post-traumatic stress that makes me want to get back in with him. Especially with all this other stuff that has been happening. Like he could make all this shit go away again … like I could finally feel again."

"Oh Blaine, I wish I had an easy answer for that!" Kurt embraced his friend in a tight hug and let him gather his thoughts.

After a moment Blaine looked up at Kurt again. "Kurt, can people really change? Or will they always be what they are deep down? Was Dave always this nice caring person inside, hiding himself away or was he really that bully who changed into the person he is today? After everything Dave had done to you what made you trust him? I mean not just forgive but really trust him."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and was holding it tight as he looked at his deeply conflicted friend.

"I think with where this discussion might be heading I just have to ask, do you want me to be totally honest or tactful?" Kurt enquired not wanting to overstep any boundaries or make his friend feel bad.

"Honesty would be appreciated. I really need to try to clear my head. And I don't need you to sugar-coat things. Just try to stay objective if you can." Blaine said.

"I think trust is something that develops over time. Obviously me and Dave started in a bad place and then worked our way up. Now with you and Sebastian, honestly, I don't know what to tell you, because from where I am standing he made you trust him first and then broke that trust and in quite a bad way. I personally don't know if I could recover from that. But I know people do. It all depends on whether he really wants to change and whether you feel you can forgive him. I can't answer that for you. But as for whether Dave changed or was always that person deep down. I think it's probably a bit of both to be honest." Kurt started to explain the mystery that was Dave, even in his own head at times.

"What I mean is that yes, part of his personality was definitely hidden. Maybe out of fear or just because he didn't know what else to do. Masked with this tough guy, jock exterior … but at the same time that is also a part of him. What I mean by that is that he chose to deal with his situation the way he did. Now that might also be influenced by family and friends but as you well know, different people deal differently with similar situation. So this rough guy who wants to deal with problems in a physical manner is definitely a part of him but so is his other side And to be honest, now that I can see the whole person Dave is starting to become these different parts complement each other really well. And the more Dave understands these different sides to his personality the better he becomes at dealing with them." Kurt took a moment not really sure where he wanted this to go.

"Ok, for the sake of trying to give you good advice here I will try to put aside my personal dislike of Sebastian, because I of all people should know what it's like when everybody judges someone and believe him to be beyond the capability of change."

"Thanks Kurt, I know this must not be easy for you but at the same time I feel like you're the only one who might get what I'm talking about."

"Yes, you might be right about that one. Really, with me and Dave I think it was a process. Now I have to say a thing that definitely helped me to forgive him, long before I might have even considered a friendship or more with him, was to understand why he had behaved the way he did Now that's not excusing him but it did help to shed a new light on the situation and made accepting his eventual apology a lot easier."

"I see … I … I don't know exactly what had turned Sebastian into the lying and cheating douchebag he has been but …"

"Maybe you should ask him. I think if he is being sincere he would want to discuss these things with you. But in the end no one can make that decision for you. If you feel he is being genuine and you can see a change in him it is down to you whether you want to take that leap of faith of trusting him again. No one else can make that decision for you. If anything you will have lots of people advising you against it. Hell, you're probably looking at one of them right now … but at the same time I will have to trust your judgement. Just remember how you first reacted when I and Dave got together and cut me some slack."

Blaine face palmed at the memory "Yeah, I wasn't his biggest fan back then. And to be perfectly honest for a long time I thought he was just trying to take advantage of you while you … you know …" Blaine stopped mid-sentence looking sheepishly.

"While I recovered from having been cheated on by my boyfriend." Kurt finished the sentence for him but with no venom in his words. "You know, you can say it. Despite what it was at the time, I think I moved past that a long time ago."

"Yeah, that…" Blaine nodded. "Oh god, I should be the last one to judge someone bearing in mind what a mess I made of things." he added visibly cringing.

"No, Blaine, you made a mistake and you did hurt people as a result but that is still not the same as purposefully planning and plotting behind people's back. But maybe this whole thing blowing up in his face has been his wake up call. For your sake I really hope so because I can tell that as much as I had hoped you would be, you are very far from being over Sebastian. Just promise me you will be careful."

"I will, I will. And just for the record, can I say I am glad that I was wrong about Dave. You two work really well together and I hope that one day I will find something close to what you two are having."

"I really hope you will." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a tight squeeze. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I think I will need to have a long talk with Sebastian and then take it from there. But anyway, that won't happen at least until tomorrow. My parents have arranged some counselling for me to deal with the assault and I have to see the guy this evening. No idea if it will help but it will keep my parents happy."

"I think counselling is actually a good idea. Sometimes people just need someone who is impartial to vent to. Just give it a try. And of course I will always be here should you need someone to talk to."

"I know … thanks Kurt. You're really an amazing person."

"And don't you forget it!" Kurt said smiling before getting up and offering Blaine his hand. "Come on, we've spent more than enough time in this place, time to get out."

###

"Hi Kurt."

"Dave, hi! It's so good to hear your voice. You're finally home? I tried calling you earlier."

"Long day at school and then traffic going back was mad. Oh, and I stopped off for an hour at Blaine's. He said you two had quite an interesting talk."

"It was. I have no idea whether I actually was any help at all."

"Oh I think you were. I heard him on the phone to Sebastian. And he arranged for them to have an honest talk. It felt like he is finally trying to take control of this situation. And the counselling can only be good as well. I think he will be ok in the long run. But enough about Blaine … I know it's late and we both have been busy lately but … you know three days is really too long to not actually see you so I was actually hoping we could carve out some us time before prom!"

"Totally agree. I really miss seeing you, just there is only two days to go and I got home from school really late and I really, really want to finish this waistcoat and I had to undo the stitches and do it all again as it wasn't sitting properly."

"I know … the big fashion secret. But can't I just maybe just sneak over there for a bit. I promise I won't look at your waistcoat. I can promise you there will be plenty of other things I could focus my attention on."

"Oh god Dave." Kurt sighed. "There is nothing I would love to do more at the moment than have you focus your attention on me, believe me … but I don't think I will be able to relax or do anything until I finished this outfit and I'm kind of getting stressed and …"

"Maybe that's exactly why you need to take a break. Anyway, you're really telling me you can resist the idea of my lips and mouth doing sexy unspeakable things to you?" Dave said teasingly.

Kurt groaned. "Oh god, I _hate_ you. You're not playing fair. You know I'm just a weak human being … But yes, that's what I'm basically saying."

"So the idea of me slowly unbuttoning your shirt before slipping it off of your shoulders and starting to lick a wet trail along your collarbone and chest with my tongue and then slowly making my way down to one of your nipples … and slowly … gently swirling my tongue around it before sucking it into my mouth and teasing it with my teeth until it is hard … only to then bite and suck on it while at the same time one of my hands trails down your stomach and gives it a gently tickle on that one spot just underneath your navel that always drives you mad … before slowly travelling down further and palming you through your trousers … doesn't do anything to you?" Dave said huskily, his voice deep and grovely.

"Dave, oh fuck … stop." Kurt whined, a small moan escaping him as he could feel his resolve weaken as his cock twitched in interest. Dave would be the end of him one day. Especially as he seemed to be getting more confident and bolder with the sexual side of their relationship. And oh god, that thought had Kurt's stomach in all sort of excited knots.

"Oh god, Dave …"

"Aha, I totally got you there. _Now_ can I come over?"

"Yes … ok, if you must know I'm hard and _very_ interested now, how could I not be with my hot boyfriend breathing down the line like that … and I will probably have to take care of myself before I go to bed but I will have to stay firm … oh god Dave … stop laughing you goof … But the answer is still no, I need to finish this."

"Well, it was worth a try. Looks like we both be taking care of ourselves tonight then." Dave said sounding pouty on purpose.

"Or we could just have a cold shower and save ourselves till Saturday. And really enjoy our time together, if you get my drift."

"Oh, that could also be ok, if I don't die of sexual frustration before then."

"I'm sure you'll manage, you're a big boy after all" Kurt chuckled almost pricking himself with one of the pins he had in his mouth.

Dave whined. "Ok … I'll try and oh … before I forget the actual reason I called…"

"What, you mean there was an actual purpose to your call other than to get me all hot and bothered…?" Kurt laughed.

"Yes, that was only a bonus. You know about our crazy schedule for prom. Well, James and Lindsay have invited us up to spend Friday night with them and to get ready for prom in style on Saturday. Saves us a journey on Saturday and also they're planning on doing the whole shebang, limo and stuff. So I have no idea if you wanted to do that but I thought it could be kind of fun."

"Oh god, yes." Kurt screeched into the phone. "That would be perfect. Also I haven't seen them in too long. I would love to catch up with them. But that basically means I have to have everything ready by tomorrow. Gosh Dave, I need to still go to the shops and get us matching pocket squares and … oh god Dave … there is not enough time!"

"Kurt, stop hyperventilating. It will all be ok. So I can tell James yes then?"

"Oh yes, you can. But I'm hanging up now. Too much to do. I love you."

"Love you too Kurt." Dave said with a smile on his face as he hung up. He really loved his crazy, amazing gorgeous boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2:** I know there was not really a lot of actual Kurtofsky interaction going on here but I needed to set the scene for prom and also deal with some other emotional stuff. But of course I couldn't keep them apart completely.

But now for prom, which will have Kurtofsky in spades. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Either way please let me know. And I really hope to have the next chapter up real soon.


End file.
